Tangled Web of Love
by alexxgilbert
Summary: [Book 1 in the Tangled Series] After the tragic lost of her parents, Louise Gilbert is trying to adjust to her new reality. Everything changes when two vampire brothers come to town. She and her twin sister, Elena get caught up in the supernatural world and Louise finds out there's more to her than meets the eye. ::COMPLETED::
1. Pilot

**[Book 1 in the Tangled Series]**

 **After the tragic lost of her parents, Louise Gilbert is trying to adjust to her new reality. Everything changes when two vampire brothers come to Mystic Falls. Elena falls in love with Stefan but will Louise be charmed by his older mysterious brother, Damon. The sisters get caught up in the supernatural world and Louise finds out there's more to her than meets the eye.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the vampire diaries, only Louise and any other characters added.**

* * *

 **Pilot**

* * *

 _September 7, 2009_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶a̶n̶g̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶d̶a̶y̶.̶_

 _I don't know why I wrote that._

 _It's been three months, two weeks and two days since I've written anything down. It's been one hundred and seven days since I've smiled or spoken really. I feel empty and hollow inside, as though I'm existing in the world but not truly living. But I got by, day by day, minute by minute and I did it the only way I knew how. I put on my mask, my façade of normality and played my part in the act I called my life._

 _Everyday I pretend I don't feel as though I could crumble to the floor every time I see a picture of my parents or someone mentions their names._ It's been three months, two weeks and two days since my parents died. _I still don't understand how that could happen. There were four people in that car when it went over wickery bridge; two lived and two died. How does that happen? How could Elena and I survive but not our parents?_

It wasn't even possible. The water pressure had blocked the doors; no human could have gotten out of that car. The doctors couldn't explain why or how both of us survived. It was a true miracle, they said.

 _But there nothing I can do to change what happened because believe me, I would if I could_. _I have to go on._ _I have been this giant ball of grieve and sadness all this time but today, journal, today will be different. It has to be._

 _Today I'm going to smile. Today, when someone asks me that dreaded 'How are you?' question, I'm going to smile and reply 'I'm fine. Thanks for asking'. I'm going to be bright and peppy Louise. The Louise that people expect me to be._ _I am going to be that Louise that people expect to see on the first day of school. Today, I'm going to be the Louise that my brother and sister know. This year I will start fresh, be someone knew. No more being sad._

 _Well I can pretend not to be right?_

 _You and I will know the truth and I'm okay with that. It's the only way I'll be able to survive._

 _\- L_

Louise's pen stopped writing as eyes lift to the window, looking outside. Getting up from her window seat, she slide her leather bounded purple journal in her bag before she walked over to her vanity. She takes a look at her reflection. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulder, parted in middle part. She scanned her outfit. She was wearing a military green vest top with plaid top over it, light blue washed jeans and her black converse.

"Okay, Louise, smile." She spoke out loud to her reflection.

A forced smile crept on her lips, practicing the foreign expression on her face. However when her eyes shift to the photo of her parents, her mood changed again. She quickly averted her eyes. Letting out a deep sigh, she gave herself one last look in the mirror - one more forced smile.

"Now you only have to do that about nine hundred more times today."

With that she swung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her satin bomber jacket. Facing the door, she moved to exit the room when a cold blast of wind rocked through her open window. A crow perched on the sill and let out a caw. Louise stiffened and turned back to shut and lock the window.

She padded down the stairs, preparing her smile for Jenna. She knew where her aunt would be: sitting at the island, munching on some cereal.

"Happy first day of school." Jenna greeted through a bite.

"Thanks." Louise mumbled as grabbed an apple and sat across from her aunt on one of the wooden stools. She bit into the apple. It was tart and the peel was dry in her mouth. She sighed and tossed it in the garbage can. The older woman gave a look before she jumped up from her seat.

"Toast," Jenna's voice rang through the kitchen in an almost panicked toned. "I can make toast."

Aunt Jenna had assumed the role as their legal guardian. She was in over her head and she was irresponsible, she didn't have the slightest clue as to how to raise a teenager - let alone three. But Louise loved her for trying. She put her whole life on hold to help them carry theirs on.

Louise felt she owed her, as well, to pick herself back up. No more wallowing; it was useless. The summer had been her freebie and now she needed to face reality. She needed to be strong.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena, the eldest Gilbert said as she walked into the kitchen, seeing her aunt standing at the open refrigerator desperately looking for something to make for breakfast and her sister sat at the island. She popped her bag down next to Louise before heading to the coffee machine and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Jeremy walked into the kitchen soon after, interjecting the conversation.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he walked in, strolling straight over to Elena and scooped the mug from her hands, moving toward the fridge. Elena looked down at her empty hands, rolling her eyes before turning back to the coffee machine.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna stressed as she fiddled with her wallet "Lunch money?" she asked, holding money out in her hand.

"I'm good." Louise and Elena spoke at the same time. Jeremy quickly snatched all of the money and shoved it into his hoodie. The girls exchanged a look, knowing full well the money wasn't for lunch.  
"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Louise asked, amused by her frantic anxiety and her Aunt nodded.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." She glanced down at her watch on her wrist and groaned in frustration. "Now. Crap!" She quickly removed the hair tie from her hair, letting her dirty blonde locks drape on her shoulders.

"Then go." Louise told her. She watched her aunt hesitate then added. "We'll be fine." The brunette assured her. Jenna lets out a sigh, looking between her nieces and nephew before grabbing her stuff and rushing out.

"You okay?" Elena's turned her attention to Jeremy, she was washed with feelings of concern. Her voice was soft and he scoffed.

"Don't start." Jeremy resorted, annoyance dripping in his voice. He took one last sip of his coffee before glancing at his other sister and without another word he walked out the sighed in exasperation.

All of the Gilberts had taken the death of their parents differently but in reality it affected them all the same. They just didn't show it. Jeremy pretended that he didn't care anymore, acted like he was detached and not just from their parents but from his own feelings, his own life. He'd spent the summer getting high enough to forget everything that mattered. Elena would put on a brave face and tell the world that she is fine but inside she was falling apart. Spending most of her time at their parents grave writing in her journal. Louise, well she didn't talk about it. She didn't pretend she wanted to talk about it. She wore a fake exterior around everyone. Louise would play the strong one but in reality she was the one who spent the entire summer tucked away behind her blankets in her room watching reruns of 'Charmed' to cheer herself up.

Louise's eyes were still fixed on the door before she turned back to look at her sister who now wore a frown. "Elena, he'll be fine. He just needs some time"

Elena let out a sigh. "He's had time, Lou. All summer."

"If you push too hard then he'll just push right back." Louise reminded her.

Louise - who was trying her best not to show it - looked worried about something, and Elena moved and gave her sister a hug.

"We'll be okay, today, won't we? It's only one day, then everything will be back to normal - as if nothing ever happened." she said into Louise's hair.

"Of course we will." Louise assured her, hugging her sister back tightly. Elena then felt her stiffen up a little before she added; "I just can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen though."

"That's probably nerves."

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie spoke as she drove the car. Louise sat in the backseat while Elena sat in the passenger seat, using the fact she's the oldest as the excuse. "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" She chuckled and Louise couldn't help but join in with her best friend as she glanced out the window. When she noticed they were coming up to the cemetery, she quickly averted her eyes and refocus her attention back to Bonnie.

"But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands" Bonnie glanced over to the older Gilbert, noticing Elena not paying attention as she gazed out the window. "Elena! Back in the car." she joked. Elena broke her attention away from out the window and returned her gaze to Bonnie, who has an amused smile on her face.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie." Elena frowned and shook her head, quickly changing the subject back to Bonnie. "You were telling me that..."

"That she's psychic now." Louise chimed in.

"Right." Elena began, she took a look at her twin then back to Bonnie. Bonnie's face gleamed with pride as she faced front but Elena was still sceptical. "Okay, then predict something," She glanced back at Louise and added. "About us. "

"I see..." Bonnie started as she looked off into the road trying to focus when suddenly, a black crow smashed against the windscreen of the car. Bonnie in panic, slammed her foot down on the break, the car stopped at the side of the road. "What was that?!" Bonnie's wide eyes flickered between both girls who were taking deep breaths. "Oh, my god!" She leaned back into the chair, trying to figured what just happened then looked back at her friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"It's fine, Bon." Louise assured her concern friend. Her hand reached out toward her sister who immediately gripped it. Elena swallowed, flashing slight smile as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"Yeah, we're okay." Elena added.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie defended herself but the girls shook their heads.

"Really, it's fine Bonnie." Elena said. "We can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." She shared a glance with Louise who nodded in agreement and this time Bonnie relaxed.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass." Bonnie said and Louise smiled. "And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two," She pointed between the twins. "Will be beyond happy." she finished and the twins smiled at their friend.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up at Mystic Falls Highschool and the girls headed inside. They made their way through the hallway, observing the students and making remarks to each other. "Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said with a disgruntled look as she looked at all the guys from their year walk past. Louise and Elena smirked at each other as Bonnie continued to talk about the students walking passed them. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

Elena pretended to think about it, amused by Bonnie's question and shook her head. "No, that's over." She leaned against the locker with Louise by her side.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie opened her locker.

The two brunettes turned to see Elena's ex boyfriend, Matt Donovan, staring coldly at her, paralysed next to his locker across the hall. Elena waved politely at him, giving him a small smile but he ignored her gesture. He grabbed some books from his locker before slamming it shut and walking in the other direction. Elena sighed and leaned back against the locker as Louise placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He hates me." She frowned.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." " Bonnie told her, causing Louise to chuckle lightly but nodded in agreement.

A preppy, blonde haired, Caroline Forbes, approached the group of girls, sporting a pearly white grin on her face. "Elena, Louise. Oh, my god." She gushed and before either of them could react, she pulled the two girls into an uncomfortable hug and they both have no trouble of showing it. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." She let go of the twins then turned to Bonnie, seemingly forgetting their presence. "How are they? Are they good?"

Louise furrowed her brows, turning her head and caught Elena's gaze who wore the same expression.

"Caroline, we're right here." Elena reminded the blonde, gesturing between herself and Louse. Caroline turned her attention back to the girls and smiled politely. "And we're fine, thank you."

"Really?" Caroline pried.

"Yes." Louise nodded and remembered what she wrote in her diary this morning. She forced a smile. "Much better."

"You, poor things." Caroline pulled the girls into another embrace, much to their dismay.

"Okay, Caroline." Louise said trying to escape from the blonde's grip.

Caroline gave them another dazzling smile, wiggling her fingers at them. "See you guys later?"

"OK! Bye!" Bonnie said and not missing a beat, the blonde turned on her heels and walked down the halls. Elena turned back to look at her sister and best friend.

"No comment."

Bonnie exchanged a look with Louise, holding her hand up in defence. "I'm not going to say anything."

Chuckling, they moved down the hallway, making their way to their first class; history. As they approached the main office, something caught Bonnie's attention. "Hold up." she ordered and they all halted, standing in front of the door. "Who's this?" The twins peered into the office and there stood a young man with a black leather jack, dark washed jeans and light brown hair

"All I see is back." Elena said simply.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie replied, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smile.

"A new guy, no doubt." Louise added.

"I'm sensing...Seattle," Bonnie stated as her eyes narrowed slightly, fixing in on the mystery man in the leather jacket in front of them. "And he plays the guitar." Louise and Elena laughed amusingly.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked, laughing a little.

"Pretty much."

They all laughed but Elena's amusement soon faded. Louise followed her gaze to see their younger brother, going into the bathroom. Elena sighed, Louise grabbed her hand as pleaded with her to not go after him but she didn't listen. "I'll be right back." Elena said following after Jeremy.

Louise bit her lip as she hesitated. Wondering if she should intervene but decided against it. Thinking it was best for Jeremy to fight his own battles against Elena without her intrusion.

Bonnie's eyebrow cocked at the younger twin, "You gonna go with her?" she asked and Louise shook her head.

"There's not point." Louise told her. "It's Jeremy's way of coping. I can't stop him and neither can Elena. No matter how hard she tries to control him." A sigh escaped her lips. "But you know my sister, she can never let things go." Bonnie gave her friend a small smile, opening her mouth to speak but Louise cut her off and quickly changed the subject. The brunette turned her attention back to the new guy in the office. "Okay, what else are you sensing?"

"I'm just hopping he's really hot." Bonnie responded and Louise giggled. Both their eyes fixed on the guy as they waited anxiously for him to turn and face them.

"So hot." Louise whispered, doe eyes wide when the guy finally spun around. She's awestruck at his appearance but before she could get a better look, he walked straight pass them. Bonnie quickly began rushing after him. "Bonnie!" she called and hurried to catch up to her friend.

The mysterious stranger walked towards the bathroom and collided with the eldest Gilbert girl who happen to be exiting the men's bathroom.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" he questioned.

"Yes." Elena answered awkwardly. "Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story," She stuttered around with her words. She moved to walk pass him but he moved the same way, then again before he finally moved to let her pass. "Thank you."

* * *

After school, Louise went in search for Elena but wasn't surprised when she learnt her sister went to the cemetery. She often joined her sister at their parents grave, both sat not exchanging words only writing in their journals. Louise found constantly going seemed to make her sadder. Bonnie offered her a lift home but she had refused and decided to walk.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun shun bright, highlighting Louise's hair in streaks of brown and gold. Her eyes glimmer in the sun as well and the warm is comforting temperature, complemented with a slight breeze. The leaves are beginning to fall, a beautiful shower of green, yellow, red and orange.

She watched the ground as she walked, counting the cracks in the sidewalk. She had to do things like that sometimes; focus on tiny little details to keep from breaking down. When she picked up on triggers, she distracted herself so that her mind wouldn't settle on specific drama. Then eventually her worries will disappear to the back of her mind and she had room to process the things that were happening in the present.

Presently, there were three cracks on the ground. There were a few dead leaves sitting on the pavement and eight aunts scrambling around. Presently, there was a black bird - a crow, that was perched on the gate. It screeched at Louise causing her to jump back a little in fright. She furrowed her brows as she looked at the bird which eyed her in a way that seemed almost human like. She wondered if it was the same crow from this morning but quickly shook that thought away.

 _Evil crows are not following you_ , she told herself.

The brunette shuddered as a cold chill washed over her body. She had this odd feeling that something, no, someone was watching her. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the area not seeing anyone before she brushed off the feeling and continued her journey home. What she was unaware of was the dark figure with eyes fixed on her.

She ended up taking a detour and now found herself at the local park. It was fairly busy; children who had just finished school heading eagerly for the climbing equipment and the adults trailing close behind them to make sure they were safe. There were couples having picnics or just soaking up the sunshine in various places. An old gentlemen feeding the ducks by the pond. Louise chose a secluded spot on a small hill from the children's play area.

She sat down on the grass, moving her bag to the side of her before rifling in it. She removed her journal, opening her pen and began to write.

Still September 7, now about 4:00 pm

 _Dear diary,_

 _I survived the school day. Shocking, I know. Everyone was mega cool._

 _So, I'm going to a party tomorrow. I know; it's been a while but I'm so due. It's the back to school party. I don't know. I haven't had any actual fun since...you know and I'm afraid I don't know how to anymore. But I did realise something about myself today, though._

 _I'm different._

Louise looked up from her journal as she felt eyes on her. Her eyes travelled around the park but she saw no one pay any attention to her. She brushed it off and continued to scribble in her diary. What she didn't see was the same crow from early, perched on a tree branch looking down on her.

* * *

"Elena and I are meeting Bonnie at the grill."

Without even thinking, Jenna replied. "Okay, have fun." She paused, stopping in her tracks and turned toward her niece. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She tried to sound stern as she placed both hands on her hips.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Louise applauded her and Jenna walked away from her with a triumph smile on her face. Just then the doorbell rang, Louise opened the front door and she's surprised to see who's standing behind it. Stefan. ' _The hot-y from History class_ ' as she called him. "Hey, Stefan, right?" Louise spoke.

"Yeah," He smiled shyly. "You're Louise, Elena's sister?" he asked but it was more of a statement.

The brown haired girl, smiled nodding. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe narrowing her eyes at the green eyed boy in front of her. "So... you an my sister?" she questioned jokingly.

"Oh, no," He spoke quickly which she found amusing. He rubbed the nape of her neck nervously before he pulled out a green leather bounded book which she immediately recognised to be her sister's journal. "Your sister left this at the graveyard." He offered it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, reached out and took the journal.

"You hang around in graveyards?" she questioned.

Stefan stared at her, unsure of how to answer but before he could respond Elena came stopping down the stairs, spotting Louise at the open door with Stefan on the other side. She joined her sister. "Oh, Stefan, hi." Elena smiled. "What are you doing here? I hope my sister isn't torturing you too much." she joked and Louise stuck her tongue out her.

Stefan laughed nervously. "Um, I wanted to apologize from my disappearing act earlier." he explained. "I know it was...strange."

"No worries," Elena smiled and shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off. "I get it, blood makes you squeamish." They all laughed but Stefan's laugh seemed unsettling. Louise narrowed her eyes at him again.  
"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, Lou bandaged me up." Elena told him and Louise flashed him a childlike grin. Then the younger twin is then suddenly hit with realisation and she glanced to Elena before facing Stefan again suspiciously.

"Wait a minute, how did you know where we lived?" Louise questioned.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." He nodded assumingly and they both nodded back. "Um, I thought you might want this back." He gestured to the book in her sister's hand.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." Elena took her journal. She stared at it self consciously, worry that the worst has happened. As if reading her mind, Stefan spoke up reassuring her.

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it. " he said. Louise looked between to the two, feeling like a total third wheel.

"No? Why not?" Elena asked surprised. "Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan admitted. Elena and Louise shared the same shocked look.

"You keep a journal?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." he told her and she gave him a small smile. Louise stared at him, wondering if he really had a journal or if it was just a line to win over Elena.

"Yeah." Elena stared at him in awe and Louise nudged her bring her senses back to reality, making her remember where they were supposed to be right at that moment. "I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." She smiled and retreated back into the house, leaving Louise still in the doorway but Stefan remained outside.

Louise watched as he shifts nervously, looking at the door frame, knowing without a proper invitation he wouldn't be able to go much further.

"I'm fine." he said and Louise have him a confused smile. "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"We're meeting a friend." Louise told him. Elena's head pops back in view and her smile grew bigger at a new idea.

"Do you want to come." Elena asked.

* * *

The door to the Grill opened and Bonnie looked up to see who just walked in, seeing Louise with Elena and Stefan not far behind. Matt turned to follow her gaze and soon enough everyone in the Grill is looking toward the girls with the new mysterious guy. Matt felt his stomach drop at the sight. He rolled her eyes, looking back to Bonnie.

"More time, huh?" he resorted which only earned a shrug from Bonnie. He got up and headed toward them. "Hey I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt greeted politely once he approached them and he offered his hand to Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan." he replied, clasping his hand in Matt's for a handshake. Matt looked over at Elena, receiving a smile.

"Hey." she said awkwardly.

"Hey" He greeted back to her. He looked at Louise who gave him a small smile.

The trio moved towards the table that Bonnie had saved for them. As, Stefan, Bonnie, Louise and Elena sat around the table, they ordered some drinks and it didn't even take five minutes before they were joined by the preppy and bubbly, Caroline. Ordering Louise to budge over, the blonde pulled up at chair so she could join them. Not long after, Caroline started her interrogation.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded at her. "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked him.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said. The same saddened look appeared on both Elena and Louise's faces. Elena reached out the touch his hand.

"I'm sorry." she said empathically, earning a thank you nod from Stefan.

"Any siblings?" Louise asked, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." he told her but his eyes drifted back to Elena's. It was clear that every girl was fawning of the new mysterious guy - Stefan and it was also very clear he was taking a liking to Elena which made him even more desirable to Caroline. The blonde was not like the way he was eyeing Elena one bit so she took that moment to interject.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." She smiled flirtatiously, chin in her hands and her eyelashes fluttered rapidly.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informed him. Normally Stefan wouldn't be caught dead at an underage drinking party but when he looked back at Elena, he started to reconsider. Louise thought she saw steam coming out of Caroline's ears.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked her but before she could respond or react or even respond, Bonnie instantly intervened.

"Of course she is." Bonnie beamed. Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her and looked up at Stefan. Bonnie and Louise shared a glance, both grinning. Caroline didn't look happy with his.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner asked his class then he scanned the room till his eyes landed on Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett?" he called, drawing her attention away from her notebook. She looked up in surprise but attempted to play it off cool.

"Um...a lot?" she responded. Some of her class mates snickers at the answer and Bonnie smiled coolly. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Mr Tanner told her, not caring much for her laid back behaviour. Bonnie looked down, hurt by his words. He soon found his next victim, "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said, earning himself a light sea of laughter from the class. Even Mr Tanner smiled a little before bring his gaze to the youngest Gilbert.

"Hmm, Louise?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir." Louise was her answer and with the look on her teacher's face, he wasn't pleased with it.

"Elena?" Tanner asked, he turned to the other Gilbert. "Unlike your sister, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

And just like her sister, Elena was unable to give an answer to the question. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. For you and your sister, butt the personal excuses ended with summer break." Elena eyes casted down and Louise ducked her head. The class remained silent for a moment before Stefan's voice cut the tension.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner nodded.

"Salvatore." Elena smiled at him grateful for the save.

"Salvatore." Mr Tanner repeated. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Stefan replied.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan corrected before he went onto to explain. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

The class broke out in baffled snickers and scoffs, looking at Mr Tanner and what his next move will be. Mr Tanner just smiled sarcastically, fiddling with a book on his desk, all while Stefan's eyes remained on him. Payback for speaking so cruelly to his students and judging by the redness of his face, Stefan's plan worked.

* * *

Later that night, everyone from Mystic Falls High were at the party. As soon as they arrived, Jeremy had left Louise and Elena to go off to do his own thing. The girls shared a worried look before going off to find Bonnie. The petite girl stood around a fire, beer in hand until the two brunettes approached her. Hugs were exchanged and it didn't take long for the conversation turned to Stefan Salvatore.

"He so has a think for you, Lena." Louise said tauntingly, exaggerating her o's and she exchanged a smirk with Louise. She was wearing, brown ankle boots, jeans, a lightly fitted tank top and a leather jacket matching her shoes. She wore her hair in the usual, straight middle part.

"Yeah, whatever." Elena playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie joined in, a smug grin plastered across her face.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted embarrassingly.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie noted.

"And those beautiful mysterious green eyes." Louise added making her sister nudge her playfully. Bonnie eyes scanned around the crowd of students not locating the new kid.

"So, where is he?"

"I don't know." Elena shrugged. "You tell me, you're the psychic one." Bonnie smirked and Louise giggled a little.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she told them.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Louise pointed out. She scanned the ground for an object then turned back to Bonnie with a beer bottle held out in front of her. "Ta-da!" She revealed, Bonnie and Elena laughed at her silliness. Reaching out to take the bottle from Louise, their hands made contact. Louise's eyes widened and Bonnie went completely still. They both gasped as they were pulled back into reality. Bonnie abruptly snatched her hand away.

"What was that?" Louise questioned.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie explained, looking at Louise, who stood there slightly terrified as she might have witnessed the same thing. A crow? Her eyes widened even more as she immediately remembered her encounter with a crow twice prior that day. What could that mean, she wondered.

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow. There was a dark figure." Bonnie explained and Louise gulped, her heart beating a little faster. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." She took the bottle from Louise and tossed it to the side. "Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." She dashed away quickly not wanting the conversation to carry on. Elena watched her friend leave, still confused before looking at Louise

"What was that about?" she asked. Louise shook her head slowly, gazing after Bonnie.

"I-I'm not sure. I'm going to see if she's okay." Elena nodded and Louise jogged to catch up with Bonnie who had disappeared into the crowd

Louise watched all the party-goers enjoy their night of irresponsible drinking and reckless behaviour, hoping she'd spot Bonnie. She looked around anxiously but yet to spot her petite friend.

"Bonnie." Louise called, when she finally spots her friend, she was making her way towards Tyler Lockwood and the alcohol. Bonnie let out a low groan once she saw the brunette approaching her.

"Hey girls, need refills?" Tyler questioned, holding out two red plastic cups filled with beer. Louise grabbed Bonnie's arm and started to pull her away.

"No - we're good, actually, thanks, Tyler." He shrugged and turned back to his friends as Louise pulled Bonnie over to a slightly quieter area.

"Sorry for disappearing like that but.." Bonnie tried to explain but she was loss for words. Louise bit her lip as she debated whether to tell her friend she also saw the crow.

"It's fine." Louise shrugged it off. She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Bonnie. "Can I tell you something?" Bonnie nodded, looking at her friend curiously. "Something doesn't feel right." Louise admitted.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, as she urged her friend to continue, not sure where she was going.

"I mean-" Louise cut herself off as she paused. She swallowed before she continued. "I mean, something is going to happen that will change everything." Louise expected her friend to be looking at her like a crazy person but was surprised when Bonnie said.

"I get it. I've had this bad feeling tonight."

"Really?" Louise asked. Bonnie hesitated but looked sure of what she's about to say. She never took her gaze away from the brunette.

"Like, it's only the beginning."

Louise opened her mouth to speak but was cut off the sound of Elena's screams for help then Matt yelling. Bonnie and Louise ran towards the commotion to find Elena and Matt standing over Matt's sister, Vicki Donovan. The reasons for all the screaming was revealed - a very large, bite mark on Vicki's neck. Pulling out a scarf, Matt bundled it against the wound, applying as much pressure as he could.

Louise looked up to see if anyone had phoned the ambulance and when she did glance up she saw Stefan looking at Vicki with what seemed like anxiety before he turned and hurried off into the night. Her brows furrowed in confusion but there was no time to wonder as the focus was on stopping Vicki's neck from bleeding.

* * *

After Matt and Vicki were taken to the hospital, it didn't take long for the party to start to break up. Elena called Jenna to pick her and her siblings up. The car journey was quite, no one hardly spoke and when they got home Jeremy headed straight to his room without a word. Now Louise and Elena found themselves in the eldest Gilbert's room, curled up on her window seat opposite each other.

"One school day down, one hundred and seventy nine more to go."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "Do you think it will get easier?"

"It can't get worse." Louise responded with a slight shrug.

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence for a moment until Louise eventually spoke again.

"You know, for the longest time, I felt guilty about it." _It_ being her parents death. "I thought maybe if I wasn't so insistent on us going to that party, you wouldn't have called mum and dad and they would have never left the house because they wouldn't have had any reason to drive across that bridge that night . . . and maybe they'd still be alive."

Louise and Elena were always extremely close. They weren't just twins but best friends. The two had been feeling the exact same way since the accident four months ago. Heartbroken. Devastated. Hurt. Scared. That is one of the may reasons Elena always finds herself worried about her sister. Louise had always been the 'do it yourself' type. She had always been strong, or tried to be. Until last May.

Elena: Yeah . . . you don't know how many time I wished that I could take it back, that I could stop myself from calling them and just tough it out, but I can't and neither can you. Our actions are what set things in motion and we have to live with that, but it doesn't mean that everything was our fault.

"I know that now." Louise lowered her head, her throat closing. She slowly nodded before looking back up at her sister. "Whatever happens next, we're going to get through this. We have to." A semi smile pulled at her lips. "Besides, you have me."

Elena smiled in agreement and nodded. "You have me too."

A light gasp escaped the younger twin's lips when she turned her head to look out the window. Elena followed her gaze only to see Stefan Salvatore standing on their front lawn looking up at her. She turned to look at Louise who smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

With a grin, Louise said. "Alright I get it, cheesy sister moment over. Go have some fun with _hot-y from history_."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes as she shook her head and hopped off the window seat, heading downstairs to let Stefan in. Louise's smile dropped almost immediately when Elena left the room and she let out a sigh before she pulled the curtains close.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the vampire diaries, only Louise and any other characters added.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Also check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries**


	2. The Night of the Comet

**The Night Of The Comet**

* * *

The chocolate brown eyes of Louise Gilbert fluttered open slowly as beams of light slipped through the crack between her bedroom curtains. Her eyes closed once again as her arms rose above her head in an attempt to stretch her body out before she climbed out of bed and straight to her closet. She flicked through the variety of hangers are she tried to find an outfit.

Eventually, she settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain long sleeve deep purple top. She wore her hair in her usual straight middle part style with minimal makeup. Giving herself a one last look over in her full length mirror, she pulled her bag over a shoulder. Her eyes travelled around her room, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything. The brunette closed the door behind her as she walked out into the hallway where her aunt stood in front of a mirror that hung on the wall.

"Oh, do look adult?" Jenna asked her, stopping her in her tracks. "As in respectfully parental?" Jenna questioned, looking down at her, fitted, navy blue dress that went down to her knees. The brunette arched a brow as she examined aunt up and down before responding.

"Respectful, yes." Louise smiled, nodding. She scrunched her nose up as she added. "Uh, parental? Hmmm, you'll always be cool aunt Jenna."

"You're no help, Lou." Jenna grumbled and Louise giggled a little. Just then the eldest Gilbert existed her room and was asked the same question as her sister. Elena pursed her lips as she thought for a moment, tilting her head as she looked at her aunt just as Louise did only moments ago.

"Depends on where you're going." Elena finally responded.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna said before turning her attention back to the mirror. "Hair up or down?" The older woman pulled her dirty blonde hair up into an elegant looking bun.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena joked at the hair being held up and when Jenna let it flow down, she added. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is." Jenna said as she pulled her back up in the same bun as before. "You're feisty today." she remarked.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Salvatore?" Louise joked, nudging her sister giving her a cheeky wink. Elena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I feel good, which is rare." she replied. "So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff." She took a little peak into Jeremy's room but he wasn't there. "Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked, moving to stand behind her aunt and meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"He left early." Jenna told them. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Louise and Elena both exchanged a look before returning their gaze back to their aunt. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

They shook their heads and replied at the same time. "No."

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr. Tanner was having another lectures with his class, most of the students were not paying attention.

Louise rested her chin in her hand on the desk, her pen tapping against the table as she tried so hard to focus to the words coming out of her history teacher's mouth. The events of the previous night weighed heavily on her mind. Nothing bad ever happened in Mystic Falls so it wasn't a surprise that the whole town was talking about it.

She could tell Matt was in a bad way over the news of Vicki being attacked and she couldn't blame him; Vicki had always attracted and caused trouble but she was the only family Matt really had. Their mother was flighty and barely around and no matter what else, Vicki was always there to look out for and protect Matt.

She didn't quite understand Jeremy's interest in Vicki though. Louise doubt his feeling were genuine and from the heart but before their parents had died he never would have gone anywhere near Vicki. He'd been a good kid, artistic, well like. The fact of the matter, though, was that her brother wasn't a kid right now. He was unhappy ad acting out by taking drugs, partying and generally acting recklessly.

The brunette shook her, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Still failing to pay attention to the teacher, she returned to doodling on the back of her notebook. Her pen traced over a tiny drawing of a crow. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Elena and Stefan not so discreetly glancing at each other before smiling and blushing once they were caught by on another.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner question as he stood at Elena's desk. Elena's face flushed as she quickly shook her head and Louise bit her lip to stop from laughing.

History was boring and a drag until the bell rang to put the students out their mystery of listening to Mr Tanner's lectures. The students crowded the halls; some gathered at lockers and other rushing about to get to their next class. While Stefan and Elena fawn over their shared interest in a book, Louise went ahead with Bonnie and Elena. As they made their way through the halls, the conversation soon drifted to Bonnie's heritage.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline questioned.

"She's psychic!" Louise exclaimed and Bonnie shot her a smile before answering.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch." Bonnie said. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so. "

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline half joked.

"I didn't see him, _you_ did." Bonnie reminded her, a smile lingering on her lips and Louise's ears suddenly perked up at that statement.

"Wait, a guy?" Louise turned her attention to the blonde, who adopted a dreamy expression as she thought of the mysterious guy from the grill the night before. Normally, Caroline would have already filled Louise on this. "You met a guy? Come on, Caroline, don't be a tease. Share. What's name? What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark and deadly." Caroline said, her smile grew a little wide as she describe him. "Sums it up, I think."

"Normally I'd say not your type but you could use a change." Louise said and Bonnie snickered. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Were you not listening? I didn't get to talk to him - he was just there!"

"Well, why didn't you just talk to him?" Louise asked Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

" _I was drunk_ " Louise mocked her friend. "Caroline Forbes, since when did that stop you?"

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained pointing to the flyer advertising the comet. The four girls; Bonnie, Louise, Caroline and Elena sat around a table outside the grill.

Caroline scoffed, setting her glass of lemonade back onto the table. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." The blonde said and the table snickered a little. She then turned her attention to Elena. "So then what?" she probed, changing the subject back to their preview conversation, propped up on the table waiting in anticipation. Elena had told them about Stefan coming over last night and not leaving till late.

"So then nothing." Elena shrugged innocently, glancing away from the blonde to find interest in her coffee. Which got an eye roll from her twin, Bonnie shrugged and Caroline's eyes widened in shock.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" The blonde questioned in disbelief, glancing to Louise as if to say what the hell. The brunette nodded her in conformation and Caroline looked back to the other Gilbert. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline pressed.

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena shook her head.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline continued, still in disbelief. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Nope." Louise chimed in. "All I heard was talking-" She cut herself off when Elena's eyes widened at her and she quickly recovered. "I mean, when I went to get a glass of water. But come on, 'lena. The way you two were making googly eyes at each other in history, you'd think something did happen." Louise narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sister but Elena just shook her head.

"We just talked for hours." Elena said, smiling at the memory.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Caroline said. "Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline ended with a cheeky grin and Louise laughed, Bonnie and Elena both pulled a face.

"Profound." Elena said, she paused briefly as a thought came to her before rose from her seat.

Bonnie furrowed her brows as she stared at the brunette. "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right." Elena said, an excited grin slipping onto her features as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

"Yeah, no doubt" Louise muttered as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Coming with you." Louise responded as if it wasn't obvious. "Making sure you don't chicken out."

* * *

They made it to the Salvatore Boarding House and Elena practically ran up to the door with Louise close behind her. Louise watched as Elena hesitated on knocking, she let out a sigh and with an eye roll she gripped the rope that was attached to the doorbell and pulled. There was a bell sound but there was no answer and no moving around inside. The eldest twin looked over at her sister before moving forward and knocked the door which creaked open slowly.

The two shared a look before Louise shrugged, taking a step forward, peaking through the door. She glanced back at her sister, motioning her to follow as she slowly and fearlessly walked further into the house. Elena sighed before following after her, leaving the door open for a quick escape.

"Stefan?" Elena called out, her voice echoing through the large house. The two girl moved further in, looking around the big hallway they stood in was panelled in classy dark wood, with paintings adoring the walls and Persian rugs on the floor. "Stefan?" Elena called out again but yet was met with no answer.

Out of nowhere, the wind billowed through the hallway and something dark streaked past them through the air with a squawk. Louise's mind barely had time to register the fact that it was a crow. It was not the first time to late she's seen such a bird and though she wasn't superstitious, it always gave her a bad feeling.

Turning back around, Louise letting out a little yelp of surprise. Directly in front, almost nose to nose with her stood a tall, handsome, dark haired man who seemed only a few years older than her, with icy blue eyes and the perfect jawline.

She quickly took a step back, creating some distance between them. "We're sorry for barging in." she spoke hurriedly.

"The door was..." When Elena turned back to the door, it was close. "open..." The words died off and her voice laced with confusion.

"You must be Louise." He said her name, titling his head to the side to study her. Those piercing eyes, causing a bubble to rise in her stomach. The look he is giving her is one of curiosity, as if he's silently reading her thoughts. Damon then turned his attention to the other twin. "Which means, you're Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He introduced himself.

"Brother?" Louise repeated, looking toward her sister. Elena's doe eyes widened as she stared at the man in shock at the news. Damon was nothing like his presumably younger brother. He was the physical opposite - in colouring and in build - though she supposed there was something vaguely similar about them in their faces though it was something that would be hard to pinpoint.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said once she was able to speak. Why wouldn't Stefan tell her about his brother she wondered. She had mentioned Jeremy enough for it to arisen naturally in conversation.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon smirked before moving to the side, motioning them toward the living room. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Elena looked reluctant but turned to her sister who shrugged and followed Damon.

Damon's icy blue eyes bore into her brown doe ones. After a moment, she tore her gaze away to the large living room. "Wow." She breathed. "This is your living room?" Louise asked as she looked around in awe. This leaving room made the Gilbert house look like a doll house. It was huge, lavishly decorated and slightly overwhelming.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." His eyes travelled around the room.

"Uh, do you know where Stefan is?" Louise asked.

"Out for a walk maybe - probably chasing bunny rabbits." He grinned but she was not sure why. Louise and Elena exchanged a look. Damon's eyes fixed in on Elena. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." He sighed sadly and Louise frowned at she looked towards her sister.

"The last one?" Elena questioned, her eyes a little fearful.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon replied, but Elena just simply shook her head. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena replied awkwardly, looking up instead at Damon.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." Damon said but Louise could tell he wasn't even a little bit sorry for bringing up Katherine. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He shrugged.

Louise narrowed her eyes at him. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked. "Hello, Stefan." Damon greeted, his eyes never leaving Louise's. The two girls turned to see the youngest Salvatore standing in the door way, his face hard, looking straight as Damon.

"Elena, Louise. I didn't know you guys were coming over." Stefan addressed them but his eyes never leaving Damon.

"I know. We should have called, I just-" Elena started but Damon cut her off.

"Oh, don't be silly." Damon said and Louise took a step to closer to her sister. "You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." He nudged Elena playfully. Louise and Elena smiled. He smirked at his brother who was looking at him coldly.

"Thank you for stopping by, girls." Stefan said, his gaze still fixed on his elder brother, staring harshly at him. "Nice to see you." he said, clearly hinting for them to leave.

Louise's eyes widened slight, a little taken back by Stefan's rudeness. "Yeah, we should probably go." Louise nodded, glancing to her twin. "We need to go."

"It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena looked at the older brother.

"You, too, Elena." He smiled and then he turned to be face to face with Louise. A light gasp escaped her mouth once his cool hand grabbed hers. "It was lovely meeting you, Louise." He pressed his lips on her knuckles, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. It was as if he was hypnotising her as she found herself unable to look away.

"Great meeting you, Damon." Louise replied. Elena nudged her sister lightly, pulling her out her trance. Damon's lips curled up in a large smirk, amused by Louise's reaction.

Elena sighed and pushed her sister forward but came to an halt as but Stefan stood in the way, still glaring at his brother.

"Stefan? Stefan?" After two attempts of trying to get his attention, Stefan finally stepped aside to let the girls pass.

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said, referring to Stefan. Herself, Louise and Jenna were in the kitchen a little while after their visit at the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna added lightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." A smile crept on her lips. The two brunettes shared a look before Elena dug into the tub of chocolate fudge ice cream and popped a spoonful in her mouth, wallowing in the right way. Louise gave her sister a small smile.

"I think what she's saying is; it could be worse." Louise added and Elena just groaned in response.

Jenna turned her head at the sound of the front door opening the youngest Gilbert stumbled through the gap and closed the door behind him. "Jeremy?" The older woman called out to him but he ignored her. Looking at her nieces, she sighed before storming after Jeremy. "Jeremy, where were you?" she demanded and Jeremy turned half way on the stairs, staring down at her, a little amused.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool." He smirked, sarcastically lifting his left hand and held up his thumb.

"Oh, no, no, no!" In frustration Jenna launched the apple she was eating at Jeremy, hitting him on the back.

"Ow! Why?" Jeremy questioned, turning back to look at his aunt. "Why...why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna told him sternly.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." He smirked and gave her another thumbs up before going off to his room.

* * *

"Tonight! Night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked people in the street as she, Louise and Elena walked the streets of Mystic Falls handing out pamphlets, trying to get the towns people to come to the comet tonight. She handed out a flyer before turning to Elena returning to their conversation. "He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text." Elena responded, referring to Stefan as she handed a nearby couple a flyer. "But I realised we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Louise spoke seriously. The brunette had decided to wear a black loose sweater, dark washed jeans with black converse and her black leather jacket. Her chestnut locks fell past her shoulders, completely straight.

"Isn't it?" Elena agreed before she frowned again, handing out another flyer. "The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"I'm not ready, guys." Elena confessed and Louise let out a sigh. She knew from the moment that Elena and Stefan met, despite what her sister just said that the couple would end up together sooner or later.

"Who is?" Bonnie questioned and the three girls stopped walking as they stood in a circle.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena defended.

Louise scoffed, sharing a glance with Bonnie and with an raised eyebrow she asked. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What she means it, we're only hearing is reasons why you can't and no reasons why you should go for it." Bonnie explained. The eldest twin looked between the two girls before nodding and trio moved on to hand out the rest of the flyers.

The night soon approached and the town square was crowded with people ranging from children to elderly as they gathered to watch the comet pass. Caroline bounced over to join; Louise, Bonnie and Elena. "Hey, I got you guys candles." She announced, handing candles to Louise and Bonnie, seeing as Elena already had one.

Louise felt odd. A tingling sensation ran through her fingers, almost like pins and needles traveling up her wrists and into her arms. She bent and unbent her fingers as she shook one of her hands in an attempt to get rid of the sensation but that did nothing. She continued to shake her arm, not understanding the weird sensation.

"Are you okay?" Caroline questioned, noticing her friend's discomfort. Bonnie and Elena's head both snapped towards Louise.

"I'm okay," Louise lied smoothly but all three girls weren't convinced. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Bonnie asked and Louise shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay." Before any of her friends could say anything, Louise shoved her candle in Caroline's hand before she quickly rushed off in the opposite direction. She tried to contain utter sickness and dizziness that consumed her body all while trying not to bump into the people in the town square.

She made out the town square, hoping the solitude would help her slightly.

Louise leaned her hand against a tree nearby, keeping herself upright. Her skull slammed against her head, almost causing her to lose consciousness. Her insides felt like they were on fire, almost as if she was being burned alive and her flesh felt like it was being ripped off. The world was spinning around her and she clutched at the sides of her head in distress, trying to concentrate on anything but the pain smashing against her bones. She tried to keep her breathing calm as she waited for the sensation to pass.

Louise didn't know how long it took for the pain to subside but when it did, she was finally able to concentrate on her surroundings. After a few moments to calm herself, she almost had a heart attack when she finally opened her eyes to meet the blue eyes that belonged to no other than Damon Salvatore.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed, a hand placed on her chest as if it would slow down the beating of her heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." he told her.

"It's, uh - It's no problem." She breathed, her heart finally steadying. "Can I ask what your doing here?"

"Avoiding my brother, he's brooding around."

"Oh, yeah, Stefan-" Her comment was cut short by a small gasp that escaped her lips and her sudden facial expression dulled. Her expectant and eyebrow raise had fallen while her chocolate brown eyes had widened considerably as she stared at Damon, well, not him but in his direction.

Damon was smarter than to think she was staring at something on his face.

The vampire's expression contorted into one of confusion, his head titling and his hand extending to gently rest on the brunette's shoulder. "Louise?"

There was no response and no change of her neutral expression. His fingers caught her chin in a gentle hold, as though that might snap her out. By coincidence, though, the expression of the brunette's face hindered painfully, her jaw clenching in a way Damon could easily recognise as a tactic to keep from screaming.

Louise could feel her heart beating painfully against her chest, the steady thrum inducing sparks and heavy flow of energy throughout her veins. The brunette's thoughts had subsided the moment, the sensation began again and though the pain was strong, so was the change, the power growing. The only thing Louise had to do was keep her lips from opening, so the sound of a scream couldn't ring out and that had been an involuntary action.

Up above, the comet was clear in the sky, moving slowly, looking like a string of white light. Once the comet passed, Louise's eyes began to refocus and the pain seemed to wash right through her body. She met Damon's confused blue orbs as he waited for some sort of explanation. For someone who looked as if they would have almost passed out, Damon noted, she looked incredibly flustered and overwhelmed instead of pale and lifeless.

"I...um...have to go, sorry."

* * *

When Louise arrived home, the painful sensation had left her body, except for the headache which throbbed inside her head with even ore ferocity. Louise sighed shakily as she unseeingly made her way toward the kitchen. Reaching inside the drawer, she decided to take two aspirins then proceeded drag herself up the stairs and straight to her room.

After returning a few text messages to Bonnie, Caroline and Elena, she placed her phone down on the dresser.

Louise started to strip off her clothes she currently wearing to get changed into her nightwear. Once she pulled her shirt over her head, she felt it again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The cold, odd feeling - the feeling as if she was being watched.

"Caw!"

The croaking sound of a crow's call nearby startled her and Louise spun around. Her wide eyes immediately fixed on the small figure of a familiar black bird that sat on the windowsill not too far from her. He clicked with his break and ruffled his feathers when he saw that he'd caught her attention. His beady eyes gleamed in the warm light coming from her room.

"You again? You really are stalking me, aren't you?" she questioned, hands on her hips. The crow hopped on its place and cocked it's little head. She shook her head and sighed. "How will I get you to go away?"

As she stared, the crow began to peck on the window. The sound seemed almost musical. For some reason that she couldn't figure out, she's walking towards the window, mesmerised by the tapping and the deep beady eyes that have become all too familiar. Louise halted at a sudden noise which caused the crow to fly off into the night.

Louise followed the noise coming from Jeremy's room. She could hear Jenna's voice coming from Jeremy's room. From the way she was talking it seemed that Jeremy was receiving one of her lectures again.  
To her surprise she found only one person in Jeremy's room, though. Louise leaned against the doorframe and watched Jenna rummage through Jeremy's drawers, pulling out various articles of clothing and throwing them over her shoulder. Judging by the room's appearance, Jenna had been busy. Most of the floor was covered in clothes, shoes and other items.

"Aha!" Jenna smiled triumphantly when she retrieved along with Jeremy's sweater a small bag from the drawer. "Discover the impossible...got it...as if I didn't know I was screwing up."

"I don't think that's how spring cleaning works." Jenna spun around and clutched the sweater and the small bag to her chest. She's been so lost in her angry conversation with herself that she hadn't even heard Louise at the door. The brunette raised an eyebrow as Jenna frowned and took a look around, only now realising how messy the room looked.

"So, what bought this on?" Louise asked cautiously.

Jenna threw the sweater along with the bag on the floor and put her hands on her hips. "Did you know that your brother missed six classes in the last three days? I didn't. Thank God for Mr. Tanner, who was kind enough to bring this to my attention and somehow made me feel like the worst guardian in the world. He informed me of Jeremy's drug problem and to top it all off, implied that I suck at parenting and I should consider getting myself outside help."

Louise frowned. This would explain why Jenna was searching through Jeremy's room like a drug sniffing police dog. "Tanner? You got tannered?" She couldn't deny that she was angry with Mr. Tanner. Who was he to talk to Jenna like that? "Don't listen to that idiot of a teacher. Mr. Tanner likes to make people feel bad." He'd not been particularly understanding towards Louise or Elena, though they knew they weren't entitled to ask for special treatment.

Jenna sighed and walked over to Jeremy's bed. "But he's right. I'm doing a crappy job with you guys. Jeremy's getting out of control." Her voice sounded dejected. She slumped down on the bed and lowered her head.

Louise walked over to her and sat down. She bumped her shoulders to hers. "You're doing fine. This isn't your fault, it's just...Jeremy."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you guys. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible. " Jenna's voice cracked a little towards the end and Louise noticed her eyes watering a little. This was really getting to her.

Louise brought her arm up around her aunt and squeezed against her. "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. It'll work out."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's chapter two! Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Also check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Friday Night Bites**

* * *

"I'm not saying don't date the guy." Bonnie told Elena as they got out the car. Louise stared blankly at Bonnie, not quite sure if her ears were deceiving her. This was the same Bonnie who not too long ago was encouraging Elena to take a leap of faith and take a chance with Stefan. Now she's done a u-turn and changed her mind. "I'm just saying take it slow."

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena looked at Bonnie in confusion before glancing at her sister. Louise shrugged as they made their way towards school. She wore a burnt orange short-sleeved top, dark jeans with a pair of black vans and leather jacket. The petite girl turned away from Elena's probing eyes, tighten her grip on her bag almost nervously.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie responded simply and Louise narrowed her eyes at her, not understanding where she was coming from.

"Bonnie." Louise chimed in, waiting for her friend to look at her but Bonnie kept her eyes forward. "Did something happen? Did he say something."

Bonnie shook her head and hesitated before she finally responded. "It's just...Elena single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." She looked over at Louise. "And as her sister, you should encourage her to."

Louise couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped her lips. "Oh, because she's so that girl." she said sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes before her features became serious, doe eyes narrowing in on Bonnie. "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid." Bonnie muttered as she tried to hurry off but Elena was too quick, grabbing her arm and spun her back around.

"Bonnie," Elena said softly.

"What?"

"Spit it out." Louise ordered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in defeat and sighed before reluctantly fessing up. "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

Elena and Louise exchanged looks with each other before looking back at their friend. They weren't sure what to expect but that was certainly the last of their suspicions. "Is that it?" Elena questioned in disbelief. She quickly pulled back her friend when she tried to walk away once again. "Bonnie."

"It was _bad_ bad!" Bonnie insisted, with a fearful look. Louise gulped, choosing now to say anything because she totally understood what Bonnie meant.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned." Bonnie told her. "This is me expressing concern about one of my best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, looking deep into her green eyes. "And I love you for it, I do," she began. "But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Before any one of them could say anything, Stefan approached the girls, fixing his bag on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Elena, Louise." He greeted to the brunettes then turning to Bonnie. "Good morning, Bonnie."

Bonnie ignored his greeting then turned to Louise and Elena. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline." she said quickly. "She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." With that the petite girl hurried off.

"Morning, Stefan." Louise smiled at the him and then turned to her sister. "I'm going to see if Bon's okay. Catch you later." she said before quickly rushing after Bonnie.

* * *

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr. Tanner moved around the classroom as he lectured the class on dates. Bonnie was scribbling numbers in her notebook. Louise propped her chin in her hand, not partially caring about the class, she noticed her sister and Stefan. Elena leaned over to Stefan.

"Psst. FYI...Our team sucks." she whispered. "They could use you."

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner stated.

"Can't." Stefan whispered back. "I'm a loner."

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner called.

"Hmm?" Both Elena and Louise looks up at their teacher.

"Elena, Pearl Harbor?" he repeated the question to the older twin.

"Um..." Elena started.  
"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for her.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said to Stefan and the class laughed.

"Anytime." Stefan nodded.

"Very well." Mr. Tanner say this as a challenge. "The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989." Stefan replied in a instant. "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you?" Mr. Tanner raised his eyebrow. "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

Mr. Tanner, almost leaped in the air with joy as he thought he caught out Stefan. "Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan told him.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr. Tanner ordered.

"It was 19...53." Some guy called out, looking at his phone.

The students were all shocked that Tanner lost. Mr. Tanner was tannered by the new student Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

Bonnie sighed exasperatedly, stopping for what felt like the umpteenth time. For the past half an hour, she had been teaching Louise the choreography for cheerleading. She was doing the routine just fine but Louise? The brunette didn't even seem to care that she was bombing at all, she was completely distracted and Bonnie didn't feel like wasting any more time pretending to not notice.

"Hello? Earth to Louise!" she snapped, moving in front of he friend. "What's going on? You're not into this at all."

She was trying, well she wasn't. Getting back into the rhythm of cheer was just hard. The pair had been at it for what felt like years, frustration already seeping into her. Her mind had scampered off from the matter at hand a long time ago, leaving her following through the choreography only halfway and hoping Caroline would just show up and it'll all be over so she could go do just about any other thing.

When Bonnie stopped, Louise huffed and placed her hands on her knees, bending just slightly over herself and rolling her eyes before stepping back and slumping her shoulders. "I am." _A compelling argument right there, Louise._ "It's just..." Her voice trailed off and for all that she would've wanted to give a good reason for her being a mess. She shook her head and shrugged, the rest of the sentence never arriving.

Bonnie titled her head to the side. She crouched to look her friend in the eye. "What's going on? Routine aside, talk to me."

 _My parents died, end of story. No amount of 'talking it through' would change that._ Would be her normal response but this was Bonnie - her best friend. She could talk to her about anything.

Louise exhaled slowly, savouring the feeling of calm, which came - like so many of her other emotions - fleetingly of late. The calm crept soothingly over her skin and warmed her from the dull numbness.

"You know, I don't know. I'm not sure how to go about a normal life anymore. I mean my life got turned upside down and I don't know how to go back and worry about boys or even cheerleading - I'm not even sure I'll enjoy any of those things again. I just feel...lost."

"It's not easy to get over something that you and Elena experienced." Bonnie spoke softly. "But, you won't be lost forever, Lou. You have an amazing family and friends that will help you get through this. It will get easier."

Louise tried to smile at her friend, but that seemed hard. This was another effect of her now life. Smiling was hard. She could do anything else, but smile. Small grins were hell to try, laughing was near impossible. But they were doable. Smiling was too genuine for her to fake. So now she just sighed, as if a sign that she was still alive.

She nodded not truly believing the words that left Bonnie's mouth. Everyone had said that all summer but nothing was easier. Nothing would ever be easy again.

After about five minutes, the two girls moved on to stretching out their muscles as they waited for the cheer captain to show up. Suddenly, Bonnie gasped in excitement and Louise furrowed her brows as she looked up at her friend only to see that Bonnie was looking over the brunette's shoulder. Walking towards them, was the eldest Gilbert who looked nervous but determined.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie squealed at Elena, jumping to her feet and hugging her tightly.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever." Elena replied as Bonnie let go and she looked over at her twin who gave her small smile. "The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." Elena moved to sit next her sister before she switched her gaze back to Bonnie. "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she took a seat on the ground opposite the two brunettes. "I am?" she asked and Elena nodded.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Louise and Stefan." Elena explained. Louise glanced over at Bonnie to judge her reaction - it wasn't promising. Elena noticed it as well and immediately set about convincing her friend to attend. "You have to give him a chance."

"Get the best friend to like boyfriend type of dinner." Louise added.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie shook her head and Louise rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. She quickly changed the subject. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena told her, giving her a stern stare until Bonnie finally caved.

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh in defeat and Louise laughed at her willpower.

Bonnie then proceed to lead a few more drills, trying to get Elena up to speed with everything she had missed during cheer camp in the summer. This time, Louise decided to sit this one out and stayed seated on the ground, picking at the low cut grass. Elena understood the basic steps, it was just getting the hand of the whole routine. After a few more practice runs, Bonnie paused, eyes bouncing between the Gilbert girls.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena replied, popping back down on the ground and picking up her water bottle.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. She walked over to her bag and proceeded to rummage through to until she found her phone. "I'll try her again."

Louise heard a car engine and looked over her shoulder to see a classic blue sports car pulling up with Caroline sat in the passenger seat. When the car stopped the blonde leaned over to plant a kiss on the driver's lips. "Damon." Louise murmured to herself.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie gasped lightly, bringing Elena's attention the scene in front of them "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena told her friend, glancing at Louise who's eyes were fixed on the car. The three girls rose to their feet.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated in a hushed voice as _in_ _Stefan_.

Caroline hopped out of the car, walking over to the trio and smiling cockily in Louise's direction. "I got the other brother." she teased at Elena but it was clearly aimed at Louise. "Hope you don't mind." She gigged before she approached to the rest of the cheerleaders. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. "

Damon gaze was fixed on Louise and he wigged his eyebrows before driving away. Caroline smugly led them through drills and formation, her instructions ringing out shrilly. Elena stumbled during the routine, her distraction obvious, but Louise tried to stay focus, although it was hard trying to keep up. She cursed herself for missing summer camp but her reasons were valid.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!" Caroline screamed, pushing the team, letting her voice fire faster and faster as the group repeated.

When Elena got sent to the side with a condescending sympathy smile from Caroline, Bonnie glared daggers at the blonde, trying to send her a message. It didn't take five minutes till Caroline also sent Louise to the side-lines.

* * *

Later, at the Gilbert, Bonnie had worked up a mini freak out in front her the Gilbert girls. It didn't help that the primary source off her freak out - Stefan - would soon be arriving, to sit in front of her and share a meal and conversation. Now she was trying to convince the two brunettes she was psychic."You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

Louise shared a look with Elena before she chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Louise pointed out and her sister nodded in agreement which caused Bonnie to roll her eyes in frustration. Elena moved to grab some bowls from the cupboards.

"Fine. Well, how about this?" Bonnie tried again, eyes flickering between the sisters. She was determined to get them to understand. "Today I'm obsessed with numbers. _Three numbers_. I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two. How weird is that?"

Bonnie had nightmares again about the psychic imprint from Stefan. Waking up hadn't help much since, at the tail end of her restless sleep, the numbers eight, fourteen, and twenty-two played on repeat beneath her lids. And were stuck there no, stamping her vision like an unwanted logo.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena teased, earning a glare from Bonnie. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie questioned, eyes bouncing between the two girls.

Elena abruptly shook her head. "I don't want to be a witch."

Louise tilted her head and actually seemed to think about it. "Hmm, could be fun." Looking up, she found both Bonnie and Elena looking at her dumbfoundingly. "Oh come on guys, you know how religiously I re-watch charmed. I'd so be a Piper."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, that'd be Elena, especially now that she has her own personal white knight. But you'd be Phoebe"

"True." Louise pursed her lips. "Stefan definitely seems like Leo."

Elena started to smile. "That means Cole's waiting in the wings for you, Louise." Louise rolled her eyes playfully and Elena began pouring the past from the to-go box into a large bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie told Elena, receiving a smile from the younger twin.

Ignoring Bonnie's words and Louise's laughter, the brunette started searching for the serving spoons. "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie responded not really paying attention to her own words. Elena opened the middle draw and ta-da, it revealed the serving spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena shrugged it off, coming with a quick excuse.

"Yeah, that's it."

The doorbell rings, alerting the girls that Stefan's arrival. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena muttered to herself, she plastered a smile on her face before leaving the kitchen.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie murmured and Louise watched wide eyed as she opened the draw and pulled out a small box of birthday candles.

"It's just a coincid-" Louise tried to excuse but she was abruptly cut off when a scene flashed before her eyes. A glass slipped through a pair of finger. With one quick swoop another hand wrapped around the glass before it hit the ground. Then nothing. The vision ended just as abruptly as it started.

Bonnie stared at her friend slightly confused. "Louise..."

Louise blinked a few time as her eyes regained focus and turned her attention back to Bonnie who looked at her for an explanation. "Sorry, I, Uh...spaced out."

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Louise and Bonnie all sat around the dinner table, pretending to be absorbed in their meal in complete awkward silence. The only sound in the room was the clanging of the utensils against the plates. Louise met her twin's pleading doe eyes. Taking the hint, Louise cleared her throat before she opened her mouth to speak.

"So," Louise began, turning to Stefan who was smiling at her appreciative. "I heard you joined the football team." Elena gave her a small smile, thankful for her help. "Did Tanner give you a hard time?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan shrugged modestly, chuckling a little.

Elena smiled at him before she looked over to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off, dismissing the conversation. Louise kicked her under the table and Bonnie's eyes rose to meet the brunette's stern and warning glare. 'Be nice' Louise mouthed. Elena wasn't planning on giving so easily, she soon started up the conversation once again, changing the subject.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested to her friend. She nodded encouragingly, earnest and well-meaning, but so, so misguided that Bonnie couldn't help giving her a look.

"Um, divorced." Bonnie replied bluntly. She smiled awkwardly at Stefan's puppy-dog eyes "No mum. Live with my dad." Stefan blinked at that succinct history and Elena shook her head.

"No, about the witches." Elena said before turning to Stefan. She was completely unware of the tension in the room as she proceeded to outline in great detail the aspect of Bonnie's family that Bonnie hadn't given her the okay on to share with others. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches."

"It's really cool." Louise added as she moved around the pasta on her plate.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie muttered.

Strangely, though, Stefan didn't greet the news with hysterical laughter. "Well, it's certainly interesting." He leaned his elbows on the table, his dark brows turning thoughtful, as he spoke. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked intrigued and Bonnie shrugged, nodding. "I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." he explained, not breaking eye contact with her for a second a small smile started to tug at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie agreed smiling. Elena smiled, glad to see her best friend finally warming up to Stefan. Louise watched the genuine smile on her friends face and it was clear as day that Stefan had managed to win Bonnie over. Oh, he was good. A pro, even. she thought. Who would have thought Elena's dinner plan would have worked out. The brunette is pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell.

Elena frowned, looking over at her sister confused. "I wonder who that could be."

"I'll get it." Louise said and stood up from her chair and leaving the dinning room. Her hand reached out and pulled open the brown oak door, she almost jumped when she was met with a big ball of sunshine that is Caroline Forbes. The blonde stood at the threshold with the brightest smile on her face.

"Caroline." Louise greeted with a smile.

"Surprise!" Caroline squealed still with a huge bright smile. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." she explained as she held out a wrapped dessert bowl. The use of the word 'we' is what caught the brunette's attention.

"We?" Louise questioned, her brows creased in a state of confusion. There was only one person - Caroline - who stood opposite her in the doorway. It was then the eldest Salvatore decided to grace them with his presence and stepped out of the shadows.

"Hope you don't mind." he said with a slight smirk. Caroline shoved the dessert bowl to the brunette as stepped inside the door, rounded Louise.

"What are you doing here?" Louise turned her head to see glaring daggers at his brother. It's almost felt like deja vu, reminding her the day she met Damon.

"Waiting for Louise to invite me in...or Elena." Damon replied hinting. Elena had now joined the group after hearing the commotion, her chocolate brown eyes darted between Damon and Caroline in confusion.

"Oh, yeah," Louise tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head quickly having forgotten her manners. "You can-"

Stefan was quick to sharply cut the brunette off which earned puzzled looks from all the girls as he stammered for an explanation. "No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay." His voice softened slightly as he noticed the looks he received from his outburst. His forest green eyes met his brother's icy blue gaze. "Can you, Damon?" The sharp edge to his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Get in here." Caroline laughed lightly, beckoning him inside.

"We're just...finishing up." Stefan tried again. Louise felt the tension between the two brothers. A little part of her wondered why Stefan was so adamant to let Damon in and that same part of her wanted to listen to his not quite stubble warning. In the moment she decided silence was the best policy.

"It's fine." Elena smiled at Stefan, she shook her head lightly before turning to the elder Salvatore. "Just come on in."

Louise frowned at the weird tension that had fell over the group ass Damon brushed passed her to step inside. She detected a smirk on his face. Not just any smirk though, a victorious and slightly smug one. Elena had no idea what she just did, inviting Damon into their house but there's nothing that could be done now.

"You have a beautiful home, girls."

"Thank you." Elena said surprised that he would both commenting on it at all in comparison to his home. Louise forced a smile.

"Okay." Louise drawled before holding up the cake. "Who's up for a slice of cake?"

"Ugh, I cannot afford to put on another pound." Caroline refused and held her non-existent stomach fat.

"Oh yes, because you're huge and hideous." Louise scoffed as she made her way to the kitchen. "Why did you bring cake if you're not gonna eat it?"

"It's Damon's favourite."

Damon smiled as he slid past Caroline to stand closer to Louise. "Yep. It's true. I'm a sucker for red velvet."

"You want a bite?"

The vampire quirked a brow at her question and she mentally face palmed herself as her nose crinkled, physically cringing, suddenly realising how suggestive she'd made the question sound. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she turned to the drawers and shot Bonnie a small smile as she dug through the middle drawer for the cake knife. She quickly slide a piece of the dessert onto the plate and passed it to Damon who gladly took it with a smirk before he walked away. Elena approached her sister and suppressed her laughter at the flustered look on her face.

"Not a word just shut and eat your cake." Louise shoved a plate of cake into her hands roughly and Elena merely just laughed and walked away to join Stefan and Bonnie.

An hour later the group had migrated to the living room. Caroline was clearly there for Damon and had spent the majority of the night fawning over him in a way that made Louise almost ashamed to call her a friend. Louise couldn't help but notice the Salvatore brothers shooting each other annoyed looks when they thought no one else was looking.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline laughed lightly, sipping her drink. The blonde had been doing most of the talking and thankfully it made the situation a lot less awkward, considering the way Stefan was eyeing Damon.

"That's what I always tell him." Damon agreed, placing his hand on Caroline knee, which Louise caught notice of. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, Elena and Louise wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you guys missed summer camp." she spoke and the room grow quiet, she sat back. "God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie spoke up defensibly.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline continued, mumbling to herself. Elena stared at her shocked and Louise scoffed in disbelief looking away from the blonde.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Louise." Damon chimed in, Louise looked up at him.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died." Caroline said bluntly. At the mention of her parents, Louise felt a twinge in her hearth. "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun, Elena too. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Louise and Elena both looked at each other, they could practically feel the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm sorry, Louise, Elena." Damon apologised sincerely. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan stared at Damon. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was them up." Damon said to his little brother.

Not wanting to endure any more awkward silences, Louise rose from her seat and collected the mugs before she headed to the kitchen as she to clean up. She was loading up the dishwasher when she got the sensation of being watched and she whipped around to see Damon standing directly behind her, holding up an empty glass. "One more."

"Oh." She breathed, going to take the glass from him. Before her fingers could lock safely around the glass, it suddenly slipped out her hold but Damon was too quick and caught it. She gasped; getting the feeling of deja vu. The scene from earlier just played out right in front her eyes. She quickly brushed it off, giving him a smile. "Nice reflexes." she said setting the cup on the counter.

"I like you." he said suddenly, pointing at her with his finger. "You know how to laugh. And your sister makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. " He leaned against the other side of the dishwasher. She went to bend down to place a plate in the dishwasher but he took it from her to put it in himself. He had a ring on his middle finger, she noted.

"I've seen that ring before." She blurted out.

Dark brows furrowed as he glanced at her. "What?"

"I - on Stefan. He wears the same ring."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." He twisted it on his finger. "A family heirloom, our ancestors were hoarders."

She gave him a small smile before turning back to the sink full of dishes. He took the time to study Louise's profile, her long full lashes swept against her cheek every time she blinked. The brunette turned to face Damon, his stare instance and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Earlier, you said them - did you mean Katherine?" she asked, mainly for her sister's concern but she had to admit she wanted to know what really happened.

Damon hummed in response. "And her twin sister, Vivienne, my ex-girlfriend."

"She died too?" Louise questioned softly.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered cryptically. Louise put another dish in the dishwasher, her eyes never leaving Damon's. She bit her lip once again as she hesitated to ask her.

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was Vivienne like?" Louise asked, as handed him another plate. He took it and placed it into the dishwasher before closing it. Damon seemingly gathered his thoughts and turned to look at Louise and her eyes widened at the look on his face. She quickly added. "You don't have to talk about her, if you don't want."

"No, it's okay. She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." he smirked at her and she blushed. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"How long were you together?" Louise moved to the island to fold the placements and Damon followed.

"Quite some time." he answered sitting down to help her before changing the subject back on her. "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?" Louise asked.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

Louise looked down, remember why she's miserable in the first place. "You saw that?" she looked up at him." I mean, I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon shrugged at her.

"Some things could matter again." she told him, optimistically.

"Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry." Louise suddenly apologised. "About Vivienne. You lost her, too."

His jaw slacken in surprise and his lips parted as if he wanted to reply but couldn't find the words do so. Damon's bright blue eyes stared at her with such intensity it felt like she was being sucked into them. She felt something twist in her chest and take hold of all rational thought in her head and toss it out the window.

Bonnie cleared her throat from the doorway to announce her presence and Louise felt her cheeks burn and tried in vain to swallow the lump in her throat. The brunette sneaked a look at Damon again as he grinned at Bonnie and studied the profile of his face. She blinked in surprise when he turned his head and caught her eyes for a brief moment before he stood and left the kitchen without a word.

* * *

Later that night, Louise laid in her bed, tossing and turning in her bed as images started flashing in her head. _Blood there was lots of blood. Flashing red and blue lights of an ambulance. A body laid on the ground, a bite wound on his neck._ With a loud gasp, Louise shot up from her bed. Her sheets were soaked with cold sweat and in the semi-darkness of her room, the shadows seemed to jump out at her before her eyes could adjust. She sighed in relief, revealing it was just a horrible nightmare.

Her hand rested on her chest to feel her heart furiously pounding against it as she breathed in slowly letting the air fill her lungs. Once she calmed herself, she fell back on her bed.

An hour passed and Louise couldn't sleep. She had spent the last sixty minutes, turning from side to side but hadn't fallen back to sleep. She had even tried counting sheep before deciding that it was no use. She simply could not fall back to sleep.

She stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide open and completely awake. She wasn't sure what she preferred; a sleepless torture or heart stopping nightmares.

* * *

It was time for the football game and Louise had a bad feeling about this. She had been having this inkling in the back of her head, this fissure in her awareness that warned her of imminent disaster. This day, this night, it would not end well. A dark thought entered her mind as she left home and she knew it to be true even as she wanted desperately for it to be false.

Someone was going to die tonight.

Doe eyes travelled around the grounds of Mystic Falls High in search for a petite friend. She wore denim shorts with a simple grey vest top and a pair of black converse on her feet. Her hair was styled in it's usual middle part. She mumbled an apology when she bumped into someone due to her poor navigation skills. She needed to talk to Bonnie about her dream last night. Carrying on with her search for Bonnie, she moved forward - still not practically paying attention to her whereabouts, Louise bumped right into a hard body again. A low groan escapes her lips and her eyes travelled up to meet the forest green eyes that belonged to no other than Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh hey, Stefan." The brunette flashed him a small smile and he returned it, wanting her to feel a bit more comfortable. Her smile grew a little brighter when she took notice of the timberwolves football jersey that the vampire was wearing. "You ready for your first big game?"

"Just a little nervous." Stefan admitted and Louise waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Hey, look...I-I just wanted to make sure my brother didn't overstep any boundaries last night." he told her and Louise shook her head.

"Nope, not at all. He was on his best behaviour." she informed him and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"My brother has a tendency to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Don't we all?" Louise joked and Stefan chuckled lightly. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm sensing you two are not close?"

Stefan barked out a clipped laugh. " _Definitely_ not close."

"Why not?"

Stefan made eye contact at full force. "Because Damon doesn't understand boundaries. He has ways of getting what he wants without regard of other's emotions. And he tends to destroy anything that's good and pure." His stare grew heavy on her and she sensed his words held more of a warning than one would first assume.

The atmosphere grew uncomfortable for several beats before Stefan spoke up again.

"Listen, I know this may seem strange," Stefan began to say as he started reaching into his pocket and pulled out a dark brown wooden box. "I wanted to give you something and I hope you don't think it's too weird for giving you this, I spoke to Elena and she said it's fine." The brunette looked at him in confusion as he popped the lid open.

"Oh, wow...It's beautiful" she breathed. The necklace was beautiful, a gold locket with veins spiralling around it creating a pattern and a sparkling stone in the centre, shining the colour of blood. "But, you didn't need to do this."

"I know. Consider it a token of our new found friendship."

Stefan had gone of to rejoin the football team and Louise smiled as he played with her new necklace. She spun around only to be surprised by Caroline standing right behind her, hands placed on her hips. No doubt furious that Louise wasn't in her cheerleading uniform. Louise gave the blonde a nervous grin.

"On a scale of one to ten; with one being not mad and ten being extremely mad that even titanic and butter pecan caramel ice cream can't fix, how mad are you at me? For you know, quitting the cheer squad last minute?"

"Mad? I'm furious!" Caroline exclaimed and Louise physically cringed. "First, Elena and now you? Louise! Why are you Gilbert girls trying to screw me over?" The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose before exhaling and calming herself. "You're suppose to be getting back to normal, aka, how you were before the accident."

"Caroline, I'm sorry." Was all Louise could say.

"Well, so am I. For thinking you could actually go back to a normal life without moping around." Louise gasped, eyes widening at her friend's bluntness. She opened her mouth to say something but Caroline wasn't finished. "News flash, you always bang on about getting back to normal and quitting cheerleading doesn't seem like the right start."

* * *

It wasn't long before the sun went down and everyone started to riled up for the game and she could hear Mr. Tanner's football speech which was basically just an ode to Stefan and his glorious talent. No doubt furious at the coach's speech, she saw Tyler storming out of the crowd and it didn't take long for his eyes to land on Jeremy and from the look on his face she knew there was going to be trouble. Tyler was much bigger than her brother and she knew it wouldn't end in Jeremy's favour.

"Oh no." she mumbled and quickly ran over to them. "Tyler, back off." she shouted, shoving him away from her little brother. It didn't take much for Tyler to rile Jeremy up which resulted in the Gilbert boy punching him in the face. Tyler quickly tacked him to the ground.

Louise had never been so happy to see Stefan, who jog over to the group, quickly reaching to grab Tyler and forcing him to stop thumping away at Jeremy. Tyler barely paused before he took a swing at Stefan which seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. She spotted Jeremy picking up the top of his discarded broken bottle and knew what he intended to do.

"Jeremy, don't be an idiot!"

Luckily the bottle missed Tyler but instead caught Stefan across the hand with it. Louise grimaced as she saw the blood gushing out the wound. She shared a look with Elena who had came running up when she saw the quickly intervened, grabbing a hold of Tyler and pulling him away from the crowd, shoving toward the school. Vicki stormed off and Elena seized her brother.

"What the hell?" Elena exclaimed as she grabbed Jeremy. "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

Jeremy flinched away, slapping her hand away from him. "I'm fine!"

"Yeah, you smell fine." she stated.

"Just stop, okay?" The Gilbert boy growled at her before walking away into the crowd.

With a huff of frustration, Elena turned to check on Stefan but gasped upon seeing there was wound to speak of. She was certain that the glass bottle had sliced through his hand and apparently Louise thought the same thing as she watched the conversation with furrowed brows.

Elena continued to gape down at his hand in confusion. "But...I saw it, it was-"

"He missed. It's not my blood. See?"He wiped his hand on his pants and the showed her his palm. "I'm fine." His palm was fully healed now, with no trace of a sign it'd ever been cut.

Elena shook her head and tried to argue, certain that she saw what happened. "No, no, no. I-I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was-"

"It's okay. I'm okay." He tried his best to reassure her but she was till having none of it. Before the brunette could speak again, he added. "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." With that he took off into the crowd.

"But I swear I saw the glass go right through his hand."

"So did I." Louise told her.

Elena slowly nodded as she gazed off into the distance. "I need to go to speak to Bonnie." She turned to look at her sister. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get my jacket. See you later?"

* * *

The party atmosphere was most definitely over now. Most people were already heading back to their cars, night spoiled by Jeremy and Tyler's fight. Longing for the days when Jeremy was a smart and creative kid with nice friends and a cute smile, Louise gave up and headed back to hers. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone and had regretted since her arrival her decision to actually show up when she had so much on her mind.

Louise pulled her jacket out the car and put her arms through the wholes. She slammed the door shut and turned around. She jumped back, seeing Damon standing right in front of her. "You scared me." she breathed, her hand flying up to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon replied in a mere whisper.

Louise leaned forward and lowered her voice to mimic him. "And why is that?"

"I needed a break." Damon told her and she made a face, unsure of where he was going with this. "She talks more than I can listen."

Louise sighed but nodded slight. She could agree with that but Caroline was a good person. "She can be a bit much. But that could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon said with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Not much younger than you are." Louise replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but she's my friend - actually one of my befriends since the first grade and that means something to me." Louise told him seriously and the vampire nodded, smiling slightly as he studied her.

"Duly noted." he said, his face taking on a serious demeanour.

The brunette's twitched up in a small smile before her eyes narrowed at she studied the vampire stood in front of her. The conversation she had with the youngest Salvatore earlier that evening played on her mind. "Stefan warned me to stay away from you, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled and his eyes burned with humour and smugness . "And what did he say?"

"That I need to stay away from you."

"Why?"

"He said you destroy things that are good and pure."

Damon's jaw muscles tensed as he stared at her, the playfulness fading from his eyes. She suddenly felt as though maybe she shouldn't have said that and immediately wanted to take it back. Instantly, her heart began to race and brows furrowed as he stalked towards her and she instinctively moved back. He stopped nearly a foot away, staring down at her with blazing eyes.

"Do you believe him?" he questioned.

Her mouth fell open slightly as she looked up at him. "I have no idea, Damon. I don't even know you - or him for that matter."

"What does your gut say?"

"What?"

"What do you believe, Louise?" He repeated again, stressing the words. His stare was entirely too intense and she just wanted to look away but found that she couldn't. She had no idea what happened between him and his brother but it was obvious that whatever it was still burned deep for both of them. She certainly didn't want to get involved.

"I don't know what I believe." She finally responded. "I guess I think you could if you wanted to." She had no idea where that answer came from but it felt honest.

Damon nodded and silence fell between them before Damon spoke. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is." Louise practically scoffed. "Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions." Damon admitted and Louise glanced down at the floor. His next words, made her find her way back to his piercing blue eyes though. "But so do you."

Louise raised her brow. "Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." Louise's heart stopped at that statement and she suddenly found it impossible to breathe. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." He whispered seductively and Louise felt her mind become cloudy. He moved closer to her, so close she could feel his hot breath fanning over her face as he spoke. "And right now...You want to kiss me."

Damon's eyes flickered down to her lips for the briefest moment before meeting hers once again. His pupils dilating as he compelled her. At his words, her eyes immediately lower to his lips as he closed the distance between them. Her mind seemed cloudy and it was as if time had slowed and control had been ripped away from her as she began to lean forward. Damon's eyes fluttered close as he did the same.

Whatever fogged had been clouding her mind was suddenly washed away and Louise brought her hand up and punched the vampire in the jaw. He rubbed the source of pain as he stared at Louise in shock.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline but I don't want to be apart of it and unlike her I'm not easily led. I'm not her and I'm sure as hell not Vivienne."

Damon looked surprised at the venom in her voice and Louise herself was unsure where the anger was coming from. The vampire sniffed and his eyes travelled to her throat, where her new necklace sat against her olive skin. "Vervain." He spoke the words softly.

"What?" Louise frowned.

"Let me guess: Stefan gave you that necklace?"

* * *

Louise let out a scream of horror. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Mr Tanner, her hated history teacher dead right before her very own eyes. The teacher who liked to give her a hard time. Dead. A huge bloody bite mark on his neck, oozing making a slight poodle around his head. The brunette stiffened as realisation began to dawn on her. She wanted to scream again but all the systems in her body seemed to disappear.

She had seen it before.

Deja vu.

The disturbing images of her nightmare were flashing through her head like a flipbook. Those same images, now played out right before her eyes. Clues to how he died - how something, no, someone had taken a bite out of his neck. Could it be? Was it even possible? Louise didn't know what to think, all she felt was a the bile rising in her throat.

There were not many moments in Louise Gilbert's life where she felt nothing, where her body went numb and her mind drew a blank. She tried to shake the mental images out her head. No explanation, no answers ever came from this. What was wrong with her?

Heaving and breathing as the thick air sunk into her lungs. A cold touch, brushed her shoulder and she panicked. Her wide brown eyes turned to meet the soft ocean blue eyes of Matt Donovan.

"Lou? Louise, what's wrong?" he questioned seeing the tears silently poured from her eyes. Her mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. Slowly, her gaze dropped to the body on the ground and Matt followed her gaze and immediately let out a gasp in shock. He wasted no time calling out for help. "Somebody help!" Matt screamed a couple times.

Louise stood there, still as a statue. More tears flowed from her eyes, shaking her head side to side as her mind was unable to comprehend what happened. How could she have seen it before it happened? How? She saw it.

* * *

 _September 12, 2009_

 _Dear diary,_

 _There has to be an explanation or else I'm going crazy. I've witnessed things - things that have played out right in front of me._

 _Last night I had a dream of a body with a bite mark on the neck then at the football game I found that body...Mr Tanner. Oh jeez, if anyone ever found this, I'm screwed. They would think I'm insane but right now I don't care. If what I believe and that is; I predicted that man's death, I swear on my life I didn't mean to. Yes, I have accepted my dream to be reality. How could I not? It played out right in front of my eyes._

 _I don't know what to think anymore without wondering if I'm going crazy. However there is one thing I know for sure. Everything has changed._

 _Thank you dear journal for letting me share what I can't in person. This is the only place I can be free with what's going on._

 _-L_

The words were scribbled down on the pages. Ever since she arrived home, the disturbance still fogged her mind and she need to clear it. She wondered if what she wrote would make sense later as she had done it in the dark.

She closed and tossed her diary to the side before she fell back on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for the longest before her eyes began to get heavy. The brunette rolled over on her side and finally fell asleep.

A flutter of wind blew by as Damon appeared in her room. He would be lying if he said he knew why he was there - he refused to admit to himself anyway. Admitting that would start a train of thought would lead him down a path he'd made a point of not following hundreds of years ago.

Yet, here he was, in the bedroom of girl he'd barely met but he hadn't been able to help himself.

Louise was somewhat peacefully asleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. A shaft of moonlight, breaking through the curtain where he hadn't closed it properly, illuminated the room dimly. Not that he needed much to see. Her side of her face buried into the pillow she was clutching as her chest rose and fell.

Damon studied her face as he reached out a hand and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. The resemblance was more than canning. She was identical in every way to Vivienne. Almost.  
Her hair was straight and the expression on he face was something he had never seen on Vivienne. It was innocent.

He pulled his hand back to snap himself out of those thoughts. Louise stirred in her sleep and he reluctantly disappeared from her room.

* * *

 **Please Review!** **Also check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries**


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

* * *

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Louise glanced up from her spot at the table, seeing Logan Fell, the news reporter on the tv. He spoke about the animal attacking people but Louise had a strange feeling it wasn't an animal. It was something else but she wasn't quite sure what.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Louise heard her aunt grumbled angrily as she glared at the television screen.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena's voice was laced with confusion as entered the kitchen, chocolate brown eyes bouncing from her twin to her aunt.

"Him." Jenna pointed at the screen as it flashed back to Logan.

Elena's eyebrow raised. "The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna replied before her eyes flickered between her nieces. "Did your mum ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him?" A light giggle escaped Elena's mouth as she stared wide eyed at her aunt before returning her gaze back to the tv. Her head titled as she examined the man on the screen. "He's cute."

"He is not cute." Louise chimed in and Jenna smiled thanking her. "He's sexy." she added with a huge grin on her face which earned a glare from Jenna and Louise couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"There's nothing sexy or cute about him." Jenna stated. Louise chuckled again as she watched her aunt's facial expressions. Elena moved to sit down beside her sister, placing the box in her hands on the table. She opened the box and Jenna moved her attention from the tv to her. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display. " Elena explained and Louise let out a groan.

"I completely forgot about that." Louise admitted.

She has had a lot on her mind recently. It had been only a week since Mr Tanner's death and she was still a bit shaken. After all she was the one to find the body and saw it happen before it did. She had kept it all to herself. Normally she would have already told Elena but she was afraid her sister wouldn't believe her. Caroline doesn't believe in any witchy business so she hasn't told her. The only person that might actually believe her was Bonnie but she had yet to find a right moment to talk to her friend.

Louise shook her head as her thought as she reached into the box and pulled out an old sapphire diamond ring.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked her, taking the ring and admiring it herself.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Louise informed her.

Just then Jeremy walked into the kitchen and eyed the box with interest. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" he wondered after he pulled out a gold pocket watch from the box. Louise quickly snatched the object back from her brother, putting it back in the box.

"You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mum and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy stated looking between his sisters.

"I'm not giving it away." Elena said calmly. "It's called a loan, Jeremy." The doorbell rang and Elena got up to open the door, seen as Jeremy was now making himself breakfast, Jenna was finishing her coffee and Louise was busy cleaning the other objects for the heritage display.

Elena opened the door and a huge grin spread across her face as she came face to face with Stefan who smiled at her.

"Hi," he greeted. Her smile grew even bigger as she grabbed his and pulled him inside before closing the door behind them. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that her family wasn't aware of what was happening, she then pulled Stefan's face down to hers, pressing her lips against his. Moments passed of them being in their own world before the brunette pulled away and grinned at the vampire.  
"Hi," she finally greeted back. Stefan smiled before placing his lips on her once again.

The pair were so lost in each other that they were not aware of anything else and were quite surprised when there was a sound of someone clearing their throat loudly to gain their attention.

"Oh, God, Louise!" Elena exclaimed, pulling way from Stefan as she turned to face her sister who was trying hard not to laugh. "What are you doing here?" she questioned after clearing her throat unformattable.

Louise raised a brow in amusement. "I live here too, you know. I just wanted to see who was at the door and what took you so long." Her eyes bounced to Stefan with a smirk and she choked back a laugh at how flustered he looked. "Now I know." Elena glared at her but she merely just rolled her eyes as she focused on the Salvatore. "Hey, Stefan."

"Hi," he replied sheepishly.

* * *

"How about this one?" Louise asked, holding out a green mini dress.

Bonnie eyed it, noticing that it didn't plunge too low but would end way too high up her thighs for her dad to let her out of the house wearing it. "Cute but the skirt's not gonna get clearance."

The brunette threw her hands in the air. "Of all the times for Rudy Hopkins not be away on a business trip..."

The Founder's party was the next day and though Bonnie had at least four dresses in her closet that she could've worn and Louise had said she's bought a new dress last month that had yet to be aired out, Caroline insisted they all get new ones and the blonde had yet to show up at the mall to meet the two.

Louise pulled out a black number with a pencil skirt, holding it up and out with a practice eye against Bonnie's frame. But the plunging neckline would have her breast hanging out. "If I wear this." Bonnie said, quirking an eyebrow. "My girls will need their own invitation to the ball." Louise laughed.

"Try it on at least." Louise suggested, smiling. She pushed her petite friend into the fitting room and waited on the other side.

Louise folded her arms, leaning against the wall as she waited. There was shuffling around before Bonnie spoke. "Has Caroline still not replied to any of the messages?"

"Nope." The brunette replied popping the p. She dug her phone out her bag, as she added. "Maybe, I should try her again."

"I'm kind of worried about her." Bonnie admitted.

"Why?"

"You know that scarf she's being wearing lately?" Louise nodded, though Bonnie couldn't see. Caroline had taken to wearing a scarf for the last few weeks and Louise hated the sight of the scarf around her neck with every outfit she wore. "I asked her about it and she got all defensive about it. She said Damon gave it to her but when I tried to ask about when he gave it to her - you know, like if it's the first present he's got her or whatever - she got mad and stormed off." Louise frowned and Bonnie, pulled the certain that separated the two.

"That's weird," Louise mused. "Damon's a real mystery wrapped in an enigma."

She barely knows him, yet, her minds travels to him more than she'd like for it to. The only thing she's sure about is he's a devil in disguise. His black hair and those neon blue eyes always drawing women to him from afar. He's danger and trouble and for one, she intends to listen to his brother and keep her distance from him.

"He is?" Bonnie looked confused. "Honestly, I think Caroline might just be having a psychotic breakdown."

Louise just hummed in response before changing the subject. Eyeing Bonnie up and down with a lifted brow. "So, you like?"

"I think it's a _no_ to this dress." Bonnie responded with a disgruntled look as she took examined herself.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Bonnie showed up at the Gilbert's residence to get ready with the twins for the Founder's party. They all sat in the kitchen around the table and Bonnie was trying to figure out what colour to paint her nails. She held the two bottles of nail polish up as she spoke. "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen?"

Elena pursed her lips, eyeing the options. "Tough call. Can we mix them?"

"Naughty vixen for me!" Louise stated, grabbing the polish from Bonnie. Twisting open the bottle, she then began the application.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Bonnie mused as she observed the eldest Gilbert girl.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." Elena smiled brightly. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door. " She held a dress up to her body and gave Bonnie a look, her green eyes widened but shook her head.

"What if I tell you in the morning?" Bonnie suggested. "I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it, or she'll be asking all night." Louise told her not looking away from applying nail polish and Bonnie let out a sigh.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie said and Elena nodded. "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." Louise's ears perked up and she paused from painting her nails to pay more attention to the conversation.

"What backstory?"

There was brief pause before Bonnie finally responded. "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"Lou told me that there was a fire that killed her and her twin." Elena explained.

"Yeah, well apparently the fire was Stefan's fault and that's why Damon hates his brother so much. He ruined his life." Bonnie explained. Louise couldn't help but think there was more to the story.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story" Louise spoke up.

"Meaning Damon's." Elena added.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie held her hands up in defence. Elena shook her head, brushing it off.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie commented and the room was filled with heavy tense silence. Louise glanced toward Elena then cleared her throat awkwardly,

"Bonnie, that's a little far, don't you think?" Louise asked.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena said confidently.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

* * *

The Lockwood mansion teemed with people, a lot of them Louise didn't know and didn't care to know, although some seemed to make overtures to friendliness, even though they mistook her for his sister who wasn't even identical to her. Bonnie and Louise linked arms as they followed behind Stefan and Elena up the marble steps to enter the Lockwood mansion. The brunette wore a navy blue dress with different hues of blue designing with a black band around the area just below the cleavage. She paired it with a pair of simple black pumps and a black clutch bag. The top of her hair was pinned back and the rest fell straight pass her shoulders.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood." Elena greeted warmly as they reached the doorway.

"Hey guys, come on in." Mr. Lockwood replied. Satisficed, Stefan stepped over the threshold and led Elena into the mansion.

Mr Lockwood's cold hands touched Louise's shoulder, overly familiar smile in place. "Louise, it's nice to see you again. Come in." He waved her and Bonnie away distractedly and they thanked him, then tripped along, wandering from room to room.

Bonnie's father's found her eventually and Louise and her parted ways as father and daughter made rounds.

Tyler's mother passed her. Carol Lockwood was gracious, warm and welcoming but then seconds later, Louise found the staff apparently weren't worthy of the same treatment from the woman. She walked into another room, Carol's rebuke carrying, as the woman raked a waiter over the coals about a spill somewhere.

Nearby, she saw Tyler standing by the stairs, speaking with a group of friends. His mother's voice reached him and he looked up just as Louise's eyes found him. It would've been easy to miss the quick flash of embarrassment on his face but Louise saw it and was glad. Her hand plucked a glass of wine off a passing tray but before she could put it to her mouth, it was snatched away from her. She turned to see her aunt Jenna, taking a sip of the drink with a pointed look.

"Come on, aunt Jenna."

"No way, maybe if we were at home but we are not and I don't need these people thinking I'm a bad guardian."

"You're not a bad guardian. You're the best one, so responsible and did I mention gorgeous?" Louise smiled sweetly, her doe eyes softening as she battered her lashes.

Jenna snorted. "Do I look like a horny teenage boy? Those tricks won't work on me - I taught you those tricks."

The brunette pouted in response, dropping all pretences of sweetness. A smirk then appeared on her lips as she saw the approaching figure. "Here comes your boyfriend."

Jenna's eyes widened in surprise as Logan Fell sauntered towards them and Louise took this moment to walk away. She entered another room, she eyed a few artefacts from the various founding families. The Gilberts were not the only ones who had contributed; there were also items from the Lockwood's and the Fell's, neatly labelled. There were old books and jewels in the room, encased in glass cabinets. The Heritage Display contained items that she wanted to know more about - books, gems, weapons with long history.

She spotted Elena looking down at their parent's wedding rings that were on displace. She made her way towards her and Elena met her identical brown eyes and Louise rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Your parents?" Came a voice from behind them, startling them and they looked back to see Stefan.

"There's a lot of history here." Elena responded sadly.

Louise continued to look at the display, the caption read, 'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.'

"Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." She pointed at the writing before she began to read aloud. "Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that _Damon Salvatore_? And, _Stefan Salvatore_?" She glanced over at Stefan who sifted uncomfortably as Elena leaned forward to have a better look at the list. Stefan opened his mouth and it was almost as if his brain was on the verge of exploding as he tried to think of a cover for this.

"The original Salvatore ancestors. " Damon's voice rang as he entered the room with Caroline. "Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan told Damon.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena turned to Stefan, eyes filled with curiosity. Louise eyed him suspiciously, remembering what Bonnie said early that day.

"Well, I'm bored." Caroline spoke up. "I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." she said, glaring at Damon who nodded and hummed in response. "Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena pleading.

"Oh, uh..." Elena started to say, then she looked over at Stefan. "It's up to Stefan."

"I don't really dance." Stefan replied awkwardly.

"Oh, sure he does." Damon smirked at his brother. "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grinned, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Just then Carol Lockwood appeared in the doorway. "Elena, can I burrow you for a moment." she asked nicely. Elena nodded.

"Uh, sure, Mrs Lockwood." she said, stepping out, as she passed her sister she gave her an apologetic look for leaving her alone with Damon.

Louise cleared her throat, shifting her weight to her other foot. She actively tried to ignore Damon's penetrating eyes as she suddenly found interest with the trinkets on the table nearby. No longer able to take the heat from his stares, she turned to him with a raised brow.

"Is there something you want?"

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you." Damon stated. "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

Louise folded her arms and her eyes narrowed. "For what?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

"Original Salvatore brothers?" she repeated, intrigued with the story.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Louise cut in, feeling happy that the one time she actually listened in history paid off. "We talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed." he informed her. "They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers." He walked towards the small replica of the church. "So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had a couple of people they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"Their women, I guess." Damon shrugged. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Louise gave him a small smile. "Look, Damon," she started to say. "I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this stupid thing between you, but I refuse to be put in the middle of it and I'm certainly not allowing Elena to be in the middle either." she informed him. "Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out. "

"I hope so, too." he said quietly.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Louise continued to aimlessly wander around the Lockwood estate. Occasionally she would be stopped by neighbours or some of her classmates. Her eyes darted around the room looking for either, Bonnie, Caroline or Elena. She spotted her sister heading to the bathroom and hurried to catch up with her. She laughed when Elena physically jumped at her presence, scowling her before they pushed their way into the bathroom to see Caroline retouching her makeup.

The Gilbert girls made themselves present by greeting the blonde and she didn't waste no time in asking about the youngest Salvatore. "So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena. Louise started sorting out her hair and reapplying her now faded lip gloss. She eyed her twin in the mirror's reflection as she answered.

"Great. Just great." Elena muttered.

"Really?" Caroline paused from fixing her lipstick. "Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." In the process her talking, the shawl slid down her shoulder to reveal a oddly shaped mark on her skin. Elena's eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" The eldest Gilbert questioned suspiciously.

"Hmm?" Caroline looked confused, turning to look at the brunette. Louise moved forward to see what captured her sister's eyes just as Elena moved to pull the fabric but Caroline slapped her hand away. "Don't!" she snapped defensively.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Louise's eyebrows shot up when she saw a wound underneath Caroline's scarf, near her carotid artery. It looked like something had puncture the flesh.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena pressed.

"Did Damon do this? Did he hurt you?" Louise questioned and before Caroline could even respond, the brunette added. "Are you doing drugs with him or something? What the hell is he doing to you?" She grabbed Caroline's sweater, trying to get a better look.

"Nothing! It's nothing." she resorted, swatting her friend's hand away out of instinct. Confused with knitted brows, she held her neck before turning to Louise. "He's not doing anything! Just forget it. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just needed to retouch my makeup." She forced a smile upon her porcelain features.

"Why the hell do you have bruising on your neck and shoulder?!" She didn't dare touch the blond again. "Either you tell me what's going on or I'm going straight to your mother - the sheriff." She didn't want to threaten but she was left without a choice.

The blonde scoffed and almost chuckled with sarcasm. "Seriously?" Caroline crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You're gonna go to my mum just because you're jealous about some hickey and little bruises from a wild night? I'm so scared."

"Jealous? That was a stretch, even for you, Care." Louise snapped. "Why don't you have a look for yourself! They aren't hickeys. They're bite marks." With one quick movement, she lifted the scarf around Caroline's neck to reveal a huge bite mark. "I can literally count his teeth!"

With one quick movement, she ripped off the scarf. There were marks all over Caroline's body ; bruises and bite marks deep enough to draw blood. Louise knew more than she probably should about Caroline's sex life, which meant she knew that the marks weren't part of some overly kinky foreplay, they were evidence of abuse.

Her fingers lightly railed over the teeth marks when a vision hit her; _Damon kissed Caroline's neck greedily and the blonde moaned in pleasure before he raised his head and bit down on Caroline's exposed flesh._ Louise gasped, returning to reality just as Caroline slapped her hand away.

"You're being ridiculous." Caroline denied, adjusting the scarf back on her neck before she grabbed her things and turned to the two brunettes. "Damon's not hurting me. He would never do that. Just let it go, both of you!" With that the blonde rushed out of the room.

Louise stared after her blonde friend for a second before she stormed out of the bathroom, Elena hot on her heels. She didn't stop till she was face to face with a smirking Damon Salvatore and he widened his eyes in surprise when the brunette cut him off with a hard shove of his shoulder.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. How could you do that to Caroline?!" She screamed. "You stay away from her or I will go straight to her mother - the sheriff." She leaned closer at the last part, making sure he understood what she was saying. "You got it? Stay away from her."

"What are you talking about?" Damon questioned, oblivious to her sudden out burst. Louise saw something like a shadow cross his face as he watched her reaction to this question, but overwhelmingly she felt frustrated and impatient all of a sudden.

"All those marks she has! I know it was you."

"I'm sorry, you've lost me." Damon retorted and Louise's brown eyes narrowed even more. They stared each other down for a moment. The brunette was determined to win but she had a lot less patience than Damon and her fury ebbed a little.

"I saw you!" She knew she had him there, and was quite pleased with the effect her words had on him. Damon was grinding his teeth together angrily, though he seemed to be angrier with himself than with Louise. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and her eyes suddenly widened as she realised the words that had just left her mouth. A puzzled look crossed Elena's features and the smirk had been wiped off Damon's face.

"What do you mean you _saw_ him?" Elena questioned. Louise's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to come up with something to say.

"I, uh.." She stuttered, eyes flickering between Damon and her sister. "I-I don't know" Louise hurriedly responded before quickly running off.

* * *

Elena finally found her sister on the perimeter of the Lockwood garden. The fairy lights were on all around the place, giving it a warm and beautiful ambience. The brown hair girl was sat on the edge of one the bigger and noisier waterfalls, hands face in the palm of her hands. The elder brunette, sat down next to Louise, instantly wrapping her arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Louise," Elena spoke after a few moments.

Doe eyes glanced up to meet her sister's identical ones. There were tears that now stained her cheeks. "Elena, I-" Louise began but she cut herself off unsure of what to say and more tears began to form in her eyes and they fell back down to the floor.

Elena rubbed her arm gently. "Lou, it's me." she said softly, lifting her sister's head to meet her eyes once again. "You can tell me anything. What did you mean when you said you saw Damon?"

"It's just- I,uh..." Louise trailed off. She paused, gulping in the fresh air. "Recently, I've been having these bad feelings then I started getting this sort of visions." Her eyes searched Elena's for any signs of confusion but her sister gave a warm smile, nodding for her to carry on. "And when I touched Caroline I saw him bite her. I don't know how to explain it, I just saw it happen."

Her mind flashed with other scenes of her previous visions and she blinked them away as she continued to explain.

"Then there was...Mr. Tanner." Her lower lip trembled and she shook her head. Louise, in her head, was wondering how she managed to find the piece of her mind to keep her voice somewhat level. " I knew it was going to happen, I mean I saw it. I don't know how, but I knew."

Elena took in a deep breath, processing all the information that was just spewed out from her sister. Under normal circumstances, she'd never have believed her but Louise's eyes burned with sincerity and the brunette had been hysterically crying, clearly traumatised by what has been happening to her. She wiped the tears from Louise's eyes before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you was going through this?" she asked. It hurt her that her sister was going through this and she had no idea about it.

"I was scared." Louise admitted. "And honestly I didn't think you'd believe me." She pointed out with a humourless laugh, wiping away the remains of the tears staining her face and her lips pressed into a thin line. Elena let out a heavy sigh before she pulled her sister into her arms and held her tight.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's another update! Louise told Elena about her visions! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favourite and alert if you like. Please! Thank you for reading and for all the reviews people are enjoying it. P.s.. check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries**

 **Only reviewer: I'm so happy you're enjoying my character :)**

 **001234: Thank you! So happy to hear that.**

 **Serena: Thank you!**

 **team steroline mom: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **pendora59: I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

 **arapyanime: I do too haha and thank you so much**


	5. You're Undead to Me

**You're Undead To Me**

* * *

Sunshine blared through Louise's window and she gave the light an unwelcome groan, slamming the covers over her face to shield the sun's glare. Birds chirped as she continued to lie in bed. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the brunette was able to get a decent night sleep without being plagued by horrible dreams or nightmares. After a few more moments of being lazy, she decided to get up, stretching her body before climbing out of the comfort of her bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Opening the door, she was met with Vicki Donovan, brushing her teeth. She paused as Louise stared at her eyes wide. Vicki went red. Although she'd seen Matt's sister at a distance at the party the night before, she hadn't seen her close up since the night she'd been attacked. Reassuringly, Vicki looked chirpy, though embarrassed to find herself face to face with Jeremy's older sister.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." she stuttered.

"It's okay. Take your time." Louise said this far too cheerfully in order to try to compensate for the awkwardness. She quickly existing the bathroom. Half amused, the brunette headed downstairs where Jenna and Elena were already gathered in the kitchen.

"Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Louise's eyebrows raised as she questioned her aunt before making her way to the coffee machine. Jenna nodded in response and Louise's orbs widened slightly in surprise as she poured the black liquid into a mug. "And you have no objection?"

Jenna shrugged, amused. "He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She returned to her paper and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Oh, and just so you guys know, I won't be home for dinner." she stated while Elena grabbed a bowl from the cabinet before turning to her aunt with a teasing grin on her face.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena said.

Louise looked up, raising her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Ugh don't." Jenna tried to seem cynical and unbothered but Louise had an inkling that the truth was otherwise. "He's a jerk."

"I thought you were only gonna date him to rip him to pieces." Louise teased, quoting Jenna's original stance.

"Oh, I am. I'm going to show up and torture him. But what can I say, I have a fatal attraction to jackasses." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Speaking of attractions have you heard from Stefan?" She asked her niece and Louise turned to her sister, awaiting for a response.

The truth was, she hadn't seen Stefan since the founder's party - nor the other Salvatore for that matter. She had been asked a few times about Stefan's whereabouts, seeing as he hadn't been going into school. Elena let out a heavy sigh before she replied. "No. Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. ' _Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days._ ' " Louise stifled a laugh at her Stefan impression, almost spitting out her drink.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope. Not going to either."

Louise eyed her twin curiously. "And you're okay with everything?"

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either." Elena stated. "You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"That's my girl." Louise gave her a smile.

Jenna pursed her lips in approval and nodded. "Well you're a lot more sensible than I was at your age."

"I'll be fine." Elena stated, trying to convince herself more than the others.

"Alright, I'm out, have a good day at school." Jenna said getting to her feet. "Get the juice with Jeremy and Vicki for me." After gathering all her belongs, the older woman left the room and Elena immediately turned to her sister, worriedly.

"How about you? Are you okay with everything?"

Doe eyes looked up to meet an identical worried pair. Her fingers trailed the rim of the coffee mug and she let out a small sigh before she spoke. "Honestly, Elena, I'm scared." she confessed. She was somewhat happy that she could finally speak to someone about her visions. "I mean these visions just hit at random times, I can't control them and I hate it."

Elena instinctively moved towards the younger brunette and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry." she whispered softly before she pulled back to look at Louise. "I'm so sorry, that you've been suffering all alone and I didn't notice."

"It's not your fault, Lena. I didn't want you to worry." Louise said which caused Elena to frown.

"I'm your big sister," Louise fought the urge to roll her eyes. Elena was only five minutes older but she never failed to remind her she's the oldest. "I'm always going to worry about you." Elena placed both hands on Louise's shoulders. "I'm not letting you do this by yourself. From now on, there's no secrets between us." she said sternly, to which Louise nodded.

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." Caroline spoke all perky as she handed flyers to the students of Mystic High. Bonnie, Louise and Elena all stood at the lockers a few meters away, eyeing the blonde. "The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini." Caroline giggled. "I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake."

"Hey." A deep voice came from behind them and they whirled around to see Stefan, someone whom none of them haven't seen for the past few days.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted back and she paused for a moment. "You know, Louise and I have somewhere to be right now." she said grabbing Louise's arm.

"Uh, no we don't" Louise brows furrowed in confusion, not getting the hint and she stood her ground.

"Yes we do." Bonnie glared at her, pulling her away.

"I wanted to listen!" Louise whined.

"It's none of our business."

Louise hummed in response as they stopped at the end of the corridor where the youngest Gilbert twin was quite relieved to spy on Stefan and Elena. Beside her Bonnie started talking but and Louise nodded uncertainly but she was more interested in what was happening down the hall. Elena looked sceptical and Stefan looked serious as usual and more than that, he actually looked nervous.

"Uh-huh." Louise mumbled though not paying attention. Once Caroline approached Stefan and Elena, Louise finally turned her attention back to Bonnie. "Could you say that again, but this time slower?" she chuckled lightly and Bonnie took a deep breath.

"I was at Caroline's this morning and she wasn't telling me about Damon! She was all confused and whatnot. Once I asked her about him, then she said she didn't want to talk about Damon."

Louise furrowed her brows. "That was totally out of her character."

"Right." Bonnie agreed. "I saw this strange necklace laying on her dresser. It was kind of ugly. She said Damon gave it to her and when I wen to pick it up, I felt this strange feeling. It was really bizarre."

"More witch mojo?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie sighed. "This town is getting so wacko! Sometimes I just want to move far away from here."

* * *

Louise fixed her eyes on the cue ball. She was going to score this time. She thrusted the cue stick and missed the ball completely. "Damn it!" she said, her words laced with frustration as she straightened.

Matt pursed his lips in amusement before asking, "What the hell's wrong with your hand-eye coordination? Aren't you a cheerleader?"

"Shut up," She mock glared at him and moved to stand to the side.

Matt laughed again and shook his head. He swaggered up to line his shot. She placed a hand on her hip, cocked her head to consider him and asked. "How can you enjoy winning against someone who sucks?"

"Because winning's winning."

It was actually quite nice to get out and socialise again. The Grill was always a hub of activity in Mystic Falls, being the place literally everyone went to. Matt and Louise had been playing pool for the past twenty minutes and Louise had only sunk three balls while Matt had only two remaining. She really was having fun, barring the fact that she was losing. Just then, Elena approached them.

"Hey, um, have you seen Stefan?"

Matt thought for a moment and straightened up. "Nope."

"If you want to kill some time, you can rack." Louise suggested. "Matt's kicking my ass, as usual."

Matt laughed and Louise playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He turned back to Elena. "Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break."

The game continued on nicely, Elena was actually doing much better than Louise did.

Louise gasped as she said. "Oh my God, Matt, I forgot to tell you who was in my bathroom this morning." The blue eyed boy furrowed his brows, eyes darting between the twins. "Your sister. Vicki, all nonchalant, brushing her teeth, like it's no big deal that her and Jer hooking up."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt admitted with no small amount of unease in his voice.

"Yeah." Elena agreed before she quickly checked her phone again for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"How late is he?" Louise questioned.

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though." Elena replied, trying not to think too much into it. She got ready to shoot the cue ball. "Besides I'm not gonna talk boy problem with-"

"Me here?" Matt cut her off and Elena sighed. "Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything."

Elena considered it for a moment before she finally gave in. "Okay. Here goes- What do you guys think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? What's he done?"

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head before she responded. "Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time." she admitted. "I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more.

"Like what?" Matt chuckled as he asked. "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Louise couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?"

"You mean besides he's crazy about you?" Louise questioned sarcastically.

Matt nodded and looked reluctant to point out Stefan's good qualities to his ex girlfriend but went for it anyway. "He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

"So you guys think I'm just being paranoid?"

"Yes." Louise responded with hesitation.

Matt patted the eldest Gilbert on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I think you should talk to him."

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late."

The trio shot up at the newcomer's voice. Louise and Matt side eyed each other as they noticed it was Stefan and they gave him small strained smiles as they prepared for what was probably going to be the most awkward conversation.

Elena's eyes lit up unwillingly but her lips remained in pressed in a thin line. "What happened?"

"I got held up."

"Is everything okay?

Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his spot as he answered. "There was this thing with my uncle."

Elena's eyes narrowed in response. "And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?"

Louise physically cringed at the conversation between the pair, trying to find a way to leave. Matt evidently agreed with her because he grabbed the brunette's arm and began to pull her away from the arguing couple. "Okay. You two have fun."

Not too long after walking away from the couple, Louise spotted her sister angrily storming away from Stefan and the youngest Salvatore making his way towards her. Louise let out a heavy sigh, crossing her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"What just happened? What did you say to her?"

"I _really_ messed up." he admitted. "And I could use your help to make it up to her." Louise stared at him, debating whether to help him. She thought for a long moment. He just clearly upset her sister but Louise like him, she liked him for Elena and she wanted things to work out between them.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you." He went to thank her but she cut him off, pointing her index finger at him. "Don't make me regret this."

"You won't" he promised.

"Okay, so here's what you're going to do," she began. "You're going to cook her a meal, chicken parmesan is on of her favourites. And you're also going to tell her the truth.

* * *

"So, have you made any friends yet?"

Stefan shrugged as he followed Louise onto the Gilbert's porch. "Not really." He tipped his head and admitted. "I haven't been trying very hard though."

She nodded. "It's probably hard. I mean, you're new and it's a small town, so I guess, it can be kind of uncomfortable, everyone has all their cliques." She waved a hand around, pushing her key into the front door. "But, I guess, if you're here, with your uncle permanently then you'll want to make friends..." She peered over at him curiously.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see."

"You should try talking to Matt! He's nice and friendly and," She rolled her eyes. "Needs better friends than Tyler, so..."

He half smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

Louise twisted the key in the lock before pushing open the door. Once she retracted the key, she walked into the house, Stefan following right behind her. "You better go set everything up and I'll get her downstairs." He nodded, thanking her once again before heading towards the kitchen.

The brunette moved up the stairs, stopping to lean against Elena's doorframe. Her sister was on her bed, resting on the covers, cuddled with a teddy bear as she stared up at the ceiling. Elena was upset and it didn't take a genius to figure that out. The silence in the room broke when Louise cleared her throat.

"Lena."

Doe eyes rose towards the door and Elena moved to sit up, teddy bear now resting in her lap. "Hey," she said quietly.

"How you doing?" Louise asked. The brunette moved towards the bed, climbing on top to rest next to her sister. Elena immediately laid her head on her sister's shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm miserable." Elena pouted.

Louise pursed her lips, staying silent for a moment as she tried to think of a way to get Elena downstairs. "I know what will make you feel better."

The older Gilbert lifted her head to look up at her sister. "What?"

"Film, ice-cream and some sister bonding?" Louise suggested. It was something they would do when one of them was upset.

"That would be lovely, Lou." Elena smiled and they both got up from the bed.

"Come on. You can pick the film"

Louise pulled into a smile as Elena bounced after her as they moved down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Elena stepped into the kitchen and halted once she saw the youngest Salvatore stood at the worktop. She was not expecting him there.

"Stefan?" she questioned, voice laced with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner." he replied. "Louise told me that Chicken Parmesan was one of your favourites." Elena turned back to her sister, who was grinning. She winked before making her way back upstairs.

* * *

Caroline could not have picked a more perfect day to hold the school organised car wash. The sun was burning hot and the water that the girls were being splashed with was probably a blessing. If she was being honest, Louise wasn't really looking forward to this as she would have to wear a bikini - something she wasn't too comfortable in walking around in public. She had already gotten a light warning from Caroline last night, so here she was; wearing a royal blue tank top, knot tied on the side to show her toned stomach with the same colour bikini underneath and a pair of denim shorts.

As the brunette walked through the parking lot, she kept pulling at her shorts as they rode up when she walked. "God! What was I thinking?!" Louise groaned.

Elena couldn't help but laugh, looking over at her sister who's face showed obvious discomfort. "You were thinking if you didn't wear anything sexy, Caroline would kill you." She laughed. Louise let out another groan as they made their way over to the cash resister where Caroline sat. The blonde's face immediately lit up when she saw the two brunettes.

"Elena, Louise you came." Caroline grinned. Her eyes travelled over Louise's outfit - it wasn't a bikini but she showed enough skin to which she approved of. "Louise, you look sexy!" _Of course she approved_ , Louise thought rolling her eyes. "Is that what you're wearing?" Caroline indicated Elena's blouse as she took a seat next to her. The blonde shook her head and started to go over the payments. "Never mind. Just remember no friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters." she told them sternly. "We are not running a charity here."

Louise shook her head and Elena nodded. "No we are not."

"Absolutely not." Louise said quickly in agreement, just as the youngest Salvatore brother approached them.

"Hey." He greeted and Elena looked up a smile appeared on her face as soon as she saw him.

"Hey." Elena smiled as she stood up.

Caroline eyed up Elena's and Stefan's layered clothing, her face scrunched up - not approving one bit. "The event is called sexy suds, you know." The blonde said to them before she flounced off before anyone could say a single word.

"Ouch." Louise laughed before heading over to Matt and Bonnie. "Hey, guys." she greeted.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled before resuming scrubbing away at the vehicle's windscreen with a frustrated look on her face.

Matt smiled greeting the brunette before his eyes wondered over her shoulder and his big goofy grin dropped immediately. Louise followed his gaze, looking over her shoulder to see Stefan and Elena sharing an affectionate kiss in public. "Uh-uh no!" Louise snapped her fingers at him, trying to regain his attention. "None of that tortured pining stuff." she scolded.

"I'm just observing." Matt responded nonchalantly, returning his gaze to her and Louise scoffed at his words.

"Observing my sister's make out session?" she questioned sarcastically and Matt doesn't respond, going back to washing the car.

Another car pulled up beside them and Bonnie looked around to find someone for the job. She spotted one of her classmates standing on the side-lines doing nothing. "Oh. Tiki" she called to the girl. "This one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki moaned and Louise stared at her in disbelief. "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S. " Tiki told the owner of the car after he stepped out.

"Gee, Tiki, no need to be rude." Louise scoffed.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki resorted as the young man walked away.

Bonnie glared at her fellow classmate, feeling her blood boil. Unaware of her own actions, Bonnie's green orbs travelled down to the bucket Tiki was currently filling up with water and then the hose in her hand. All Bonnie felt was anger and suddenly the water from the hose exploded, splashing the dark skin girl with the mixture of soap and water from the bucket. Tiki screamed, jumping back as the hose continued to drench her with water. Bonnie jumped, staring at the scene before her with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what just happened. Louise bit her lip to stop from laugh but it did no good as a light chuckle escaped her lips.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed.

* * *

"And here's another tip." Louise fanned the five dollar bill in the air before handing it over to her blonde friend.

"This is great, Lou! You keep bringing in all the cash." Caroline grinned as she put the money with the rest. "Just imagine if you were only wearing a bikini." All Louise could do was laugh along with the blonde. She was the one that people were constantly lining up for. It was kind of flattering at first but she got a bit creeped out when an older man, in his forty's, offered her a generous amount of money to wash his car for once a week.

The brunette took a seat next to Caroline was now counting all the money they've made so far. Louise's eye's brows knitted together as she watched her friend curiously. She wonder how she was handling the whole Damon thing. She opened her mouth to ask but stopped when her sister approached them.

"Hey, we've ran out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena informed the blonde.

Caroline paused what she was doing to look up at Elena. "Okay. Louise and I will go and get some more." she said, putting the money back in the container and standing up. "Mind the money." Caroline ordered before her and Louise made their way towards the school.

Louise followed close behind Caroline as they made their way down the hallway, in search for my more towels. The brunette shivered as the school's air conditioning blew down her back and she wished she was still outside in the sunshine. Caroline came to abrupt stopped causing Louise to also halt, nearly bumping into her. The blonde looked over her shoulder, her ears perking up.

"Can you hear that?" she asked and

Louise furrowed her brow in confusion, her eyes moving around the halls but only her and Caroline stood in the empty hallway. "No, what is it?"

"I don't know..." Caroline replied, moving forwards but stopped abruptly again. This time, Louise walked straight into her and she stepped back but the blonde showed no reaction.

"Caroline?" A little concerned with the blank look on her friend's face, with narrowed eyes, she reached out to grab Caroline's shoulder but once she made contact, a gasp escaped her mouth and her eyes widened. The blue eyes Salvatore calling out for help. Louise snatched her hand back and returned to reality only to see Caroline rushing off. "Caroline! Caroline, wait!" When Caroline didn't stop she chased after her.

* * *

"Caroline!"

Louise called after her friend but received no response yet again. The blonde was moving quickly. Louise yelled out to her once again but still she wasn't acknowledged - Caroline didn't even bother to turn around. The brown hair girl began to pick up her pace to catch up but she was running out of breath. She stopped, hands on her knees and inhaling sharply. Once her breathing began to return to normal, she looked to up to see where Caroline had lead her.

The Salvatore Boarding house.

With a frustrated groan, Louise followed her friend inside. She followed closely behind the blonde as they moved through the boarding house, feeling as though they were in a horror movie. Tingles ran down the brunette's spin. Cold chills. That strange feeling again.

"Care..." Louise whispered as she looked around suspiciously. "I have a bad, bad, bad feeling about this. Let's go." She grabbed the blonde's arm, making her stop.

Caroline stared forward with a blank look on her face. "I have to help him."

"Who? Damon?"

"I have to help him." she repeated.

"But why?"

"I have to -"

"Help him. Yeah, you said." Louise groaned as the other girl other girl made her way towards the basement. Louise stepped tentatively down the stairs, her attention fixed on Caroline who seemed to be drawn to one of the locked cellar doors. The blonde peered into the locked door seeing the blue eyed vampire sitting on the floor looking weak and very pale.

"Damon? Oh, my god!" Caroline gasped. "What is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to, very, very badly." he said, struggling as he slowly rose to his feet and leaned against the door. Both Caroline and Louise backed away so that he wouldn't reach them if he managed to reach through the bars. Damon's face washed with confusion when he spotted Louise but he quickly recovered with a sly smirk on his face. "Well, you're an added bonus. Now be a good girl and let me out." He saw her eyes drift to the lock on the outside of the door before she shook her head.

"Why?" Louise question. "You don't deserve to be let out."

"I don't deserve for either of you to have come here but you did." He felt pathetic, holding onto the door and the wall to remain standing. He could feel her heart pounding, pumping delicious hot blood around her body. It was making his mouth water and his parched body ache.

"I can't let you out." Her eyes flickered towards Caroline. "You're gonna hurt people."

"You can't leave me in here to suffer, though. You're..." He coughed. "Too good...Please." He couldn't believe he was begging this human girl. Caroline was easier to manipulate. Still, Louise's big dark eyes stayed on his for a moment.

"I - we won't let you out."

Damon hummed in response and his eyes softened as they flickered towards Caroline. "Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." she resorted, her finger tips roaming over her neck in remembrance.

"You liked it. Remember?" He gazed at her intently. Louise's nose scrunched up in disgust at the confidence in his words.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

Louise shook her head, eyes bouncing between the two. "Because he's messing with your head, Caroline!"

As if Louise was not standing there, Damon kept his eyes locked on Caroline. "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

Caroline stared deep into Damon's eyes as she asked. "What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door." he told her, eyes dilating as he tried to compel her. "You're gonna open the door."

"Caroline, no!" But just like earlier, she was ignored and Caroline moved to open the door.

Suddenly, Zach Salvatore burst through the door. "No! No!" he shouted but it was too late, Caroline had already pulled the lock that opened the door. The older man lunged to grip the handle, turning to look at the two girl. "Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach ordered.

Louise didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on!"

The brunette pushed Caroline in front as they two rushed out of the room. Making the terrible mistake of looking back, her eyes widened in horror as she saw Damon snap Zach's neck. His lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Damon's hungry gaze locked on her and she swallowed, quickly dashing after Caroline. The blonde had already made it out the basement.

Louise reached the stairs, taking them two at a time. Missing one of the steps, she fell forwards and something grabbed her leg. She screamed when she looked down to see Damon crawling up the stairs towards her. She pulled herself up, kicking until her leg was free to resume running. She moved quick, making it down the hall but with a slip on the carpet she was captured.

The vampire hovered over her, eyes darkening with bloodlust. He hissed down at her and his long, sharp, fangs extracted. They glistened slightly and she could see his blood-thirstiness etched in those razor sharp fangs.

"You don't want to do this, Damon." Louise whispered, her voice trembling with fear. "Please don't do this."

"I'm so hungry." Damon moaned. Just one bite couldn't hurt, could it? But he knew, at this stage of starving, that one sip would never be enough. He'd most likely drain her body of all blood until she died.

His mouth salivated at the smell of her blood and he leant forward, his mouth hovered over her neck. Panic struct her and Louise started to squirm. Placing both hands on his chest, she used all the strength she could muster and pushed him hard. His skin began to burn when he landed in a spot that had beams of sunlight and the vampire screamed in agony. Louise took that opportunity to make a run or it. She pushed herself up, eyes focused on the already opened door and rushed towards it.

She made it over the threshold and she spun around to see Damon trapped at the door, screaming in pain as his skin burned in the sunlight. That was the last time she looked back as she took off running.

* * *

"Lena where are you? Please tell me your at home? Call me as soon as you get this!" Louise hung up the phone after leaving Elena a message on her answering machine. She tried desperately to calm her breathing as she made her way towards town.

Her mind was working overdrive. What just happened? Her mind flashed with Damon's face his fangs extended as he was about to bite her. She shook her head. She remembered finding Tanner's body, and seeing the big bloody bite mark on his neck. Then those marks all over Caroline. It's like she was finding all the pieces of the puzzle and putting them together.

The sky was now painted dark as the brunette finally made her way up the Gilbert's house. Her hands shaking as she reached for the door handle, frantically looking around her. When she pushed the door open, Elena was stood in front of her and Louise immediately flung her arms around her sister's body and her own body wracked with silent sobs.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another update! Uh-oh Louise was in the wrong place at the wrong time... Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. P.s.. check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries**


	6. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _Vivienne Pierce sat primly in her seat, wincing as the carriage hit yet another bump along the rocky road that the driver had taken to avoid traffic through Mystic Falls town square. Her eyes glued to the window. After a few short minutes of slowly making their way down the road, Vivienne found herself staring a large white house sitting on a sprawling green lawn. She gasped involuntarily, taken back at the size of the estate. A small dirt road led from where the carriage was to the front of the house, their long awaited destination._

 _"Katherine," She breathed. "Look." Katherine instantly craned her neck to see the estate. She shifted impatiently, doing her best to lean forward._

 _"I can't see. Is it big?" Katherine asked and Vivienne nodded. Frustrated, Katherine dropped back down to her seat, making Vivienne bonce from the sudden weight. She folded her arms. "It's so hot. I need to get out this dress. Do you think the Salvatores would mind?" she asked with a devilish smile and_ Vivienne gasped mouth gaped opened before she chuckled lightly. _Katherine leaned over her sister to see out the window, trying to get a better view. The carriage was approaching the house at the same dragging speed but with each step the horses took the house came closer into line of sight._

 _The carriage began to turn, pulling up beside the boarding house before coming to a complete stop. Stefan Salvatore stepped out onto the front porch, he stood with his hands behind his back._

 _"Isn't he handsome?" Vivienne murmured as they stared at the boy. His hair was dirty blonde, maybe even brown with darker pieces blended through. Even from a distance they noticed his strong features, his jawline defined and cheekbones perfect. Vivienne knew her sister would be pleased._

 _"This is going to be fun." Katherine said with the same wicked grin._

 _Emily began to step down the carriage and move to open the door for the girls. She opened the door smoothly and offered her hand to the eldest. Katherine placed her gloved hand delicately in Emily's opened palm. She tipped her head gracefully as she gathered her skirts and stepped from the carriage. She was the picture of beauty. Her dark brown hair was curled and tucked into an up do, leaving a few pieces to frame her face. She was dressed in a full bodied cream and green chiffon and silk gown that fit tight to reveal her slim waist._

 _Katherine released Emily's hand, immediately making her way to the man ahead of her. She climbed the few steps effortlessly and offered her hand with a smile. He took it, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her white glove._

 _"You must be Ms. Pierce." he smiled as he rose from her hand which was still in his. She smiled and stuck her chin out confidently._

 _"Please, call me Katherine." she said and he couldn't stop beaming. She turned as she spoke. "And this is my sister, Vivienne."_

 _Emily reached inside the carriage for Vivienne's hand which she took in a tight grip. She was helped from the carriage the same way as her sister before Vivienne made her way to the steps. She was gorgeous much like her sister, sharing the same ivory complexion and brown eyes. The light violet gown she was dressed in showed her perfect figure, also showing off defined collar bones and shoulders. Her dark brown curly hair was pulled back into a bun with multiple braids._

 _Vivienne offered her hand to Stefan, she curtsied before looking back up into his forest green eyes. "Mr. Salvatore, it's a pleasure."_

* * *

"Lena where are you? Please tell me your at home? Call me as soon as you get this!" Louise hung up the phone after leaving Elena a message on her answering machine. She tried desperately to calm her breathing as she made her way towards town.

Her mind was working overdrive. What just happened? Her mind flashed with Damon's face his fangs extended as he was about to bite her. She shook her head. She remembered finding Tanner's body, and seeing the big bloody bite mark on his neck. Then those marks all over Caroline. It's like she was finding all the pieces of the puzzle and putting them together.

The sky was now painted dark as the brunette finally made her way up the Gilbert's house. Her hands shaking as she reached for the door handle, frantically looking around her. When she pushed the door open, Elena was stood in front of her and Louise immediately flung her arms around her sister's body and her own body wracked with silent sobs. Elena quickly returned her hug upon hearing her cry.

"Lou, what's wrong? What happened?" Elena questioned in panic, pulling away from the hug to meet her sister identical brown eyes.

"Damon." Was all Louise responded and the way she said his name made Elena's stomach turn. Her eyes widened as Louise continued. "H-he was going to kill me! His face changed...and he opened his mouth and he had...he had fangs?" She tried to explain as she thought back. She didn't know if she was making sense but she didn't care. She gripped Elena's arms tightly. "Fangs! He had fangs! He said he was hungry. I-I think he wanted to drain me of my blood." Louise swallowed before she shook her head, still slightly shaken up. "I was so scared, Elena."

"I know." Elena whispered softly as she pulled her sister into an embrace. "It's okay. You're okay now."

* * *

So, it was true. Vampires were real. They were hiding in the darkness - or in the Salvatore brothers case, in plain sight - and feeding on human blood. This was crazy but unfortunately not impossible anymore, and it was like being stuck in the worst of nightmares without any chance to get out ever. Everything changed now. She couldn't erase the memory and couldn't turn the time back. This was something Louise knew she would have to learn to live with forever.

She just needed a year or two to wrap her mind around it, she thought sourly.

Louise stood in the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead. She rinsed her toothbrush before placing it back into the holder. Sighing, her eyes faced forwards and her reflection stared right back at her. She looked tired, after all she hadn't slept all night. How could she?

Here mind was constantly playing back the previous day. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. Damon. His eyes filled with blood and the dark veins showed up through the skin all around them making it look like his face was just a porcelain mask that started to crack and break to reveal his real dark self. Louise shuddered, her skin running cold. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she turned back to her reflection.

Suddenly, a light wave of dizziness washed over and she blinked a couple times as her surroundings started to change.

 _Damon finished quenching his thirst for human blood, throwing the last stoner to the floor before he wiped away the blood smeared on his lips with the guy's sleeve. He then dragged the now dead man towards the other dead bodies - four in counting - around the camp fire._

 _Picking up on of the cheap vodka bottles from the side, he patted each of the them down for anything that could be identified on the bodies before boring the flammable liquid over the huddled bodies. He lit a stick then set fire to the discarded bodies._

 _With the phone he retrieved from one of the victim's bodies, he punched in a number before pressing it to his ear._

 _"I want my ring."_

Louise gasped as her eye began to regain focus again, coming back to reality. Her reflection stared back at her. That only meant one thing - Damon got out of the house.

* * *

Louise and Elena arrived at the grill and they soon spotted the youngest Salvatore sat waiting patiently at one of the tables. The two brunettes shared a look before moving towards Stefan and seating in the two seats across from him. After the previous events of the day before, the vampire agreed to meet the girls to explain everything.

"So, you're a vampire?" Louise blurted out, no beating around the bush or sugar-coating anything. Stefan blinked quickly a few time, taken back a little but he recovered in no time. "And I know your brother's one too. After all he tried to _eat_ me." she explained bluntly and Stefan's forest green eyes widened.

"Louise," Stefan spoke softly. "I'm sorry for what Damon done. I'm sorry that you had to find out like that." He sounded completely sincere and Elena looked over at her sister to see her reaction.

The laughter that escaped Louise was short and bitter. "Kinda makes me wish that the Easter Bunny was real too, just for the balance." She cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear out of habit. "You said you would explain everything."

Elena's eyes moved from her sister's to meet Stefan's gaze. "That's why I asked you to meet us here. When you Google 'vampire' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan promised.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated, remembering the vampire chopping garlic the previous night to put in their dinner. Stefan nodded. The brunette's brows furrowed as she added. "And somehow, sunlight's not an issue?"

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan told them. Both the twins eyes immediately casted down to look at the huge ring on the vampire's hand. It all made sense now why he refused to take it off and why Damon would have the same one. Images flashed in Louise's mind as she remembering Damon burning in the sun when he tried to get out of the boarding house. Then the vision she received this morning of him demanding his ring back.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"Decorative."

"Holy water?" Louise was the one to ask this time.

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?" The girls asked together.

Stefan smiled as he answered. "Myth."

"Those animal attacks - the two couples, Mr Tanner, Vicki Donovan - those weren't animal attacks, were they?" Louise question, though it was more of a statement. "They were you and Damon."

"Just Damon." Stefan corrected her.

"You said you don't kill to survive..." Elena wondered out loud, curiosity dripping in her voice.

"Animal blood keeps me alive," Stefan explained. The girls had read the twilight books and though Louise been left unimpressed, in the stories the Cullen's didn't feed on human either. But then again, the Cullen's sparkled in the sun too and neither Stefan nor Damon did that. Traditionally, of course, vampires couldn't go in the sun at all. "But not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

Louise frowned. "And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan told them truthfully.

"He was hurting her!" she snapped. "There were marks all over her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion." he explained. "She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" Louise glared at the vampire in front of her, momentarily not caring that he could truly hurt her if her wanted to. All she cared about was that Caroline was hurt and she wasn't able to do anything about it and now she sat across from a man who could have done something, but didn't.

Stefan immediately shook his head. "No. No, none of this is okay. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

Louise creased her brow. "Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"Nobody would believe us." Louise pointed out with a small, humourless laugh.

"I wouldn't say _nobody._ " Stefan told her seriously and Louise nodded in agreement, unsure of herself.

The girls exchanged a look before looking back at the vampire. Elena shook her head. "We can't promise that."

Stefan leaned towards them. "Give me today." A hint of pleading in his tone. "I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you two can decide for yourselves what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." The sisters stayed silent for a moment but both nodded, willing to let Stefan explain everything before making a decision.

* * *

Louise sat in the backseat, deep in thought looking out the window at the passing trees while Elena drove with Stefan in the passenger seat. She abandoned her thoughts when Stefan instructed Elena to stop the car once they pulled up to an old dirt road. The eldest Gilbert nodded and obeyed as she stopped the vehicle. The vampire immediately hopped out of the car once it came to a standstill and began walking further into the woods.

Elena threw a glance over her shoulder to her twin, both furrowed their brows, sharing the same confused features. Louise hopped out of the car first, moving to the other side to stand beside Elena who stood with the car door still opened.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked, trying to act fearless but truth be told she was scared for herself and Louise being in the middle of nowhere with a vampire.

"I want to show you something." Stefan stated simply.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Louise asked with raised brows, looking around at the green grass and leave covered ground. Unlike Elena she didn't show much fear - more curiosity than anything.

"This," Stefan started as he indicated to their surroundings. "Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." He started walk further into the woods. Elena reluctantly shut the car door before both girls followed Stefan a bit further into the woods. They halted when he did, eyes darting around the ruins.

"It looks so..." Louise trailed off, eyeing the two pillars trying to find anything suitable to say that wouldn't sound impolite.

"Old?" Stefan suggested looking back at the brunette who nodded. "It's because they are."

"Wait," Elena furrowed her brows at his words as she thought for a moment before asking, "How long have you...?"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan answered her incomplete question. Louise and Elena's eyes widened in shock.

"Woah." "Oh, my god." Their words overlapping.

"You said you wanted to know." he said looking back at them. "I'm not gonna hold anything back." he explained. "Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _A human Damon ran out of the Boarding House with his little brother throwing an American football back and forth to each other. "Wait." Stefan laughed as they stopped. "Where did you learn this game?" he asked as he threw the ball to Damon._

 _"Camp outside Atlanta." Damon answered. "One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch!" He threw the ball back to his brother who easily caught it._

 _"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Stefan laughed as quickly dodged his brother when Damon charged towards him. "What are the rules? What are the rules?"_

 _"Who needs rules?" Came a voice from behind them and the brothers turned to see Vivienne, along with Katherine and their maid Emily on the porch. Vivienne wore a pale pink gown. The neckline had hints of lace around it and the centre of the bodice was white. The skirt was a pink silk which covered the back and the side, leaving gap at the front that revealed ruffles. Her dark curls were tucked with a clip to the side of her neck and a few curls cascaded over her shoulder and down her chest. A tiny pink feathered hat was on top of her head. "Mind if we join you?" she asked gesturing to her sister and herself as they walked down the steps._

 _"Uh, well, you could, uh...you and your sister could get hurt." Stefan said. "My brother likes to play rough."_

 _Vivienne's brown eyes met Damon's blue ones. A light smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she announced. "I can handle rough."_

 _"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine said teasingly as she snatched the ball from Stefan and took off running. "Come on, Vivienne." she called as her sister followed with a wide smile. Damon nudged his brother's side._

 _"Why are you just standing there?" he asked. "Those are two girls who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon chased after them and Stefan snapped out his trance and followed._

* * *

"You knew Vivienne and Katherine in 1864?" The shock was clear as day on Louise's face. They all stopped in front of the ruins where the Salvatore mansion once was.

"Damon made it seem like it was just yesterday." Elena added.

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken." He gaze met the eldest Gilbert. "He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved two women 145 years ago?" Elena asked as her and Louise tried piecing his story together.

"They weren't just any girls."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _"Ha! I win." Vivienne stopped running once she reached the statue, turning to face her sister and the youngest Salvatore with a huge grin on her face. She moved her hand from the statue to brush over her skirt. It was a delicate blue with a tight bodice and short sleeves that sat on her arms just below her shoulders, revealing her collarbones and a glimpse of her chest. A navy ribbon was tied around the waist with a bow sitting at the small of her back. Her chocolate brown hair fell in ringlets, styled with tiny braids at the crown of her head. "What's my prize?" she questioned._

 _"What would you like it to be?" a voice came from behind them. All three heads whipped to the side to see the eldest Salvatore brother. A smile immediately appeared on Stefan's face seeing his brother._

 _Stefan was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke. "They extended your leave?"_

 _"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said as his blue eyes gaze toward Vivienne._

 _"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan laughed and walked over to hug him._

 _"Well, this works out wonderfully for us." Vivienne spoke up as she turned to her sister, both smiling._

 _"How's that, miss Vivienne?" Damon asked._

 _"Now I have you here to keep me entertained." she said with a seductive smirk before her gaze went to her sister then back at the Salvatore brothers. "First and foremost, we'll need someone to escort us to the founder's ball."_

 _"I would be honoured." Damon bowed._

 _"Then you'll take me?" Katherine questioned looking at the younger Salvatore._

 _"With pleasure." Stefan said, mimicking his brother and bowing also._

 _"Perfect." The twins said in unison which caused them to grin even wider._

* * *

"Damon went with Vivienne and I escorted Katherine to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan explained as Louise and Elena followed the vampire from the ruins towards a small white bench a few feet away.

"The first founder's party?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded.

"Where you signed the registry." Louise added, remembering the original guest registry she saw at the Founder's party a week earlier. The Salvatore nodded once again.

"That night, George Lockwood danced with Vivienne, which made Damon jealous of course."

"So he was upset?" Louise asked as her sister sat down on the bench.

"That's the thing about Damon." Stefan shook his head. "He doesn't get mad, he just gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets." His forest green eyes casted down at his feet. "I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Vivienne was with him, too."

"So he stole her from George?" Louise questioned a little confused.

"Turns out she wasn't Damon's to steal, she was stringing him along the whole time." Stefan told them. " Katherine could control my mind; and Vivienne would compel Damon. They compelled us to keep their secret from everyone else. They wanted all of us to be together. Forever." He squatted down and reached down underneath one of the fallen over pillars and pulled out a piece of cloth before he straightened back up. "Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not." He unfolded the cloth to reveal a lapis lazuli ring that strongly resembled his own ring and Louise's eyes widened slightly in realisation.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Louise asked.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't, Stefan." Elena shook her head, pushing herself off the bench towards him. "Keep it hidden."

"If I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan said, taking a few steps forwards to stand closer to her.

"And how is that?" Elena asked.

"By hurting you. Either of you."

The girls exchanged a look. "The mind control...You said they used. Do you ever do that to us?" Elena asked.

"No." Stefan shook his head. "Your necklaces, they contain an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled." he explained. "I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence, especially you Louise. But I also wanted to protect you from me."

"Elena, Louise you should never take off your necklace because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me...You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

* * *

All the information that she had gathered from Stefan today was still weighing on Louise's mind. It was a lot to take. Her, Stefan and Elena silent walked up the Gilbert's porch. When they entered the house they could here rustling coming from the kitchen. They moved towards the room to see Jeremy and Matt looking concerned at a frantic Vicki.

"What's going on?" Louise question, gaining all their the attention.

"She's really messed up." Matt muttered, his eyes still fixed on a stunned Vicki.

"Elena, Louise back up." Stefan warned as he immediately took charge, his stance authoritative. "Vicki, look at me." He cupped her face and held eye contact while everyone else stared in silence. "Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Once Vicki nodded, he turned his attention to the boys. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan ordered them quickly, Matt and Jeremy took Vicki upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked the very second Matt and Jeremy had disappeared with Vicki and the vampire nodded.

An eyebrow rose, as Louise stared at Stefan. "What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning to what?" Elena asked.

"A vampire." Louise answered, assuming.

"What?" Elena breathed out.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan told them.

"H-how does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan answered.

Though she probably knew the answer to her question, Louise asked anyway. "If she doesn't?"

"She'll die." Two simple words with the power to shatter the earth. "She may only have a few hours."

Elena gasped, goosebumps erupting on her arms."She's upstairs with Matt and Jeremy right now."

"It's okay." He tried to reassure her. "She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"When is she gonna know?" Louise inquired.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?"

* * *

The night had rolled in over Mystic Falls and the youngest Salvatore was still out on his search for Vicki Donovan. In the kitchen, Louise was cleaning the mess that Vicki had made. Her mind was still reeling. The world was a lot more twisted than she'd ever known, she was only just starting to realise that and she hardly knew anything. And people were more complicated that seemed possible.

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Sighing, she massaged her aching temples as she moved to see who it was but Elena beat her to it. Doe brown eyes widened in surprise once they connected with the icy blue ones that belonged to Damon Salvatore, who stood behind the threshold, trademark smirk in place. Instantly, she jumped to forward to shut the door but the vampire was quick, blocking her from doing so.

Elena didn't know how to react; she just at Damon. Louise joined her at the door, standing by her side.

"You're afraid of me." Damon noted. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up."

"Stay away from my family." Louise growled at him. She tried to sound fierce and strong but inside she was jittery.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited in." He smirked, shoving his way past the door, causing the girls to step backwards and Damon closed the door behind him. Elena's narrowed eyes never left Damon as she stood in front of her sister, protectively. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you guys now - that wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...where's Stefan?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena hissed.

"You know the girl you turned." Louise added.

"Don't look at me with that hateful glare, it's kind of a turn on." Damon smirked and Louise scrunched her nose up in discomfort. "She was collateral damage. But that girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon looked pleased with himself. In fact, Louise had never quite managed to see him this way; she realised though, that this was the Damon everyone else saw. Caroline knew his cruelty, as did Stefan.

"Did you thank Vivienne?" A thousand thoughts and emotions seemed to flash across Damon's handsome face at this question. Louise couldn't have put a name to any of them and yet somehow she seemed to have done the right thing in questioning him because the mask of indifference finally left.

"Mmm." He titled his head slightly. "Got the whole life story, huh?"

He began to move towards them and both brunettes took an unwitting step back from him. The vampire practically pushed Elena to the side as he stalked towards the youngest twin, who kept backing away from him but he still inched closer until he was standing so close to her that she couldn't concentrate. Her whole world was reduced to those eyes.

"We got enough." Elena spat hoarsely.

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon smiled before heading for the front door not before turning back, eyes bouncing between both brunettes. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." With that he stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Not even a second later, the door was pushed open again and Damon stuck his head in looking directly at Louise. "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

* * *

Louise paced back and force in the living room, arms crossed and biting down on her lower lip as she waited for her sister. Outside on the porch Stefan and Elena were talking. She bit down harder on her lip out of nerves. She halted when she heard the door handle twist open, eyes moving to the entrance. When she saw no one enter, she rushed to the door to see Elena sat on the floor, back against the door in fits of tears.

"Lena," Louise whispered as she took a seat beside her sister.

Elena shook her head, teary eyes glancing up to meet her sister's gaze. "I-I told him...we couldn't be together." She spoke through her sobs. Louise doesn't respond, she just wraps her arms around Elena, pulling he into a comforting hug. A few moments past before Louise spoke again.

"Did they find Vicki?" she asked but she had a feeling she already knew the answer to her own question. Elena nodded.

"She turned." Elena informed her, Louise's eyes grew wide not know what to say. "This all Damon's fault."

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 6!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm glad you're liking my story and hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading. If you want little update/sneak previews then be sure to follow my tumblr - tangleddiaries**


	7. Haunted

**Haunted**

* * *

 _He kissed her fiercely, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She moaned, returning his kiss with equal fierceness. He broke their heated kiss, trailing his lips down her neck and shoulder. She pulled his shirt over his head. His hand ventured further down, cupping the back of her thigh and pulling her leg up, drawing her close to his body. She let out a soft gasp as she titled her head back._

 _Taking advantage of the access of her neck and shoulder she now gave him. She felt his breath on her neck as he pressed kisses along her jaw and neck. He took her hands and intertwined his with hers. She could feel her heart racing, she knew he could hear it too. He continued to press kisses along her neck._

 _"Damon..." she moaned. He moved his head from her neck and was now face to face with her. She opened her eyes to see his now black ones and fangs now extended._

Louise shot up in bed with a loud gasp. Her hand rubbed her forehead in an attempt to calm herself, repeating 'it was just a dream' over and over in her head. She inhaled deeply before she swung her legs out of bed and padded barefoot into her bathroom. She stripped out of her shorts and vest top before hopping to the shower. Her eyes fluttered close as the water washed over her and she sighed, taking advantage of the moment of peace. The brunette soon grabbed her washcloth and lathered it with apricot scented soap and rubbed it all over her body.

After her shower, Louise slipped into black leggings and donned a red stripe boatneck top with a pair of converse. She applied a light layer of mascara and clear lip-gloss before pulling her bag over her shoulder and walking out her room, only to bump into Elena and Jeremy.

Elena narrowed her dark orbs suspiciously at their brother. "You're up early. Where are you going?"

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..." Jeremy trailed off as continued down the stairs.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena blurted out.

Jeremy halted, turning to look at his sister in complete disbelief. "What? You're kidding me, right?"

"Elena, Jeremy's _precious_ Vicki's missing _of course_ he's not going to school." Louise mocked sarcastically which earned a glare from her brother.

"Louise!" Elena scolded, shaking her head before turning back to look at Jeremy. "And, no, I'm not kidding, Jer. You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep moving'. I don't know why." Jeremy said, leaving Elena shock as she watched him leave. She turned to look at Louise who just shrugged.

* * *

October 31st. So much had been going on that Louise wasn't surprised that Halloween had approached so fast. One month has passed by since Vicki Donovan turned. October went by in a flash, with every day seeming almost identical to the last. Caroline sulked almost daily about how Damon had abandoned her. Louise focused on calming her life, and getting back into a normal routine; studying and hanging out with her friends.

Elena was still depressed about her break up with Stefan, refusing to talk about it with anyone not even Bonnie or Louise. Stefan and the whole vampire thing had become sort of a taboo subject between the sisters. Though that wasn't much of a problem since Stefan wasn't attending school much as he occupied the better part of his time helping Vicki deal with her transition.

Louise sat in History class, thinking about how real some of the things she had once considered no more than costume pieces were. They hadn't gotten a new teacher since Tanner died so they were instructed to use this period as person study time. She glanced over to the two empty seats on her right. One belong to Stefan and the other Elena. Louise shook her head. After lecturing Jeremy this morning about skipping school, Elena turned around and did the same thing. Her eyes fixed on Stefan's empty seat, feeling the vampire's absence. He'd become a part of their group already that it was strange not having him around often.

"Hey, has anyone come round for roll call yet?" Bonnie popped down on the seat on Louise's left, turning to face the brunette. "Caroline just gave me my costume for tonight." She held up a witches hat with a grimace. "I suppose she thinks this is funny."

"You'll look hot though." Louise said and Bonnie smiled in a slightly embarrassed way.

"Well she gave me this crystal too - she said Damon gave it to her." Bonnie held up a necklace with a large and yellowish crystal pendant. Louise pursed her lips, strangely, she thought it might look good on Bonnie, especially against her dark skin.

"It looks old." Louise mused with interest. It was probably genuine antique if it came from Damon.

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Bonnie inquired.

"Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Louise grinned in spite of herself.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

* * *

"Matt says Vicki's home." Jeremy announced, rushing out the kitchen just as Louise descended down the stairs. Louise tried to hide her surprise but failed as her eyes widened slightly and her mouth gaped open as she gawked at her little brother. Vicki was meant to be staying at the Salvatore's until she got herself under control and after Elena informed her sister about the altercation with the new born earlier that day, she didn't want Vicki any where near her brother. The brunette inhaled sharply, before she finally spoke.

"What?" Louise questioned, the shock still plastered on her features.

"Yeah, he says she's fine." Jeremy stated, the happiness in his voice unmissable. "I guess she left before all those kids got killed and it's all good."

Louise opened her mouth to speak but quickly pressed it back together, unsure of what to say. It's only when Jeremy walks around her that she reacts, turning to face her brother with furrowed brows as he moved towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Going to see her." he replied simply as if it wasn't obvious.

"No you're not."

"What's your problem?"

"You and Vicki are done, Jer.

Jeremy furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"You have to stay away from her." she warned him and Jeremy's brows still furrowed in confusion. "The two of you together is trouble. She's too messed up to be with."

"Screw that." Jeremy rolled his eyes and moved towards the once again but his sister's voice stopped him.

"No, Jeremy - just please - just listen to me." The brunette begged.

"Listen to what?" Jeremy questioned, turning to face her. "You're talking like a crazy person."

Louise choose to ignore his comment as she let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "Look, I can see how much you care about her but whatever it is she's going through, she's in a bad shape and I don't want you to be near that right now."

"I need to check on her. I need to know she's okay."

"You'll see her soon, when she's better. She just got home, let Matt be with her. He's her family."

"I'm going. " He moved towards the door once again.

"No. No, Jer." Louise said sternly, moving to block him from leaving through the front door. Jeremy raised a brow as he stared at his sister in disbelief. He expected this from Elena, not Louise and if she wasn't so caught up in the moment, she would have cringe at how much she sounded and acted like Elena. "Over my dead body are you walking through this door."

"You're really off the charts on this one." He stormed up the stairs and Louise lets out a frustrating sigh when she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

Later that evening, music and joyful laughed boomed as Louise walked through the crowd of the Halloween party, catching her reflection in the mirror occasionally - wearing her costume from last year. She wore a blue and white gingham dress with a simple white top underneath and a pair a ruby red converse. She has let her hair flow in lose waves. She soon spotted Caroline and Bonnie both dressed as witches as they stood by a witch's cauldron of sweets. She smirked at the irony of it before she headed over to them.

"Hey, guys." Louise greeted, with a smirk as she went to stand in front of them. "Nice costumes."

"I know right! It was my idea." Caroline beamed as she stated proudly. She raised a brow as she examined the brunette. "Wait, isn't that your costume from last year?"

"Yeah, don't judge it was a last minute thing, I didn't have time to get a new one." Louise replied. "Have you guys seen Jeremy or Elena by any chance?"

Bonnie's eyes moved around the crowd before she shook her head. "No."

"I didn't think school dances were really Jeremy's scene. I mean, he is a stoner now." Caroline said, a little insensitively. Bonnie gave her friend an apologetic small smile and Louise chose to over look the blonde's comment. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turn to see Tyler Lockwood wearing nothing but a red cape and a pair of shorts.

"Cider for the ladies?" he asked holding up three cups. "It's a Lockwood special." Louise grimaced and Bonnie groaned as they both shook their heads.

"I'll pass." Louise said backing away from offered drinks in Tyler's hand. "I swore to myself I'll never touch one of those after last time."

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie shuddered, thinking back to the memory.

"Lightweights." Caroline teased as she reached for to take a cup from Tyler. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler smirked, clinging his class to Caroline's. "Sounds like a plan."

Louise shook her head as she watched the two down their drinks. Just then her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a text from Elena, saying her and Jeremy are at that the party. "I'm going to try and find my sister. Catch you later guys." Her friends nodded and she headed inside.

Inside she found Matt, Elena and Jeremy talking. Matt and Elena dressed as doctor and nurse - their outfits from last year. She crept up to them, placing her hands on Matt's shoulders. "Boo!" she yelled, causing him to jump and she laughed, clapping lightly at being successful.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Louise examined his outfit.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Matt replied.

"Us either." Elena said.

"Elena convinced you to come then?" Louise asked, turning to her younger brother. He didn't look happy, to be sure; his bottom lip was thrust out a little, like a sulky child and he barely even looked at her.

"I thought I should show my face." Something told her that he was lying. Jeremy Gilbert didn't show up to school dances to 'show his face' - at least not this Jeremy. Even before the accident, Jeremy might have attended just to prank somebody or goof around but definitely not with the intention of actually taking part in anything remotely school spirit-like.

Louise only hummed in response before she examined him. "What are you even dress as? You're going as...you?" she teased, elbowing Jeremy in the ribs gently. Jeremy just looked at her unamused and walked away. "Woah! Guessing he's still mad at me." she muttered, turning back to Elena and Matt. as she turned to her sister. "We got into a fight." She answered Matt's unasked question.

"I got into it with Vic too, when she got home." Matt spoke up. "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" Elena asked him, her wide eyes flying to Louise who was already scanning the hallway.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."

Louise rolled her eyes at the irony as she continued to look around. "Where did Jeremy go?" she asked worriedly, as her and Elena looked around searching for their brother. "We've gotta find him." She grabbed Elena's hand and the two of them hurried off into the crowd, ignoring Matt calling after them.

The two girls ran through the dimly lit corridor, and the strobe lights and crowds made it difficult to see properly. Occasionally, they would bump in to strangers as they roamed the halls, searching the school. Elena clutched her phone in her hand. She had tried ringing Jeremy but he wasn't answering his phone and a dread feeling was filling her gut.

Louise bumped in to someone. "Sorry." she said as she looked up and realised it was Stefan who had a tight grip on Vicki. "Oh, thank God!"

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked as he eyes switched between the two girls.

"We lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." Elena explained, looking at Vicki.

Just then, Matt walked up to the group, his eyes landing on Stefan's grip on his sister. "What's going' on?" he questioned.

Louise and Elena shared a nervous glance as Stefan explained. "Hey. uh, everything's fine." he told him.

Vicki ripped her arm out his grip and glared. "I told you to quit bothering me." she spoke loudly.

"No. Vicki, don't do this-" Elena began to say.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki told her brother, trying to get away from the twins and Stefan.

Matt pushed Vicki behind him, turning to Stefan. "You need to back off, man." he warned the vampire.

Louise stepped between the two boys, placing her hand on Matt's chest trying to calm him down. "Matt, it's...it's okay." she assured him.

Matt who was having none of it, shook his head. "No, it's not okay." he turned to Stefan. "What the hell is your problem?"

Elena looked around realising Vicki had now disappeared. "Stefan. She's gone." she told him quickly before grabbing her sister's hand they began to run down the corridor.

Louise halted dead in her tracks as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Louise. Lou." Elena called out worriedly as she watcher her sister stagger, grabbing her forehead.

Louise's vision blurred as a scene played out in her head; _Vicki pushed Jeremy against the big yellow school bus, pressing her lips down on his before she bit down on his lip, drawing blood. At the sight and smell of blood, the veins began to dance under her eyes and her fangs extended._ The brunette gasped loudly as she was pulled back into reality, meeting a pair of worried doe brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Louise shook her head. "Jeremy." she whispered.

Elena followed her as they made their way through the corridor once again. They found themselves at the back of the school where the buses were parked. Just like Louise's vision; Jeremy and Vicki were making out against the side of the school bus. They were too far off too hear what they were saying but, Jeremy's voice became sharp.

"Ow, Vicki, you're taking this costume thing a bit too far - ow, Vicki? Vicki? What the hell? Stop" She had bitten Jeremy's lip and was sucking his blood. A horrified Elena existed the building first, grabbing a piece of wood.

"Vicki, no!" Louise screamed, drawing the vampire's attention from her brother and to her and Elena.

Vicki stalked towards the girls and Elena stepped forward quickly hitting her with the piece of wood with all her might. The new-born vampire only smirked when the wood did nothing. She grabbed it out of Elena's hand and tossed her back into a pile of garbage nearby causing something to pierce the side of stomach. Gasping, Elena moaned in pain as she barely had a minute to collect herself and she shook her long hair out of her eyes.

Louise immediately rushed to her sister, helping her to her feet. Vicki snarled and prepared to attack again but Stefan appeared and shoved her against the bus.

"Vicki!" Jeremy cried. Stefan glanced towards him and the distraction was enough to allow the younger vampire used her new found strength and push Stefan away and disappear under the bus. There was a millisecond of terrified silence.

Stefan glanced around furiously until his eyes landed on Elena clutching her wounded side. "Go. get inside. Go!" he bellowed at Elena, Louise and Jeremy. Jeremy seemed rooted to the spot but Louise bounded forward and grabbed him, ushering him towards the door.

A fist reached out and grabbed Louise's hair, moving her head to the side exposing her neck. She felt a pair of razor sharp teeth tore into her neck and let out a scream. She could feel the blood being drawn from her body and try as she might, her struggles were futile.

Vicki pulled back, growling in pleasure before going back in for another bite but not before Stefan drove a wooden stake in her back. Louise gasped, moving her hand to her neck, turning to see a wooden stake protruding from Vicki's chest, right where her heart was. Louise watched, not even hearing Jeremy's anguished cries as a single tear slowly rolled down the vampire's face and as stiff as board, she dropped to her knees as the life was being drained from her. Her skin turned a sickly grey colour and veins started to flow up her body as it desiccated.

All the sound came roaring back into Louise's ears all at once: "Vicki!" Jeremy yelled, trying to get to her lifeless body but Stefan was holding him back. "Vicki"

Louise stared down at the body trying to grasp what just happened. She slowly turned to her sister who's arms wrapped tightly around Jeremy, trying to keep him calm. "You should get him out of here." she said. She couldn't bear to look at her little brother in so much pain. He had really cared for Vicki, maybe more than anybody had ever cared for Vicki Donovan and she had been ripped from his grasp in such a brutal way.

Elena shook her head, obviously, not wanting to leave her.. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine." Louise assured her. After a long pause, Elena reluctantly led Jeremy away with Stefan in tow, typing on his phone.

Louise dropped down beside Vicki's body, overwhelmed with sadness. This would destroy Matt, too. Vicki was all he had. The brunette seized the stake which was still sticking out of Vicki's body and pulled hard. It came out with a gross noise that made her cringe and she tossed it aside. She moved to brush the hair out of the dead vampire's face. She could feel the blood oozing from her neck but none of that seemed to matter in that moment.

She was so wrapped in the moment she didn't hear the footsteps that approach her.

"Louise," Damon's voice was gentle and he touched her shoulder. "I need to deal with the body." Not comprehending she glanced around at him and met blue eyes as Damon crouched down beside her.

"What?" She whispered.

"We have to hide the body. Nobody can know about this." Louise hadn't even begun to consider the practicalities of this.

"She's dead." Louise told him blankly. He nodded.

"I know. I know she is. But we'll have to let them think she's missing." Damon told her. Finally, the first tears welled up in Louise's eyes and began to fall. "You should go. I got this."

Shaking her head from side to side slowly, Louise wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her demeaner hand changed and she rose to her feet, glaring at Damon. "You did this!" She hissed and the vampire got to her feet. "This is your fault. She's dead because of you!"

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon responded calmly but this only fuelled the anger in the brunette. She shoved against his shoulder and raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist before she could do so. "None of this matters to me. None of it."

With difficulty, Louise managed to rip her hand out his grip. "You're lying." she challenged, staring up at him. "People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it, Damon. But you don't want to admit you care and that you're not the monster you pretend to be!" Her tiny hand rose and stuck him hard across the face.

Damon took in a deep breath, twisting his head back to face her. "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

* * *

Louise walked up to the Gilbert house, Stefan and Elena were having what seemed like an intense conversation. She stepped on the porch to hear Stefan say; "If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

With furrowed brows, she stood in front of the two. "Do what? What's going on?"

"Do what?" Louise questioned, stopping in front of the two. "What's going on?"

Stefan wore a grim expression and Elena bit the inside of her cheek as they both exchanged a glance before looking back at the younger brunette. The vampire sighed before he began to explain. "Elena wants me to compel Jeremy to forget everything that happened tonight."

"What? No, You cant do that!" Her eyes practically bulging out their sockets as they panned between the pair before settling on her sister. She shook her head. "Elena, you can't take away that choice from him."

Elena swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "He's a mess, Lou. He won't be able to handle another death."

"Taking away his choice is not a decision, you, me or anyone besides Jer should make." Louise said. "Yes, it's going to be hard, but he'll get through this, he has us to help him through this. Don't take his choice away from him."

"You haven't seen him, he's in bits. After mum and dad, I can't let him go through that again." Elena stated. "This has to be done." The brunette turned to Stefan. "Do it."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough. I couldn't guarantee it'd work." He wanted to though, she could see that.

"I can do it." A voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Damon walking onto the porch. Although he was immaculate and there was no obvious sign that he'd just disposed of a body, his demeanour was sombre. "If this is what you want...I'll do it."

Louise turned to her sister with pleading eyes. "Don't do this, Elena."

"It's what I want." Elena announced, ignoring her sister's plea. Louise shook her head not knowing what to say. She knew she was losing, she knew Stefan would do anything her sister asked. But Damon...she had no idea why he would volunteer.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked Elena, his eyes caught Louise and she gave him a disbelief look, averting her eyes.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back." Elena told him. "That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded as he moved inside. Louise looked up at her sister, the muscles in her face barely moved as she spoke. "He'll never forgive you for this."

A few moments later, Louise sat on the porch swing staring down at her diary, and even though a million thoughts are racing through her head, she can't put them onto the paper. After a moment, she napped her diary shut and she clutched a blanket around her shoulders, trying to protect herself from the cold autumn air. Doe eyes glanced to the front door when she heard it open and she locked eyes with Damon.

Her eyes searched his and Damon was reminded of how alike she was to Vivienne; but only in looks, he knew Vivienne would not have reacted as Louise had to what happened since they had met.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Colour me surprise."

Louise let out a ragged breath. "Yeah...I deserved that." Unconsciously, she ran her hand across her neck and winced when she made contact with her bite wound but her hand settle on the vervain-filled necklace. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was upset about Vicki and I took it out on you. I don't know much about you except what Stefan's told me, and honestly, that probably makes me a little biased." Damon nodded with a flare of his eyes, but was internally pleased with her confession. "So, I'm sorry about before...and I wanted to thank for what you did for my brother. It means a lot."

"Yeah, but not to him. As far as he knows, I didn't do a think." Damon shrugged. "I know you didn't want this to happen but I think it was right thing to do. Jeremy was in a bad way."

She looked down as she felt her eyes start to glisten. Her only thought while she had been sitting on the porch was her little brother. Of how much been he was after they lost their parents. How it completely changed his life, with him turning to drugs and all. And now the death of Vicki. Jeremy was just a kid, he can't handle all that. She just wished he had never had to live through all of this.

"I think deep down, I know it was the right thing to do. I mean, he's just a kid he shouldn't have to deal with all this." she confessed, tears prickled at her eyes and she took in another shaky breath. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, feeling a solitary tear slide down her face. "To be honest, I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with this either."

"You're stronger than you think. You can handle this."

Her eyes finally met his again and she gave him a soft smile. She wiped away a tear that had now fallen down her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you again. For what you did for Jer."

A few moments seconds passed before Damon responded. "I didn't do it for him."

She furrowed her brows at him. What was that suppose to me? She wondered. Instead of replying to that, she ignored it and said, "Goodnight, Damon." she smiled.

Damon returned her smile. "Night, Louise."

* * *

 **A/N: So a lot went on in this chapter. We got a protective Louise, seeing how she feels about Jeremy being compelled and also a little moment between her and Damon at the end. And can't forget about her dream too. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites.**

 **If you want little update/sneak previews then be sure to follow my tumblr - tangleddiaries**

 **KateKat1992: No, I don't think he would've actually drained her dry but she didn't know that. Yes this will be a Damon/Louise/Klaus story later on when Klaus comes into the picture. I'm so happy you're enjoying it.**

 **0001234: Glad you're enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Only reviewer: Happy to hear you like my character.**


	8. 162 Candles

**162 Candles**

* * *

The morning light poured into Louise's room almost obnoxiously as she groaned, eyes fluttering open and fixed on the window. The sun was too bright - too high in the sky. It should be a crime for the sun to rise so early, she thought. Her attention moved to her door when she heard a soft knock before it opened and Elena popped her head through the gap.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Elena said and pushed the door open wider and sauntered in without permission. Louise didn't hide the displeasure on her face at seeing her sister stood before her. Elena swallowed as she tried her best to ignore it and began to explain the reason for the wake up call in the first place. "Sheriff Forbes called, she wants to question us about the disappearance of Vicki."

"Great!" Louise mumbled and finally sat up, sighing as she ran her fingers through her tangled locs. The aftermath that followed Vicki's death was a nightmare of police interviews, public appeals and posters of Vicki's face being placed everywhere. She knew there would be repercussions about Vicki's disappearance. She locked eyes with her twin who now took a few steps forward.

Elena perched on the edge of the bed. Her identical chocolate doe eyes stared imploringly into Louise's. "Look, Lou, I'm sorry about last night." she began, "Jeremy was just so broken and I just didn't know what else to do."

Louise narrowed her eyes and her face hardened. "You erased his memory without his consent."

"He'll be able to move on." Elena assured her. "I couldn't watch him go through that again I know you wouldn't have been able too either. That was the only thing I could think of to do." Nothing else was said as the two brunettes stared at each other. Louise bit her lip as she studied her sister. She could see she was being sincere.

"Even though I don't agree with it, I know it was the right thing to do." Louise admitted. Elena opened her mouth to speak again but Louise cut her off. "But this means, no mentioning anything supernatural around him because when he finds out-"

"He wont." Elena cut her off confidently.

"Because when he finds out," Louise continued ignoring her sister's comment. The truth has a funny way of always coming out. "It's all on you."

* * *

After returning home from giving her statement about Vicki's disappearance, Louise sat on the couch fiddling with a blanket, staring blankly into space. She kept reply the night of Halloween She felt terrible about having to lie to Matt, he didn't deserve to lose his sister. And on top of that, being lied to by his closest friends. She was snapped out her thoughts when the eldest Gilbert plopped down next to her, letting out a sigh as she rested her head on her arm which was prompted on the arm of the chair.

Louise watched as Elena picked the frey bits of the blanket. She could tell her sister was frustrated and upset. After witnessing her and Stefan's conversation earlier, she had feeling that was the reason. "So, what's up with you and Stefan?" she asked.

Another loud sigh escaped from Elena's lips before she answered. "I told him to stay away from me," she said. "I can't do it anymore, having to lie to everyone. It's just too hard." Louise's mouth opened to respond but closed again when Elena spoke again. "Why does it have to be hard?" She practically groaned.

"Life's hard, Elena." Louise replied. "All I can say is follow your heart. If being with Stefan is what you then just be with him. You'll just have to accept everything." The two brunettes both looked over at each other at the same time. Elena didn't respond she just gave her a small smiled before continuing fiddling with the blanket. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Silence filled the room again and once again, Louise was consumed with her thoughts which drifted to a certain blue eyed vampire. The vervain around her neck didn't seem to be able to stop her from thinking of him so she was forced to admit that Damon wasn't playing with her mind. Again, she was pulled out her thoughts when she felt another weight on the couch. She was now sandwiched between her and her sister.

"You're wallowing. " Jenna stated glancing over to Elena who was indeed wallowing.

"So are you." Elena reminded her.

A loud sigh escaped Jenna's lips. "My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Well Logan's a jerk." Louise spoke up.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.' "

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy's annoyed filled voice rang from the kitchen,

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked as she turned fully around on the couch, resting her arm on the back to see her nephew sat at the kitchen table with a book opened in front of him.

"Homework." he answered simply.

After Halloween, Jeremy seemed different. He was going to school, doing his homework and behaving more than he had in months. Damon had compelled him to believe Vicki's leaving was for the best and that he shouldn't dwell on it. Louise wondered whether there was more to it though, because Jeremy was all of a sudden back to the boy he'd been before their parents died.

"Since when do you do homework?" Louise questioned, her brows furrowed. Now, her and Elena mimicked their aunt and turned to face their little brother.

"I gotta finish this." Jeremy replied, continuing his work. "I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." He glanced up at them before going back to work. They all stared at him in shock.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked, eyes bouncing between her aunt and sister.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna suggested.

Louise pursed her lips as she thought. "Hmmm, maybe he's possessed."

"He can hear you." Jeremy said, clearly annoyed, looking up at the girls and giving them a sarcastic smile.

* * *

"Bonnie," Louise's relieved voice said from the doorway. "Thank God!" She grabbed her friend's wrist, dragging her into the Gilbert's house and closing the door behind her. She dragged her up the stairs making Bonnie yelp as she almost barrelled into the rail. The brunette paused turning to face the dark skinned girl once they reached Elena's bedroom. "Wait here," she whispered.

Louise opened her sister's door only to see her still being swallowed by her covers. All day she had been trying to get Elena out of bed but without much success so she resorted to Bonnie's help.

"Elena!" she said, pulling at the covers but Elena fought back. Hard. After a few more failed attempts, Louise let out a loud frustrated sigh and let go of the covers. "I'm officially worried so...I brought backup." With that announcement the door opened and Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, how you doing?" Bonnie asked, moving forward to sit down on the edge bed and Louise stood beside her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Still breathing." Elena replied, the covers muffling her voice slightly.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie questioned, her eyes fixed on Elena who sighed.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologised.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

Elena nodded. "Yep."

Bonnie glanced up at Louise for a second and the two shared a simultaneously eye roll before returning their attention back to the brunette tucked up in bed. Bonnie's eyes softened and she sighed. "Move over." she instructed and Elena moved to make room for her friend as Bonnie hopped into bed beside her. "What's going on?" The Bennet girl questioned, propping her head up by her elbow that dug into the pillow. Louise moved round to the other side of the bed and now Elena was sandwich between her and Bonnie.

"I'm tired of thinking...of talking I-"

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked with a sarcastic yet hopeful smile and Louise couldn't help but smile.

In grumbling pieces it came out. "Stefan and I broke up." Elena's casted her gaze to Bonnie who's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie told her genuinely, giving her a sad look. "Are you okay?" This earned a look from the youngest twin. "Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena suggested.

Bonnie thought for a moment before she grinned. "Just remember you asked for it." Both brunettes shared puzzling looks as they watched Bonnie climb off the bed. She was up and sealing the room from any stray source of wind, shutting windows and the door. Moving back to the bed, the petite girl grabbed one of the pillows and ripped the pillow open, shushing her friend's indignation. "Be patient." she said emptying the feathers on the bed.

"O-kay." Elena gave her sister a confused look but Louise just shrugged before returning her attention back to Bonnie.

The grin on Bonnie's face now disappeared as she looked at the sisters seriously. "I need to swear you to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Louise said. She was more tired of secrets than anybody could have comprehended.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie told them. She watched as the two brunettes turned to look at each other. Louise's lips pressed into a tight line and Elena raised a perfectly shaped brow. Bonnie's head titled slightly as she watched their nonverbal conversation for a moment before they turned back to face her.

"I swear." They said in unison.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Right." Elena confirmed.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None."

"What are you doing?" Louise asked.

"Grams just showed me this." Bonnie said. "You're gonna love it." She paused for a moment, her eyes darting between the pair before she asked. "You guys ready?" The two Gilbert girls nodded. Bonnie smiled before moving her hand to hover over the feathers before moving it upwards slowly. Identical brown eyes widened, the sisters mouths hung open in surprise as one of the feathers floated in the air below her hand. Bonnie kept it floating in the air for a few seconds before lowering her hand which caused the feather to fall back onto the pile.

"Bonnie what's going on? " Elena asked, her eyes still wide.

The dark skinned girl didn't answer, her grin just grew wider. She rubbed her hands together before hovering both of them over the feathers. She moved her hands upwards and the feathers followed her movement, floating the air just below her hands. She lowed her hands back down and the feathers fell. This time Bonnie doesn't hold her hand above the feathers, she just simply looked up and the pile of feathers rise, circling around them like snow.

Now, the torn pillow lay on the floor forgotten, as they sat on the bed with soft white feathers circling soothingly around their seated forms. Elena's mouth had dropped, but more importantly, her eyes had lightened, wonder pooled in the brown depths.

"Wow," Was the only word to fall from Louise's mouth as she looked to Bonnie in shock but amazement.

"It's true. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

Elena gasped, half laughing, touching one of the feathers. "I believe you."

"And so do I." Louise added, looking at her witch friend and the two shared a laugh.

"It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch." Bonnie gushed with excitement. The feathers slowly fell back down to the bed. She paused and looked between twins worriedly. "You guys don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

Louise shook her head immediately. "Oh my god, course not."

"Bonnie I just...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" Elena asked.

"You're my best friends." Bonnie said as if it wasn't obvious. "I can't keep secrets from you two." As soon as the words left the witch's mouth, Louise felt sick as guilt swirled around her stomach. Elena most have felt it too because she avoid Bonnie's gaze.

Bonnie still sat with the brightest smile at the fact of how easily both brunette's accepted her witch heritage. If this was Caroline, she might have needed a little more convincing, would've probably scoped out all corners of the room to check for indecipherable wires attached to the feathers. But the twins accepted it, so easily.

* * *

Louise had been arguing via text message with Caroline against going to the party at the Grill but Caroline was like a dog with a bone and she was losing the battle. Jenna leaned against the living room doorframe, a small tub of ice cream in her hand as she eyed her niece typing away on her phone.

"So what's this party at the Grill in aid of?" The older woman asked before popping a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Nothing." Louise shrugged, glancing up at her aunt. "Caroline doesn't need an excuse. You could come you know - show the world you're over it already." It meaning Logan Fell skipping town. Jenna laughed but shook her head.

"I don't wanna be the old fogey at a party full of teenagers. But thanks for the offer." With that Jenna, moved towards the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Louise headed out to the hallway and pulled open the door and the surprise on her face doesn't go unnoticed to see Stefan standing on the other side.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Uh, hey." she greeted back. Louise was unsure how to act towards him after Elena informed her about bumping into a girl in nothing but a towel at the boarding house earlier today. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here, Stefan?"

"Can I talk to Elena?"

"No." Her responded stunned him and just as he's about to question her, she added. "Got a few questions for you. Girl in the towel? Who is she?" No beating around the bush, cutting straight to the chase. Her dark eyes narrowed.

"That's my good friend Lexi." Stefan replied. "I've known her for a _very_ long time."

Louise's mouth made an 'o' shape as she slowly nodded. "So nothing romantic between you two?" she asked, still narrowing her eyes at him and Stefan nodded. "Good." She angled her head, calling out over her own shoulder. "Elena, it's for you!" Louise turned back to smile at Stefan as they waited for her sister to come to the door.

Moments later, Elena descended from the stairs and froze at seeing the green eyed vampire on the porch. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'll leave you two." Louise eyes bounced between Elena and Stefan before she walked away. She didn't exactly leave them, she just moved to the other room to listen to their conversation. Stefan smiled wryly at the brunette in front of him.

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Elena didn't think that 'upset' was the right word; shocked might be though.

"Right. The girl in the _towel_." Elena said, half-jokingly, putting emphasis on the towel. Stefan's forest green eyes widened a little in understanding.

"Oh no no no no not like that." he promised. "She's not exactly a girl - Lexi's just 350 years old." He added, a rarely seen twinkle of humour in his eyes. Elena's mouth opened in surprised when this sunk in.

"You mean she's a..." She didn't have to finish the line for Stefan to get what she was talking about. He nodded, smiling.

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. _Ever._ "

It was a relief to hear that. Elena nodded as she thought back to her encounter with the blonde earlier. "Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird."

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan lied easily. "So why'd you come by?" he asked, reminding her of her true purpose earlier on.

"I-uh...it was a mistake."

"Elena talk to me." The vampire pleaded.

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem." The brunette shook her head and sighed heavily. "I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you...and-"

"You can talk to Louise." Stefan remined her.

"I know, she's dealing with her own stuff right now..."

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Stefan's face softened. "You can come to me about anything okay?"

Elena nodded. "Well, thank you for coming by."

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Lexi's dragging me and...it's my birthday." Stefan replied with a slight smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Stefan!" Louise called out from the other room and she immediately clasp her hand over her mouth at the realisation she just outed herself to eavesdropping.

Stefan chuckled lightly but shouted back. "Thank you, Louise."

Elena declined his invitation to the Grill, deciding to have a night in before she closed the door and Louise walked out of the living room with furrowed brows.

"So you staying in tonight?"

"Yes."

Louise resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh come on, Lena. It's a party."

* * *

Louise had convinced the eldest Gilbert to come to the party at the Grill. The bell above the door jingled as they stepped into the grill and was greeted by music blaring. The party was in full blast. The twins weren't the slightest bit surprised at turn out, their friend Caroline had a gift for organising things like this. There were so many people dancing and drinking.

Elena's eyes roamed around the room, looking for the birthday boy. "I'm going to find Stefan." she said.

"Okay, and I'll be at the bar." Louise informed her before she made her way towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

Two or three minutes later, Damon found the brunette nursing a diet coke at the bar. He hovered in the corner before she discovered him. Her brown eyes narrowed in his direction and he smirked, raising his glass. Louise tucked her hair behind her ear and the vampire instantly noticed badly concealed bite mark on her neck from last night. She drew her attention away from him and he moved towards her, his focus fixed on the wound on her neck which was slowly healing.

She downed the remains of her drink before slamming the glass on the bar just as Damon sat down on the stool beside her.

"Good evening," he greeted with his infamous smirk. "Great party, right? Having a good time?"

The brunette ignored his question and decided to ask one of herself. "What did you do to Jeremy?"

"I took away his suffering, like Elena asked." Damon replied evenly.

"Nothing else?"

"No." he replied. Louise didn't respond, she only narrowed her eyes and Damon rolled his eyes. "That was it, Louise."

"He's acting different. He's doing homework, he's not taking drugs or drinking, he's just...he's a little _too_ okay." She surveyed his face closely, trying to detect some sign of secrecy but there was none.

"Louise, I took away his suffering. _He isn't suffering anymore_." The vampire told her clearly. Louise pursed her lips as she continued to eye him. She could tell he was being sincere, and so she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. His eyes unconsciously caught the bike mark on her neck once again. "Anyways, how are you doing? After everything?"

Her eyes widened slightly in shock by his concern. "Careful, Damon. Wouldn't want to show you care about me too much." Louise warned and Damon scowled at her joke.

"Just general questions between two friends." He shrugged.

She raised her brow. "We're friends?"

"Unless you want to be more than friends?" He smirked, moving closer to her.

She too leaned closer, gazing up into his blue orbs. The intensity of them seem to always put her in a trance as she tried to understand the mystery behind them. Her eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes then a smirk appeared on her lips. "In your dreams, Salvatore."

Damon laughed. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about her. It was strangely refreshing meeting someone who didn't easily fall for his charms but then again, Damon liked a challenge.

"You just keep me wanting more, don't you?" Damon questioned and Louise couldn't help but laugh, rolling her eyes playfully. If anything, she couldn't believe she was flirting with the vampire.

"Is he bothering you?" A unfamiliar female voice came from behind Damon. Louise glanced over his shoulder to see a girl leant against the bar. She looked around her age, maybe one or two years older with long blonde hair and warm hazel-green eyes. The woman's face changed to one of shock when she laid eyes on Louise though but she quickly recovered.

"Nothing I can't handle." Louise threw a smirk Damon's way before returning her attention back to the girl. "Are you new in town? Clearly you are, I mean, I've never seen you around."

The blonde pursed her lips as she thought for a moment before replying. "Sort of. " A warm smile spread across her face. "I'm Lexi."

"Ah, towel girl." Louise muttered and smiled lightly. "I'm Louise, Elena's twin sister. Not identical _obviously_."

"Nice to meet you." Lexi grinned. "So why you hanging out with this one over here?" The blonde nodded her head over to the other vampire.

Damon smirked. "Why would she not? Have you met me?"

"Yeah, you're an ass." Lexi shot back.

Louise laughed before responding, "I don't think he's as bad as everyone thinks he is." She glanced towards Damon giving him a small smile then returned her attention to the blonde and raised her hand to the side of her lips. "Plus, I think he could use some friends." She whispered even though she knew Damon could hear her. Her comment earned an eye roll from the Salvatore and a laugh from Lexi.

"I like you." Lexi stated and Louise grinned at that. The female vampire returned the smile and clapped her hands together. "So how about some shots?"

Louise nodded, knowing she wouldn't get served without ID. Lexi ordered a couple shots, Damon was impressed with how Louise was knocking back the shots. After Lexi and Louise did a shot together, the vampire offered one to Damon.

Damon gave the blonde vampire a look and she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "All right, the shots are a bribe." she admitted. "I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle?" Damon asked, ignoring Lexi's question. "It wins award."

"Cut the crap." Lexi snapped, levelling a hard glared on the blue eyes vampire. Damon downed a shot and cast a quick glance in Louise's direction but she had her gaze focused firmly on the bark.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." he told the blonde who nodded slowly.

"What is it?" Lexi questioned. Being nosy, Louise finally turned to look at Damon to listen in.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Damon smirked.

"I hope your plan doesn't involve hurting any of the people I care about." Louise said quietly, her dark eyes boring into his light ones. Damon smirked as he gazed down at her.

"And if it does?" Before Louise could respond she saw Sheriff Forbes approach them and stab a syringe into Lexi's arm, injecting her with something. Immediately, a gasp escaped the blonde's mouth as her eyes met Louise's and she collapsed into the two deputies arms. "What are you doing?" Damon question, shock plastered over his face. All Louise could do was stare wide eyed as the two deputies hurried Lexi out of the building.

"Thank you for the vervain, now if you'll excuse me." Was all Sherriff Forbes said to Damon as she followed after her deputies who held the unconscious vampire in their arms.

"Vervain?! What have you done?" Louise hissed at the vampire, eyes blazing with fury. "You planned all-"

"Calm down, Louise." Damon ordered, cutting her off as he reached forward to grasp the brunette's arms but she snatched herself away from him.

"What have you done, Damon?" Louise questioned once again, her voice louder than before.

Damon stared into her eyes, his own gaze hardening and he grabbed her shoulders once again, this time she didn't pull away. "I did what needed to be done, Louise." Louise took in a deep breath as she saw the cruelty in his eyes. He caught sight of his brother running across the room where Lexi was being taken away. "Got to go." With that the vampire fled from the building.

Louise quickly spotted Stefan and Elena trying to exit the Grill and she rushed over to them. The trio followed the sound of gunshots to the street. As they approached the corner of the building, Stefan pulled Elena back but Louise had already walked out further. Just in time to see Damon thrust a wooden stake straight through Lexi's heart. Louise gasped, frozen in her spot as she watched the blonde's last breath leave her. Like Vicki had, Lexi turned grey and stiff.

Elena turned to see Stefan's eyes were on his brother and she had never seen such emotion on his face; he was beyond furious, he was murderous. Stefan stormed off angrily and Elena rushed after him. Louise stood, still frozen in her spot as the deputies loaded Lexi's body into the back of the police car. Damon's back tensed and he turned. His blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. His expression was unreadable then, but Louise wasn't interested in reading it.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered.

"To get them off mine and Stefan's back." he told her. She shook her head. There must of been another way to do that with out killing Lexi. "It had to be done."

She continued to shake her head. "No, it didn't." Louise didn't say another word. Instead she turned away from him and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's another chapter. We see a little family time between the Gilberts, the twins finding out Bonnie's a witch, Damon and Louise flirting plus her meeting Lexi then Lexi's death.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **0001234: I'm really glad your enjoying it. I won't say too much about the endgame, you'll just have to keep reading and see ;) Also, yes her power will certainly become a lot more useful, especially to a certain someone.**

 **Only reviewer , StarlighterWitch , jgood27 : So happy you guys are enjoy my story.**


	9. History Repeating

**History Repeating**

* * *

Louise followed Elena into the already crowded history class. The students already occupied their seats and the two brunette proceed to take their seats next to each other. Elena's eyes automatically scanned around the classroom, but her brows furrowed in confusion when she didn't spot who she was looking for. She leaned over slightly across the aisle.

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" she asked quietly. Louise shrugged in response.

"No idea. I messaged her-" Louise paused mid statement when the classroom door swung open and Bonnie rushed in, hunched over and a worried frown marring her face. The brunette frowned after she gave her friend a greeting smile but wasn't acknowledge as the petite girl hurried to an empty seat. Before she had a chance to question the witch, a tall, handsome, sandy haired man walked in behind with a satchel. He set it down on the desk before turning to the board and, picking up a piece of chalk to write his name.

'ALARIC SALTZMAN'

Alaric turned his attention to the class. "Good Morning everyone" he said brightly.

Louise twisted in her chair to Bonnie, "Are you okay?" she mouthed, which Bonnie only shrugged in response. Louise and Elena traded confused and concerned looks before Louise sighed and turned her attention back to the new teacher.

"Alaric Saltzman." he presented himself. "It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." he joked. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay?" he explained, sounding out his name.

"So, you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher." The new teacher added. A departure from Mr Tanner's more traditional approach to the classroom and a surprise to Louise; Alaric looked tough and no-nonsense but she could see that he had a kind face. He also proved to be much better teacher than Mr Tanner had ever been. Louise had always found History a drag but Alaric made things interesting and she was surprised that he succeeded in taking her mind off all things vampire-related for a while.

* * *

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie explained, looking frightened. She bobbed her head and the Gilbert sisters eyed her as she informed the girls about her dreams while they all sat around one of the many picnic tables on the courtyard. Emily's haunting her had ruined most of her week. Non-stop nightmares filled with cryptic foreboding.

"You sleepwalked all the way into the woods and didn't even realise?" Louise questioned, her voice laced with concern and Bonnie nodded.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked. Whoever Emily was, she was scaring Bonnie and the brunette didn't find it appealing.

"Mhm." Bonnie nodded, her green orbs panned between the pair. "Do you guys believe in ghosts?"

"Why not?" Louise questioned rhetorically with a shrug of her shoulders while Elena was a little more hesitant. "I mean there's witches so why not ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now..." Elena trailed off as she casted a glance over to her sister.

Bonnie sighed before she announced. "I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Louise wondered.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie explained and fiddled with the amber crystal pendant necklace that hung around her neck.

Louise's ears perked up at 'civil war days'. _Wasn't that when Damon and Stefan turned into vampires_ , she thought. "And it all started when you got the necklace?" she asked pointing to the object. "Maybe she's using it to communicate with you." she suggested as Bonnie's eyes travelled down to the necklace.

"What does Grams say about it?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie immediately shook her head. "I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

* * *

"You know," Louise began as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Bonnie looked over to her friend, books clutched to her chest. "I was never a big fan of history but that new teacher is really making me reconsider." The brunette joked and Bonnie laughed, nodding in agreement. The two continued their walk across the parking lot towards Bonnie's car.

The petite witch came to a halt as a figure in dark clothes stood before her. Louise paused as she glanced to her left to see the pushy, volatile and extremely dangerous Salvatore vampire. The brunette hadn't seen him since the night he killed his brother's best friend. Louise's lips pressed into a straight line as she watched the vampire completely ignore her and focused on Bonnie.

"Okay, it's your last chance." Damon said his icy blue orbs piercing into Bonnie's warm green ones. "I want my necklace."

"You can't have it." Bonnie snapped, clutching her books closer to her chest.

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you, here."

"I don't want your help." Bonnie shot back.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Louise chimed in and snaked her arm around Bonnie's shoulders and pulled her away. They walked at a quick pace towards Bonnie's car but Damon followed close behind.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch?" he asked rhetorically. "Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave us alone or I swear-"

"Don't!" Damon quickly cut the witch off as he blocked her way to the car door. Bonnie glared up at him, her fury roaring to life in her eyes but everything else about her, muted. "No threats." He leaned close, towering over her while his voice pitched low and soft. "Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm." Bonnie continued to glare up at him even while Damon titled his head lower.

 _Too close - what the hell was he playing at?_ Louise thought as she eyed the vampire.

"Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you." Bonnie leaned away, disbelief in her features and Louise felt a rush of relief. "Let me help you get Emily off your back." Bonnie flinched at his words and both girls stared at him wide eyed.

"How do you know about her?" Louise questioned.

"I know a lot of things." The blue eyed man replied cryptically causing Louise to roll her eyes. He turned his attention back to Bonnie. "I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." Damon punctuated his words by creasing the side of Bonnie's face. A sudden surge of anger and what seemed like jealousy worked it's way from Louise's gut, suffusing her chest.

"See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself." The vampire's face was incredibly close to Bonnie's as he opened her car door for her. "So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her." Louise squeezed harder on her gritted teeth. "A deal's a deal."

Bonnie stepped inside the car, looking scared and defenceless.

"What the hell was that?" Louise demanded from Damon once Bonnie's car door closed.

"None of your business." Damon muttered.

"How do you know about Emily?" Louise questioned with an arched brow. "And why do you want the necklace?"

"Because it's mine." he resorted.

"Obviously it's important." she stated as she thought about what just happened between the witch and vampire. She glanced to Bonnie through the car window as she waited for her before turning back to Damon. "But why?"

Damon moved closer to her, closing the space between them. His blue eyes stared down intensely at her and the brunette froze, her breath hitched when he lifted a hand and tucked a few loose strands of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. "This has nothing to do with you, Louise." he whispered. "I need my necklace back from Bonnie and I will get it."

Louise glared up at him, their bodies so close not even a sheet of paper could fit between.

"Stay away from Bonnie!" she hissed. "I mean it!" With that she took a step back before going to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

Once she was in the car, Bonnie immediately started up the car. Damon took a step back as he watched the car reverse before speeding out the parking lot. He let out an irritated huff before flashing away.

* * *

"He's bad news. He really scared me." Bonnie shuddered her gaze catching Elena's in the rear-view mirror while Louise occupied the passenger seat. Immediately after they picked the elder Gilbert up, they began to inform her about their encounter with the certain blue eyed Salvatore.

"He's determined to get the crystal." At the moment, Louise wasn't sure where Damon's head was at. She wasn't afraid of him, even though he'd like her to be, but she didn't like the fact he was threatening her best friend.

Elena moved to lean forward, placing her face between the two seats. "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." she warned.

"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up." Bonnie swallowed.

The older brunette shook her head and let out a loud sigh. "I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at our place tonight."

Louise nodded in agreement, eyes bouncing between Bonnie and Elena. "Yeah, we can make a whole night out of it." she suggested, her hand rummaging through her school bag to fetch her mobile phone. "I'll text Caroline too." Her fingers bashed against the keys as she began to message their blonde friend.

Bonnie nodded and they drove for a few seconds more before out of nowhere, she pulled a wild manoeuvre and swung the car onto a different road. Louise looked up from her phone, clutching her seat, shocked and the motion of the car caused Elena slid backwards into her seat. The witch ripped the necklace off her neck and unbuckled her seatbelt, a ferocious expression on her face.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Louise questioned.

"Doing what I should have done from the start." And she got out the car and hurled the necklace with all her might into the field. When done, she dusted her hands together before she marched back to the car and she hopped back in with a satisfied grin on her face. "All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena asked.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie looked more relaxed as she drove on, pulling them smoothly back around and onto the road that would take them to the Gilbert's.

* * *

Later that night, Louise, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all gathered in the Gilbert's kitchen preparing something to eat for their slumber party. There was an awful atmosphere between Caroline and Bonnie that refused to dissipate as they went about serving dinner and the twins tried their best to balance out the awkwardness. Bonnie had always been closer to Caroline and it was strange to see the two of them in stony silence. Elena kept shooting the blonde looks and at some point Louise couldn't take the silence anymore, she lightly nudged Caroline's hip with her own, nodding over to Bonnie and Caroline finally cracked:

"Fine! I'm sorry." The blonde blurted out. She breathed out as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. "There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." she added with a small smile  
Bonnie hesitated and pulled a face.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked cautiously, sacred of her friend's response. Caroline eyes grew wide.

"You threw it away?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained hurriedly.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline retorted. Louise shook her head at this, fixing Caroline with an earnest look.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Louise blurted out, interrupting the verbal spat between Caroline and Bonnie. If there was one thing that she and Bonnie were agreed on it was that Damon didn't deserve that crystal. The blonde looked over at Louise before letting out a sigh.

"Screw Damon." she murmured. Louise couldn't help the small smile that crept on her lips at her friend's words. Caroline sighed, changing the subject. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" she asked, eyes darting between the three girls.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie told her, pointing to her bag on the couch. Caroline, visibly relieved that the necklace conversation had finally come to and end. Louise herself felt she would go nuts if she had to hear about that crystal one more time.

Caroline headed over there and starts rummaging through Bonnie's bag for the manicure kit. "So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" she asked. "Is it like a permanent thing?"

Elena sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Caroline." she answered, sounding more than slightly exasperated as shared an annoyed look with Bonnie.

Caroline let out a scoff of disbelief and shook her head. "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" she accused as she turned around to face the girls.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded. Caroline held up the amber crystal, Louise, Bonnie and Elena gape at her in shock. The crystal they both had witnessed Bonnie tossing into a field hours before.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said sounding fearful.

"It's true." Louise announced on Bonnie's behalf. "Elena and I watched her throw it into a field!" The brunette couldn't take her eyes off the crystal. She kept getting the strangest feeling from it - almost as if it was actually alive.

"Then explain it." Caroline said frustrated. She didn't look like she was ready to drop this.

"Emily." Bonnie replied simply.

Caroline's expression became puzzled as she asked. "Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" The blonde mocked sarcastically.

"Caroline, please." Elena said.

Bonnie turned to the two brunettes. "I wonder why she won't leave me alone." she wondered.

Caroline looked between the girls annoyed. "What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" she demanded. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena replied.

"Yes it is." Bonnie quickly interrupted hers before tuning to the blonde. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline shook her head. It was true. Caroline was the type of person to only listen to the parts of a conversation she wanted to hear.

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline rolled her eyes. She was taking it as a joke, not realising Bonnie was being deadly serious. Louise frowned at Caroline's comment and shared the same disappointed look as Elena.

"See?" Bonnie said, pointing her palms towards the blonde. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something." She shook her head. "You don't even hear it." Caroline's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she watched Bonnie storm angrily out of the room before she spun back to look at the twins.

"I listen." Caroline exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Louise commented awkwardly.

"When do I not listen?"

Elena let out a long breath and shared a look with her sister. Louise bit her lip as she thought of how to response. "You may listen, Caroline, but you don't always hear what we're telling you." The brunette told her calmly.

* * *

"Do you think they'll work it out?" Elena whispered to her sister as they stood in the kitchen while Bonnie and Caroline were in the living room.

Louise held up her finger to her lips. "Shh! I'm trying to listen." Elena rolled her eyes playfully and as she too listen to her friends conversation.

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the 'woo woo' " Caroline said as she gestured with her hands and made a noise before she sat down next to Bonnie on the couch. "But, if you do, then," She paused. "Okay. I'm in." The blonde smiled. "That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that Elena and Louise are in the kitchen listening to my every word."

Louise and Elena both grinned at each other and Caroline continued. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" Bonnie nodded. "Louise, Elena, you can come in now. We're done." Caroline called. Both girls popped their heads around the corner smiling, entering the room.

"There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline questioned. Before anyone could answer, the blonde gasped and clapped her hands against her thighs. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" She now had a huge grin on her face.

Back in the old days, Louise loved this kind of thing. It was fun back then to spook yourself out and run around in the dark like kids. But since she had discovered that vampires and witches were real, she decided it was probably not a great idea to mess with anything supernatural - especially not when somebody genuinely supernatural was around.

The two Gilbert girls both glanced towards Bonnie, who looked equally as uncomfortable with this idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie replied nervously.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." Caroline jumped up, giggling. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

Somehow, though, it ended up happening. Darkness surrounded them. The only light came from the few lit candles on the floor, illuminating their faces as the four girls sat around them in a circle holding hands. Louise took in a deep breath, Elena's face flickered with shadows and misgiving, while Caroline still held traces of scepticism but she did her best to hide it and Bonnie eyes flickered between the girls.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie questioned, ending the silence in the room.

"A séance, apparently." Louise murmured which received a few giggles from Bonnie and Elena.

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline ordered. "Close your eyes." The girls did as they were told. Caroline threw herself into the fray, giving instructions like she was the one who knew anything about witchcraft. "Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her." she urged Bonnie to intimate contact.

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked lamely.

Louise couldn't help the little giggle that escaped from her mouth. Caroline's eyes opened and glared at her before turning to Bonnie. Her exasperation was clear. "Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got?" She slapped the witch's hand deftly. "Come on."

"Fine, jeez." Bonnie said before they all once again closed their eyes. No, Bonnie wasn't going to be contorting her face and overacting while reaching out to her ancestor who had given her insomnia these past few days. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

That was when Louise's earlier notion that it was best not to meddle in the supernatural was confirmed - the flames of the candles flared up and the girls jumped back in disbelief as they all looked around at each other, clearly shocked that ta-da! Here was magic working.

"Did that just..." Elena stammered.

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline said nervously.

"It was just the air conditioning." Louise said after a moment, though she didn't sound as if she any conviction. A mutter of agreement came from Bonnie.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." The blonde pressed on gamely but Bonnie just shook her head back and forth refusing.

Louise noticed her friend was reluctant so she spoke up. "Fine! I'll do it." She stared into the flames of the candles. She wasn't gonna lie to herself - she was just as scared as everyone else but she willed herself to speak. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

They waited a moment, but the room remained quiet.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said, sounding relieved. Suddenly the windows slammed open, wind howling in their ears. "I can't, I'm done." Bonnie got to her feet, ripping the medallion off her neck and threw it on the ground next to the candles, which blew out, leaving them in pitch black. "Get the light. Please, get the light!" The witch begged.

"Hold on. I got it." Elena announced, flipping the switch back on that brought light back into to the room.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone." Louise noticed as she scanned the floor to see the amber crystal was nowhere in sight. Bonnie started to search for the necklace with the help of the other girls.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline." Elena said, arms folded across her chest, turning to her blonde friend. "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What?" Caroline questioned, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I didn't take it."

Suddenly, Elena gasped as she saw a shadow pass through the bathroom. "What happened?" Louise questioned as everyone followed her gaze.

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena called out as she walked towards the door.

Bonnie spotted the crystal on the floor in the bathroom. "Guys..." she called, walking slowly to get it. As soon as she bent down to retrieve it, the door slammed shut, lights flickering off. "You guys open the door! Help me!" she yelled, twisting the knob furiously as she tried opening the door.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called.

All three girls were now pounding on the bathroom door. "What's going on, Bonnie?" Louise questioned, hearing Bonnie's screams for help.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena told them and she ran from the room.

Bonnie screamed again and Louise and Caroline continued their efforts to open the door. "Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline yelled.

The lights began to flicker on and off as the Bonnie's screams grew even louder. Then everything stopped. Silence. Caroline was now able to open the door which she did to see the petite, olive skinned witch stood in the middle of the bathroom with her head in her hands.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena questioned concerned.

Bonnie slowly raised her head, looking at her three friends. "I'm fine." Bonnie replied in a voice not her own. Louise couldn't help but eye the witch suspiciously, getting a bad feeling.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline growled at her friend.

"Caroline, come on." Louise said trying to calm her friend down.

Caroline was having none of it. "No! You scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, eyeing her friend warily.

"I'm fine." she said simply. "Everything's fine." She slowly walked pass Elena to leave the room.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said frustrated as she followed Emily who was possessing their witch friend.

"Are sure you're okay?" Louise asked concerned.

"I must go." Emily announced.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline stated.

"You guys can't leave." Elena said.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." The blonde said as she began to follow behind Emily.

Emily turned to the two brunettes. "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." With that she carried on down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

The witch was now at the bottom of the stairs, she turned back. "Back to where it all began." she replied.

Louise kept her eyes on the witch and they soon grew wide with realisation. "Oh My God! I don't think that's Bonnie." she whispered. "Emily!"

Emily focused her gaze on the younger Gilbert "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." With that she turned and ran from the house.

"Wait!" Elena called.

Just then Louise felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor. "Elena, something's wrong with Louise!" Caroline shrieked as she dropped in front of her friend, looking into the brunette's unfocused brown eyes. Elena turned to see her sister on her knees on the floor, staring blankly into the distance.

 _"Hello Emily. You look different."_

 _"I won't let you do it." Emily Bennett stood confidently in Bonnie's body as she faced the eldest Salvatore vampire. Damon barely managed to let out a growl as he took a few steps towards the witch, using his hands as he gestured between himself and the witch._

 _"We had a deal." he spoke harshly._

 _"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."_

 _"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon insisted and Emily's face softened for a moment as she looked at him._

 _"I know. I'm sorry." she apologised sincerely._

 _"You're about to be a lot more than that." The vampire threatened. His eyes grew dark and rushed towards her, ready to attack but the witch was too quick and used her powers to thrust him backwards. He collided with a tree and was now impaled with a branch through the stomach. Damon cried out in pain but Emily seemed unbothered as she picked up a fallen branch and began to trace a symbol in the dirt._

Louise gasped as she was pulled back into reality. "She's at Fell's Church." she spoke quickly.

"What? How do you know that?." Caroline questioned, her voice laced with confusion. Elena ignored the blonde as she realised her sister just had a vision. She quickly pulled out her phone and started dialling.

* * *

"Bonnie!"

Elena and Louise ran through the dark woods in search for their witch friend. The eldest Gilbert did her best to keep up with Louise as they weaved in and out of the trees. The brunettes picked up the sound of voices and followed. They came to halt at the ruins of Fell's Church. Bonnie who was possessed by Emily stood in the middle of a carved out pentagon in the dirt which and the Salvatore brothers were trapped on the other side.

"Things are different now." Emily spoke through Bonnie. Louise's eyes flickered to the desperate look in Damon's icy blue eyes as his brother tried to hold him back.

"Don't do this." Damon almost begged but Emily's gaze only hardened.

"I can't free them." she said. "I won't." she finalised as she dropped the tree branch to floor before raising her hands to the heavens and cried out. "Incendia!" The fire blazed and connected the flames in the pentagon, around the witch causing Stefan and Damon to step back. The witch's eyes found Damon's as she pulled the necklace from around her neck and held it aloft.

"No! No please." Damon begged, he tried to move forward but the flames were too much.

"Bonnie!" Elena called out.

"No!" Damon exclaimed.

Emily threw the necklace up into the air and it busted into a million pieces. Once the necklace was finally destroyed, the fire died down and the witch sunk to the floor. Her green eyes travelled around the ruins, taking in her surroundings. She was clearly confused. Emily Bennett had departed from her body and Bonnie had no idea what just occurred.

Louise didn't miss the way the eldest Salvatore was eyeing Bonnie. He was enraged. She called out to her friend but before Bonnie could react, Damon was in front of her in a flash sinking his razor sharp teeth into her neck. Stefan was quick as he rushed over to them, pulling his brother off of Bonnie and she fell to the floor with a thud. Her head rolled to the side bringing attention to the huge the wound on her neck as it poured out crimson blood on the ground. Stefan crunched down next to Bonnie, checking her pulse.

The Gilbert sisters ran over to the scene. Louise dropped down next to Stefan as he bit into his wrist and dribbled his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie's eyes flew open as she swallowed a few mouthfuls of the blood. Louise's mouth hung open as she watched the wound on the witch's neck quickly starting to knit together as Bonnie's breathing evened out.

Elena let out a gasp. "Her neck, it's healing." she said half in shock and half in amazement. Bonnie's gaze moved to Louise who let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her.

Suddenly, Louise twisted around, her eyes flickering up to look at the eldest Salvatore. Her face twisted with anger as she slowly rose to her feet, eyes still fixed on Damon. The brunette's face softened slight when she saw the look of shock and slight confusion plastered on his face. She shook her head, she couldn't focus on that right now. She was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?" Louise hissed, moving closer to the vampire. "You almost killed her!"

She was overcome with so much anger, she raised her fist punched him in the face. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

Louise searched his eyes, as he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. "Don't you have anything to say?" she questioned. Damon still didn't speak. "Let go of me!" She yanked her wrists back and went back to see if her friend was okay.

* * *

Louise and Elena had explained everything they had kept from Bonnie. From vampires to visions - absolutely everything. Bonnie was terrified at first, even angry but after everything was explained she broke down crying. The brunette had hopped into the shower after that. She felt refreshed and just wanted to crawl into her bed. She sighed before leaving the bathroom and into her room.

The brunette's hand flew up to her chest as she jumped out her skin seeing the eldest Salvatore sat at her window seat. "Damon." She breathed, calming her breathing. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't hide the dispersant look on her face at seeing him. After all she just witnessed him almost kill her best friend.

Damon rose from the window seat, slowly making his way over to her. As he did that, she moved back and he instantly stopped in his tracks. Moments passed as the two just stood facing each other, neither of them saying a word.

"Why, Damon?" Louise broke the silence. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Why did you do it?"

Damon looked into her brown doe eyes, his gaze immediately softening. It surprised him how he found himself in Louise's bedroom wanting to explain his actions to her. He needed to let her know he didn't mean it. He didn't want her to him. He needed her not to hate him.

"I was angry." he confessed. "Emily made me a promise to me a long time ago and she broke it. I just wanted Vivienne out of the tomb. I just want her back."

Her face softened as she stared at him. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Everything about him in that moment seemed vulnerable. She'd never seen Damon like this before.

"So that's what this is about? You wanted Vivienne back?" she questioned although she knew the answer. The vampire nodded. "Damon, you can't just go around, lashing out when you don't get what you want. It won't solve your problems, it will only create more." Damon didn't speak, he just looked away and so did Louise. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she looked back to him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and Damon met her gaze. "About Vivienne. I know you loved her."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, here's another chapter! I really hope all you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, I really apricate it.**

 **I tried putting some little Damon and Louise moments in there. Let me know what you guys think, like do you ship them? I'm thinking their ship name is Douise… Anyway, their will be lots more scenes with them two next chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. The Turning Point

**The Turning Point**

* * *

The bright sunlight bore through Louise Gilbert's window as she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. For a moment, she didn't move from her spot as she stared up at the ceiling. Last night was long; she tossed and turned all night. A few more moments of staring at the ceiling before she tossed the sheets off herself and paddles barefoot to the bathroom.

After a quick and well needed shower, the brunette was back in her bedroom, rummaging through her closet for something to wear. Louise pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans which she paired with a burgundy long sleeve top. She quickly brushed through her already straight hair before slipping on a pair of black converse and grabbed her school bag.

Now out the door of her bedroom, she headed to the stairs but halted at her little brother's room. His door was ajar and what caught her eye made her do a double take. A small smile crept on her lips as she watched Jeremy at his desk with his sketch pad out in front of him. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Jeremy sketching. It made her happy to see him getting back to his old self. Loise pulled his door closed and headed down the stairs where she met Jenna at the bottom, ready to head out the door.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out."

"You're kidding?" Jenna asked, practically baffled.

Louise shook her head. "Nope." she said before she added. "But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

Jenna grinned, needing no explanation, automatically knowing what her niece referred to. ""Psychology major. Check that!"

Just then the eldest Gilbert descended the stairs, eyes glued to her phone. "Still no word from Mr Salvatore?" Louise questioned just as her sister reached the bottom of the stairs. Elena met her gaze and shook her head causing Louise to frown.

"What going with you and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked.

Elena began buttoning up her jacket and she shrugged as she replied. "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away."

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked with furrowed brows.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena admitted as the three women walked out the door and the brunette closed the door behind them.

"Yours leaves, mine returns."

The two brunettes shared a look before returning their attention back to their aunt. "Logan?" Elena questioned with a raised brow.

"He's back." Jenna clipped and the twins didn't hold back their annoyance as they both let out a groan. "I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena said savagely. Her anger at Stefan was not difficult to extend towards all men as a whole.

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna replied sheepishly, she wasn't proud of that.

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Louise announced and Jenna laughed.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna promised, touching Louise's arm. "Right, you two have a good day."

When Jenna's hand made contact with the brunette's arm, Louise gasped as her vision blurred and her surrounding changed. _A middle aged woman's eyes grew wide as the local news reporter, Logan fell stood in front of her. The whites of his eyes flooded red, veins dancing under his eyes with hunger and fangs extracted. A blood curling scream escaped her as the newly turned vampire latched onto her jugular._ Louise was brought back to reality to Elena eyeing her with concerned eyes.

"Was that a vision? What was it? Are you okay" Elena bombarded her with questions.

Does eyes darted around until she noticed Jenna already made it to her car. Louise turned back to her sister and swallowed. "No." She lied. "I'm fine."

Elena's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Fine, it was a vision." Louise admitted and before Elena could question her, she quickly added. "But nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

* * *

Another vibration from her phone cause Louise to pull it out her jacket pocket only to see five missed calls and one text message from Elena that read: 'Where the hell are you? Is this about what you saw earlier?' The brunette let out a heavy sigh before she began tapping on the keys of her mobile telling her sister she would explain everything later and to cover for her. She popped her phone back into her pocket before walking up to the large oak door.

Raising her hand, she knocked once and waited for an answer. Her eyes darted around her surroundings nervously before she is snapped out her thoughts when the door sung open to reveal him.

Damon Salvatore.

Louise was unsure of who else to turn to. There was a vampire problem and the only person that popped in her head was him.

"Louise." The vampire smirked, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame. "Hmm, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Damon sucked in a mockingly shocked gasp. "Are you ditching? You little rule breaker."

A frustrating sigh escaped her lips, chocolate brown eyes slowly meeting his gaze. "Apparently, school isn't my first priority anymore." She fired back. Bad things are happening and truthfully, it's getting to a point that it scared her. Nothing she used to believe in mattered anymore. It all took a twisted turn around and Louise had no clue how to deal with this unexpectedly and dangerous life around vampires. Cutting to the chase, the brunette blurted out: "Logan Fell is a vampire."

The smirk on Damon's face immediately disappeared was replaced with a straight line. He reached out, grabbing her upper arm as he pulled her into the boarding house and closed the door behind him. He twisted around to face her, brows furrowed with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I _saw_ him." Louise answered simply.

"And you're sure it was him?" Damon and asked Louise looked at him a little annoyed.

"I know what I saw, Damon. It was him." The brunette told him honestly. "Same way I saw you bite Caroline, same way I saw Logan."

The vampire eyed her curiously, eyes narrowing even more. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those little visions you have." He wiggled his fingers in the air as a gesture. "Are you some sort of a witch or something?"

Louise scoffed and a slight smirk spread across her lips. "Trust me, if I was a witch, I would have probably lit your ass on fire by now." Her statement earned and eye roll from Damon and that caused her to smirk even more. She shook her head, reminding herself why she was there in the first place. "So, what you gonna do about Logan?"

"I'm going to find him." Damon answered. He flashed her a charming half smile as he added. "Fancy assisting me on a little vampire hunting mission?"

* * *

The Gilbert compass that Damon had given her, flickered in multiple directions before the arrow came to a standstill. It pointed straight at an abandoned warehouse in front of her. Louise shuddered before she fetched her phone out her pocket to call Damon. She spun around so her back was towards the warehouse and the phone pressed to her ear. After one ring, he picked up.

"The arrow stopped." she informed him. "What do I do now?"

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute."

It wasn't too long before there was a light bit of wind and Damon stood behind Louise. She whirled around quickly to face him, totally unprepared for how close he was which caused her to be pressed against his chest, icy blue eyes staring down at her. The brunette cleared her throat, quickly looking away and took a step back to create distance between them. Out of habit, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, he's in there." Louise muttered. The pair both eyed the warehouse for a moment before the vampire turn his attention back to Louise.

"Thank you for the help but I can take it from here." Damon said and took the compass from her lax fingers. Louise did her best to ignore the tingling sensation that travelled down her spin after their skin grazed.

"I'm coming with you." Louise announced and moved to past him, heading for the warehouse but he grabbed her arm, halting her.

"That's not going to happen. You should go to school or something. Just leave." he said intensely, eyes boring into her chocolate brown eyes which glared up at him.

"You can't compel me." she reminded him.

"I'm not compelling you."

"I'm not letting you going there alone-" she began but Damon cut her off.

"Do I need to remind you that your human?" The vampire questioned, reminding her how she could easily get hurt. "Plus I'm very much capable of taking on a newbie vampire without your help."

"I'm not leaving you, Damon."

"This could be dangerous, Louise." Damon told her but the brunette was stubborn. She didn't budge one bit. Louise folder her arms across her chest and he saw the determination in her eyes which caused him to sigh. He grabbed her by both her shoulders and held eye contact as he spoke. "Fine, but your staying out here. In the sunlight where I know you'll be safe." He searched her eyes to for any signs of protest but after a moment she sighed and nodded. He released her from his hold before making his way to the warehouse. Using his strength, he broke the lock before entering the building.

Once the vampire was out of sight, Louise immediately began to pace back and forth as she waited impatiently. The sounds of gunshots caused her halt, brown eyes flew towards the warehouse and panic ran through her body. Damon. Was all she thought and without hesitation she flew up the few steps and ran straight into the dark building.

Her eyes dart around her surroundings. She turned the corner still in search for Damon but soon spots him on the floor clutching his bloody wounds from where he had been shot moments ago.

"Damon!" she called. His blue orbs filled with panic when he heard her voice and he shook his head furiously.

"No! Get out of here!"

But Louise doesn't listen as she ran towards him but before she could make it to him, something knocked her upside the head. Everything went black as the brunette fell to the hard floor beside Damon and newly turned Logan Fell appeared out the shadows. The blue eyed vampire glared up at him.

* * *

A low groan emitted from beside Damon as Louise finally began to regain consciousness. Her head was pounding as her dark eyes slowly fluttered open, her cheek pressed against a cool concrete surface which was the floor. Her gaze caught a pair of familiar blue eyes and she let out a small sigh of relief. The vampire tried to give her a reassuring smile but it turned into a grimace due to the pain.

"Hello, Louise." Her wide eyes flashed to the owner of the voice to see her aunt's ex boyfriend. Her head spun but she managed to sit herself up. "Sorry about that, under different circumstances I would be much more polite." Logan crunched down, to be eye level with the brunette and Damon growled at the newbie but Logan only smiled in response.

"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan demanded suddenly. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

Hearing those words, Louise's heart stopped as she glared up at the newbie. "You better not be talking about my aunt Jenna."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon told him and Louise glanced over at him.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Logan said. Louise noticed Damon subtly gaze down at his daylight ring, covering with his other hand as he tried not to bring attention to it. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids." Logan explained. "Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon questioned.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon repeated, he was not going to let this go.

"You know, I've been really nice so far," Logan said, trying to keep his voice calm as possible. Louise yelped when he yanked her by her hair, pulling her to her feet. "But I will kill her." The brunette's gripped the vampire's wrist trying to loosen his grip on her as she stared frightened at Damon.

"Kill her then you'll never know." Damon pushed himself off the floor. "You're not answering my question."

Logan raised his gun and pointed it at Damon. "You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do, people to kill." Once the words fell from Logan's mouth, Louise's eyes grew even wider and her hand immediately dropped from his wrist when he released her from his hold. "Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan fired the gun at Damon a couple times, sending some bullets into his chest and stomach which caused him to fall back onto the floor. Louise screeched and she moved to help Damon but was pulled back. "Ah, no no." Logan tutted. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him and his eyes dilated as he spoke. "You're not going to help him." Her shoulder relaxed, as she realised what he was doing and stared into the vampire's eyes. She tried her best to focus, letting him think he was being successful in compelling her. "And you'll stay right here, I'll need a snack later."

"I'll stay right here." Louise's voice came out monotoned. Logan grinned and let go of her face. With that he fled the warehouse with his newly found superspeed. Once she heard the door slam shut, Louise wasted no time in rushing to Damon's side on the floor. He groaned in pain and Louise cringed as she looked at him, unsure of how to help.

"What can I do?" she asked.

Through gritted teeth, he answered. "Take. Them. Out."

"How?"

"Use your fingers to get them out."

A few moments passed by as the brunette just stared at the vampire. She finally tore her eyes away from his and down to his bloody shit. She ripped opened the already torn area so she could fully examine the damage done. Ignoring his perfectly toned stomach, her eyes caught the gushing bullet wounds. Damon watched as she closed her eyes before she muttered a few motivational words to herself and then took in a deep breath.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed and removed the bullet.

Louise inhaled another breath and let it out slowly before she moved onto the next bullet. "You know, I wanted to be a doctor just like my dad. I mean I still do." she began to ramble as she dug around the wound. "So, I guess I have to get use to this sort of stuff, you know all the blood and that. I use to get all queasy but now..." She pulled out the bullet with a light chuckle. "I think I'm doing just fine."

Damon's eyes never left the brunette's face as she worked on removing the bullets. He even found himself smiling at her rambling, it distracted him from the pain a little. She looked as the last hole closed up, sighing she turned to the vampire and was surprise to see him admiring her. She gave him a small smile.

"Done."

* * *

Louise stepped out of Damon's on suite bathroom and into his room just in time to see the vampire furiously ripping off his bloodies shirt with his shirt pressed to his ear. At the moment, all she could see was his back. His shoulder blades flexed under his flawlessly smooth skin. She was completely mesmerised as she admired his back and had to shake herself out of the trance. Louise moved towards the bed and perched on the edge.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan's voice laced with concern from the other end of the phone call.

"No, I'm not okay." Damon hissed in reply. "I was ambushed. I was shot. He hurt Louise." He roughly threw his ruined shirt to the floor, standing shirtless in front of the mirror as she glared in rage about what happened to him. "Now, I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him." Damon walked with his pants riding dangerously low on his hips to the chest of draws and single handed fished out a new shirt.

"What? Louise is okay, right?" Damon rolled his eyes slightly at the paternal tone in his brother's voice.

"A bump to the head, nothing major. We have to find Logan."

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school."

"You're kidding me." Damon scoffed and shook his head. "Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon snapped the phone closed harsher than strictly necessary. He turned as she pulled his shirt over his head and Louise couldn't help as her eyes travelled over his toned stomach. She had to admit, Damon Salvatore had a great body.

"Like what you see?"

If it was Damon's goal to fluster Louise, he was doing a good job. Louise's eyes widened in shock and to her horror she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he looked at her with indulgent half smile.

"What?! No! I..." She immediately tore her gaze from him and bowed her head, letting her hair screen her face. Damon smiled even more at her reaction. After a few moments to pull herself together, she hopped off the bed and wondered over to the vampire. "I'm coming with you." she stated determinedly and Damon immediately shook his head.

"Whoa, whoa. This time you're not coming, Louise. I let you stupidly stay with me earlier and looked what happened." he told her. Louise involuntary swallowed but still held eye contact. He stared instensly down at her. Gone were his usually sarcasm and bravura and suddenly he reminded her strongly of his younger brother Stefan. "Not again. You're staying here. I'll be more at ease know that you're here safe." An urgency she couldn't pinpoint laced his voice.

 _Did he actually care?_ Confusion replaced the feeling of determination.

"You're humanity's showing." Louise warned him in a tired, flat voice and Damon smirked half-heartedly.

"I have to watch that, don't I - big bad vampire reputation to uphold."

The brunette let out a sigh and pursed her lips. After a moment she spoke again. "Stay safe."

"No argument? You'll stay here?" Damon questioned with furrowed brows.

"No arguments." Louise confirmed. "Just, be carful." Damon searched her eyes for a moment before he grabbed his leather jacket and sped from the room.

Now, Louse was alone in Damon's room. She had never seen the inside of it before. It was much bigger than she anticipated and seemed almost empty apart from the functional furniture. A bed, a dress and a night stand, apart from that the room was, for a lack of a better word, spartan.

She moved towards the bed and perched on the edge. She picked up an opened book on the night stand; Dracula by Bram Stoker. Her lips curled up in a smirk at the irony. Making herself comfortable against the headboard, Louise began to read.

* * *

A few hours later Louise let out a satisfied moan as she stretched along the bed before the realisation struck her, she was in Damon's bed. She must've dozed off as she waited for Damon's return because the book she had been reading, rested on her chest. The sound of loud stomping footsteps caught her attention, she quickly closed the book and placed it back where she found it before she hopped off the bed. As she made her way down the hall, she stepped round the corner only to collide with someone. Her eyes widened in surprise before she frowned, eyeing Elena frantically digging in her jacket pockets with tears streaming down her face.

"Elena?"

Elena jerked back from her before realising it was her sister. No she matched the same confused look as Louise. The younger twin is taken by surprise when Elena, grabbed her wrist and rushed her outside of the house with a finger to her lips, signalling her to be quiet. The eldest brunette stopped once they reached the porch and before Louise could question her, Elena spoke.

"Please drive me home. Please." Her voice came out hoarse and in a whisper.

Louise nodded and rested a comforting hand on Elena's back as she pried the keys from Elena's fingers. She kept a wary eye on her sister as she climbed into the passenger seat before Louise pulled out of the Salvatore driveway. She waited till they were miles away from the boarding house before broaching the subject of what had Elena so distressed.

"Lena?" Louise glanced over at her, concerned. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Elena's face contorted as another wave of emotions overwhelmed her. Confusion, anxiety, disbelief, anger, heartbreak, sadness. They were just a few of many that attacked her conscious viciously.

 _All the air seemed to have been sucked out her lungs as she studied the photo. Elena was looking herself and her sister in old fashioned dressed, both with beautiful curls as they smiled angelically at the camera. O_ ne hand their hands placed behind their back while the other sister's hand sat at the front _A subtle mischievous sparkle resided within the eyes of her mirror image, contradicting the innocent smile curling on her full lips._

 _The questions that scrambled around her head vanished and a feeling of something cold and sinister began to seep into her bones. A glance at the writing beneath the photo confirmed the feeling: Vivienne & Katherine Pierce, 1864._

 _A tirade of emotions swept through Elena, crippling her and making it hard for her to think straight. With shaky hands, Elena dropped the photo onto the wooden table as she began to slowly back away disbelievingly from the photo._

Elena shook her head as tried to full process the information she'd obtained. Tears began to gather in her eyes. She can't choke out the words, not with her head still spinning.

"I saw a picture of his ex and her sister ," Elena explained. "We could be twins, like real twins - identical. They looked exactly like us." She clenched her jaw, trying to don her ice queen façade so that the topic was just a little easier to discuss, but it cracked and shattered immediately. She can't be cold, not with her sister that she has laughed and cried with her whole life.

Louise's eyes widened as her gaze snapped towards her. "What? What do you mean?"

Elena opened her mouth to respond before she gasped and pointed in front. "LOU, LOOK OUT!"

Louise gasped, turning back to the road and tried to serve the car in order to avoid the figure in the middle of the road but crashed right into the man. He hit the windshield with a bang and the impact caused the flip. The girls screamed as the car tumbled over until it landed on the roof. Once the car came to a halt, Louise moaned as she tried to move but her seatbelt held her in place.

"Elena..." She breathed, glancing over at her sister's unconscious body.

She reached out her hand towards Elena but a sudden crackling sound filled the silence and the brunette's head immediately snapped to the right. Her eyes grew wide as the man she had just hit, straightened out his bones and now made his way towards the car. A loud scream escaped her lips, eyes closing as she prepared for the worst.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's another chapter! I really hope all you guys liked it. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Suggestions are always welcome.**  
 **So, Louise and Damon went vampire hunting and it didn't exactly go as planned. She couldn't help herself when checking Damon out haha. And she also found out her and Elena look like Vivienne and Katherine. Next chapter is road trip to Georgia!**


	11. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines**

* * *

"LOU, LOOK OUT!"

Louise gasped, turning back to the road and tried to serve the car in order to avoid the figure in the middle of the road but crashed right into the man. He hit the windshield with a bang and the impact caused the flip. The girls screamed as the car tumbled over until it landed on the roof. Once the car came to a halt, Louise moaned as she tried to move but her seatbelt held her in place.

"Elena..." She breathed, glancing over at her sister's unconscious body.

She reached out her hand towards Elena but a sudden crackling sound filled the silence and the brunette's head immediately snapped to the right. Her eyes grew wide as the man she had just hit, straightened out his bones and now made his way towards the car. A loud scream escaped her lips, eyes closing as she prepared for the worst.

"How yo doing in there?" A voice asked. Recognising the voice, Louise opened her eyes to see the blue eyed Salvatore.

"Damon?" She breathed. Relief washed over her.

"You look stuck." Damon stated, carefully studying the seatbelt. He moved to get her. "Come on-"

Louise shook her head furiously. "No. Elena...you have to get her out." Damon's concerned gaze quickly took in the unconscious older Gilbert in the passenger seat. "Please, Damon."

The vampire hesitated before he nodded and he blurred to the other side of the car. Damon gently pulled Elena from the car, her body lay limp in his arm and quickly rushed to his car to put her in the backseat. Once he was sure the older Gilbert was secured he was back at the car crouching down beside Louise in no time.

"How're you doing?"

Louise groaned, she tugged her seatbelt attempting to free herself. "My seat belt. I can't get it." she told him.

"Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that." he said and she did as she was told, placing her shaking hand on the roof. "Okay, you ready? One...two..." One three, Damon tugged the seatbelt and Louise yelped but he caught her before she could any damage. He carefully lifted her out of the car. "I got you."

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" He flooded her with questions but her mind was racing and she could barely concentrate on what he was saying.

"Uh-uh." Louise groaned as she became aware of Damon gently setting her on her feet. After a moment her legs bucked but the vampire caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Louise." Damon said and Louise blinked a couple times, trying to not let the fog cloud her mind. "Louise, look at me." He placed a hand on the small of her back while the other was placed on her chin, rubbing it to gain her attention. "Focus. Look at me. Okay."

"I look like her..." Louise managed to mumble and Damon frowned down at the brunette.

"What?"

Before she could elaborate, the pain and nausea bombarded her, she couldn't do anything but welcome the darkness as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed in Damon's arms. He slowly lowered her to the ground and brushed her brown hair away from her face exposing the gash on her temple. His eyes were full of corned her he examined her. The vampire looked around quickly before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car.

* * *

 _Louise stood in front of a mirror. The girl that stared back at her wasn't her. She looked identical to her however there was something strange about her. The way she held herself; shoulders back, nose pointed up in a snobby sort of way and how she looked at Louise - amused, with a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips._

 _"Who are you?" Louise questioned with furrowed brows._

 _Her reflection's smirk disappeared as she stepped out of the mirror, hand immediately latching onto Louise's throat. The brunette struggled as she tried to pry her hand off but it was not use. "Someone you'll never be!"_

Louise felt weird. Everything was fuzzy; the taste in her mouth, the numbness of her limbs and the slight throbbing in her head which was compounded by the fact that she heard a muffled beat in the background. As she slowly and painfully regained consciousness, she realised the beat was coming from the radio. She rubbed her head as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She noticed three things immediately. First: she was in the passenger seat of a car. Second: this was not her car. And third: Damon was driving.

"Morning, sunshine." Damon smiled and her head whipped to the side to face him.

"Where are we?" Louise asked as she looked around the passing fields to see if she could recognize her surroundings.

"Georgia." he announced.

"Georgia?" she repeated. Panic struck her. "No, no. No, we're not." She shook her head in denial as she looked around. "Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia."

Louise sighed deeply, not knowing how to respond. Her hand reflexively shot up and held her throat as a sharp pain spread through it. At first she thought her dream was real, that her non-reflection actually had popped out the mirror and strangled her.

"How ya feeling?" Damon asked with concern. Louise stuttered as she rubbed her neck trying to decide how she actually felt. "There's no broken bones. I checked."

The brunette's eyes furrowed as she thought, trying to remember what happened the night before. The array of expressions crossing her face is rather fun to watch, though his facial expression does not change to reflect that. Particularly since he is sure that she would not appreciate him laughing at how she was currently feeling.

"The accident...Elena. Where's Elena?!" she questioned as memories came crashing down on her and tried to make sense of them all. "There was a man...I hit a man. But then he got up, and...who was that? Where's my sister, Damon?!"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon said as his eyes returned to watching the road. "As for Elena, I took her home. She'll be fine."

"And you didn't think to do the same to me?" she asked but he didn't respond instead he concentrated on the road. Louise reached into her pocket for her phone but it wasn't there. "Where is my phone?" she questioned but Damon ignored her. "Okay. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am." Again, he pretended to not hear her which made her grow even more irritated. "Pull over." This time he looked at her with an amused expression. "I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon drawled.

Louise half expected him to keep driving but he pulled over. As soon as the car stopped, she opened the door. She slowly climbed out the car and a wave of nausea rolled over her. She groaned as she leant forward, her eyes closed as she tried to brace herself. Suddenly, Damon was at her side, his hand placed on her back as if he thought at any moment she would topple over.

Her eyes shot open at the sudden contact to meet a pair of concerned blue eyes. "I'm fine." she assured him, straighten up and slightly moving away from him. "We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I was in an accident with my sister. I have to go home and make sure she's okay."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I told you, she's fine."

"This is kidnapping." Louise stated. "I'm pretty sure this is a felony or something."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" He smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not funny." Louise said bluntly and his smirk fell a little and pulled his hand back. "You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're _in_ Georgia." he said, leaning against his car. "Without your magical little necklace, I might add." Immediately, her hand flew up to her neck where her vervain necklace usually hung. Her eyes widened not feeling it. "I can very easily make you...agreeable." he continued.

The brunette folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the vampire. "You won't do that." The vampire smirked and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. Louise immediately recognised the ring tone to be hers. "That's my phone." she stated.

Damon fished it from his pocket and check the caller ID and in a sing-song voice he said: "Mmm. It's your sister." She tried to get the phone back to no avail. He punched a button and place it to his ear. "Louise's phone,"

"Damon, give me my phone!" she said and he easily held her at bay.

"Damon? Why are you answering my sister's phone? Where is she? Is she okay?" Elena bombarded him with questions from the other end.

"Louise? She's right here." The vampire smirked at the brunette. "And, yes, she's fine."

"Let me speak to her."

"You know, Elena, you should change your tone. I saved your life or would you rather I'd left you to die?"

Louise reached and snatched the phone from Damon, placing it against her ear. "Elena, I'm fine." she assured her sister and automatically a sigh of relief was heard from Elena at the sound of her twin's voice.

"Oh my god, Lou! I've been worried about you." Elena's worried voice rang through the phone. "I woke up and you weren't here, I had to cover for you with Jenna. Why is Damon answering your phone? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Louise took a glance over at Damon out the corner of her eye. "I'm fine, Elena. Honestly." she said. "Thank you for covering for me. I'll be back soon and I'll explain everything. I promise." Before Elena could even say anything, Louise added. "Speak to you later, bye."

Louise slipped her phone in her pocket before she ran a hand through her hair. "Look, no one knows where I am." she said softly. "Can we please just go back? I have school, remember?"

"I'd say several years of being miss goody two shoes has entitled you to skip a day or two." he told her. "Besides, we're almost there."

"Where is there?!"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon said and Louise sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Oh, come on, Louise. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you?" His voice was soft as he spoke. If Louise was being completely honest, she really didn't. She didn't want to deal with Jenna chewing her ear off about how worried she was. She spoke to Elena, who is safe and sound.

"What's the rush? Time-out." He made a T with his two hands. "Trust me - your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes..."  
Louise chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about Damon's offer. It did sound tempting. She turned away from him as she thought. She knew he was right. She had no idea why Damon took her to Georgia or what he wanted from her. Letting out a sigh she turned back to meet him, as he stood patiently waiting for an answer.

"Okay." she told him then her face became serious. "Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes." he responded almost instantly.

She wiggled her index finger in his face as she asked, "You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?" she asked finally with a raised brow.

Damon stared at the brunette for a moment, both not speak. He jerked his head towards the car. "Get in the car." The entire purpose of this is for her to see that he can be trusted so he is not going to answer that. Instead he will let her decide on his actions. He opened the car door for her. "Come on."

The rest of the ride to wherever Damon was heading felt endless and Louise was beyond bored. Her head rested against the window as she watched the trees fly past. After a moment, she let out a loud tired sigh before glancing over at the vampire who's fingers tapped against the staring wheel in time to the music.

"So, where's my car?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." He threw her a smile before his eyes returned to the road.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a vampire?"

"From what I could tell, yeah." he answered.

Louise raised a brow."You didn't know him?"

Damon sniggered at her question. "If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill."

Louise returned her gaze back out the window and muttered. "I was only asking." Just then Damon's car came to a halt and the brunette turned her attention back to him. "Where are we?" she asked, as she looked at the sign. She frowned as it read 'Bree's Bar'

"You brought me to a bar? The Grill just couldn't do?" she asked as they hopped out the car. He started heading for the bar but looked back when he realise Louise wasn't right behind him. "Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Sure they will."

Louise sighed before following after the vampire and they walked through the door. The bar was dark and nearly empty. The dark skinned woman with beautiful black curly hair, cleaning glasses behind the bar face lit up like a Christmas tree as her eyes landed on Damon.

"No. No, it can't be." She paused for a moment. "Damon?" She abandoned the glasses and jumped over the bar, moving towards where Damon waited. "My honey pie." The woman grabbed him and slammed her lips onto his with passion. He matched the passion and Louise could only stare wide eyed in shock and surprisingly jealousy.

After she let him go, her gaze turned to the brunette who stood there awkwardly. "You're just radiating power." The woman grinned at her.

"Excuse me?" Louise said a little taken back.

The older lady looked at the girl curiously, she reached out and grabbed her hand. When she did, a little tingling flew between their hands. "You're a witch." she said and looked over to Damon. "I see you've manage to find yourself another one."

Louise pulled her hand out of her grip, eyeing the lady suspiciously. "I'm not a witch."

Bree blinked. "Interesting," she mused. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity as she eyed the brunette. "You're certainly something though." Noticing the look on the brunette's face, Bree said. "C'mon, honey. Looks like you could use a drink." she said leading her and Damon to the bar.

Bree hopped back over the bar and Louise and Damon sat on a stool. Behind the bar, Bree took a bottle of beer and started to pour a row of shots.

"Listen up everybody!" Her voice rang aloud across the bar. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." She placed two shots in front of Louise and Damon. "Drink up!" She raised her glass in mock cheer before shotting the contains and Damon did the same with his and Louise's shot. "So, how'd he rope you in?"

Damon smirked as he waited Louise's answer. She shook her head. "I'm not roped in." she sated. "Actually, my sister is dating his-"

Bree cut her off. "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She smiled and poured more alcohol.

"Okay." Louise said as she got comfortable in her seat. "So, how did you two meet?"

"College."

Louise couldn't help the shock and amusement that was now plastered on her face as she turned to the vampire besides her. "You went to college?"

"I've been on a college campus, yes." he said before knocking back another shot.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more." Bree explain, fluttering her lashes at Damon. "Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Damon held his hand up to the corner of his lips, parting them about to speak but Louise bit him to it, "You're a witch." she said.

Bree gave a quick wink and turned back to Damon. "Changed my world, you know."

"I _rocked_ your world." Damon smirked and Louise shifted uncomfortably.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree asked Louise, working on assumptions. Before the brunette to respond, the witch added. "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." She turned her attention Damon. "So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

Outside Bree's bar, Louise inhaled a breath of fresh air as she perched on the bonnet of Damon's car. She had her phone pressed to her ear as she waited for the other person the pick up. "Louise? Where were you last night?" Her aunt's furious yet cornered voice rang through the phone. Louise sighed, apparently Jenna didn't buy Elena's cover story then.

Louise rubbed her temple as she tried to think of an excuse. "I was so tired last night and I fell asleep at Bonnie's. She gave me a ride to school." She cringed as she lied. Before Jenna could say anything, she added: "I'm sorry, I knew I should've called."

Jenna sighed, sort of satisfied with that explanation. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she told her. "Look, I have to get to class now. I'll see you later."

Back in the bar, Damon and Bree now found themselves at a small table at the back of the bar. The witch leaned across the table, her eyes narrowed at Damon. "So, where did you find her?"

Damon furrowed his brows. "Louise?"

Bree nodded. "The seer."

The vampire arched his brow. "Come again?"

"Oh, you don't know." Bree mused. "A seer. She's a rare little thing. But you found one, I can't believe it." The witch beamed at him. Damon now leaned across the table too, he was more intrigued as he pressed the witch to get more information. "A long time ago, around the time of the first witches; there were seers." Bree began to explain. "Seers are a subsection of witches. Seers are significantly more attuned to the psychic vibrations of the universe. See, your average is able to see into the future or past via spells but seers are naturally endowed with such power."

"Explains a lot." Damon murmured to himself.

"That girl is very special." Bree announced. "Her blood especially. The rarity of a seer makes their blood very powerful. It's been used for centuries by witched in rituals and spells." The vampire's mouth opened then closed, unsure of what to say. "You must keep her safe." she warned. "She apparently completely unaware of what she is - doesn't even realise how powerful she could be."

Damon peered out the window, seeing the brunette on the hood of his car. It made complete sense she was a seer. Otherwise how was she aware of certain things and situations when she wasn't apart of them or wasn't told. Or knowing things before it happened. He let all the information he just received sink in and after a moment he turned his attention back to the witch sat across from him. "So come on, there's got to be another way." He changed the subject to what they were discussing earlier.

Bree scoffed and shook her head at him in disbelief. "After all these years, it's still only Vivienne?" she asked. "How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out."

"I already did. Twenty years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number two." Damon frowned. "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree told him.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" he suggested.

"It doesn't work that way, baby." she explained. "Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb."

Back outside, Louise moved to head back into the bar but the loud ring of her phone caused her to halt. She looked down at the caller ID - Elena. She pushed the answer button before bringing the mobile up to her ear. "Hello."

"You're still not home." Elena practically shouted through the phone. "Where has Damon taken you?"

There was a long paused as Louise bit her lip. "We're in Georgia." Elena's alarming voice blared through the phone as she repeated the location. Louise glanced at the window and sure enough, Damon caught her eye and she was certain her was listening in on her conversation. "Elena, calm down. Stop being a worried big sister. Everything is fine. I'm safe." She turned away from the window. "Well as safe as I can be with Damon."

Elena seemed to have calmed down. Her voice laced with suspicion as she asked. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Louise responded instantly.

"You spent the whole day with him yesterday and now this? Do I need to remind you look exactly like Vivienne - his ex girlfriend. That's why he likes you!"

"Lena, just calm down for a second." Louise said. She needed a moment to think. "I promise that we will talk about Vivienne and Katherine when I get back okay?"

Elena sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm just worried about you. Just be careful with Damon, okay?"

"I will." Louise promised.

With that the conversation was finished. She hung up the phone and turned, becoming face to face with Damon. She stepped back a little. "You really need to stop doing that!"

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she replied. "You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." Damon didn't have a chance to reply before Louise walked past him to the bar.

* * *

"Burgers?" Louise inquired, looking at the place in front of her seat and then his. She had just returned from the restroom just as the food was set down.

"Yep." he responded, popping the p and Louise took her seat. "If I'm going to take you out for a bit to relax, I might as well make sure you get something to eat too."

After having a couple fries, she pursed her lips in thought before looked over at the vampire curiously. "Do think Stefan is only with Elena to replace Katherine?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." he said then looked over at her. "But no, I've never seen Stefan this happy before."

She bit her lip as she thought about her next words. What Elena said to her really played on her mind. "What about you?" she asked and he gave her a puzzled look so she elaborated. "Am I only here because I look like your ex?"

"You look like her, yes but as I got to know you, you're so different." he admitted. Unsure of how to respond to that, the brunette just stared at him. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. Instead of pressing more, she changed the subject slightly.

"Let's just say that Elena and I are descended from Katherine and Vivienne - does that make us part vampire?" she asked before she popped a fry in her mouth. "I mean, I have those visions...maybe it's some kind of a connection to her.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." His tone is flirty and he smiled at her rolling her eyes at his response. She blushed slight and nudged him playfully. "No, if you were related, it would mean either Vivienne or Katherine had a child before they were turned." She sighed before turning back to her food and began picking out the pickles from burger. Damon shook his head. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He reached over and took the pickles off her plate and ate one.

A slight confused look crossed her face as she came to the realisation he did not require food. "How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be-"

He glanced around with a conspirators look as if to see if anyone was listening. "Dead?" he whispered then laughed a little. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

Bree returned and placed a beer in front of Damon. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Damon smiled and took the bottle.

Louise thought for a moment before saying. "I'll have one too." she said. Damon turned to her giving her a questioning look. "Time out, remember?" She mimicked him from earlier, making a T with her hands. "For five minutes? Yeah, well that five minutes is going to need a beer." Bree placed a cold beer in front of the brunette and she took a mouthful of the beverage.

* * *

"Ready...GO!" Bree counted and the group at the bar downed their shots. Louise was the first to finish her, slamming the glass on the counter.

Louise cheered, clapped her hands together, giggling excitedly. "That's three!" she exclaimed and took a look at Damon who wiped away the spilled alcohol from his chin. "Aw, do you need a bib?" She jutted out her lower lip, playfully.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon said.

"Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree."

Bree laughed at the drunken human. A customer standing next to her, slurred. "Honey, you should be on the floor!"

Louise giggled and hiccupped. "I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here." She jumped up, trying to draw an invisible line in the sky.  
"All right. Here you go." The witch poured another round of shots.

"Bottoms up!" she said, tossing back the shot and downing it in one swallow. "God, I missed this!" she slurred. She hasn't partied in so long, she'd practically forgotten what it was like. Noticing the jukebox changed songs, she jumped up. "I love this song!" she started moving to the music and Damon smirked watching her.

She was definitely on the road to wasted, if not on it already. She tripped over her own feet and Damon's quick reflexes caught her before she could fall. He held her close to him, reaching up to brush her cheek with his thumb. Louise held her breath as she looked into his eyes, the mere gesture of his thumb rendered her speechless. She was sure he had compelled her because all the noise around her faded into the background.

Louise was completely hypnotised by Damon's eyes. She looked down at his lips then back to his eyes. She felt herself leaning forward, slightly rising on the balls of her feet. Just as their lips were about to touch, her phone started vibrating and Louise stumbled back, blinking rapidly.

Pulling out her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey, Lena"

"Louise? Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm lightly buzzed." She giggled and she could barely hear what her sister was saying. "Elena...hold on, it's loud in here." Louise walked towards the exist and trip dropping her phone. "Hello?" she tried again after picking it up but the call ended.

Suddenly, someone came up behind her and covered her mouth with their hand. She panicked and dropped her phone once more. She kicked and tried to scream but it came out as muffled sounds.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Louise questioned. The mysterious man didn't respond, he just took her to a tank. She could hear a familiar voice calling out her name, heading towards them. "Damon, no!" she shrieked to alert him but it was too late. She watched in horror as the man beat up Damon with inhuman speed. She gasped when the vampire began pouring gasoline all over and around Damon. Louise quickly jumped down from the tank and rushed towards them. "No! Why are you doing this?"

The unknown vampire dumped the last of the gasoline from the can onto Damon before he turned to Louise, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect! You have no idea." The guy replied.

Does eyes bounced between the two vampires as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes stopped on the man. "What are you talking about? What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend." He turned to the brunette, misery clearly written across his features. He returned his attention back to Damon and demanded. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing." Damon groaned.

Louise shook her head with furrowed brows. "I don't understand."

The vampire took a step back from Damon and faced Louise once again. "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" Before the brunette could say anything, the man started beating Damon with a bat causing him to yell out in pain.

Louise eyes widened in realisation as all the dots started connecting. "Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" she questioned. "She told my sister about you. She said that you were human."

He stopped beating Damon to answer her. "I was."

"Lexi turned you?" she asked.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you. She said that, 'When it's real, you can't walk away.'" she repeated Elena's words, she had told her.

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." he said and returned his attention to Damon. He pulled out a box of matches and scratched on, watching it light.

Louise panicked. "Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him." she pleaded, stepping forward a little as she raised her hand out to him.

He looked at the match then her again. "I'm doing you a favour."

Her eyes locked with Damon who shook his head at her but Louise wasn't gonna walk away and let him get set on fire. She took a few small steps closer to the two vampires. "Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too." she insisted. "I met her and I won't pretend to know her as well as you but I know she was good. She wouldn't want you to do this." She waited, hoping her words would at least stir something in him. "Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." she begged.

A moment past as the brunette and the vampire stared at each other. The vampire shook his head before picking Damon up and throwing him against the building. Louise gasped as he backed away from him and towards her.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"It wasn't for you." he stated. He took one last look at Damon before speeding away.

Louise ran to his side. "Oh my God. Damon..." She breathed, looking him over. "Are you okay?" She bent down to his level.

"I'm fine, Louise." But something ugly was falling into place as his injuries healed. This was no coincidence; his head turned towards Bree's bar. Bree had been friends with Lexi; that had been something which surprised them both back in the day. He sat up. One last thing to do and they were out of here. "Hey," He turned back to the girl who had miraculously saved him, despite being mere human. "Thank you, Louise. Go to the car." He placed the keys in her hand. "Lock yourself in and wait for me. Okay?"

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. He got to his feet and then helped her up in turn.

"Just saying goodbye. Trust me."

* * *

Damon and Louise were set off on their journey back to Mystic Falls. The journey was in silence only the humming of the engine - neither one of them broke the silence , it wasn't awkward silence.  
Louise finally spoke up, looking over at the vampire. "So, why did you bring me with you?" she asked.

Damon glanced over at her, a slight smirk on his face. "Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Louise." She titled her head to the side and considered his behaviour for the day. He flashed a genuine smile as he continued. "You should give yourself more credit!"

"I'm being serious, Damon."

He turned back to the road as he spoke. "You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Elena and Stefan." he told her. "And you're not the worst company in the world, Louise."

"Why didn't you bring Elena?" Louise wondered, if he really did want to piss Stefan off then her sister would of done it. "She was there too. That would have _really_ pissed Stefan off."

Damon didn't take his eyes off the road as he replied. "I'm not interested in Elena."

Louise stared at him for a moment, the going over his words in her head. She choice to ignore it and looked out the windscreen once again. She couldn't help but smile. "I used to be more fun."

"You did okay."

"I saved your life!" she shot back.

The vampire nodded once. "I know."

"Which means you owe me-"

"Now, I think we're even, considering-"

"I want you to apologise to Caroline and explain what you did." She paused, glancing over at the vampire. "When she's ready, obviously."

Damon doesn't respond and silence fell between them once again. The young girl wanted nothing more than to lay down and be enveloped by the warmth of her bed and the sound of silence. Whether she wanted to rest permanently or not, she did not know. Damon couldn't help but smile as he noticed Louise try to fight her tiderness. Her head rested on the window and her chocolate brown eyes would flutter close before she'd quickly realise where she was and they'd open again.

"You're getting all quiet again."

"I'm tired, Damon." she murmured.

"Ah." He cleared his throat, an uncertain sound from a usually very certain man. "Well, if you want, I can blast some heavy metal. Help you drift off."

She smiled slightly, hearing the kindness beneath the snark. "It's fine. We've got five hours to go anyway." The brunette tipped her head towards him. Somewhere between the parking lot, her tears and his broken bones, she'd come to like him better. Better than anyone who'd done what he'd done should be liked.

"Got any Christmas plans?" Damon asked, fingers thrumming the wheel. He was always moving and it made Louise feel like the world was standing still.

His question quickly reminded her the date; December 4th. Meaning Christmas was a few weeks away. The thought of Christmas, since May, always hit her like an anvil - like something cruel and relentless and almost ridiculous to everyone else.

"No. Nothing." she replied. "Whatever, Elena, Jeremy or Jenna want to do is...fine, I guess."

A little muscle in Damon's jaw twitched. "Well," he said smoothly. "Take it from me, Christmas is overrated. Except for carollers. Love me some carollers. Hot meal without having to order in, you know?" She knew he was teasing her. He might be confessing to a dozen murders or more but Louise was grateful.

"There's so few delivery places in Mystic Falls." she resorted, deadpan and his smile reached his eyes.

* * *

Damon pulled up to the driveway of the Boarding House. Louise looked over at the vampire and smiled before getting out. She headed to the front door but stopped at Damon saying her name. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Never mind." he said.

Louise gave him another puzzled look before opening the door to see Stefan and Elena waiting for her in the living room. Elena had tear stains down her face as she rushed over and engulfed her sister into a hug. Louise grunted a little at the tightness of her grip but wrapped her arms around Elena.

"Lou, I was so worried about you." she whispered into her neck.

"I'm okay, I promise." Louise assured her, pulling back from the hug and meeting her brown eyes which were now filling with tears once again. Louise looked around for Damon but he had disappeared. She sighed before returning her gaze to Elena.

The older gilbert and Stefan exchanged looks before she said, "Louise, there's something I have to tell you." she said softly. "Stefan was the one who saved us from the car accident."  
Louise froze in shock, meeting Stefan's eyes. "What?"

Stefan nodded. "I heard the accident. All of it." he began. "I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still conscious. I was able to get to him but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you two."

Tears were now rolling down Louise's face as she looked between the pair. "Oh my god." she said as she started piecing together everything. "That's why they couldn't figure out how we got out the car."  
As she let the new information proses, she took in a deep breath. "Why do we look like them?" she asked finally.

"Lou..." Elena trailed off.

"What is it? Just tell me."

"It didn't make sense to me. You two were Gilberts, they were Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar." he told her. "And then I learned the truth."

"We are adopted." Elena finished and Louise's breath hitched as felt like all the oxygen in the world had been sucked out her lungs.

* * *

At the Gilbert's residence, sat on the couch, aunt Jenna is agitatedly flipping the pages of a magazine. Once she heard the door open, she turned to see Elena walk through the gap with Louise close behind. Louise gave a nervous smile as Jenna shot a disapproving yet relieved look. A heavy sigh escaped past her lips as she rose from the couch. "I don't set a lot of rules, Louise. Not with you two." Jenna stated as walked over to the two brunettes. "I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Elena replied and both girls began to walk up the sets of stairs.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

Louise halted and whipped round to face her aunt as she snarly demanded. "Okay, question: are Elena and I adopted?" she asked with a raised brow. Jenna's eyes grow wide instantly, clearly stunned by the revelation. However, Louise pressed on. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that."

Jenna's eyes bounced between the twins as she tried to find her voice. She swallowed hard before she finally responded. "Louise, Elena, I didn't - they asked me not to."

"I don't want to hear it!" Louise replied as she made her way up the stairs with Elena close behind her.

If Louise was to try and list all the things that were wrong then she would probably run out of paper quickly. After a hot and refreshing shower, the brunette climbed into her warm bed that she had been longing for. Beside her, on the bedside table, her phone buzzed. Her face was washed with surprise when she read the text message from Damon.

 _'Thank you for saving me.'_

A small smile crept at the corners of her lips as she read over the message multiple times. As she debate on what to reply, she chewed down on her bottom lip. Louise's attention was pulled from her phone when there was a small knock at her door and she looked up to see it open slightly, Elena's head popping through the small gap.

Elena smiled as she whispered. "Hey."

"Hey, what is it?" Louise asked, placing her phone back onto her nightstand.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Elena questioned. "I don't want to be alone, right now."

Louise's responses was scooting over on her bed and lifting the covers up to welcome her sister. Elena closed the door softly behind her before she moved towards the bed. The older brunette turned off the lamp then crawled into her sister's bed, laying on her side to face Louise, while Louise was on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

The younger twin continued to stare up at the ceiling as she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

Louise doesn't respond for a moment. Letting out a tired sigh, she finally replied. "As long as we have each other, we're both gonna be okay." She turned her head to look at Elena, who gave a small smile as she nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence fell between the two.

Elena chewed her bottom lip nervously. She hesitated for a moment before she built up the courage to question her sister. "So, you and Damon?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Finally finished! It's my longest chapter so far, hope that makes up for the late update! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Suggestions are always welcome.**

 **So we have lots of Douise moments in this chapter. We found out a bit more about Louise and her power. Damon saved her and returned the favour. We also have some Louise and Elena sister moment at the end. Do you think Damon is going to tell her what Bree said?**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Unpleasantville

**Unpleasantville**

* * *

Louise and Jeremy sat at the table in the kitchen in a comfortable silence; Jeremy was sketching away and Louise was eating a bowl of fruits. The brunette found herself zooning out, staring at nothing in front of her. The she heard; _ding dong, ding dong._ "The door." she muttered. And again. _Ding Dong_. She snapped out of her trance, glancing over at her brother who was concentrating on his sketch pad. "Jer!" she exclaimed and the boy looked up to meet her gaze. "Didn't you hear that? The door bell's been ringing - someone's at the door."

"No it hasn't." Jeremy's brows furrowed in confusion and soon enough Louise wore the same puzzled look. Both their head snapped towards the front door when the doorbell actually rung. "Now, it has." Louise rubbed her forehead, she could have sworn she heard it ring. Jeremy moved to answer the door.

The door opened to meet the pizza delivery guy. "Hey. It's gonna be $22." he told Jeremy as he took the pizza out the bag.

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder, yelling towards the kitchen to get his sister's attention. "Louise, I need the money!" He turned back to the guy. "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table."

"Coming!" Louise yelled back from the kitchen as she grabbed her wallet from the counter.

Jeremy moved back to the dinning room. The delivery man stood on the porch for a moment before lifted his foot and stepped over the threshold into the Gilbert's house. He placed the pizza on the table just as Louise came to the door, retrieving the money from the wallet.

"Hi." She greeted and handed him the money. "Um, keep the change."

His eyes lingered on her for a few moments before a huge grin crept at the corners of his lips. "Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." The brunette returned the smile, brushing off the odd feeling she got from him and he walked out the door.

* * *

Louise and Elena hadn't seen Bonnie in a long time. Bonnie had taken some time to come to terms with her powers and the fact that Stefan and Damon were vampires. No longer were there simple mundane things to talk about like friendship squabbles and cheerleading, normal high school stuff. Stuff like that wasn't important anymore.

But the next day after school, the trio met at Grill and it was like old times; Louise even noticed Bonnie's eyes were following the new bartender around.

"Isn't that Ben McKittrick?" Louise recognised him from the Timberwolves. He'd been their star player until he graduated the previous year and Louise hadn't seen him around much. She'd assumed he'd gone off to college on a sports scholarship of some kind and left Mystic Falls behind, but apparently he was back now. He seemed to be talking to Matt, who was looking for a job. He had taken Vicki's old shifts at the Grill to keep himself going but he was looking for something more substantial.

"Yes." Bonnie smiled a little dreamily. "Isn't he cute?"

"Have you talked to him?" Elena asked with a teasing grin.

"No," The witch answered, then added coyly. "Not yet."

"You should, it's about time you got yourself a little action, Bon." Louise informed her and Bonnie rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever. Don't we have more important things to talk about, like the fact you guys are adopted." The twins had in fact been happily avoiding this subject but they knew Bonnie wouldn't let it pass unmentioned for long. "I just can't believe it. I neve saw that coming." Bonnie shook her head.

"And it gets weirder," Elena announced. "We looked at our birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birthparents."

"None of it makes any sense." Louise added and shook her head. She wondered how no one had suspected that their mother, who had never given birth to either girls could have gotten away with being their birth mother. She thought, maybe it had something to do with her dad, Grayson, being a doctor.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie suggested, causing both girls to groan. Louise and Elena both glanced at each other before Louise looked away, biting her lip in thought. "First of all, the Elena and Louise I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

Louise sighed, meeting her friend's gaze once again. "And second of all?"

"Elena just found out her boyfriend is a..." Bonnie looked around before lowering her voice, as she leaned forward. " _Vampire_ , so unless your birthparents are aliens. How bad could it be?" She joked and the girls giggled. Bonnie could always seem to make them feel better.

"You're right, Bon." Louise told her.

"We have to go to the store." Elena stood up, pulling on her jacket. "My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Louise said, standing up and picked up her bag. The twins headed out as Bonnie paid the bill.

The store in question wasn't too far and they reached it within a couple of minutes. Louise guided Elena into the tacky shop, they both starred carelessly at the racks of limp lifeless clothing, one day, what felt like years ago they would been excited by this, but now it all just seemed pointless. They walked out, missing the annoyed look on the girl behind the counters face.

On the other side of the road stood a tinny store stuck in between two modern buildings, the hand painted sign on the outside read 'Cobwebs Antiques'.

"How long has that been there?" Louise asked, again grabbing her sister's arm and leading her over the road. All of her life in this ton she had never seen it before, they entered.

It was damp inside, everything was coated in a thin layer of dust and the hop reminded Elena of the spare rooms in the Salvatore Boarding house, years and years of being untouched. A hunched old man eyed them from behind the counters. Louise gave him a small smile, picking up a rusted frame and then quickly putting it back down, scare she might break it.

"You know, I'm sure Stefan won't mind it we just raid the attic of the Boarding House - I'm sure they have tons of stuff from over the decades." Louise suggested as Elena held up two neck scarves.

"But isn't it fun to hang out like this?" Elena asked as she chose one scarf and headed to the till to pay. "With everything that's happened recently, I feel like we haven't seen much of each other."

Louise nodded as the two left the stop, covering their eyes as they readjusted to the light outside. They made their way towards Jenna's car. Just as Louise was about unlock the car, her phone rang. She fumbled to pull it out of her bag before raising to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hello, Louise." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

She furrowed her brows, not recognising the voice. "Hey, who's this?"

"You hit me with your car." The man said. Elena's eyes narrowed as she watched as Louise froze, her brown eyes raised to meet hers. "Is that a new one?" he taunted.

Louise felt a shiver run down her spine and she turned around to see a figure in all black moving towards them. "Oh my god, Elena, get in the car!" she ordered her sister hurriedly as both brunettes jumped into the car.

"You two got away from me. You won't next time"

Elena watched as Louise's eyes flashed with fear as she quickly tossed her phone over her shoulder into the back seat and stuck the keys into the ignition before speeding down the road.

"What the hell was that?" Elena questioned, putting her hand onto the dashboard to steady herself.

"They guy I hit with me car...that was him." Louise explained quickly. "He was there, at the store."

"Okay, slow down, Lou. Let's go to the boarding house." Louise nodded and slowly took her foot off the accelerator so they were now driving at a legal speed. Every few seconds, the oldest Gilbert would glance over to her sister who's eyes would be flashing to the rear-view mirror.

* * *

"Why us? What does he want with us?" Elena questioned as her and Louise were now sat on opposite ends of the sofa in the library of the Boarding house. "And if he's trying to kill us, then why call first?" she continued, her gaze flickering towards Louise was absentmindedly fiddling with her hair.

Stefan picked up something from the table before he walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of his girlfriend. "That's because we're predators. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill."

"Well that's comforting." Louise muttered.

Taking in a deep breath, the vampire handed the object in his hand to Elena. "I want you to take this."

Elena frowned as she turn the object over in her hands. "This is Jeremy's pocket watch." She looked up at Stefan. "How did you get it?"

Louise turned her head to focus on the compass. "Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't recognise it." she said and turned her attention to Stefan. "Did Damon give it to you?"

"Technically, I took it from him." Stefan corrected.

Elena opened it and observed the contents, she looked puzzled as her frown deepened. "What happened to it?" she asked.

"Well, it's not just a watch." Stefan reached forward, his hands covering hers gently and pressed the pin on the side of the compass. The needle whirled around before it stopped, pointing at the only vampire in the room - Stefan. Elena gasped and looked up and Louise couldn't but smile at her sister's shocked expression. "It's a...it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires."

"Why did our father have it?" Elena questioned.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires." he explained. "The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" It was Louise who asked this time.

The vampire hesitated before he nodded. "Yes." he said simply. "I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Forest green eyes flickering between the two girls and they nodded in agreement.

Elena leaned in to kiss Stefan gently. Louise quickly averted her eyes, a moment past and she looked back to see the pair still lip locking. She cleared her throat loudly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Stefan and Elena broke apart and they found an awkward Louise standing there.

"Uh, if we're going to this dance, we should probably get going."

* * *

"How do I look?" Jenna twirled around in her 1950's outfit as she simultaneously tidied the living room.

"You look great." Elena answered.

Louise's eyes travelled up and down her aunt's attire. "So you're coming to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna grinned. Well, that explained her aunt's sudden giving mood when she volunteered to give up her free time to hang out at a high school dance.

"You could have claimed on the insurance for your car, Louise. I spoke to them today."

"What? And screw up my no-claims bonus?" Louise tried to sound light and joking but she wasn't feeling that way at all. Her small act of rebellion in spending some of the money she'd inherited hand immensely satisfied her - doing something her parents wouldn't have approved of after finding out they'd lied to her for her entire life satisfied her inner teenager. Before she knew it, the question came bursting out of her; "Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?"

Jenna looked slightly startled by the sudden change in subject and Elena glanced over at Louise, shocked at her sister's subtleness before she turned back to her aunt for an answer.

"Your mum was gonna do it eventually." Jenna began with difficulty. "I never thought I'd have to."

"If mum were here right now and we asked, she'd tell us the truth."

The girls watched Jenna, who swallowed visibly. The older woman nodded. "You're right. Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth." she explained. "He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mum."

Louise took a minute to digest the story. She wasn't sure how she felt about it; she was glad her parents taking her and Elena in had been an act of kindness, and they had given them a great home to grow up.

"Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificates?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor. He took care of it." Jenna replied. "They didn't wanna lose you, either of you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." The two brunettes nodded - that part made sense.

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena questioned. Louise closed her eyes as she waited for the answer. She didn't know what she wanted to hear, if truth be told. She felt quite jaded by the fact she was a result of a teenage knock-up.

"Just her name. Isobel."

* * *

 _It's definitely not a Nashville party_

 _'Cause all I see are stilettos_

 _I guess I never got the memo_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

 _That's when the DJ dropped my favourite tune_

 _And a Britney song was on_

 _And a Britney song was on_

 _And a Britney song was on_

Louise hummed along to the music that was blasting through her room as she curled her chocolate brown hair into ringlets. She ran her fingers through the curls before pinning some bits to the side the proceeded to set it with some hair spray. The older Gilbert stood beside her, setting her hair in a big bump with a white thick headband holding it in place. She shard a look with Louise before they both broke out singing to the chorus.

 _So I put my hands up_

 _They're playing my song,_

 _The butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

 _Movin' my hips like yeah_

 _I got my hands up,_

 _They're playin' my song_

 _I know I'm gonna be OK_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

The pair burst out in fits of laughter before Louise turned down the music slightly. Once their laughter died down, Elena fidgeted nervously as she glanced over at her sister. Feeling her sister's intense gaze, Louise let out a low groan.

"Out with it, 'Lena."

"Okay, so what's the deal with you and Damon?" she asked bluntly and Louise sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned there is no deal." Louise answered simply.

"I know you say that but I still don't get it." Elena confessed. "I mean, you risked your life for him, Lou. Not once but _twic_ e." She pointed out. Louise sighed heavily, refusing to meet her sister's gaze as she thought back to the past few days she had spent with the eldest Salvatore.

Louise pulled out her red lipstick, holding it to her lips as she paused before applying. She shrugged as she responded. "I know."

"Why?" Elena asked. Louise didn't answered, she just carried on applying her lipstick and Elena continued, "Is it because, maybe you have feelings for him?"

The brunette let out a humourless laugh and shook her head at her sister's accusations. "That's ridiculous. I do _not_ have feelings for Damon."

"It's not ridiculous." Elena stated. "I mean, I've seen the way you two are around each other. I'm not saying I like it, but there's something there." Louise stayed quite and Elena continued. "I can see you care about him but he is dangerous, Louise. I know you know that, but I can't over-emphasise that. And he's never gotten over Vivienne...just don't forget that."

"Whatever." Elena sighed at the way her sister brushed it off.

Louise looked over herself in the mirror. Unlike Elena who had chosen to wear tight jeans and a sky blue shirt, Louise had gotten inspiration from Sandy from Grease. She wore a black leather costume, not being much of a heels girl, she paired it with red converse.

"I'm going to get some hoops." Louise said before leaving the room.

Elena went back to finishing the touches of her hair but halted when she heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. She turned off the dryer. "Lou, is that you?"

"No," Louise came out Jenna's room hooking the earrings into her ear. "I thought it was you."

"Is the anyone else in the house?" Elena questioned as she picked up the compass from the bed. Louise shook her head and Elena frowned as the needle spun uncontrollably in every direction. She flashed the face to Louise. "The compass is going crazy!"

The two brunettes quickly grabbed their stuff and headed down the stairs. Elena's phone was pressed to her ear as she called her boyfriend. They reached the living room just as the phone was answered.

"Stefan's phone, how may I help you?" Damon's voice spoke through the other end.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded.

"He's on his way to you." Damon replied. "Forgot his phone."

Elena quickly turned to face Louise and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." She smiled before ending the call.

Just then Louise felt a cold chill and she didn't have time to scream before the vampire jumped from the ceiling, grabbing Elena and knocking her to the ground in the process.

"Elena!" Louise screamed as the vampire's fangs extended, moving to bite Elena.

Suddenly the vampire was being ripped off Elena and thrown across the room and knocked Elena on the floor. Stefan stood in front of the girls protectively, looking down to check they weren't hurt. The unknown vampire smirked at the three before flashing out the house. Immediately, Louise pulled her sister into a hug.

"Lena, Are you okay?" Louise asked and Elena nodded.

A few moments later, Elena and Louise were sat on the sofa with Stefan pacing in the hallway. The three were waiting for Damon's arrival. Appearing out of nowhere, Damon came through the door and sped to kneeling in front of Louise. Checking her out to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

Louise wasn't aware she was still shaking until Damon placed hand on hers and something inside of her calmed. His hand felt like a cold compress and she sighed at how it seemed to make everything stopped. She stopped shaking and breathing came easier. Then her face suddenly flushed red as she became aware of the her sister and Stefan witnessing the interaction between them.

Louise gently pulled her hand away from Damon, sending him a grateful look. "I'm fine."

Damon checked her over before rising to his feet and looked over at his brother. "How did he get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena answered. Stefan moved to sit on the arm of the sofa, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Louise explained.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

Both Louise and Elena shot him a look. "No, he was too busy trying to kill us." Elena replied sharply.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan looked to his older brother.

Damon shook his head and replied simply. "No." He noticed his brother still looking unconvinced and continued, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Louise's doe eyes met Damon's blue ones.

"We don't know."

"Damon, he was _invited_ in." Stefan said. The brothers exchanged a significant glance as Damon took a seat on the other arm of the sofa, beside Louise.

He nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at. "Then we go get him tonight." He looks between the twins. "You two up for it?"

The girls looked up at the vampire. "What do we have to do?" Elena asked, she looked scared but determined.

"Elena, let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll go with Louise and we'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan argued, shaking his head.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon argued back. He wasn't too found of using Louise as fishing bait for a vampire either but it was the only thing that had any hope of luring him out of the shadows.

"I'll do it." Elena said determinedly.

Louise swallowed thickly. "Me too."

* * *

They had arrive at the dance and made their way inside. Elena's arm linked with Stefan's while Damon stood close to Louise. So close, he could practically hear the blood rushing through her veins. Louise was also highly aware of their proximity, an odd warmth radiating from every Damon. The two vampires were alerted as they scanned the room. Most of the students were dressed in their brightly coloured '50's outfits. Music from the '50's was blasting through the speakers for the students to dance around the gym. Stefan and Damon led the girls to table before they disappeared into the crowd to check out any threats.

"Elena, will you just chill." Louise muttered as she noticed Elena nervously fidgeting with her earring.

Elena forced a smile as Caroline and Bonnie approach them. "Having fun?" she asked.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline said then motioned to her hairdo and her outfit. She then took notice of Louise's outfit. "Sandy! Me likey! You look hot." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows. Louise responded by giving her a goofy smirk before the girls busted out laughing. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed and looked over Louise's shoulder.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked and the blonde looked up to see Damon standing beside his brother.

"He's sort of my date." Louise explained and she immediately regretted saying that as she watched her two friend's shocked expression. "I promise. He'll behave."

"So what is this? You're liked dating Damon Salvatore now?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"No, he's my friend." She caught the looks the two girls gave her, including her own sister. Her eyes flickered between the three of them. "What? He is. He's not that bad, I know he be a little... you know but it's not like I can kill him." she added jokingly.

Bonnie eyes were still fixed on Damon as she spoke in a serious. "There's a thought."

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline added before her and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena's eyes casted down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments and Louise just sighed.

Once she forgot about the vampire, the girls all danced together and danced a bit with their other friend. Louise had wondered off with Elena to find Stefan who they assumed was wondering the crowd looking for the mysterious vampire guy. They soon found him and the three spotted Caroline and Bonnie walking away from Damon.

"Where did they go?" Louise asked as they approached Damon.

"I don't know." Damon replied with a shrug.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon replied before smiling and turning to face the eldest Gilbert. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." she said genuinely and Damon smirked at Stefan. Turning to look up at her boyfriend, she smiled sweetly. "May I have this dance?" Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up Damon grinning before the couple headed to the dance floor, leaving Damon and Louise.

"Would you dance with me, Louise?" Damon asked, extending his hand out for her.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not really-"

"One dance is all I ask." he pleased but she hesitated before he said "Oh, come on," Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to the dance floor.

Louise sighed, defeated. "Just one dance and don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Damon said as he pulled her closer, one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand, rocking them back and forth. Damon could feel sneaking glances from across the dance floor. "We're being watched."

Louise cocked an eyebrow confused at his words, with a quick glance over her shoulder she realised what he meant. Elena and Stefan looking over at them. She shrugged before turning back facing Damon, she looked past his shoulders as she spoke.

"Do you think he'll show?" she asked as her eyes scanned the crowd for the vampire in question.

"Absolutely," he replied. "He's been hell bent on killing you, twice and you know what they say, third time is a charm." he joked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know what would be really useful right now," she said and he looked at her curiously. "If I could sense him. I think I did back at the house before he attacked but now I'm getting nothing." She let out a low and frustrated groan.

Before Damon could say anything the music started to pick up. The brunette pulled away from the vampire about to walk away but he kept a hold of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You said one dance."

Louise turned around to leave again but Damon shook his head as he caught her hand and she yelped in surprise as he spun her around a couple times before finishing with a dip. Her hand were around placed on each of his shoulders as he picked her up. She pulled her arms from around his shoulders. At first he thought she was going to pull away but to his surprise she grasped the back of his hands in her smaller ones and pulled away, only to use his arms to pull herself closer. She grinned up at him.

"Oh, you think you have moves?" he asked, looking down at her with a smile.

She opened her mouth to reply but a little shriek of delight escaped instead as he twirled her around high in the air and let her slide down his own body to the floor. She laughed and he laughed right along with her. Louise looked at him and her breath caught. She looked at how dangerously close his lips were then back up at him. He was smirking down at her, hearing her heart skip a couple beats.

"I need a drink." She pushed the Salvatore away and made a B line for the punch area. When she reached for a glass but she felt a jolt and her body froze as she was being pulled into a vision.

 _A young girl with dark hair, walked down the darkened corridors of Mystic Falls High. She paused at the end and turned to see a figure at the opposite end. With inhuman speed, she flashed over to him and glaring up at him while he gave her a devilish grin._

 _"What are you doing here?" he questioned._

 _"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." The girl answered before she sighed heavily. A serious look crossed her face. "Leave the twins alone."_

 _"They look like Vivienne and Katherine. I like them, especially Louise."_

 _"They're not them. Okay, Katherine and Vivienne are in the tomb."_

 _"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got them to play with." The male vampire smirked._

 _"Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers." she warned._

 _"They don't scare me. They never have." He growled. "You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun."_

Louise came back to reality and blinked to refocus her eyes. She quickly became panicked as she recognised the man from her vision, she searched around for Damon or Stefan but she practically jumped out her skin as she felt the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She fetched her phone and pressed it to her ear. f

"Hello, Louise."

Her breath quickened as she looked around for the vampire. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just a little fun." he answered. "Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to follow your sister Elena if you don't want anyone to get hurt." he said she whipped around to see Elena running out the exit door. She quickly hung up her phone before following after Elena.

* * *

In complete silence, the two Salvatore brothers stood on the side lines of the gym as they kept an eye out for the hooded figure the Gilbert sisters had described. The younger Salvatore glanced over at his brother from the corner of his eye. "So," Stefan began, breaking the silence. "You and Louise seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Yep." Damon replied without elaboration.

Stefan exhaled once before he spoke. "Listen, whatever game you're playing with her, stop." he warned. "Don't use her as some sick replacement for Vivienne until you get the real thing, okay?"

"I think that's your job." Damon resorted.

"Don't project your feelings for Vivienne onto Louise. I don't want you messing with her head." Stefan told him.

Damon's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed into a glare at his brother. "I'm not projecting my feelings onto her. I can assure you that I know that they are completely different people." he said. "You know what Vivienne was to me. Louise is my...friend."

"Your _friend_." Stefan repeated not quite believing him.

"Yep. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me. And I'm not messing with her head, your little necklace saw to that. Louise knows her own mind."

"I might just do that." Stefan said, turning to scan the crowd for her. He couldn't find her. Matter of fact her couldn't find Elena either. "Damon, do you see her or Elena?"

Damon immediately scanned the crowd, noticing one major difference; no Gilbert sisters. With no sign of the sisters in the gum, the pair of them whooshed through the empty corridors. They checked each hall and each classroom. Their ears perked up and they exchanged a look when a grunt came from a room at the end of the hall.

They busted open the door to in time to see Elena stabbing the vampire through the hand with a pencil. Louise almost tripped over a mop bucket as the two began to back away. Damon felt a little pride when he saw Louise break the mop to make a stake but before she could use it, the vampire grabbed her and she let out a scream as the vampire went to take a bite out her neck.

Stefan was across the room faster than anyone could blink. He grabbed the guy from behind, pulling him bodily away from Louise and tossed him to the ground. The vampire was instantly on his feet again.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called to get his attention. The vampire turned to look back at Damon, who had produced a stake he had brought along just for such an occasion. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." The first part was a lie, but he did need information. The vampire smiled but turned back to rush towards the girls. Damon scowled, tossing the stake to his brother, who caught it and thrusted it into his stomach. The vampire grunted and fell to his knees. Damon walked over to the three.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan questioned. Damon had to admit, Stefan had always been better at the torture part than him. Damon's anger drove him to simply killing people and Stefan however could be much crueller in a sense, enjoying making them suffer; it did often get better results though.

"Screw you." He spat which caused Stefan to dig the stake deeper and he groaned in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"Because it's fun." The vampire chuckled. Stefan responded by sinking the stake in even further. In a moment it would be coming out through the guy's back. Louise sense her sister shaking beside her and she subtly took her hand for a moment, squeezing it and Elena squeezed back.

"What do you want with Elena and Louise?"

"Louise looks like Vivienne and dear Elena looks like Katherine." h answered and all four of them wore shock expressions. Who was this guy?

"You knew Vivienne?" Damon asked surprised.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." the vampire laughed and the grimaced in pain as he did so. "You don't even remember me." Damon frowned, looking down into his face. He was ordinary looking, not very memorable.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon leaned closer to the vampire.

"No." He shook his head which forced Stefan to drive the stake further into him making him yell out in pain. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon demanded. The man only laughed and Stefan drove the stake deeper causing him to gasp.

"Check the journal. The journal." he replied quickly. "Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's." Louise and Elena both shared a look with each other.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan questioned.

"Who else is there?" Damon repeated when he realised the man wouldn't answer.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." The vampire shook his head firmly. Damon nodded to his brother signalling for him to do it. Stefan sighed removing the stake before plunging it back into his heart. Elena gasped seeing the vampire fall to the floor as the veins flowed up his body while turning grey.

"What do we...how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked flustered.

"He had to die." Damon told her.

"But..."

"Elena!" Louise called. "He's been invited in." she reminded her. They all hear a door open and their attention snapped in the direction of the door. Alaric is seen through the window and Stefan looks over at Damon.

"Go. I got this." Stefan told him.

* * *

 _December 8, 2009_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Should I feel ashamed, glad, relieved or maybe even grateful that Stefan tortured and then took the life of someone? Who is essence was in fact already dead but yet still a living person? Because after all; he was trying to kill Elena and I and even made a sport of it. All due to our resemblance to Vivienne and Katherine._

 _Or should I feel ashamed for even contemplating the mere importance of my life over another? I don't know._

 _Why is Vivienne so important? Why were men - the undead - still seem to care? Why after a hundred and forty-five years she still has the effect of charming men to do her will?_

Louise sat at the kitchen table, writing in her journal, enjoying the tranquil sound of silence. She had enough of the noise. Everyone wants their kindergarten-old quiet time every now and then. Even the scratching of her pen on the journal paper was starting become bothersome, yet the sound still retained its odd effect to put Louise at ease because she was venting her thoughts, clearing her head.

The ruffling of footsteps snatched Louise's attention and she looked up to meet the forest green eyes of Stefan. The vampire hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "I'm going to help Damon get Vivienne out of the tomb."

Louise felt her stomach tighten in knots at his words but nodded and forced a smile. "That's great." She looked down at her journal with a blank expression before she returned her gaze to Stefan. "He's waited long enough. I hope it works out." She wasn't sure if she truly meant those words that had just past her lips however she hoped they were somewhat true.

Stefan gave her a small smile. The brunette said her good nights, before she collected her journal and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she left the rom, Stefan let out a deep breath before he joined Elena in the living room. He sat down beside his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Vivienne back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me." Stefan confessed.

Elena creased her eyebrows. "But you just told Louise th-"

"I told Louise that because she'd tell Damon. I know two have bonded lately." he said and Elena went quiet at his words. "You can't tell Louise about this. Or Damon. I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Okay?" Elena whispered taking his hands.

"Okay. Come here." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into his warm embrace. Smiling she found comfort in her boyfriend's arms but her smile was soon replaced with a frown as she thought about lying to her sister.

* * *

Louise brushed through her hair for the thousandth time before she finally crawled between the sheets and turned her bedside lamp off. She fell back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. She was deep in thought. It was a lot to take in and her brain didn't know where to start. She didn't understand why she was so bothered about Damon getting Vivienne back. She was happy for him. Wasn't she?

A sudden chill ran down her spine and a fairly strong breeze blew through her window. She sighed and sat up and wasn't at all terribly surprise to find Damon Salvatore perched on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," he greeted simply.

"The front door works perfectly fine, you know." she joked and Damon smiled at her before it was replaced with a thin line. "What are you doing here Damon. I'm tired, I need to go to sleep." Louise rested her head back onto her pillow and Damon didn't say anything. He watched her, slightly amused that she was trying hard to have long, even breaths, despite the fact he could hear her heart hammering behind her ribcage. After a long moment of silence, Louise was the one to speak. "You know, I think I like you better like this."

"Like what?" he asked.

The brunette doesn't bother to open her eyes as she responded. "You make the world think that you're this cold-blooded killer," she began "that there's no humanity left in you, the way you dispose of lives or use them - like you used Caroline...but there's another side to you. This side."

"And what exactly is this side?"

"You care, Damon." she said simply. "You don't let a lot of people know it but you care. I see it. You could have killed Stefan a long time ago but you haven't because deep down you know he's your only family." She pointed out. "You could have even killed me several times yet you've rescued me more than once. You care, Damon."

The vampire shook his head. He refused to consider her words. "What if I don't and it's all an act?"

"You care, Damon." she repeated once again. "And I think that's the one thing that scares you."

Damon just stared at her; he didn't have a glib response ready for that. She opened her eyes to make sure he was still there, that the weight she felt at the end of her bed was real. He was. Still sitting there and Louise smiled. He caught her gaze and held it for a moment before she looked out the window.

"Do you really think that that vampire was working alone?"

The blue eyed vampire didn't follow her gaze, he kept his eyes fixed on her face. "Not one bit."

She frowned. "Me either."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a great start to the new year. Anyways here's chapter 12! Hope you like it, reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **So a lot went on this chapter, some Louise and Damon moments; Damon declaring her as a friend. Elena and Stefan suspicious of Douise's relationship. And obviously at the end, Stefan and Elena planning to betray Damon while poor Louise believe they're helping him.**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Children of the Damned

**Children Of The Damned**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _The driver of a horse drawn carriage, navigated the rig down a dirt road through the forest. Not far up ahead, in the middle of the road, lies a man with a beautiful woman kneeling over him. Vivienne Pierce glanced up from the body and forced herself to hold in her smirk once she caught sight of the carriage. "Please! Please, help us!" Vivienne begged as she ran over to the cart." "Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!"_

 _The carriage came to an immediate halt once the brunette approached it and the man who controlled the horse climbed down from his seat. Vivienne pointed him in direction and the man ran over to ten to the injured man. The passenger of the vehicle opened the door, climbing out to come face to face with Vivienne._

 _"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" The man asked her. "It's not safe."_

 _Vivienne shook her head, her long curly brown hair falling over her shoulders. "No. No, sir. It's not safe." Her face began to morph; the veins danced under her eyes as they grew darker. She bared her fangs and in the blink of an eye, lunged for the man's throat. She ignored his screams for help as she continued to drain him dry._

 _Meanwhile, the drive was knelt over Damon's boy, turned his head upon hearing the screams. He saw his passenger's now dead body lying beside the carriage, but there was no signs of Vivienne. He took a glance over his shoulder before he returned his attention to the front where Vivienne now stood right in front of him. Before he had a chance to react, she jumped on him, attacking his neck and he screamed for his life._

 _Once she drained him dry, she tossed him aside. He fell to the floor with a slight thud beside Damon as the human rose to see Vivienne's eyes pulse with red and blood now dripping from her chin._

 _The brunette dusted the front of her dress with her palms. "And that's how it's done."_

 _"What happens to the bodies?" Damon questioned curiously as he looked around at the two dead bodies._

 _Vivienne shrugged as she answered. "Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off." With that reply, Damon looked frightened and Vivienne raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

 _Damon shook it away and nodded his head firmly. "I'm ready. I want you to turn me. " he told her._

 _"When it's time." she replied calmly as she moved closer to him so that her face was inches away from his. "Kiss me."_

 _He quickly produced a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish to wipe away the crimson substance from her chin. She grabbed his hand and moved closer as she grinned. "You should get a taste."_  
 _She leaned in to kiss him but he moved away._

 _"Sorry." he apologised._

 _"Don't be." she told him. "Soon you won't be able to get enough."_

 _At first, Damon hesitated for a moment before smashing his lips against Vivienne's passionately. He could taste the metallic liquid on his tongue, as a human he felt wrong to be able to taste another person's blood but he hoped soon he wouldn't be thinking like that._

* * *

Louise lay facing the nightstand when her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. She had slept remarkably well. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she felt an unusual weight balance on the other side of her bed. Slowly, as if still deep in slumber, she rolled over onto to come face to face with Damon. He was on his side, with his head resting in the palm of his hand and he wore his usual smirk.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Damon!" Louise screamed as she pulled the covers over chest and began to sit up and Damon follow suiting.

The vampire whined slightly at her scream. "Jesus! Do you want to alert your whole family that I'm in your room?" A frown was now placed on her face. "On second thought..." He smirked trailing off and Louise rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly. _Typical Damon,_ she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon's face became serious. "I don't know if you know but Stefan and Elena have joined my team. We're getting Vivienne out."

Louise breathed out and her stomach knotted at his words. It was getting harder and harder to hide her feelings. She forced a smile and nodded at him before she became serious and narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what does this have to do with me?"

"Elena's on journal duty so I need you to help and tell me about any visions you have about the journal." he explained to her.

"My visions don't work like that. Sometimes I get them and sometimes I don't." she told him as she ran a hand through her tangled brown hair. Damon doesn't respond, he only stared at her with his pleading icy blue eyes and her brown doe eyes stared right back at him. When his gaze didn't drop, Louise let out a loud sigh. "Okay. Fine. I'll see what I can do." Louise inhaled deeply before she spoke again. "I'll help you."

"Thank you." he said with a big smile, patting her leg under the covers. Louise scrunched her nose up at him, smiling. As they stared at each other, Louise's own breathing seemed loud to her own ears. "Louise, quit looking at me like that." Damon told her in a quiet murmur. "You'll regret this."

"Regret what?" she asked. In the back of her mind, the part able to still think clearly even when he was that close, was aware that this moment had arrived out of nowhere. Before this, they had only nearly kiss once and that was when they had been drunk. They had never even talked about the incident.

"Louise." Damon placed his hands on her arm. There was a loaded, heavy pause as Louise returned to her senses, barely able to believe what she had come so close to doing. She heard Damon huff out a breath beside her. "We need to find this journal."

Once the vampire left, Louise was left alone in her room. She scanned her room before she fell back on the pillow and rolled over so she was face first. A muffled screamed escaped her mouth before she sighed.

* * *

 **Salvatore Estate, 1864**

 _Damon always thought when Vivienne was hungered she was even more beautiful; olive skin, chocolate curls frothing like surf past delicate, birdlike and the magnificent swell of modes, but perfectly formed breasts. She smiled down at him with bloody teeth and pinned him down to the bed, one deceptively small hand curling around his throat, her fingernails teasing poking at the still oozing puncture wounds on his neck. When she looked down on him her eyes were hard, shuttered, stone and steel. He could not love her more if he tried._

 _"My sweet, Damon." she cooed, clenching over his throat, squeezing down in lazy increments until he could feel how very fragile he was, how easily she could snap him in two, suck him dry and toss him aside. "You really have no fear."_

 _Like a butterfly her thumb stroked over his trapped adam's apple and he thought that she'll leave bruises if she wasn't careful. Then he wondered, vaguely, dizzily, disinterested and unconcerned, if he even had enough blood left in his body to make bruises._

 _"I could kill you." she pointed out conversationally, all while she eyed him with pitiless eyes._

 _"Only if I'm lucky." He whispered back painfully around the obstruction of her hand and closed his eyes, titling his head back, crown digging into the bloodies pillows and arched into her hold._

 _The pounding against wood drew their attention towards the door._

 _"Yes?" Vivienne questioned, annoyance dripping in her voice. She released her hold around Damon's throat and pinned his wrists down with her hand, not moving from her position on top of him. She twisted her head, to see Emily Bennett walk into the room._

 _"Excuse me, Miss Vivienne. Miss Pearl is here to see you and Miss Katherine." The witch announced._

 _"I'll be down soon. Please ask them to wait." Vivienne replied. Emily did not move or respond as she waited to be dismissed. "Thank you, Emily." With a quick nod, Emily existed the room, closing the door behind her and Vivienne returned her attention to the blue eyed human. She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. "Fun's over."_

 _"Hmm, no." Damon whined as he caressed her cheek before he pulled her lips to his._

 _Not too long after, Vivienne descended the stairs of the boarding house, now dressed in a light violet corset dress. At the bottom of the stairs, Katherine and Pearl waited. Her twin flashed her a knowing smirk and Vivienne couldn't help returning a smirk of her own._

 _"It's good to see you, Pearl." Vivienne greeted once she reached the bottom of the stairs._

 _"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl suggested in a serious tone._

 _Vivienne turned to the Bennett witch who stood behind Pearl. "Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?"_

 _"Mine too." Katherine chimed in._

 _Katherine and Vivienne followed Pearl out the door. It wasn't till the trio were walking across the grounds that Pearl finally spoke._

 _"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl questioned. She did not lose the serious tone she had on moments ago. She glanced over at the two brunettes. "People talk, girls." she warned._

 _"The Salvatores have been kind to take us in. As far as everyone here knows, we're poor orphan girls from Atlanta, lost their family in the fires." Vivienne mocked, placing her tiny hand over her heart before a light giggle emitted from her and Katherine soon joined in. Pearl shook her head disapprovingly._

 _as she placed her hand on her heart before her and Katherine laughed together._

 _"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl muttered. The three girls came to a halt and Pearl caught a glimpse of her daughter over Katherine's shoulder. "Honey, please be careful!" she called after her, before turned attention back to the two girls in front of her. "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir." Pearl retrieved a small vial of clear liquid from her purse and passed it to Katherine. "She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."_

 _Katherine's eyes narrowed as she inspected the tiny vial in her hand. "I don't follow."_

 _"Try it."_

 _Vivienne snatched the vial from her sister's hand and brought it to her nose. It stung her nostrils. She poured the clear liquid onto her wrist and once it made contact with her skin, the skin sizzled. Katherine gasped and Vivienne grimaced._

 _"What in hell?!" she questioned, her eyes moving back up to meet Pearl's_

 _"Vervain." Pearl informed them._

 _Katherine furrowed her brows at Pearl. "Why is there ver—" She cut herself off once she was hit with realisation. She glanced over at her sister. "They know."_

 _"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it."_

 _"The townspeople ingesting vervain, well, that's inconvenient." Vivienne muttered, handing the vial back to Pearl._

 _"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl told them._

 _"No." Katherine responded almost instantly with a shake of her head and Vivienne nodded in agreement with her sister. "We like it here. we're not interested in leaving just yet."_

 _"Can we go, Mama?" Pearl's daughter trotted over to them. "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously sensing the tension in the air._

* * *

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" Elena asked as she searched through some photographs. Her and Stefan sat in the Gilbert's kitchen rummaging through a box of the Gilbert family mementos from 1864, in search for the journal that Damon was after.

The vampire paused before replying. "I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him but somehow he trusts Louise." Elena frowned at his words.

"I don't think it's just trust. They have a connection..." she said thinking back to witnessing Louise and Damon's interactions. She was deep in thought before shaking her head and spoke again. "Anyway, I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan argued. "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that." He waited for Elena's brown eyes to meet his before he added. "I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Vivienne back?" Elena questioned.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die."

Elena's mouth open to respond but halted when she heard the sound of footsteps. She glanced behind her boyfriend to see her sister. The brunette sauntered into the kitchen greeting Elena and Stefan, making a B-line to the refrigerator and took out the carton of orange juice. She grabbed a glass from cupboard and poured some of the orange continents into it.

"So, I've spoken to Damon," Louise announced and immediately both Stefan and Elena's eyes shot up to her and she continued. "So now, you guys aren't the only ones who agreed to help him save Vivienne." She took a seat at the table next to Elena.

Stefan and Elena both exchanged a nervous glance before the brunette turned to her twin. "Why would you do that?"

"Why would you?" Louise resorted.

Elena lowered her gaze slightly. She felt terribly guilty for having to lie to her sister. She glanced over at her boyfriend who now wore a frown then turned back to Louise's who eyes were now narrowed at her. "Stefan made a deal with him and I'm helping too." she said but Louise noticed in her tone that there was something else. It was somewhat the truth but now completely. "But, I don't understand why you would offer to help."

Louise looked at her sceptically. "I didn't offer. He asked and I agreed." She let out a sigh before she added. "Besides, Damon's my friend."

It was now Elena's turn to sigh. "I know, okay. I know you and Damon are friends or whatever but I just don't know want to see you get hurt."

Louise nodded with a small smile. She then began going through the box of her ancestor's things and pulled out a photo. It was a man with dark hair and a beard.

Louise nodded before she started going through the box of her ancestor's things and picked up a photo from the box. There was no date written on the back. Stefan moved towards the two brunettes and stood behind them as they examined the photo.

"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Stefan stated and she set it aside.

"What's this?" Louise questioned as she opened a box that was beneath the photo. Inside was what appeared to be a muzzle and Stefan swallowed thickly as he looked at the device. Before either girls could question the vampire about it, their brother walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. We thought we'd dig it up." Elena told him.

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" he questioned and took a seat on the counter. All three of their eyes shot up to him.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena inquired, doing a better job than Stefan of masking her interest.

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy explained.

"Where is it now?" Louise asked.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _"Am I interrupting something important, dearest sister?" Vivienne announced her presence with a cherry lipped grin and sharpened gaze levelled upon the man Katherine was speaking to. George Lockwood._  
 _The hem of her violet dress brushing against the dew laden grass as she made her way towards the pair, curls bouncing in delicate ringlets upon her narrow shoulders and back, twitching her head to the side, just a fraction. Her icy gaze didn't leave George, her pleasant smile hardening slightly before the man got the message and excused himself._

 _"It will happen tonight. I heard that...wrench man whispering about it in his study." Giuseppe, of course, was who she was referring to. She turned her gaze back toward the grand house and pursed her lips._  
 _It was a shame to leave such a lovely place behind._

 _Katherine turned back to the house, not bothering to hide her dismay. "So I've heard." she defied, chin rising and jaw tightening. "What exactly did you hear?" Giuseppe adored them, there was no way he could suspect them...unless someone provided evidence that proved he should._

 _Brows gently furrowed and her eyes flickered in the direction of Katherine's, back towards the house and her jaw tightened slightly before she turned back to her sister. "Giuseppe was talking to Jonathan Gilbert. They plan to use...something, to track down the demons that walk their streets tonight." The word demon made a tiny smile lift upon the edges of her lips. Ah, if only they knew._

 _Katherine nodded stiffly. "I will feed Stefan my blood and you do the same to Damon. On the chance that they'll turn, we'll take them with us. Pearl and the others will be a...necessary sacrifice."_

 _In no way did Katherine want to send her best friend of centuries to the slaughter house but survival required sacrifice. The more people who mysteriously slipped from the wreckage, the less convincing their fake deaths would be._

 _"We'll drop numbers instead; our clan was growing tiresome anyways." Katherine raised an eyebrow at Vivienne, waiting for her to agree. She was the only one Katherine would consider seriously, the only one whose approval she sought. Vivienne finally nodded in agreement and Katherine continued. "I have an agreement with George Lockwood - he will help us survive without detection, and in return I hand over the moonstone, that he can borrow for his lifetime - however long that may be."_

 _Vivienne smirked, catching onto what her sister was implying. She nodded slowly. "Right...who knows how long a young boy can live when animal attacks are vicious as they are."_

* * *

Night-time had now rolled over Mystic Falls and in the Gilbert's kitchen, Damon was slicing a tomato and engaged in a conversation with Jenna, who was perched on the counted sipping a glass of wine. "My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course." The vampire informed Jenna with a smirk as he continued slicing the tomatoes. "What about you?"

With a light shrug of her shoulders, Jenna replied. "There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" he questioned.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." With that, Jenna drained the remainder of her wine and Damon was quick to refill her glass. She raised her glass in thanks as she continued. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

"Hello, Louise. Hello, Elena." Damon greeted without turning to the door.

"Hey. Where have you guys been?" Jenna asked brightly as she turned to see her nieces enter the kitchen. "We're cooking dinner." She motioned to the elder Salvatore who threw Louise a smirk and the brunette in turn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked Elena, who looked at him still slightly confused on why he's there.

Elena shook her head and replied. "Um - he'll be here soon."

After a brief moment of small talk, Elena and Jenna moved into the living with Jeremy while Louise remained in the kitchen with Damon. The brunette moved to stand next to him as he focused on the sauce.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Damon glanced around the room as if he was checking for listening ears. "Cooking." he said simply in a staged whisper and Louise rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" she insisted.

Damon shrugged. "I was merely going to ask Jeremy a few simple questions and your aunt assumed you invited me to dinner." he explained. "I couldn't be rude."

"Oh, couldn't you." she said with a light chuckled.

"Well when she started her pitiful attempt at spaghetti, I felt it only right that I assist. And by that I mean rescue what would have been a pathetic meal, even by human standards." Damon shook his head. "You're welcome." Louise only laughed in response. He was right - Jenna was a terrible cook. She sighed before she walked over to the cupboard to get some plates then proceed to make her way towards the table but not before bumping into Damon on the way. "Whoa. Mmm."

Louise gasped out in surprise but quickly recovered with a laugh and shook her head as she reached the table. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what, that move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." he replied, refusing to admit that it was an excuse to touch her and Louise scoffed at his response. He looked up from stirring the pot. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely."

"You're asking the wrong twin." Louise shot back as she made her back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware.

"Is it real?" he asked.

"Is what real?" Louise asked, with a puzzled look.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood." he told her as he took the spoon out of the pot and tasted the sauce. "Can I trust him?"

Louise bit her lip, thinking back what she sensed from Elena earlier. She knew that she was hiding something but could Stefan be in on it too? "Sure, you can trust him." she said and walked back to the table to place the napkins. The vampire, sped over to her and she turned to look into his blue orbs.

"Can I trust him?" he repeated and stared at her intently.

Louise laughed, slightly amused. "You can't compel me, Damon."

"I'm not compelling you." Damon said defensively. He seemed a bit shocked she thought he was. "I just want you to answer me. _Honestly_."

"Of course you can, he's your brother." she replied as she moved past him into the kitchen.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone."

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." the brunette told him.

Damon looked slightly amused. "Are you lecturing me?"

Louise placed hand on hip as she stared at the vampire. "Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back." Damon admitted and Louise gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

He walked closer to her. "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." He was so close, Louise could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Nobody is getting in your way, Damon." she told him softly. He continued to stare at her and after a long moment he nodded and moved away.

During dinner, Damon constantly chatted to Jenna, in an attempted to charm her. The flirty looks and comments between Damon and Louise didn't go unnoticed by Elena. After dinner, the vampire joined the youngest Gilbert to play video games in the living room. Jenna insisted on cleaning up since she let Damon cook the meal and Louise volunteered to help, while Elena continued to look through the box of mementos.

"So, Damon, huh?" Jenna wiggled her eyebrows at Louise.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Are you two..."

"No! God, no." Louise denied instantly at her aunt's insinuation. The brunette glanced over into the other room, knowing full well Damon could hear heir entire conversation.

"Huh. Because that's not what it looks like from where I'm standing." Jenna stated as the thought back to dinner, remembering Louise and Damon's flirty banter.

Elena caught her sister's gaze and smirked. "I told you." she said, causing Louise to roll her eyes playfully.

"Are you sure nothing happened on your little road trip?" Jenna asked narrowing her eyes.

"Jenna!" Louise protested, grabbing a plate from her hands to put away.

"Hey, I'm not judging." She leaned forward, lowering her voice into a whisper. "I mean, look at him. He's ridiculously hot." Louise's cheeks burned and she giggled shushing her aunt. She could bet any money that Damon was smirking on the other side of the sofa.

"He's an ass." Elena said, slightly louder making sure he heard her.

Louise ignored her sister's comment and said. "He's just a friend."

"Okay, if you say so." Jenna said before she turned her attention to her other niece. "What are you doing with all this stuff?" She gestured to the box on the counter.

"We were just looking, thought there might be something about our birth parents." Elena told her.

"Have you told Jeremy?"

Louise hesitated. "We will. When the time is right."

The doorbell rang and Elena moved towards the door. "That's Stefan."

While Jenna and Jeremy stayed in the house, Louise, Damon and Elena stepped out onto the porch to talk to the younger Salvatore. Damon paced back and forth after his brother informed him of the missing journal that he tried to retrieve from Alaric. "Who took it?" Damon demanded, his voice sound cold and dangerous even to his own ears.

"I don't know." Stefan admitted.

Damon shook his head and turned back to face the trio. "You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon questioned. Stefan doesn't respond, he just glanced through the window into the living room where Jeremy was still playing video games. Damon followed his brother's gaze, realisation hitting before he strolled back into the house.

Stefan glanced through the window in the living room where Jeremy was still playing video games. Damon followed her brother's gaze before walking back into the house.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena practically ran after the vampire with her sister by her side.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon shrugged.

"Damon!" This time it was Louise who called after him.

The older Salvatore took a seat on the arm of the couch where Jeremy sat while Louise stood beside him, arms crossed over her chest and Stefan and Elena watched from the side-lines. "So," Damon began casually. "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy frowned, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Don't ask questions, just spill. " Damon said, his patience wearing thin.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked with a small chuckle.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Louise asked him seriously and he gave her a strange look.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked, sounding a little exasperated. This only shortened Damon's limited temper even more.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena insisted.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon questioned and Jeremy nodded turning back to his game.

Stefan furrowed his brows. "Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Damon told him and turned back to Jeremy. Elena's phone rang and the brunette ran off to answer it. "How do you know her?" Damon asked.

"I just know her." Jeremy answered bluntly. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

Damon had a quick decision to make; this Anna person was a previous unknown. She'd be more likely to spill the beans to Jeremy, but if this was the situation he thought it was, Louise would not appreciate him putting her brother into harm's way. The vampire clapped his hands together. "Perfect." He turned off the video game. "I'll drive. Come on." With that he grabbed Louise's hand, pulling her along with him.

* * *

Once they entered the Grill, Louise and Damon took a seat on the stools at the bar as they waited for Anna to show. Louise followed her brother's movements as he walked toward the pool table to meet a petite girl with long black curly hair. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, my god." Louise whispered, eyes still glued to the girl who held a pool cue, smiling toward a blushing Jeremy. Damon frowned, spinning on his stool until he saw what she saw.

"You know her?" he questioned with a puzzled look.

"Not exactly." The brunette admitted. "At the dance, I got a vision of her and the hooded guy." Damon doesn't respond as he glanced in the girl's direction. He was a serious expression and his eyes narrowed in recognition to which didn't go unnoticed by Louise. "Do _you_ know her?"

"Yeah," he answered. "From 1864. She knew Vivienne." The vampire downed the remains of his drink and stood up. "Come on."

Damon and Louise had followed Anna to a hotel and when the girl left, the two sneaked into the room. As they waited for her return, Louise sat on a chair as she flickered through a pamphlet out of boredom. She looked up from the booklet. "When do you think she'll be back?"

"Hopefully, soon." Damon replied from where he leaned against the far wall, arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she threw the pamphlet onto the table in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak again but the sound footsteps cut her off and her eyes fixed on the door. The swipe of a key card came from the other side of the door before it cracked opened and the small vampire girl stepped through the gap. Anna flipped the light switch and on came the light and she gasped and cocked an eyebrow at seeing the brunette.

"Hi." Louise smiled.

Before Anna could respond, in a blink of an eye, Damon was in front of her with his hand around her throat. He squeezed hard, slamming her against the wall beside the door. Anna hissed, her own hand shooting up to clasp around his neck. Look in a deep breath as she watched the altercation.

"Okay, I give." Damon choked out and simultaneously, they both released their hold but continued to glare at each other. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna stated, placing her bag on the counter and perched on it. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her head jutted towards Louise as she commented. "And I see you brought a little friend."

Damon ignored that comment. "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." The vampire girl replied bluntly.

"How did you know about the spell?"

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything." Anna replied with a smirk.

Damon moved closer to the small girl. "So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" he quizzed.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work. " Anna shrugged and got up to walk around the room. She topped near the window.

"Like Logan Fell?" Louise inquired.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon growled.

"Logan was an idiot." Anna rolled her eyes and Both Louise and Damon hummed in agreement. "We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." she explained.

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?"

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Johnathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." The petite vampire walked back over to the counter. She reached into her bag and pulled out Johnathan Gilbert's journal. "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." Anna handed the journal to Damon to an open page.

Damon looked through the pages and hummed. He closed the journal and threw it back onto the counter. "Sorry. Three's a crowd." he said as he pulled Louise from the room.

"Where are we going now?" Louise asked once they were out of earshot.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Louise asked again as they stepped out the car. Damon had yet informed her where they were going. It was now dark as she looked around the wooded area. The brunette walked over to the vampire crossing her arms.

"I prefer to know where I'm going most of the time, Damon." she stated. "Especially at night-time."

"My father has the grimoire." he replied and she swallowed. "You can still back out."

At this stage, Louise was doing more than just helping Damon. She was curious - abut the grimoire and even about Vivienne. She wanted to know about the woman she looked so much alike and she wanted to know more about Damon's history with her. Even though it went against her morals to risk freeing so many hungry vampires in the process, Louise could feel the guilt slipping away the deeper she became involve. Par of her wondered what was happening to her.

"No, Damon." Louise insisted in response. "I'm coming with you." She watched as the frown lines on his forehead smoothed when she said this. He took her hand, much to her surprise as he began to lead her into the cemetery.

"I don't deserve a friend like you, Louise." Her heart stuttered on the word friend.

They were silent as the vampire led the way and Louise was deep in thought. She knew his father was dead, meaning they would have to dig up the grave. She wondered if it would be sad for him but then remembered nothing mattered more to Damon than getting Vivienne back. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks and made her chest tighten.

"The Salvatore plot isn't too far from the Gilbert's one, is it?" Louise asked as she tried her best to ignore the warm feeling of their connected hands.

"My father wasn't buried in there. It hadn't even been built then." Damon stopped in progress through the graves. His eyes darted around the area for a moment before he finally recalled the direction they needed to go and continued their strides.

Suddenly he stopped walking and Louise almost walked straight into him but she managed to stop just in time. He immediately let go of her hand.

"Well, what do you know?" he asked sarcastically. "This is an interesting turn of events." Louise look past him and her mouth hung open when she saw Stefan and Elena who were on the other side of an open grave, holding onto a book which she assumed was the grimoire.

"I can't let you bring her back." Stefan told him. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon replied, his voice full of anger and Stefan scoffed at his words.

"You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan stated gesturing to the hole in the ground.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me!" Damon said harshly. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan and I didn't expect better from your girlfriend either." He motioned to Elena who gaze was on the floor, ashamed. "But you," He turned to Louise, looking truly hurt. "You had me fooled."

"What? No." Louise shook her head furiously. "I-I didn't know what they were planning. I swear, Damon."

"You're lying!" Damon hissed and the brunette flinched.

"She didn't know, Damon." Elena stepped forward and her boyfriend took a protective step in front of her. "She was just as clueless as you were!"

Damon shook his head as he turned to his brother. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip Louise's heart out." Elena gasped at his threat, her eyes meeting her sister's identical ones from across the clearing.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said confidently - he's seen his brother's interaction with Louise the past few weeks and he knew his brother cared for her. He wouldn't willingly hurt her.

Damon stared at his brother for a moment then in a blink of an eye, Louise was trapped in an iron grip. Her eyes widened and heart rate picked up as her body pressed tight against his as she struggled to get free. "I can do one better." He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. The coppery liquid filled her mouth and she tried not to swallow but in the end the lack of oxygen and she as forced to swallow.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and your girlfriend will have a vampire sister." Louise clutched Damon's arm, trying to get him to release her but it was not good.

"Stefan." Elena called out but he pulled her hand tugging her behind him.

"Let her go first." Stefan ordered. It was the first time he actually witnessed the look of terror in Louise's face. Damon pulled her wrist away from her but kept a hold of her, she was panting blood smeared on her lips.

"The book!" Damon barked.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said, his eyes focused on his brother.

"Please, give him the book," Elena begged, her eyes were now full of tears.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon yelled out.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan said.

The elder Salvatore nodded towards the book as he still held Louise who was leaning heavily against him. She watched as Stefan slowly set the book to the ground and then moved back so he was standing beside Elena. Louise stiffened and closed her eyes when she felt Damon's lips against her head, nose buried in her locks as he slowly let her go and gently ran his hand down her back.

Louse took a hesitant step away from him, feeling his hand still on her back as she step forward. She could see Elena beckoning her toward her but instead she turned and stared at Damon, who stood there still and emotionless. "I didn't know," Was all she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt Elena move to touch her arm gently but she ripped herself from her. "Don't touch me!" she hissed, making Elena take a step back.

* * *

Louise had no choice but to get a ride with Stefan and Elena, the two people she certainly didn't want to be in the same room as right now. She didn't speak the entire way, much to Elena's attempts who sat in the backseat with her. Louise took in another deep breath as she stared out the window. The hardest thing to understand was why Damon would think she would betray him.

When they reached the house, Stefan followed them to the door. "I'm sorry," he spoke once Louise reached for the door.

"For what?" Louise turned to face him. "For betraying your brother or for not telling me what you were planning?" she asked. Stefan shifted uncomfortably and Elena's eyes casted down.

"For putting you life in danger." he told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned and her voice cracked.

"We knew had bonded with Damon recently, we were gonna tell you but -"

"We didn't know if you would help us." Elena added.

The younger Gilbert looked away before she looked between them again. "You're right. I wouldn't have helped you." she said honestly and then shook her head. "You lied to me, to Damon. He trusted you, both of you." Her eyes flickered between the pair before they fixed on the vampire. "Have you ever thought that maybe you don't really know your brother after all?

Stefan's forehead creased in confusion and disbelief. "Are you defending him after what he did tonight?"

"No. I-I just don't know if you made the right choice tonight. Maybe Vivienne is the best thing for him. He can get her out of the tomb and they can skip town, together."

"He's not capable of real feelings, Louise. He may be my brother, but he's not capable of trust or love. The only person he cares about is himself."

"And Vivienne." Louise added. "You didn't see the pain in his eyes tonight after what happened. He's hurt, Stefan."

"He's Damon. He doesn't get hurt." The vampire shook his head.

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Everyone does. Some people just have a better way of masking it. If I know anything, I know you have to give people a chance."

"You don't think I've haven't tried that? Every time I do, Damon finds a way to screw it up." Stefan practically repeated the words he told his girlfriend earlier that day.

"Have you ever given him a good reason to trust you? I don't know much about what happened when the two of you turned but I do know that you have to be able to give a person a reason. He must have some reason," She chewed on her lip. "Damon may not be human, but he was once. He still has human qualities in there somewhere too."

Stefan doesn't answer. This is the way she knew the conversation had come to a halt.

Louise hasn't ever been one to defend a person for doing wrong, but she's slowly starting to make an exception for the older Salvatore brother, but just on this. She truly believes that his motive is because of something great and means a lot to him. He has his reasons, and for now, she's okay with not knowing what they are.

Nothing else to be said and Louise moved towards the door, twisting the knob to enter the house. Elena was close behind her.

"Louise-" The older Gilbert girl tried.

"No." Louise hissed at her as she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She didn't want to talk to her right. Elena lying to her is what hurt the most. The doorknob to her room opened and Elena walked in. She sighed heavily as she took a timid step towards her sister.

"Louise, please. We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? Huh?" Louise hissed looking directly at her sister with a furious and betrayed look in her chocolate brown eyes. "How you lied to me? What happened tonight, it's on you, Elena."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"I hate to interrupt the family domestics but you guys are coming with me." A voice said and the two girls turned to see who was standing there.

Louise's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she eyed the girl. "Anna?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's another chapter! Thought? What was your favourite Douise moment?** **A lot went down in this chapter, we got some Vivienne flashbacks, Damon did a wake up call, Stelena lying to Louise, Damon threatened to turn Louise into a vampire. Also a little bit of Louise's reaction to being lied to.**

 **Only reviewer: Stelena have defo spotted the connection between Louise and Damon, even Jenna has now noticed. So, there, Louise was the one to get threatened with vampirism. Louise does wear her hair straight but only on occasions she changed it up by styling it curly. As the story goes on, there will be parts where you can tell them apart. Also than you for you reviews, it means so much and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **jbail357: Thank you, hope you enjoyed this one. Louise is not a very happy bunny about being lied to, especially from her sister.**

 **Please Review!**


	14. Fool Me Once

**Fool Me Once**

* * *

Louise felt awful. She had a massive headache and her body felt heavy. She felt someone shaking her gently and she let out a low groan. Suddenly a hand was placed over her mouth to muffle her voice and chocolate brown eyes frantically flew open only to be met with identical brown eyes that belonged to her sister, staring down at her. Louise gaze a puzzled look as she tried to open her mouth to speak but the hand clamped over her mouth prevented her to do so.

Elena placed her index finger to her own lips, gesturing for her not to make a sound. The older brunette then slowly remove her hand from Louise's mouth and edged to the side slightly to reveal the cheap motel room which Louise immediately recognised. Of all people, Ben McKittrick was fast asleep on a chair by the end of the bed.

Louise gulped thickly as she eyed Ben before she returned her attention back to Elena. Elena pointed to the door, she returned her finger to her lips and gestured for Louise to follow her lead. Louise looked back at Ben then to the door, estimating the distance before she nodded in agreement. Both girls slowly slid off the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Ben's leg was stretched out inconveniently in their path. With her breath held, Elena stepped over it and moved forward with Louise behind - successfully completing the hurdle too.

Louise swung around so that she kept Ben in sign as she back stealthily behind Elena towards the door. They soon covered the few extra steps of the distance to the door.

Elena cursed mentally as she eyed the locked that she knew would be loud. She lifted her hand slowly and unbolted the door which clicked loudly in the overly quiet room. Louise's eyes were still locked on Ben who was surprisingly still fast asleep and she turned to Elena gesturing for her to continue their escape.

"I wouldn't." A husky voice came from behind them.

They both gasped and slowly spun round to see Ben standing there. He grabbed the closest twin's arm so she couldn't escape and inched closer to Elena, looking into her eyes.

"Don't try to escape. Don't move. Do you understand?" His eyes dilatated as he tried to compel Elena, unware of her vervian necklace around her neck. Louise looked at her sister who now wore a blank expression.

"I understand." Elena said in a monotone voice. He then turned to Louise.

"You too, don't try to escape." Once again his pupils dilated as he stared in Louise's dark brown eyes.

"I won't try to escape." Louise said, following Elena's actions. He seemed to think it worked as he let her go roughly and she stumbled into Elena.

Ben smirked smugly and turned around completely oblivious to the fact the compulsion didn't work on the girls. He made his way to the mini fridge while the twins shared a look.

The eldest Gilbert unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as she was about to rush out she felt a light brush of wind followed by Louise's scream. Elena turned to find Ben in the corner so the sunlight couldn't reach him while Louise was on the ground near the chair. The brunette rubbed her forehead which now held a bruise when she had hit it against the chair.

"Come on, Lou!" Elena moved to help her sister, leaving the door open knowing Ben wouldn't dare stop them in fear of the sunlight.

The door suddenly slammed shut and the girls looked behind them revealing Anna who had an angry expression. The petite vampire grabbed Elena, leaving Louise on the floor.

"Seriously?!" Anna growled looking toward Ben who had now abandoned his spot from the corner now the door was closed.

"I told them not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben told her as he grabbed Louise's arm roughly and pulled her up to her feet. He ushered her towards the bathroom.

"And forgot the lesson about vervain!" Anna snapped. "They hang around vampires, Ben. Duh!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena questioned as the female vampire opened the bathroom door.

"Does it matter?" Anna replied.

Both vampires pushed Louise and Elena into the dark bathroom and shutting the door. Louise heard the lock click and her back hit the door and she took in a deep breath to calm herself while Elena fumbled for the light switch and flipped it on. There was a sink with a mirror above it and a bathtub. Louise's eyes widened as she caught sight of her olive toned friend out cold in the bathtub.

"Bonnie!" Louise rushed forward and Elena follow suited.

"Oh my, God!" Elena said, observing Bonnie's unconscious form.

Louise leant forward to check Bonnie's pulse and breathing. "She's breathing" she stated with a sigh, focusing on Bonnie willing her to wake up.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, the eldest Salvatore sat quietly in the library scanning through Emily Bennett's grimoire as he searched for the spell to open the tomb. Damon continued to read the yellow pages and didn't acknowledge his brother when he rushed into the room.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan announced.

"Yeah, I got that from your six hundred voicemails," he replied, yet again not removing his gaze from the book.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching-" Stefan cut himself off as he was suddenly hit with realisation. Using Elena wasn't going to help his case. "They have Louise too." He noticed Damon pause on turning the page. "What if your blood hasn't passed out her system?"

"Well, at least you'll see her again." Damon smirked at his brother. "Not sure we can say the same about your girlfriend..."

"Please," Stefan begged as he positioned himself on the sofa next to Damon's chair. "What do you know? You and Louise were with Anna; you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Nope." he replied and returned his gaze to the grimoire. "You can go." he added dismissively. He looked up at Stefan who sat back and let out a sigh. "Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different but your choices have erased anything good about you," Stefan began. Damon stopped what he was doing to send his brother a glare. His placed the book on his lap, dedicating his attention to Stefan who continued. "But, see I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Vivienne got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan apologised, taking full responsibility.

"Apology accepted." Damon smiled as he returned to flicking through the grimoire.

"So please, just tell me what you know," he asked. "It's not just Elena. It's Louise, Damon." he added reminding his brother of the girl he knew Damon cared about. "If you know something, tell me." Damon stood up from the chair and Stefan follow suited his action.

"I mean this sincerely," Damon began, one hand on Stefan's shoulder. The green eyed vampire nodded as he waited for his brother to continue. "I hope Elena dies and," He paused looking Stefan directly in the eyes. "I hope Louise does too." Damon smirked and with that he brushed past Stefan and walked out the room.

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of the tub, eyes fixed on the Bennett witch who was still out cold. At the sink, Louise squeezed a rag in her hand to release the extra water before she knelt down on the floor and gently dabbed Bonnie's forehead with the cloth. A sigh of relief came from Elena and Louise smiled as the witch began to regain consciousness. Bonnie's green eyes fluttered open to meet Louise's concerned orbs.

"Bonnie," Louise said gently.

"Louise?" The witch questioned groggily. Her eyes scanned over the tiny bathroom until she noticed Elena sat on the tub. "Elena?"

"You okay? How you feeling?" Louise asked concerned and Bonnie grimaced as her head throbbed.

"My head." Bonnie groaned, grabbing her aching skull and Louise carefully helped her sit up. "Oh my god, Ben is a -"

Louise quickly shushed her, cutting her off by placing her finger to her lips and tapping her ear, letting Bonnie know the vampires in the other room could hear them. Elena moved forward and turned the taps on so the sound of the rushing water wold mask their words. She then moved back to near the bath so she could hear.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie shook her head, scolding herself.

"No, he had us all fooled." Elena assured her, reaching to squeeze her arm. The witch gave her a small smile before looking between the twins - her eyes grew wide.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie questioned.

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Louise began to explain. "Anna wants to get someone out the tomb, just like Damon." Both Elena and Bonnie looked over at her as they opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"Anna?" "Spell book?" Their questions overlapping.

"Yes, Elena. Anna" she replied bluntly to her sister, surprising Bonnie. Elena sighed realising she was still mad at her. Louise turned to her witch friend. "Damon said the book could open the tomb."

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie looked shocked and a little hurt as she stared at Louise then Elena.

"I was trying to keep you out of this, hoping it would never come to this." Elena told her.

"Come to what?"

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out," Louise explained.

"No way," Bonnie replied quickly as she shook her head.

The two brunettes moved to assure their friend but suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Ben strolled inside. Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulder's protectively and Louise automatically took a stand in front of them both. She may not be happy with Elena at this moment that doesn't mean she want to see her hurt. Ben's eyes narrowed curiously as he eyed the trio before the running tap caught his attention and he moved to turn it off.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie told him, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

The vampire smirked with a slight chuckle as he edged towards the girls. He grabbed Louise's arm and yanked her closer to him. "That's why they are here. Motivation for you yo behave." he told her as he kept a firm hold on Louise who was glaring at him. "You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." He smirked at the witch while she continued to glare at him. Ben looked toward Elena. "Come on, get up." he ordered. "She wants to talk to you both."

He pushed Louise and she stumbled into the room while Elena followed right behind her without argument. She knew Ben wouldn't harm Bonnie because they needed her. He shut the door bathroom door behind them, leaving them in the room with the petite vampire.

"Well, well, Elena and Louise Gilbert...you really are Vivienne and Katherine's doppelgangers" Anna smirked as she leaned against the table. "You must have the Salvatore boys reeling."

Louise folded her arms across her chest. "We met yesterday, Anna. I don't need to be reintroduced."

"Yes but your sister hasn't met me." she replied before she met Elena's gaze. "I'm Anna, your brother may have mentioned me." She faked a girlish tone. "I mean, we're like, practically dating."

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena announced. The vampire peeled back the curtain to peer outside.

"Oh, I think she will." Anna replied as she continued to gaze out of the window.

"Why do you want to open the tomb? It's not Katherine or Vivienne is it?" Louise inquired as she eyed Anna.

Anna turned her full attention to the two brunettes. "Trust me. No one I know wants to see those girls again." The vampire behaved naturally as she spoke. "Only Damon wants to see Vivienne, the love struck idiot." She shook her head at the thought.

"It's someone important to you..." Louise spoke as she thought and Anna turned to look at her surprised. "Who is it?"

"My mother's in there," Anna said as she moved from her spot at the window and toward the twins. "Katherine and Vivienne couldn't help themselves. They just had to mess with the Salvatore brothers. When they got caught, so did my mother." she explained. "I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry." Elena said sincerely.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna let out a chuckle and tilted her head to the side. Elena looked up at her with hope filled eyes. "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mum bonding, so you both can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?"

"Leverage." Anna answered. "This belongs to you?" She held up Elena's cell phone. Elena jumped up to go and grab it but Anna took it out her reach. "Ah, ah!" she shook her head before walking across the room as she searched through the contacts. Then she dialled a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

" _Elena? Are you okay? How's Louise?_ " Stefan asked once he picked up the phone.

"They are fine." Anna said, looking over at them. "For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine."

" _I can get it._ " Stefan told her.

"Which means your brother has it." Anna looked at Louise. "And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in thirty minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be to work together." she said before ending the call.

Louise shook her head. "Damon isn't just gonna hand the grimoire over."

"He cares about you - he'll come through in the end." Louise didn't respond she just looked away and Anna smirked as she sauntered over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "I'm leaving." she spoke through the door, alerting Ben. The door opened to reveal Ben and Bonnie. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." she ordered.

"Right. I got that." Ben smirked as he pushed the witch on the bed next to Elena. Anna nodded before she left. "So you're the key to this," Ben said to Bonnie as he sat on the chair next to bed. "Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" he asked and Bonnie doesn't respond.

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked. Ben stood from his spot and approached her.

"Are you offering?" He grinned cruelly. Elena shuffled back a little. "There's water on the night stand." Once he moved back, Elena made her way over to it, pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the night stand. She put it to her lips and took a sip; it was room temperature and gross.

"Hey, can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked her. Louise gave a her puzzled look as Elena stopped drinking and hesitantly pass the glass over. Bonnie turned to Louise and nodded subtly. The brunette's eyes widened a bit, remembering what happened at the car wash and nodded understandingly. The witch threw the entire content from the glass on to Ben. As it splashed out on him, the water quickly turned to flames.

The girls took that opportunity to rush toward the door. Louise and Bonnie reached the door first, Bonnie unlocked and opened it ready to escape but the sound of Elena's muffled cry stopped them. They turned to see a very angry Ben holding onto her.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" he ordered.

"Don't hurt her!" Bonnie begged as her and Louise shuffled back into the room.

"Don't make me!" he replied. Their last chance of making their own escaped scuppered, Louise shut the door and took a hold of Bonnie's hand. "Lock it!" he ordered and they did exactly as they were told.

* * *

Damon was grinding his teeth as he headed to the town square. He spotted Anna - - looking much the same as she had back in 1864, though she'd replaced bonnets and hoop skirts with jeans and t-shirts - talking to Jeremy Gilbert. Just as the littlest Gilbert walked off, Anna sat down on a nearby bench and Damon flashed over to her, sitting beside her. "Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" he asked sarcastically.

Anna grinned turning her head toward him. "A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you. I don't need your help." Damon stated.

"But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So, what do you say?" Anna asked.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." Damon told her. Anna lips curled up into a smirk.

"And what about you, are you willing to risk Louise's life?" The female vampire questioned him.

"She means nothing to me."

"She means nothing to you?" Anna snorted. "The whole town knows you're in love with her. Oh well, what do I know?" she question rhetorically and stood up. "You won't be too mad when I kill her when I don't get what I want."

Damon glared at her, rage pulsing through him. He could feel his fangs lengthening and the veins around his eyes beginning to stand out. How he wished he could rip her head off. "I'm older than you, Damon, so don't even think about it." Anna warned, second-guessing his thoughts. He huffed out a breath angrily. Just as she was about to walk away, Damon let out a sigh and called out to her.

"When do you want to meet?" Damon asked. Anna smiled victoriously and turned to face him, laughing.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." She laughed derisively. "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." Damon watched her walking away, having to fight the urge to snap her neck right then and there.

* * *

The trio; Louise, Bonnie and Elena all huddled on the bed as they watched Ben pace around the motel room, his eyes fixed on them. "Witched don't have eternal life, right?" he asked and the witch glanced up at him. "So they can die?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, we can die."

"Ah. That sucks." Ben grinned.

There was brief moment of silence before it was interrupt when the door was violently kicked in and Ben began to yell in pain once the sunlight connected to his skin which started to sizzle. Their rescuer, Stefan, quickly ripped the curtains off the window, allowing more sunlight to fill the room, causing Ben to rush to hide in the shadows.

"Stefan!" Elena beamed in relief.

"Let's get outside!" he ordered the girls. Bonnie, Louise and Elena didn't need to be asked twice as they all rushed out the room. Louise led the way down the stairs and into a car park. As they waited for the younger Salvatore, Bonnie's eyes flickered between the two brunettes sensing the tension and Louise continued to ignore her sister. Now they were free, she had no reason to speak to her - she only put up with Elena because they were stuck together.

"Lou, please, let's talk about this." Elena begged.

"You lied to me, Elena." Louise spoke, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at one of the few people who she trusted the most, who had gone behind her back and lied to her. "You once told me that there's shouldn't be any secrets between us...but you lied to me. How can I trust you now?" she let the tears fall down her cheek, unknowingly, brushing them away.

The eldest Gilbert took in a deep breath as she stepped closer to her. "Because you're my little sister and I will always look after you and be there for you." she spoke gently. "What I did, I did to protect you and if I thought I was putting your life in danger - I wouldn't have done it. I would have told you the truth. I was only trying to protect you."

Louise stared at her sister, she felt the honesty in her words. After a long moment, she took a deep breath and nodded. Elena quickly moved forward and hugged her. "I'm sorry." she muttered, holding her tight for a long minute.

Once Stefan met the trio at the bottom of the stairs, he decided on taking the girls to Sheila Bennett's house. They had explained to the older witch what happened that day and the reasoning behind it. The older Gilbert's eyes darted around from person to person in the room before she finally asked what the plan was. Stefan took a step forward.

"Well for now, you need to stay here." The vampire informed the two Bennett witched. Sheila immediately shook her head.

"A prisoner? In my own home?" Sheila questioned rhetorically, not too pleased with Stefan's suggestion. She shook her head once again. "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan pointed out but the witch wouldn't back down.

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila said, leaving no room for further argument.

"We need to let him have Vivienne back." Elena spoke up, drawing the attention to her. "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." She finished with a shrug.

"No," Bonnie replied immediately. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Louise's jaw clenched as she felt herself grow angry at her best friend's words. She quickly took in a deep breath, calming herself.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it," Sheila shook her head meeting her granddaughter's gaze before she looked at Louise. "I'll open the tomb." Her eyes flickered towards Stefan. "You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree. " Stefan pointed out and glanced to Louise.

"He already agreed once." Elena reminded.

"Yeah, then you stabbed him in the back." Louise muttered sharply.

"She's right - we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan said and Louise shook her head at his words.

"He's hurt, there's a difference." Louise corrected. "I think I know what I have to do." she looked between her sister and Stefan who shared a look.

* * *

Outside of the Salvatore Boarding House, Louise took in a deep breath as she looked up at the huge mansion. She exhaled slowly before she trudged up the few front steps onto the porch. Without bothering to knock, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open and walking through the gap. Closing the door behind her, she made her way through the house and towards the study. Damon looked up upon smelling the familiar human scent to see the brunette. He pulled on his jacked and turned to look at Louise in the doorway.

"I'm going to have to change the locks." he said, picking up the grimoire and tucked it under his arm.

"You might want to start locking them before you change them." Louise suggested.

"You stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan came to the rescue." she told him with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." he said sarcastically. Louise didn't respond and he watched her carefully as she moved slowly down the stairs.

"You need a witch to open the tomb so Bonnie's going to help." Louise told him as she moved closer.

"I doubt that." the vampire scoffed.

"It's true." she replied. "Don't even ask why I'm here helping you because I have no idea myself." She paused for a moment before she continued. "But we're friends, right?"

"I thought our friendship was over the minute I tried to turn you into a monster." he said. Louise took in a deep breath then let it out and nodded.

"It was," she said. "But I've thought about it and realised you only did what you could to get her back...even if it was wrong. And I want to apologise for what Stefan and Elena did to you."

"Elena lied to you, too." he reminded her.

"Yes she did." Louise nodded then sighed. "She was protecting the people she loved which includes me but so were you in your own twisted way." Her doe eyes bore into his icy blue gaze and he didn't dare look away. "Somehow we are on the same side."

"Not interested." he said bluntly as he turned to leave.

"You wanted help yesterday, what about now?" she asked. Damon turned to face her.

"Fool me once, shame on you." he told her and went to leave again.

"When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use compulsion on me?" she asked quickly. Damon placed the grimoire on the nearby table and walked toward Louise. He stopped right in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Who said I didn't?" he answered with a question of his own.

"You didn't. I know you didn't...but you could have." she continued to stare intently into his icy blue eyes. "You and I - we have something. An understanding. I didn't betray you then and I'm not betraying you now." she promised.

"I wish I could believe you." Damon groaned, not believing the brunette. Louise nodded once.

The brunette moved to unclasp her necklace that prevented her from being compelled and placed it on top of the grimoire on the table. "Alright. Ask me if I'm lying now." She stared at him, awaiting his response.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon informed her.

"Then we'll deal with it."

Damon grabbed the necklace from the table and moved closer to Louise. They were a lot closer now, their chests merely inches apart. She felt the same sensation she always felt being this close to Damon. She couldn't hear her fast beating heart but she was sure he could. His hands made their way around her neck to refasten the clasp, his cold hand brushed along her collarbones sending chills down her body.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real." he told her. She watched something flash in his eyes that took her a moment to recognise. Then her heart skipped a beat.  
It was an understanding. Actual, genuine understanding that made her eyes soften. After a moment he spoke again. "I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it."

"You won't" She whispered.

"I wasn't going to do it," Damon said and she gave him a puzzled look. "I knew, Stefan would have handed over the book before anything."

"And if he didn't?" Louise questioned.

"I'm sorry."

Louise froze. He actually apologised. As a rule, Damon Salvatore didn't apologise to anyone, since apparently he didn't do regret either. But now she heard the words fall from his lips in a low tone and it felt sincere. That was the first time he had ever apologised to her and she didn't know how to respond. Louise gave him a small smile before she noticed how close they were. She cleared her throat and took a step back to put some space between them.

"We should go."

* * *

Damon sat behind the wheel of his car while Louise was in the passenger seat as they drove to the church. Louise halted her actions of flipping through Emily Bennett's grimoire on her lap and turned to face Damon. "So what's your plan?" she questioned, eyes fixed on the side of his face. He glanced over at her for a brief second and raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his lips. "What's your plan once you get Vivienne back? I know you're not staying in Mystic Falls, so where are you going?"

"I guess wherever life takes us." He paused for a moment, the smirk returned on his lips as he turned to look at her once again. "Why? Are you gonna miss me?"

"No," she replied almost immediately and Damon chuckled. "I just thought since you've been waiting over one hundred years to get her back you'd at least have something a little bit more romantic planned."

"I do have something romantic planned, just thought I'd spare you with the details." he said. "Though if you would like to know, I'd gladly tell. Just didn't peg you as the type of girl, Louise." She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she notice the car came to a stop on a dirt trail.

The loud music poured through the car that they haven't even stepped out of. Damon was the first to get out and he moved to the other side to open the door for Louise. Once she got out, he took the grimoire from her and placed it under his arm. As they began to walk, she looked around at everyone partying, completely oblivious to the vampires that might be let out the tomb.

"I hope they stay clear of the church." Louise muttered. She looked around at of the party a little anxiously. If their plan went well, the other vampires would stay put in the tomb and never get to be free but Louise knew that a lot could go wrong with this spell. Bonnie and her Grams had warned them several times.

"Your hope, not mine." he said snidely and she glared up at him. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"Louise, hey." Louise spun around at her name being called to see Matt and Caroline approaching them. Damon muttered under his breath as they stopped walking.

"Hey, Matt, Caroline." Louise smiled at them.

"Lou, oh my god, where have you been?" Caroline questioned excitedly before her eyes narrowed at Damon. Louise did not miss when Caroline intertwined her fingers with Matt. It seemed that whoever difference and early bums in the roads of their relationship had finally ironed out. Louise smiled.

"Long story, no time to tell." Damon replied bluntly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline hissed irritably.

"Sure you were." Damon smirked at the blonde.

Matt quickly tried to change the subject as he sensed the tension in the air. "We haven't met, I'm Matt." He offered his hand to Damon to shake but Louise spotted the sign that Damon was about to ignore the gesture, so she elbowed him in the side.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't me." Damon replied dryly not shaking his hand and turned to Louise. "You and I are going that way." He nodded his head toward the church before he tried dragging Louise away but she resisted.

"Sorry, guys, Damon can be an ass sometimes and by that I mean _all_ the time. I'll see you guys later." Louise said to her friends then turned to Damon who wore an annoyed expression. "Did you have to be rude?" she questioned once they were far enough away from Caroline and Matt.

"I don't have time for small talk, Louise."

They walked into the trees, though not for as long as Louise might have liked. They were uncomfortably close to the party, meaning anything could go wrong. When they arrived at the tomb, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Sheila were already there. Stefan was emerging from the steps of the tomb with a shovel in his hand.

"I cleared the debris away and set the torches like you asked." Stefan informed the Bennett witches. "So we can get down there now. Oh hey." He added, spotting Louise and Damon approaching them.

"Brother. Elena. Witches." He greeted and Louise rolled her eyes. Damon let go of her arm and strode down the stairs of the tomb. Bonnie was clutching the grimoire in her arms and looked worried. Louise spotted a few cans of gasoline lying nearby and gathered that it was Stefan's plan for stopping other vampires from escaping.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked Louise as she approached him. She'd been more grateful than she could say when Stefan recused her, Bonnie and Elena earlier. She only hoped that it hadn't been for nothing.  
"I just want to get this over with." Louise admitted. Stefan nodded sympathetically. "Are we ready?"

"I guess so." Bonnie answered apprehensively.

They all followed after Damon down the stairs into the tomb and the witches got to work straight away. Sheila began to light the four torches around the tomb with Bonnie's help while the Gilberts and Salvatores stood on the side-lines.

"Air, earth, fire,"

"Water," Bonnie finished, handing her grams a bottle of water which she took and sprinkled it on the floor around them.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked shocked.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila questioned her, eyebrow raised.

"This isn't a tv show, Elena. It doesn't have to be blessed or mystical." Louise chuckled a little and Elena scolded her. The older woman smirked lightly.

"What's that?" Stefan asked as he noticed Damon pulling out a blood bag from his jacket.

"It's for Vivienne," Damon said in a 'duh' voice. "Gotta have something for her, unless your girl or Louise are offering a vein to tap." He smirked at Louise who looked away not amused. Stefan sighed and Damon leaned forward and whispered as he spoke. "Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan chuckled.

Damon hummed and glanced over at Louise again. Bonnie announced that they were ready and the two witches stood opposite each other, hands clasped and began reciting the spell in an unknown language.

"What are they saying?" Damon questioned.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan replied with a simple shrug and Elena shook her head.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena interjected.

"No, I think it's Latin." Louise chimed in. The chanting continued and after a few moments the torches flared up causing the Gilbert sisters to jump back.

"What's happening?" Elena asked, eyeing the torches warily. Before anyone could answer the stone door of the tomb cracked opened. They all looked toward the door in surprise as both the witches stopped chanting.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed as she looked at the door.

"Of course it worked." Sheila responded in an obvious tone.

"We have some fires to build." Damon looked at Stefan and he nodded then moved up the stairs to fetch the gasoline. Damon glanced around at the four women before his eyes landed on Louise who narrowed her eyes into the darkness of the tomb. "You ready?"

"What?" Elena arched an eyebrow confused. Damon shook his head as he reached past her to grab her sister's wrist.

"Not you. You." he stated. Louise's eyes widened slightly when he yanked her toward him. "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" this was aimed at the two witches.

"Don't take her in; I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon resorted.

"As much as I trust you." The older witch stated.

"Enough," Louise snapped, putting her hand out in a calming motion to stop the verbal war. "Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." she smiled at Damon assumingly.

"What are you doing?" Elena gasped.

"I'll be fine, Elena. I'll be safe with Damon." Louise told her sister, trying to sound confident. She wasn't actually sure whether Damon would care how she was doing once Vivienne was awake.

"May I?" Damon asked sarcastically as he grabbed a torch from the ground. Elena pleaded with Louise to not go but she told her she'll be fine and took the torch from her sister's hand. She gave a nod to the witches and followed Damon into the darkness.

"How do you feel that you're gonna get your girl back any moment?" Louise asked as she looked around at her eerie surroundings, walking behind Damon through the tomb. The only light was coming from the torches in her and Damon's hands.

"I feel exhilarated!" Damon grinned and Louise let out a sigh.

"I just hope it was all worth it." she muttered and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. He pointed the torch in her face as he eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. It was only then that the brunette realised she spoke out loud. Her eyes squinted at the bright light shinning in her face. She opened her mouth to speak but the whispering that echoed throughout the tomb caught her attention. "What the hell is that?" She furrowed her eyebrows, using the torch to search for the source of the noise.

"They can sense you." Damon told her before looking around. "Now, where is she?" he muttered as he continued to walk forward, fixated on the task he had come to do. Louise's heart jumped up into her throat.

"Damon!" Louise hissed but he was no where to be seen, leaving her standing alone. "Damon? Damon!" She felt her skin crawl at the continued whispering. She moved her flashlight around the dark space, the light landed on the mummified vampires all lined up against the wall. Stepping backwards panicked, she ended up tripping on something and fell hard on the ground.

She quickly picked up her flashlight to see what caused her to trip. There were a pair of shoes on the floor and the light followed up the body to see a pair of bloodshot eyes looking at her hungrily. She screamed loudly falling backwards and quickly scrambled to her feet. Louise felt a hot breath on the nape of her neck and spun to face Anna.

"Anna." Louise glared and then looked away from the bright light.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna smirked. Louise backed up and bumped into another body, looking down to see another vampire. Anna followed her gaze and immediately kneeled down. "Mother! Mother." she said, caressing her arm before looking at Louise. "Your boyfriend's brother did this, you know."

"His father did." The brunette corrected.

"And Johnathan Gilbert." Anna stated as she got up. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..." She looked at Louise who turned quickly bolting out the room but she didn't make it far enough before Anna grabbed her and bit into her wrist. She couldn't help the scream that tore from her throat.

The vampire pushed her to the ground by her mother and held her wrist up. Pearl immediately sank her teeth into her wrist and began to drink eagerly. Louise struggled and pleaded but Anna ignored her as she concentrated on her mother.

"I'm gonna get you out." Anna cooed her mother.

Suddenly Anna was knocked out the way and Louise was pulled into someone's chest. "Get out of here. Now." She let out a sigh of relief when she looked up into the forest green eyes of Stefan. "Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

Louise nodded before taking off, not sure if she was going the right way. Her eyes filled with hope once she saw the light and ran out the tomb, right into Elena. She gasped and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Louise, Stefan-" Elena tried saying but Louise shook her head cutting her off.

"He's right behind me." Louise assured her and turned around to see Stefan standing in the doorway as if he was tuck. "What's going on?" she looked over at the witches.

"It's gonna be okay." Bonnie promised. "We'll fix it."

"Fix what?"

"I can't." Stefan stated. Louise looked between Stefan and Elena for answers. Elena sighed and Louise noticed the tears in her eyes.

"The spell's still up." Elena said.

"We can't get them out yet." Bonnie spoke up.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Louise turned to look at Stefan in disbelief. Stefan looked down, not responding. "Oh, my God. This is my fault. Stefan, I'm so sorry."

"I heard you scream. I'm glad you're safe." Stefan said, giving her a small smile. Louise didn't have anytime to respond as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Damon," she said and turned to look at the witches. "We can't leave him in there." She glanced back to Stefan. "We promised him. I promised him."

"I know."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long. " Sheila informed them. Stefan nodded before he went back in to search for his brother. Elena called after her sister once she noticed she also rushed into the tomb but Louise ignored her as she searched for Damon.

Louise heard Damon before she saw him and ran into the room where they were to see Damon dashing the blood bag against the wall in frustration. The brunette walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." she told him with pleading eyes.

"It doesn't make sense." Damon shook his head. "They locked her inside."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan urged him, trying to yank him towards the exit, but Damon didn't budge.

"How could she not be in here?" Now Damon felt like he was hearing himself speak, rather than actually saying anything. Nothing made sense now, none of it. Everything he had gone through to be here, to get Vivienne back, to finally be with her...all for nothing.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan said. Anger flared up inside of Damon and he shoved his brother away. Stefan made another grab for him but Damon pushed him back again He felt as though his insides were on fire.

"No!" The older Salvatore shouted angrily. His eyes darted around the tomb frantically. She was suppose to be here. Her face was suddenly before him and his heart leapt but it was Louise. She looked stricken and was bleeding from the wrist. Stefan shrugged helplessly at her and she ran over to Damon, grabbing his hand.

"Damon, please!" Louise begged and tugged at his hand. "We need to go!" Damon looked down at her for a moment and swallowed hard. He nodded, closing his hand around Louise's and allowed her to lead him out of the tomb, Stefan guiding the way to the exit. He was, for the moment, numb.

When they emerged, Bonnie and Sheila stopped chanting and the door slammed shut behind them. Bonnie was gasping for air, clearly in pain and her grandmother hardly looked any better, though both seemed glad for it to be over. Elena rushed to Stefan, embracing him tightly. Louise glanced to Damon as he removed his hand from hers and headed up the tomb steps. Stefan, Elena and Louise followed close behind.

"Jeremy." Elena gasped, as she ran out of the tomb.

"Jeremy?" Louise questioned before rushing after her sister. She climbed the stairs, emerging from the tombs to see Stefan and Elena crouched over her unconscious brother. She immediately joined them.

"He's all right." Stefan assured them and the girl both let out a sigh of relief. Louise looked up from her brother to Damon.

She doesn't have to be a vampire with heightened senses to detect the waves of grief and pain that filled the air, all emanating from the man who stood before her. With a haste breath and cautious steps, she approached him. He didn't acknowledge her - he can't acknowledge her she realised, though she still found herself unable to stay away from him.

"Damon," Her fingers reached out to brush against his shoulder but decided against it at the last second. Her hand returned to her side as she remained standing behind him.

He stayed silent but turned to face her slowly, ever so slowly. She's suddenly overwhelmed by pain and sympathy for him. She took a few slow steps toward him. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who just lost the love of their life? Especially when you have undefined feelings for that person. She said the only three words that came to mind.

"I'm so sorry."

Louise reached up and pulled him into a hug. He stood still for the longest time but she wouldn't let go, not until she felt him accept what she was offering. After what seemed like forever, his arms slowly raised and enveloped her, his head rested on hers. She could feel it. The strange connection they had. The two of them had something, she wasn't sure what but she knew it was there. The way they understood each other better than anyone else did and they didn't even need to talk. They just felt it.

When he lifted his head she understood and stepped back. She turned to check on her brother but when she turned back he was gone.

* * *

Elena went to Bonnie's house to make sure her and her grandmother was okay while Louise returned home with her younger brother. The brunette helped him up the stairs and into his room before fetching him an aspirin and glass of water. "How's your head?" she asked as she handed Jeremy the glass.

"Uh- it's alright." Jeremy shrugged taking the aspirin. "I just...I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear. " She took a seat down on the bed beside him.

"And you don't remember anything?" Louise questioned.

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy. I just...I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay." Louise shook her head as she stroked his arm. Jeremy nodded. After a moment, Louise spoke again. "You know, you can talk to me about anything right, Jer? I might not tell you everything but I won't lie to you if you asked."

"I know, Lou but I'm fine." Jeremy assured her, nodding his head. "I think I'm gonna crash actually." Louise nodded before rising from the bed and moved toward the door. She passed and glanced back at her brother.

"Okay, well, Elena's gone to Bonnie's so it's just Jenna and I here. I'll be in my room if you need anything." she informed him before she shut the door behind her.

The brunette walked the distance of the hall to her room. Once she closed her bedroom door, she let out a deep sigh before she moved to collect her journal from under her mattress. She then moved to it on the window seat, opening her diary to a fresh page. There was a long pause as she thought about what to write but she couldn't think of a single thing to write. How could she put into words everything that happened? Apart from that she couldn't concentrate.

She couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed Salvatore.

Louise moved her gaze from the diary in her hands and glanced out the window. She closed her eyes and when she did, she saw a pair of icy blue eyes filled with enormous amount of pain. She opened her eyes again. She needed to see him.

* * *

Louise knocked three times on the familiar door and wasn't surprised when Stefan was the one to open it. She even expected it.

"Hey, Louise. Come in." Stefan gave her a small smile.

She greeted him back before she stepped inside and Stefan closed the door behind her. She turned back to him - the moment for her to ask the question she was here for came. "Stefan, how is he?"

The vampire looked away for a second and sighed deeply. "I don't know what to say. I've never seen him like this." he admitted. "Not even when they caught her, he wasn't like this. And trust me, I didn't think he could be in more pain than back then. Obviously I was wrong. He just stares at nothing, doesn't say a word. I've tried to talk to him but he never responds." She wasn't surprised, after all she was the one who held in the woods. It still hurt her to hear. It hurt her more than she expected.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked. "I don't know if it would help but I can try." Stefan looked at her and he nodded, told her he was in the living room. He excused himself and Louise made her way into the living room.

There he was - Damon - sat still as a statue, eyes fixed on the fireplace. She was sure he knew she was there but yet he didn't acknowledge her. She hesitated only for a moment before she walked over and took a seat next to him. She stared at the side of his face. He looked beautiful. She always knew he was beautiful, whether he was smirking in a cocky way or rolling his eyes. In that moment, he was beautiful even if he was paler and not smiling.

"Damon." She finally broke the silence. "I know nothing I do or say is gonna change what happened but..." She paused and reached out and took his hand in hers. "If I could bring Vivienne to you, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't" Loise swallowed. "All I can do is be here for you and so I am." At the same time of her words, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm here for you, Damon."

It seemed as if the vampire didn't hear her. He didn't respond or do anything. He just continued to stare off into the fire. Louise wanted to make him feel her support so she took his hand that was still in hers and placed her lips against it. Damon still react or respond to her gesture. After a moment, she decided it was perhaps best to give him some time alone. Just as she rose from the couch, she heard him, even though he was practically whispering. She heard him.

"She hasn't been in the tomb all those years. And she knew where I was but she didn't care. At all." Louise turned back to Damon but still he didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on the fire as he continued to speak. "I've spent over a century remembering my moments with her, grieving over her, trying to find ways to release her from the tomb and even hating my own brother for depriving me of her." His words were like a dying breath, so pained and torn as they left his lips. "But turns out she didn't care. I should hate her but I can't."

Louise felt her heart wrench as the grief drips from his words and she then kneeled in front of him, so their eyes could meet. The light from the fire illuminated his face, revealing the wet trails across his cheeks. He swore he wouldn't let anyone see. Especially not her. His eyes is what scared her the most. She couldn't see the spark anymore. Her fingers somehow found their way to his cheek as she felt tears building in her own eyes as well. He moved his hand and it closed over hers as she cupped his jaw gently, finding the electricity building between them strangely soothing.

She's never seem him this broken and hurt. She's finding herself searching for ways to fix him.

"Damon," His name is a whisper on her lips as she continued to look at him. "I wish I could help you."

His gaze remained fixed on and Louise thought she saw the spark, only if it was just for a moment. He took her face in his hand, pulling her closer and she soon realised he was leaning closer to her, lips centimetre away then inches.

And then their lips met.

This time, she didn't slap him. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His lips moved softly and slowly against hers, she could taste his salty tears on her lips as he kissed her with soft passion.  
And then she realised, he wasn't kiss her. He wasn't kissing Louise - he was kissing Vivienne. It hurt her a little, how could it not? She ignored her pain because another part of her felt strangely content with finding a way that helped him.

When they broke apart, Damon closed his eyes. Louise moved to kiss his cheek then pulled his head on her chest and felt every intake of her breathe. She continued to hold him, silently offering him her strength. They stayed like this, both looking at the fire. She stayed with him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's another chapter! This was a long chapter, my longest one so far actually. There was a lot that went down; Elena and Louise sort of made up. Damon apologised for feeding her his blood. They finally opened the tomb and Vivienne wasn't there! Poor Damon, I feel so bad for him but Louise was there for him. What do you guys think of the kiss? I think Louise has finally realised she has feelings for Damon.**

 **I think this is one of my favourite chapters so far. What do you think is instore for Damon and Louise?**

 **I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means so much to me!**

 **Please review!**


	15. A Few Good Men

**A Few Good Men**

* * *

A run. That's what she needed. A good morning run. Louise plugged in her earphones, popping them in her ears and began to run. The cold was a welcome ache, clearing her head and heightening her senses. She sprinted as fast and as far as she could, feet pounding to the beat of her ipod. Recently she's had a lot on her mind.

Damon Salvatore. Someone that was constantly on her mind.

She hasn't seen or spoken to him since the night they opened the tomb - since the night they shared a kiss. Louise couldn't clear her thoughts, couldn't explain the feelings towards the man that once put her life in danger but has saved her just as many times. She didn't know what to think anymore. She sensed the darkness inside him but yet she saw the light that shined in him, the goodness. She had found herself wanting to explore it - there was no denying her insane pull toward Damon. She wished she could blame it on compulsion but she knew it was all real.

She had been running for over ten minutes when she felt an eerie feeling of being watched. Just ahead, there was a man approaching her, narrowing his eyes at her. She took in a deep breath as she continued running, trying to ignore him. If she was smart she would have changed her course but she unfortunately didn't. As she got closer, she saw the man's face clearer, he was average height and slim, his skin a russet, reddish-brown. He looked somewhat lost but he stared at her as if he recognised her.

"Vivienne." He hissed under his breath.

As she passed him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Louise felt a jolt and a familiar tug on her mind as she was being pulled into a vision.

 _"Sorry for what?" A man questioned in confusion._

 _The same brown skin man stood opposite him before suddenly he lunged forward, his razor sharp fangs drawn and ripped into the man's neck. As he tore into his neck, all the man could do was scream but since they were in the middle of no where, no one could hear him. The screaming only last for a moment before the vampire moved back and the man's dead body folded on the ground like a rag doll._

Louise came back to reality and blinked a couple times, letting her eyes adjust. Her eyes widened as the man from her vision was the one in front of her right now. She soon realised his lips were moving and focused on what her was saying.

"How is it fair that you and your sister escaped, leaving the rest of us desiccated in the tomb?" he questioned and her eyes grew wide with realisation. He's a vampire who was in the tomb. How did he get out? "Tell me, Vivienne, have you ever starved?" The brunette flinched at the name and her eyes grew wider, not only was he a vampire but he thought she was Vivienne. "It is not pleasant."

"I'm not Vivienne." she replied as she tried to get her arm out his grip but it was useless. "You have the wrong person."

His dark orbs stared into her brown ones intensely. Her lips trembled for a moment when he moved closer to her. Her eyes clenched shut when she felt his breath on her throat. The vampire inhaled her scent. Human. Just when she thought he was going to bite her, he moved back to look at her.

"Impossible." he spoke as his eyes roamed all over her face. He saw Vivienne's exact copy but the girl in front of him was human. Innocent. He soon realised the frightened look on the girl's face, his face softened and he looked deep into her eyes. "Forget this happened." He compelled her, unaware of the vervain necklace around her neck. With that he blurred off.

Louise stumbled back and took in a large breath. She pulled her other earbud out, hitting pause on her ipod. She looked around frantically but there was no sign of the vampire.

* * *

Bonnie, Louise, Elena and Caroline have traditions. Lots of traditions. They have end-of-the-school years traditions, beginning-of-the-school-year traditions, birthday traditions, thanksgiving traditions, summer traditions, break-up traditions, bad-day traditions, the list could go on. They've been friends all of their lives and Caroline's very fond of traditions. It's a dangerous combination.

Christmas was no exception. The four of them spend Christmas holidays together every year. They would bake tons of cookies, decorate the Christmas trees at each of their homes and have a Christmas movies marathon. This year, they decided to let the boys be apart of Secret Santa, something that Caroline took a little too seriously. She assigns a Secret Santa in November, wanting to give everyone time to get good presents.

December 15th.

A cool breeze brushed over Louise and Stefan as they took their first steps out of the gril, and Louise's hair blew back ever so slightly. Residents of Mystic Falls rushed by them, huddles under their hoods and umbrellas as they shield themselves from the icy touch of the rainstorm. Stefan help a large black umbrella over their heads, more so over the human girl as they walked.

"So what do you think about a personalised quilt?" Stefan asked with an arched brow. "For Elena. She's always so cold, and it could be custom made for her, and- it's a terrible idea, I'm going to stop now." He chuckled and hung his head as they continued to walk. Louise threw him a confused look. "It's our first Christmas together and I just want to get her something that means something to her - that she's loves. I don't know why I struggle so much with this kind of thing."

"That's because you're buying a present for Elena." Louise reminded him. "Now, if it were me, I'd want a beautiful piece of antique jewellery acquired through your past travels, preferably pre-owned by a queen. Just a reminder...you know, if you were my secret Santa." She wiggled her eyes teasingly with a huge grin plastered on her face and Stefan chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm not your Secret Santa." he told her and Louise frowned. "But, I'll keep that in mind for the future."

Louise nodded before she returned back to the reason for their conversation. A gift for Elena. "Anyway, this is Elena. She doesn't like _things_. If it has a sentimental value, she'll love it, but if it's an object, it'll probably stay on her shelf." She glanced over at the vampire who looked as if he was making mental notes. "Find something that speaks to your connection; a new journal maybe, a _free_ dance - yes!" Louise grinned excitedly. "I know she has to practically beg you every time, don't even try to deny it."

Of course he couldn't deny it. It was true.

"Or something else...like her necklace. She wears that everyday, and not because it holds vervain. Because you gave it to her." She paused for a moment. "Just...be you, Stefan. She loves you." Louise buried her hands deep into her coat pockets and turned to look at the vampire. "After everything we've been through...one no-drama day to just be happy and festive with her friends, family and boyfriend is the best presents Elena could ask for. Find a way to just be a human kid for the holidays."

"Thank you. You've been a massive help." Stefan said with a bright smile.

"No problem." She returned his smile. Louis bit her lip as she thought about how to word her next question. "So..." Louise began, trying to sound as casual as possible. "How's Damon?"

"Not good." Stefan admitted honestly. "He's had a bunch of sorority girls as company the last couple of days. I think it's best if you avoid the Boarding House for a few days." He had furrow between his perfect brows and Louise knew she should listen. She knew that Damon was on edge before his hopes were dashed and he's far, far past the edge now.

Louise frowned but nodded.

December 19th.

It was the Winter Festival which was held at Mystic Falls High School. The residents of Mystic Falls all gathered beside the huge tree, in front of them Sherriff Forbes stood on the stage in front of a microphone dressed in her uniform and a Christmas hat. Elena shushed a giggling Louise and Bonnie as they stood in the crowd.

"Now that's what I call a Christmas tree. Isn't that gorgeous?" Sherriff Forbes announced into the microphone as she gestured towards the tree. "The holidays are all about being with loves ones, and I think that's what makes this tradition so special in our town. It's a reminder that no matter where you turn you have a friend." The crowd applauded. Louise, Bonnie and Elena gushed in awe as they pushed their heads together. The trio is soon joined by a grumpy Caroline.

"Biggest mistake of junior year... Including the boys in Secret Santa. Stefan is officially the worst gift giver." Caroline complained as she held up a mini snow-globe of Mystic Falls on a keychain.

Elena inspected the keychain with a light chuckle. "He got you a snow globe?"

"Yeah, of Mystic Falls, as if I don't see enough of this town every day as it is." The blonde grumbled.

"Well, I love my bracelet." Bonnie announced with a grin as she held up left hand to examine the sparkling band around her wrist.

"Of course you do because I am _good_ at secret santa, and I didn't purchase it from a quick stop."

Caroline is the only one that seemed to be unhappy with their Secret Santa present. Bonnie was Louise's Secret Santa and she gifted the brunette a lovely dress Louise had been eyeing on one of their previous shopping trips. Louise was Stefan's and she gave the vampire a stuffed animal, a bunny to be exact, to tease him about his bunny diet. Surprisingly to her, Stefan actually laughed and he loved it.

"Uh oh." Louise shook her head at the blonde. "Looks like someone is missing the true meaning of Christmas. Come on. We're happy and healthy, and we're together." Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement and Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, a smile creeping at the corners of her lips. The four girls wrapped their arms around each other as they huddled into a warm group embrace.

December 24th.

It's Christmas Eve. Louise stood on the porch of the boarding house, waiting nervously after knocking three times. If she had super-hearing, she would hear those knocks echo through the house like a heartbeat. It's such a huge, cavernous, lonely place. Stefan was probably right. She shouldn't have came here but she had to make sure Damon was okay.

The door swung open. Apparently vampires sweat because Damon smelt like alcohol and Jeremy's ratty t-shirts. He gave her a brief blank stare of confusion before he quickly recovered.

"You." He shook his head. "I was expecting..." Louise quickly remembered she looked like Vivienne and she was probably reminding him of her simply being there. She bit her lip and her eyes casted down to her feet. "I'm actually waiting on a order of sorority girls, pre-compelled, so if you don't mind."

Her eyes moved back up to his. "Actually," she said. "I was wondering if you would take a walk. With me." It was, perhaps, the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Or at least it's up there. He looked lonely, and she kept thinking about how her parents are in the ground because she might as well have put them there. _It was Christmas, the holiday of giving._ She could practically hear her mother's voice.

Damon's face stayed almost expressionless, but his eyebrows lifted slightly. "Is this your Secret Santa gift to Stefan? God Samaritan-like plots?"

"Get your coat, it might snow." Louise instructed him.

The vampire shrugged and stepped outside the door, bare-armed. "I'm dead, remember? Can't feel a damn thing." They walk from the boarding house. Louise wanted to ask if he's alright, but she knows he isn't. He blew out his breath, which fogged the air, just like her does. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"I'm thinking about my parents. How much Christmas had changed. They haven't even been dead a year." Louise buried her hands deep into her pockets. "We're still getting through all the firsts."  
"And I'm all seconds, or hundredths." Damon said dryly. He paused, halfway down the lane and turned to face her. His face was pale against the grey sky. "Hurts, doesn't it? All eyes on you, wondering how you're doing?"

She ignored that comment. "I miss them." she said. Her eyes burnt and she knew he could probably taste the salt, standing so close as he did. "I want to break down and be a complete mess, like Jeremy. Or I want to take care of everyone, like Elena. Or-"

"Ever considered that you might be both?" Damon questioned. "The saviour and the perfect mess?" The brunette swallowed. A gulp really. "Takes one to know one." he muttered.

"Which one?"

"Oh," He turned away. "The perfect mess, Louise. Surely you know that."

The wind suddenly picked up, whistling in Louise's ears. She kept wishing that she was better at this. A car careened up the driveway. The windows down, even in the cold, and Louise hear the laughter of girls.

"Oh." She murmured under her breath, with a sick lurk of her stomach. "Th sorority girls."

Damon gave her a pinched smile, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "That's my cue."

Louise though of saying, you look wrecked and I'm worried, but she couldn't bring herself to say that. Instead, she said. "Thank you for the walk."

"Merry Christmas, Louise." Damon said, somewhere between sardonic and mournful, before he turned back to the house.

* * *

Christmas went by quickly and soon enough it was the new year. During the holidays, Louise noticed Bonnie began distancing herself. All she wanted to do was be there for her friend, knowing how difficult of a time Bonnie was having losing her grandmother. After the funeral, Bonnie went to stay with her aunt to get away from all the drama. With that, she basically cut all communication ties with Louise and Elena.

It was the first week into January and the separation from Damon and being ignored by Bonnie had hurt Louise real bad so she kept herself busy.

Louise stood in front of her mirror, running a brush to her straight chestnut hair. She dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a long sleeve loose grey top. After giving herself a onceover in the mirror, the brunette headed downstairs to the kitchen where she met her aunt and her sister. Jenna had dug around for imformation on their birth mother.

Jenna placed the laptop on the dinning table and took a seat while Louise and Elena stood each side of her, their eyes fixed on the screen. "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice: records, logs, old appointment books." she explained before she pulled out a journal, opening and showing them the pages. "I found an entry from the night you guys were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked curiously as Louise scanned over the writing.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not." Jenna shook her head. "First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it." She turned back to the laptop, pulling up the internet search bar and typed a name in. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

Louise and Elena looked over at each other before Louise spoke. "That's not far from here."

"Well, watch this." Jenna held up a finger before she bashed them on the keyboard, typing something else in the search engine. An image of two girls in cheerleading outfits popped up.

"Isobel." Elena whispered a small smile crept on her face, looking at the picture. "She was a cheerleader."

"Trudie still lives there." Jenna said as she handed Elena a post-it note with a scribble on it and looking between her nieces. "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Louise inquired.

"I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna told them. Elena looked disheartened, looking toward Louise who gave a small smile before she sat down at the table. Jenna eyed the girls briefly before she spoke again.

"Listen," she began and they both looked up at her. "There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

"Wait. _Was_? As in..." Elena cocked her brow.

"She died."

* * *

After their talk with Jenna, Stefan had come over to see Elena. He told her she should hold on about finding more information about Isobel but her and her sister couldn't wait. So now they were in the car driving to Grove Hill to see Trudie. At first the car journey was quiet as neither girls spoke. Louise continued to gaze out the window as they drove past the houses. Elena cleared her throat.

"So..." Elena began, keeping her eyes on the road. "Have you heard from Damon? All I got from Stefan is that he's had a bunch of sorority girls as company."

Louise visibly tensed and felt her stomach turn, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Elena looked over at her before she spoke again. "You haven't really spoken about him since you visited on Christmas Eve, are you okay?"

"Elena, I'm fine." Louise replied not believing her own words and knew her sister wouldn't either. She let out a heavy sigh. "Besides there's nothing to say."

Elena turned her head to eye Louise once again only for a second. "If you're fine then you wouldn't be doing everything possible to keep yourself busy." Louie's eyes widened looking over at her sister. "Yeah, I noticed. So, are you gonna finally admit what's been bothering you?" Elena asked and Louise turned back to face the front, another sigh escaped her lips.

"Uh, okay," Louise tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She decided to be honest, she needed to get it off her chest. "I can't stop thinking about him and I, uh, I feel things for him I know I shouldn't but it doesn't change anything because he's in love with a vampire who happens to look exactly like me." Before her sister could respond, Louise glanced down at the post-it in her hand before pointing, "It's that house, there."

Elena pulled up to the curb and killed the engine. She glanced over at the other brunette who smiled before the two got out the girl and made their way up the pathway to the porch. Once they got to the door, they stood there for a few moments without any movement to knock the door. Louise sighed before reaching out to knock. The girls waited in silence for an answer but nothing happened, Elena turned to Louise.

"No one's here. We sho-" She was cut off by the sound of a lock being slid and the door opened to reveal a petite blonde woman with a small smile. Elena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Are you Trudie?" Louise asked. "Trudie Peterson?"

"Yes?" The woman said.

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister, Louise Gilbert." Elena introduced herself and Louise. "We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming." The woman - Trudie - smiled.

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years." Trudie admitted. "How do you know her?"

"I think that, um, well..." Elena trailed off and glanced over at Louise who stayed silent but gave her a nervous smile. She turned back to the blonde, brushing a strand of hair from her face before she blurted out. "Do you know if she had babies, twins, that she gave up for adoption?" Trudie's smile dropped almost instantly and her eyes widened.

"My god." The blonde's eyes bounced between the two girls. "You're her daughters." She smiled and laughed lightly. "I was just gonna make some tea, would you girls like some?"

Elena glanced over at Louise who nodded. "Sure."

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie chose her words carefully as she stepped aside. Louise eyed her weirdly but quickly shrugged it off before she stepped over the threshold. The two made their way to the kitchen not noticing Trudie let out a breath of relief as she closed the door with a quick nervous glance outside.

"I wasn't - we weren't gonna come." Elena explained as she follow suited Louise by putting her coat on the back of a chair. "I didn't think I was, but we were driving, and hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mum would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—" She paused her rambling when she caught Louise's gaze. "We had your address."

"What she's saying we're sorry for barging in." Louise laughed and patted her hand lightly.

"It's no problem." Trudie said, gesturing for the girls to take a seat. "Um, just a surprise, though. I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked. Louise sat back in the chair - she had suddenly got this strange feeling that something wasn't right.

Trudie looked at the wall, thinking back for a moment. "About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you two. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart."

"And you don't know where she ended up?"

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy."

"Do you have any idea who our father is?" Louise asked this time.

"I could never get her to fess up." Trudie said after a moment and Louise narrowed her eyes at her. "Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." Hearing that a proud smile spread on Elena's face.

"Where did she go?" The eldest Gilbert asked.

"Somewhere in North Carolina - Duke, I think, smart girl, smart school." Trudie told them. Just then the faint sound of the kettle whistling in the kitchen caught their ears. "Let me just grab that." the blonde stood and rushed to the kitchen. As soon as Louise turned to Elena immediately.

"There's something not right." Louise whispered to Elena.

"What? What do you mean?" Elena questioned her. Louise glanced toward the kitchen making sure the woman wasn't listening before she spoke.

"I have this feeling that something's off." Louise explained. "I know better now than to ignore that feeling, so we should go." Before anything else could be said, they both turned at the sound of footsteps. Louise gave Trudie a wide fake smile as she re-entered the room with a tea tray.

Trudie poured them both a cup of tea and pulled out an old yearbook, telling them stories about Isobel in high school. The blonde eyed the twins who were too induced in the yearbook they forgot about the cups of tea.

"You haven't touched your tea." she pointed out. Louise bought the cup to her lips and took a sip, screwing her face at the odd taste. Elena also took a sip and furrowed her brows as she inhaled the tea.

"What is this?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture."

Louise moved the cup around under her nose. "Smells like...vervain?" she said but Trudie doesn't respond and she narrowed her eyes at her. "You know."

"Know what?" Trudie smiled acting oblivious.

"That's why you didn't invite us in, and you're serving vervain tea - you know." Louise stated.

Trudie was on her feet in an instant. "I think that you both should probably leave."

"Wait, what are you not telling us?" Elena asked, placing her cup down.

"Please leave. Now!" the blonde exclaimed at them.

"Come on, Elena." Louise stood up, grabbing her coat and pushed her sister toward the door.

Outside the youngest sister noticed Trudie watching them from the window and hurried her sister to the car. Elena walked to the driver's side while Louise froze when she reached for the door. A cold chill washed over her as it usually did when she got the sense of being watched, turning her head she noticed a mysterious man stood in the middle of the road, his eyes fixed on them.

Elena noticing the distracted look on her sister's face, turned her head to see the man. Both girls let out a gasp when he started making his way toward them. They quickly scrambled into the car, Elena ignited the engine and they drove off.

* * *

The twins drove to the Boarding House, Louise tagged along because she needed to tell Stefan about the vampire she encountered on her run few weeks ago. She also hoped she would run into Damon. She had been waiting in the living room for her sister who went off to find her boyfriend but she now found herself in the doorway to the eldest Salvatore's bedroom.

The brunette walked into the large room but was met with nothing. With that she turned and slammed into something hard. Looking up she caught the gaze of a familiar pair of blue orbs which belonged to Damon.

"What the hell, Damon?" Louise half screeched as she smacked his chest lightly.

"Easy, Louise." Damon drawled. "Don't want you to have a heart attack now, do we?"

"Oh, so that's why you snuck up on me instead of announcing yourself like a normal person. You were trying _not_ to scare me." It came out sounding snarkier than she's meant it to. Good. It would hide the fact that her heart had sped up. By a lot. She hoped Damon wouldn't care to notice but the glint in his eyes suggest otherwise.

"Exactly." he said with a cheeky grin.

Realising how close they were she took a step back and in so noticed he was shirtless with a pair of dark jeans slung low at his hips and he held a shirt loosely in his hand. His hair was a complete mess. Nothing had changed since she last saw him. She took in a deep breath and twirled a strand of hair around her thumb, letting the ends feather out. She needed a trim. She'd been pre-occupied, of late.

"You look-"

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon filled in for her as he leaned closer so his face was merely inches from hers. She screwed her face at the whiffs of alcohol rolling off his breath.

"Wrecked." she replied bluntly. "You look wrecked." Damon leaned back and shrugged. Her face immediately softened. "You look wrecked and I'm worried." She spoke the words she had wanting to say to him on Christmas when they got interrupted. "How are you doing?"

"Never better." Damon said sarcastically. She frowned as he drifted away from her to the mirror, pulling the button up shirt on. "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" he asked changing the subject.

"Really?" Louise asked with a slight amused smile on her face.

"Yep." He examined himself him the mirror, seeing if he liked the shirt. "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?"

"I'm just waiting for Elena and Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser." she told him and caught his eye in the mirror. "And I wanted to see if you were okay, you know, after...everything."

"You're worried about me?" he teased. "That's nice. Don't be - I'm doing just fine." She watched him try and do his buttons but unfortunately failed miserably. She tried to hide her amusement as his finger slipped again trying grip the button. He turned around helplessly to her. "Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this."

"You can't even button up a shirt but you're going to a fundraiser." She shook her head but made a move toward him. She started working on the buttons as she tried her best to ignore how close their bodies were and the warm sensation building in her at the proximity. "So, Elena and I found out who our birth mother is." she mused in a way to distract herself, smiling softly.

"Ugh, who cares?" He grunted and she looked up shocked at him. He leaned forward slightly as he spoke. "She left you. She sucks."

Louise searched his eyes for any signs of mocking gleam but only saw compassion. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Her brown eyes soon darted to his pink lips as they always did when they stood this close to each other. She watched entranced as his tongue moved to wet his bottom lip and pulled it between his pearly white teeth. He released the flesh with a light chuckle, noticing how she instantly stepped back and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Don't think I didn't notice that." He wagged his finger at her.

"Notice what?" Her eyes travelled around the room in an attempt to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"The way you always end up staring at my lips." he said and closed the gap between them. Her breath hitched as his finger trailed along her jaw titling her head upwards. "You're doing it right now."

"Louise," S voice came from behind her, pulling her out her trance. Louise turned to see Stefan and Elena at the door. She quickly made her way over to them, ignoring her sister's raised eyebrow she mumbled a quick hey to Stefan before looking back at the other Salvatore who smirked at her.

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow." Damon said as he tried pulling on Stefan's jacket. "You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." His words directing to Stefan but Elena frowned.

"He's fine, isn't he?" Elena asked in disbelief looking at Damon.

"He's Damon." Stefan corrected as the three started waking down the hall.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him." Elena suggested. "It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." Louise's jaw clenched at the harshness in her sister's words choose to brush it off.

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan responded and Elena laughed. Wanting to change the subject Louise turned to the vampire.

"Did Elena tell you about Trudie?" she asked. Stefan nodded before him and the eldest Gilbert exchanged a look, noticing this Louise asked. "What is it?"

"There's something else," Elena began. "Turns out Isobel was Alaric's wife."

Louise's eyes widened and she froze. "So, she's...dead?"

"I'm sorry." Stefan said sincerely. Louise nodded her head. "Everything Alaric knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"Oh, my God." Louise breathed out, taking in all the new information. She swallowed after a long moment before she spoke again. "Speaking of vampires, what are the chances of any of the tomb vampires escaping?" she questioned. Both Stefan and Elena furrowed their brows looking at her.

"Why?" the vampire asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago on my jog I think I ran into one." she explained and Elena's eyes widened. "He thought I was Vivienne and said something about how it's not fair her and Katherine escaped leaving the rest to rot in the tomb."

"Why didn't you say anything, Louise?" Elena questioned.

"What happened? I mean he clearly realised you weren't Vivienne," Stefan said, motioning to the fact she's standing in front of him right now.

"He didn't hurt me." Louise told them as she thought back to the incident. "It was quite strange actually, once he realised I wasn't Vivienne, he tried to compel me then rushed off." There was silence as Stefan took in what the brunette was saying.

* * *

The fundraiser was a huge success, all the single ladies and even married ones turned up at the Grill. Louise, Elena, Matt and Caroline were at the front at the counter where the blonde was selling tickets. There was an older woman who had a bit too much to drink currently flirting with Matt and he did his best to be polite, trying not to laugh at her attempt to hit on him.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times." Caroline turned to the twins once the lady walked away. "He's total cougar bait."

"Impressive." Elena half joked and Louise nudged him lightly with her elbow giving him a playful wink.

"More like embarrassing." Matt replied and all the girls laughed. Mrs Donovan, Matt's mum - Kelly entered the Grill and made her way to the counter. The blonde smiled brightly at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline greeted. Kelly shot Caroline a look of disgust which made Louise frown. She knew Caroline was trying her best to befriend her boyfriend's mother. Kelly soon turned her attention to the eldest Gilbert.

"Elena, honey." The woman said with a wide smile and embraced the brunette in a warm hug.

"Hi, Kelly."

"Long time, no see." Kelly pulled back before turning to the other brunette. "Louise, hey, how are you?" she asked before pulling her into a hug as well. Louise returned the hug and pulled back with a smile on her face.

"I'm good, thank you, Kelly." Louise replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, same old." Kelly said then turned her attention back to Elena. "Oh, Elena, Matty tells me you broke his heart." Elena's smile instantly dropped.

"Mum," Matt warned but Kelly brushed him off.

"Just kidding, calm down. He found his rebound girl." Kelly told Elena quietly and glanced toward Caroline. Seeing her friend's hurtful look, Louise reached out, holding her Caroline's hand in comfort. The blonde gave her a small thankful smile.

"So, are you buying tickets?" Louise asked Kelly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Here you go, sweetheart." Kelly extracted some money from her purse and pasted it to Caroline who took it with a small smile. "However many that'll buy." She looked around the Grill as she spoke. "I just hope I don't get Bachelor three. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in any way." she said in a hushed voice to Louise and Elena. Matt shook his head at his mother and Caroline handed her the tickets. "Very exciting." Kelly grinned before walking off.

Louise turned away as she rolled her eyes and noticed Alaric standing near the bar. He looked at her for a moment before he walked off. She lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She dug in her pocket and pulled out five dollars.

"One ticket please," She handed the blonde the money a waited for her ticket. Caroline gave her a puzzled look. "Trying to get Bachelor three," she joked and Caroline laughed handing a ticket. The brunette leaned and whispered to her sister. "Actually, I'm trying to get a date with Alaric to ask him about our mother." Louise said, she was half joking and Elena sighed.

"Ulterior motives."

"You know me." Louise grinned and Elena rolled her eyes playfully.

It wasn't long before the auctioning started, the twins were now sat around a table with Jenna. Carol was on stage introducing the bachelors separately. "And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?" Carol held the microphone to a middle-aged man with dark hair. He twitched awkwardly before responding.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber."

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers." Carol smiled and Louise couldn't help her smirk at the woman's disappointment. "Moving on. Number four, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" She held the microphone in front his mouth.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." he said with a smile.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper." Carol said into the mic. Louise nudged her aunt lightly who blushed. "What do you teach?"

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Carol encouraged. Louise noticed Alaric attention on Damon who gave him a taunting smirk, placing his hand to his ear as he sarcastically anticipating a response. Alaric hesitated but was quickly rescued by Carol. "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She moved down the line. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." The vampire smirked as he caught Louise's gaze and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York...couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" He grinned over Alaric who glared back at him. "Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did." Louise became more alerted as she start up in her seat. Next to her Elena's face starts to falter as she stared at the eldest Salvatore. "I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious." he gushed. Louise's jaw dropped open and looked to her sister who was close to tears.

"Are you two okay?" Jenna asked leaning towards the twins.

"I just need some air." Elena said as he got up and made her way to the exit. Jenna eyed the other twin who turned back to the stage and her gaze fixed on Damon as her eyes narrowed.

Not too long after Carol started announcing the winners. Matt Donovan's mother got a date with the plumber. Jenna won a date with Alaric and now there was a few numbers to go and only Damon left. Louise, sat still in her chair barely paying a tension as her eyes still narrowed at Damon. She was filled with anger, shock and disappointment with the fact the vampire had killed her birth mother.

"And Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore" Carol pulled out the ticket. "37459"

There was a clamour amongst the crowd. Everyone looked around but no one claimed the ticket. Jenna looked over at Louise and saw her ticket on the table. "Louise, you won." she said and slightly shook her niece.

"What?" Louise asked confused.

"You won!" Jenna smiled, holding the ticket up so Carol could see the winner.

"I what?!"

Damon sundered off the stage with a smirk on his face and walked over to them. He reached for Louise's hand a placed a kiss on it.

"How delightful." He grinned. Louise recoiled her hand in disgust and got up and walked away. The blue eyed vampire looked at Jenna confused, she only shrugged before he walked off after the brunette. He called after her but just then Elena walked back into Grill with Stefan and slammed into him.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon said teasingly and Louise turned to see the commotion.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Elena questioned and Damon smile disappeared he looked toward Louise who avoided his gaze.

"What?" he asked utterly confused. He wasn't use to the eldest Gilbert being upset at his actions.

"Just as I was starting to think that maybe my sister was right and there was something redeemable about you." The youngest Salvatore soon joined them.

"Elena." Stefan spoke softly and shook his head. Damon looked back at his brother then the brunette in front of him.

"Am I missing something here?"

"I don't know if Louise told you about our birth mother - the one that gave us up?" Damon stared at her confused still not quite getting where she's coming from. "Her name was Isobel." She watched as his smile dropped from his face instantly and she fought back her tears. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

With that the brunette pushed past and headed to the door with Stefan right behind her, leaving Damon and Louise alone.

"Louise, I-"

"Don't!" She cut him off, holding her up. Without another word she went straight for the door.

Once she stepped outside the Grill she gasped when she saw a man, the same man she recognised from Trudie's walking backwards into the road. A large truck blared its horn but ran straight into the man, killing him instantly. Stefan and Elena rushed into the road and Louise followed. The vampire knelt down next to the body.

"What happened?" Louise questioned as glanced between the pair. Elena picked up a phone that fell out the man's pocket.

"He was under compulsion." Stefan informed her and she furrowed her brows.

"By who?"

* * *

The brunette walked past the older graves and the newer graves, back in the very corner of the cemetery. She continued to walk until she reached one headstone. Her parents headstone. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.

She stood in front of it, simply staring, barely breathing for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. The air whooshed out her lungs as she sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face without a sound. She slowly lifted her hand reached out to the stone. She lightly touched the engraved words, tracing the names. She let her hand drop back to her side, thinking, remembering and crying silently. She needed her dad to assure her everything was going to be okay. She needed her mum to hug her and kiss the top of her head.

She sat there not moving a muscle or saying a word. She didn't realise when someone approached her until they placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn to see who it was she heard a familiar voice.

"Louise," The voice said and her face immediately hardened.

"Get off me, Damon!" She hissed as she got up and turned to face the vampire. "How dare you talk to me after everything you've done?! And what are you doing here - are you stalking me now?" She looked into his eyes and they didn't have their usual cocky spark. Instead they seemed darker but Louise couldn't care right now.

"I saw you come here alone, kind of makes you an easy target."

"Why would you care?" She spat. She pushed him back. "You killed my mother!" Louise slammed both her fists against his chest repeatedly but he didn't budge, he didn't even flinch. He thought it was the least he could do by letting her take it out on him.

The vampire grabbed a hold of her fists, stopping her from hammering her fist against his chest. Damon lowered his head so he could directly look into Louise's furious brown eyes. "Listen to me, Louise."  
"I don't want to hear it." Louise tried to break free but his hold was firm though she noticed he wasn't hurting her.

"Too bad because you're gonna listen." Damon said. "First of all, I didn't kill her, I turned her. Secondly, I didn't know Isobel was your mother. I didn't even know you existed."

"And that makes it okay?!"

"Well, it should somewhat lessen your anger." As soon as the words left his lips, he immediately knew it was a mistake when her eyes flashed in anger. "Okay, maybe not." he added quickly. "Right, you need to understand this. While I didn't know Isobel had two little girls somewhere...she did."

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"She knew she had two daughters." he told her. "But she came to me anyway. She left you - she gave you and Elena up. She sought me out and begged me to turn her."

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "No, that's not true."

Damon finally let go of her wrists, stepping a bit closer to her. Invading her personal space like usually did. "Ask that history teacher, he'll tell you..." he broke off as he suddenly remember he just killed Alaric Saltzman. He knew telling her that would only make her more mad at him and he couldn't have that. "Louise, Isobel was obsessed with vampires and she did everything she could to become one."

Her brown eyes never left Damon's as searched for any signs of lies but they were clear of any. "I told you, Louise. She left you. She sucks." he lifted his hand to brush over her cheek. Softly and barely not noticeable, he tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Louise walked through the front door of the Gilbert's house. The lights were all off and there was complete silence indicting that no one was downstairs. She made her way up the stairs and just as she was about to go in her room she noticed Elena's bedroom door open slightly. The eldest Gilbert was sat at the edge of her bed staring down at a photo frame in her lap.

Elena looked up when there was a light tap at her door and Louise's head peered through the gap. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, there you are. Where have you been?" she asked and soon noticed her sister's red puffy eyes. "Are you okay?"

Louise walked over and sat down beside her. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "I went for a walk and I ended up at our parent's grave." Elena gave her a small smile and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace.

After a long moment of the sitting in silence, Elena walked over to her dresser and picked up a phone.

"What's that?" Louise furrowed her brows.

"The man from Trudie's" she explained and went to sit back on the bed. "I checked his call history and there's one number he's received calls from."

"Do you think it's Isobel?" Louise asked and Elena shrugged. "Well, let's call it."

The eldest sister nodded before dialling the number then put it on the phone on loud speaker. They waited through the ringing for someone to pick up. "Was there a problem? Did you find them? What's going on?" a woman's came through the phone when it stopped ringing.

"Isobel?" Elena asked. The line disconnected meaning she had hung up the phone. Both girls looked over at each other.

"That was her." Louise said.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Waohhh...so here's another chapter. Just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means so much to me!**

Lots of emotions in this chapter. **I followed the TVD timeline and apparently there was a huge time jump from Fool Me Once till A Few Good Men (December 12th to January 7th), so I decided to add a few scenes in between that.**

 **You can check out my tumblr tangleddiaries where I post little sneak peeks and crackship edits I've made.**

 **Review? What are your thoughts? Should Damon and Louise have that date?**


	16. There Goes the Neighborhood

**There Goes The Neighbourhood**

* * *

Louise sighed before downing the rest of the coffee in her hands and she got up from her seat at the dinning table in the Gilbert's kitchen. She was dressed in a black floral print blouse, military green skirt and a pair of black suede ankle boots. She put the empty mug in the sink then moved back to the table to pull on her diesel grald blazer jacket and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She wore her hair in a straight middle part and a pair of gold hoops fell from her ears.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jenna glanced up at her niece from the other side of the table. "I got a call about your dad's old office space. Someone might want to lease it."

"Hmm, okay." Louise said simply.

"Is it?" Jenna questioned as she eyed the brunette curiously. "Because if it's too soon I could-"

"It's fine." Louise cut her honestly. She thought for a moment before she added. "It's been sitting there empty for months now, it's kinda depressing." Sure it was sad but her dad's office had been sitting there for months not being used. She knew the day would come when it needed to be used again, she had to be realistic.

"That's what Elena and Jeremy said." Jenna smiled as picked up her phone. "Okay then I'll take the meeting."

"Jeremy's already left for school right?" Louise asked and without looking at her phone Jenna shrugged.

Just outside of the Gilbert's house, the eldest Salvatore brother pushed open the door of his baby blue Camaro. He slammed the door shut behind him and walked human pace to the front door. The vampire walked up the few steps until he was on the porch and once got to the door, reached out to knock on the door but it open just before he could succeed.

Louise features immediately twisted into a puzzled expression. "Damon?"

"Good morning." He greeted simply.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" The brunette questioned with furrowed brows. "And I apricate you actually using the door for once." She added as she stepped out onto the porch, pulling the front door close behind her.

"Just here to inform you about our date tonight." Damon said. Louise dug around in her bag for her car keys before looking back up at the blue eyed vampire. She began walking down the porch steps towards her car and Damon followed her.

"Date?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" He joked. "The auction? You were the lucky lady that won a date with me." The pair halted once they reach the brunette's car.

"I didn't expect you to take it seriously." Louse admitted, looking up into his pale blue eyes.

"Well, I figured I had some making up to do." Damon said. "So I was thinking, I'll cook you dinner at my place. What do you say - are you gonna give me a chance to repair our friendship?" Louise continued to stare up at his waiting eyes as she bit her lip debating her answer.

"Okay," She nodded. "I guess I'll see you later then." The vampire grinned and she hit the button on her key to unlock her car. Damon moved to her car doo for her and she gave him a small smile before getting in.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _Inside the large living room of the Salvatore mansion, Vivienne was wondering around the room admiring the photographs and painting that hung. She had nothing better to do since her sister, Katherine had abandoned her to spend time with Stefan Salvatore. To say that Vivienne was bored beyond belief was understatement. The brunette let out a loud sigh before she headed toward the doorway. Once she stepped over the threshold, she slammed into a hard muscled chest. A pair of strong hands took her arms in a tight grip to sturdy her. She gasped out, she wasn't particularly paying attention so she was taken back by surprise._

 _"My apologies, miss." The owner of the hands said before releasing her from his grip and taking a step back._

 _Vivienne glanced up to identify the person she had bumped into. The man in front of her had raven black glossy hair that curled slightly at the tips which were a sharp contrast to his bright icy blue eyes. He was definitely older than her in appearance, leading her to believe he might be Stefan's older brother. She noticed he was dressed in a grey uniform - he was a confederal soldier._

 _He must have taken notice of the brunette eying his hat because he quickly snatched it from his head and stuck it behind his back, trying to be respectful. A small smile crept at the corners of her lips as she was entertained by how flustered she made the human._

 _"I'm sorry, Miss - I hope I haven't offended you." He quickly apologised as he twisted his hat behind his back nervously._

 _"No, no." Vivienne shook her head. "It's quite alright."_

 _"You must be one of the Pierce sisters." His eyes were trailing her from the top of her head to the hem of her emerald green gown then back up. He was amazed at her beauty with long chestnut curls framing her heart shaped face. The corner of his lips quirked into a smile. From his statement it was clear he had not met her sister either._

 _"Vivienne Pierce." she introduced. He took her hand that she offered bending to kiss it. He pressed his cool lips to her knuckles, peering up with his blue eyes to look at her._

 _"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Pierce." He rose up, still studying her intently. "I'm Damon Salvatore."_

 _"Stefan's brother?"_

 _"You've already met my brother?"_

 _"He was here to greet my sister and I when we arrived." Vivienne told him. Her brown eyes assessed him and she let out a small laugh. Damon titled his head slightly out of curiosity._

 _"May I ask what you find so funny, Miss Vivienne?" Damon asked._

 _"Oh, nothing. It's just that now I will have my own Salvatore to keep me entertained." She flashed him a smile, showing her pearly white teeth._

* * *

Louise walked down the crowded halls of Mystic Falls High on her own as her sister was off with Stefan and it was these times when she missed her best friend Bonnie. The witch still hadn't returned her calls or text messages. She understood that Bonnie needed time, she knew how much her grams meant to her. Sheila was the only member of her family that shared Bonnie's special gift, the only one who encouraged and offered guidance with it.

The brunette knew that it wold take a long time for her friend to heal. But she just wanted Bonnie to know she's there for her, just like the witch was there for her through her parents passing. Louise shook the thoughts out her head just as reached her locker. Biting down on her bottom lip, she did her locker combination. She fumbled with the lock then jerked it. Three books immediately fell out. She huffed and bent down to pick them up but someone beat her to it.

"Hey," Caroline greeted as she helped her put her books back in her locker. Louise greeted her back as she swapped a book from her locker with one in her bag. " So, Elena, Stefan, Matt and I are going on a double date." Louise shut the locker door and turned to face the blonde. "You can come if you want?"

Louise snorted. "And be the fifth wheel? No thanks." The brunette thought for a minute before she added. "Besides isn't it gonna be awkward you know with..." Caroline was now dating Matt; Elena's ex and it seemed weird that she would want to do a double date with Elena.

"Probably." Caroline said her gaze on the floor. She sighed before she met Louise's gaze again. "But I figured it'd be better to work through the awkwardness sooner rather than later."

"Right, okay. Good plan."

"Yep." Caroline grinned. They now began walking through the halls to their morning class. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? We could even find you a date?" The blonde questioned.

"It's fine, Care. Honestly." Louise replied as the two turned a corner. "I have plans tonight anyway."

"With who?" Caroline questioned. "Bonnie's away. Elena and I will be busy tonight-"

"You know, I actually have other friends besides you guys."

"Like who? Damon?" Caroline snickered and Louise's lips pressed into a thin line as she didn't respond. The blonde stopped short in the hallway, eyes narrowing at the brunette. "You have plans with Damon?! Seriously, what's up with you two? I thought you said you weren't dating?"

Louise shook her head. "No weren't not. It's just dinner between two friends."

Air quoting the words as she spoke, Caroline mimicked Louise. " 'It's just dinner between two friends' " Her stare deepened before she shook her head and declared, "Fine, don't tell me what's going on. But be aware, I will figure it out eventually."

Louise smiled and shook her head. "There's nothing to figure out."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

A few hours after school, Elena layed on Louise's bed, propped up on one side as she fiddled with some trinket she found on her sister's night stand. On the other side of the room, Louise was rummaging through her closet - pair after pair of dark jeans got thrown throughout the room as she searched for the perfect outfit.

"I still can't believe Caroline wants to go on a double date with you and Stefan." Louise said picking up a deep purple long sleeve top and turning to get her sister's opinion. Elena made a face then shook her head and Louise sighed before tossing the top into one of the many piles of clothes on the floor and began raiding through her closet once again.

"I know," Elena agreed. "But Stefan thinks it should be fun."

"And what about you?"

Elena shrugged then paused for a moment. "I mean, it's probably gonna be weird but it could be fun." The brunette titled her head watching her sister examine her outfit in mirror. "I thought you said this wasn't a date between you and Damon."

"Firstly, it's just dinner between two friends," Louise spun around to face Elena. "And secondly, there's no Damon and me. There's Damon then there's me but there is a Vivienne and Damon." That thought irritated the brunette and Elena detected it also.

"After what he did, he has the nerve to ask you out on a date? And you said yes?"

"Again, _not_ a date." Louise corrected. "Not that I'm defending his actions but he did explain the Isobel situation and sort of apologised."

"Damon Salvatore apologised to you?!" Elena was flabbergasted. She changed her position on the bed to sitting on the edge. "Honestly? And you never told me? Was he serious about it?"

"Well he didn't actually apologised but he was honest. At least he sounded that way." Louise replied in a small voice.

"Yeah well. He's still an ass."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _Upstairs in the Salvatore mansion, inside of Vivienne Pierce's bedroom, her witch Emily Bennett was helping her untie her corset. Suddenly without even knocking, her sister, Katherine swept into the room. She was beaming, a bounce in each of her steps as she made her way towards the bed and perched on the edge of it._

 _"Vivienne," Katherine said in a sing-song voice. "Do you want to hear about my trip into town with Stefan."_

 _"I know you wish to tell me." Vivienne replied as she caught the gaze of her sister in the mirror just in front of her. Katherine smiled and took that as an invitation._

 _"He's quite the gentleman," Katherine said in a dreamy voice as she smoothed her hand along a piece of curl. "He's strong. He helped to and from the carriage - as a man should - his grip never wavered." She paused for a moment then smirked. "He's very...sturdy."_

 _Vivienne giggled along with her sister. Emily then removed her corset before she left the room. Once the door closed, the youngest twin turned to face her sister._

 _"I met the eldest Salvatore." Vivienne stated. "Damon."_

 _"He's a very dashing man."_

 _"Yes, he's a very dashing young man." Vivienne agreed thinking back to her encounter with him then a smirked pulled at the corner of her lip. "I think the Salvatores are going to take good care of us."_

* * *

Louise chewed the inside of her cheek almost unconsciously as she looked around the Salvatore kitchen. It seemed alarmingly large and impressive especially since her and Damon were the only two in there.  
"It's funny, you have such a huge kitchen when you don't need to eat real food." Louise spoke. Damon glanced over his shoulder at her, taking in the sight of her leaning against the table. She wore a spaghetti strap v neck burgundy blouse with a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Well when this place was actually used as a Boarding House it came in handy. Now, I just love to cook." he shrugged then an afterthought came. "If you tell anyone, I will have to kill you."

She laughed, dismissing him with a shake of her head and continued to admire her surroundings. The walls were bricked up. The appliances were all state of the art and looked as if they belonged on a fancy cooking show. Nothing but the best for the Salvatore men she thought with a smile. The table she was leaning on was made of a beautiful oak colour. The floor was hardwood as well. The kitchen was shockingly different from the rest of the house as if it's the only room they remembered to remodel in the last century.

She pushed away from the table to see what he was doing at the sink. She watched his hands move impossibly fast as he chopped the vegetables. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Erm, I kind of want dinner to edible…" Damon smirked looking up at her.

"Hey!" Louise smacked his arm and he pretended it hurt. "Unlike the most of the women in my family, I can actually cook."

"I told you I'm coking tonight. You don't have to lift a finger." Damon told her. Louise sighed and leaned against the counter to watch him. He scooped the carrots in his hand before disposing them into a bowl. Then he reached for the celery and started all over again.

"What are you cooking?" she asked and Damon reached to pull a box of lasagne from the cupboard.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the night-time. The air cooled and the crickets sang. With a lit gas lamp, Damon Salvatore led Vivienne through the woods. He wanted to show her something that she'd never forget. She stopped when he did and they stood in front of a cascading waterfall that glistened in the light of the shimming stars._

 _"Oh, it's beautiful," Vivienne said in delight as she moved towards the edge of the flowing river that ran from the waterfall and through the woods. She glanced towards Damon out the corner of her eyes. He stood beside her with a smirk on his face. A slight smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she asked: "Do you always bring women here or is this just to impress me?"_

 _"No, it's merely to impress you." he replied honestly. To Damon's amusement the brunette slipped off her shoes and took a seat at the shore, daggling her legs into the cool water._

 _Vivienne glanced over her shoulder at the human boy. "Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to join me, Mr Salvatore?" she questioned with a raised brow. Damon wasted no time as he quickly yanked his shoes off, almost falling in process and then sat down beside her. She threw her head back as she stared up at the stars that lit up the black sky._

 _In the silent night, the only sound was the flowing of the water. The sudden sound of a croaking startled the only human. The brunette chuckled lightly at his reaction as a tiny frog jumped out of the water. Vivienne quickly caught it in her two small hands._

 _"A frog, just a small one." she informed him, opening her hands and through the gap Damon saw the big bulging eyes of the tiny green frog. "Isn't it cute?"_

 _"If you say so." Damon muttered, not impressed at the reptile at all._

 _Vivienne opened her hands to free the animal and the par watched it disappear back into the water. "They are like ghosts; easily blending in with their surroundings." Vivienne stated and Damon snorted._

 _"Yeah, if ghosts existed."_

 _"How do you know they do not?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he scoffed._

 _"They are just tales to scare young children." Damon told her._

 _"For all you know there is a whole world you have no idea about, Damon."_

 _"You're telling me you believe in all of that?" Damon questioned and she simply nodded her head. "You sound as mental as Jonathan Gilbert - he's always going on about vampires." Vivienne smiled, her expression amused._

 _"You need to keep an open mind, Damon. Who knows what monsters could be hiding under you bed." Vivienne said. He was so oblivious to the fact that he was sat in the middle of the woods with a vampire._

* * *

"Pshh, please, my hair in the 50's would have made Elvis wish he had my hair." Damon smirked before sipping at his whiskey and Louise laughed. For the last hour they have been going back and forth asking each other questions. He eyed her plate and realised she was taking another helping of his lasagne. If the way to a woman's heart was through her stomach then he had her right there.

To be honest, when Louise found out that Damon and his brother were immortal vampires, she didn't have the time to really figure out what that truly meant. The Salvatore brothers had spent lifetimes on this earth, wandering from city to city and experienced the day to day life of each decade.

"So did you like the 50's?" Louise asked and she noticed his smile faded but he quickly recovered with a shrug.

"They were alright, I guess."

Louise's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the vampire across from her, he avoided her gaze. "Damon."

Damon swirled around the amber liquid in his glass for a few seconds before his pale blue orbs met her brown ones once again. "Another story for another day." he told her.

Louise's about to question him again for more information but she decides to leave it there. She's find out everything eventually. She doesn't want to pry and stir up feeling inside of him. Even though, he's been safe, she's still not sure what to expect out of him. He's still Damon Salvatore, the ruthless, older brother of the good one. Even though she's still listening to all the stereotypes, she's seen a good - better - side of Damon and she's wondering if everything else is all an act. But, maybe there's a part of him that's live on the wild side for so long that he's adapted to that person.

She's can never really be sure, at lest not yet. The brunette frowned again but nodded accepting he didn't want to talk about it at that moment.

"My turn for a question."

"Ask away."

"Do you remember the first time you saw me?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "It was in the den." Damon shook his head and Louise's brow furrowed in confusion. "Pretty sure it was."

"Do you remember the crow on the cemetery gate?" he asked.

Louise thought back for a moment, remembering seeing a crow perched on the gate of the cemetery on her walk home from school. "That was you?" she asked and the vampire nodded. "That's kinda creepy." she muttered before she looked at him curiously. "How did you do it?"

He smirked. "A little trick I picked up over the years."

"You basically stalked me." Louise stated as she thought back to the other times she saw the crow. Damon watched her, memorising every line on her face even though it was already etched into his mind.

"I haven't done it in a long time. Haven't needed to." Damon admitted.

"Right." She moved around the salad on her plate with her fork. She looked up to meet his gaze again. "How long did you watch me before we met?"

"A few weeks."

"To make sure I wasn't Vivienne?" The brunette questioned even though she already knew the answer. The room fell silent as Louise fell into a deep thought.

Damon eyed the brunette curiously. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Louise gave her head a tiny shake to clear her thoughts and come back to the present, where an unbelievable handsome man was sat across from her. "Just in my head. Nothing important."

"I doubt anything that you spend that much brainpower on is unimportant." He teased with a grin.

"Well," Louise started, sitting up straight. She wasn't sure if this would ruin the mood they had established but she wanted to know. "Am I anything like her?" It was a question that she had been afraid to ever ask since she learned who she was, what she was.

Everything about her was different from Vivienne and yet he still seemed pulled in by her. Not just her looks, just the way he could never read her, just everything about her just made him more curious and that was something he did enjoy.

"Louise, listen to me. When I look at you, I don't see Vivienne. Not anymore. You are beautiful like her but even more so in your own right."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

 _Vivienne hooked one of her legs around Damon's and was suddenly straddling him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, showing him that he was indeed at her mercy. She kissed his neck before she nipped and sucked at the pulse point, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a devious smirk on her lips. She felt his body suddenly tense and saw the look of pure apprehensiveness across his handsome features. She let go of his wrists and gently stoked her thumb over his bottom lip, trying to relax him._

 _"My sweet, innocent, Damon." Vivienne purred softly._

 _Damon looked up at her and gazed straight into her eyes, unblinking and completely serious. "I'm in love with you."_

 _Vivienne was caught off guard for a moment before she replied, slightly coldly. "Love is a very dangerous thing, Damon. I don't take a confession of that magnitude lightly." Her head was whirling. He loved her? How the hell was that possible? He wasn't suppose to fall in love with her; he was suppose to be used solely for satisfying needs other than love._

 _"I would never lie about loving you, Vivienne." Damon said softly, stroking her cheek and touching her hair. He suddenly felt light, having confessed what he'd been feeling for a long while now. "And I will never stop loving you."_

 _Vivienne studied him for a moment, observing his vulnerability and heart-breaking honesty. Carefully turning the conversation away from his confession, she whispered. "I've learned two secrets about you tonight, Damon. I think it's only fair that you should learn one of mine." She set her lips on his neck again, making, at the moment, a last minute decision._

 _"What's your secret?" Damon whispered, searching her dark, teasing brown eyes._

 _Without replying, Vivienne simply smiled against his neck and held his wrists down at his sides. She licked at his pulse point very sensually and when she felt his body relax against hers, she bit down into the sensitive flesh, her razor sharp fangs cutting through him easily._

 _Damon cried out in shock as a terrible pain sliced through his neck. He managed to pull far enough away from her to see her face had changed completely; blood red eyes and dark veins lining her cheek. Completely terrified, he tried to shove her away, but found that she was easily overpowering him. He screamed and that's when one of her hands went to clamp tightly over his mouth._

 _Vivienne held him there, sucking his blood, loving it's beautiful taste - sweet and pure - like Damon himself. She felt a little bad as he struggled beneath her, but God, he was so worth it._

 _Damon's night of euphoric bliss had suddenly turned into a nightmare, and his chest began to rise and fall dramatically, heartbeat going wildly out of control. He was frightened. "Please!" he whimpered, against her hand, in a voice so unlike his own._

 _Vivienne suddenly brought her head up from his neck, watching his blood drip down his chest and back, seeping into the whit pillow cases and permanently staining them. Licking her lips clean of his blood, she stroked his dark hair away from his forehead in an almost loving gesture. "If you let me explain this to you in the morning, I promise you'll be okay. I don't want to compel you, Damon. I know you're capable of accepting and loving my secret."_

* * *

After dinner, Louise and Damon moved to living room. Damon had a few glasses of scotch while Louise had one glass of wine due to the fact she would be driving. Music was now blasting through the boarding house and the vampire was a little drunk as he stood on the banister wiggling his hips to the beat. When Damon passed her, he grabbed her hands and gestured for her to get up from to couch to dance with him.

Louise hesitated at first but she soon gave in. She had to admit she was having a good time. They moved around the living room and Louise stood awkwardly when the music changed to a much slower song.

"May I?" he bowed and held his hand out for her. She laughed and took his hand. One hand was now resting on her lower back and the other was encircling her hand.

She breathed in and relaxed into his scent. He smelled of sandalwood, scotch and that cologne that he always wore. And it suddenly struck her that she was aware of his scent. That she knew it. And the scary part was that she knew more than his scent. She knew his height - that her head would stop exactly where it was - just below his ear and above his shoulder.

Her eyes closed. There was only the warmth of his palm on hers, his cheek millimetres from hers, the sense of his presence; his closeness. The song lifted and swirled around them. For a moment, she entirely forgot she was dancing, it was as if she was floating.

The song faded out and they were at a stand still now, she opened her eyes immediately meeting his. His blue eyes flickered with something dangerously unpredictable, his expression unknowable but seemingly focused entirely on her. He held her gaze and she realised he still held her close - rather more closer than he had before. Her hand in his was tucked in close against his chest as if she was something fragile, breakable.

A second passed that felt like minutes. They had barely a millimetre between their bodies and were looking into each other's eyes trying to fathom what they found there. His eyes flickered to her mouth but she can't tear her gaze away from his face. Her lips parted slightly and he leaned his face closer. He moved painfully slow, he's judging her reaction - testing her, making sure she isn't going to slap him.

Louise's eyes fluttered shut when his lips met hers. She surprised him even more when she opened her mouth to invite him in with his tongue. Her hand reached up and entangled her slender fingers in his unruly hair, making his groan as he pulled her body even closer to him. Her body moulding perfectly into his.

With a gasp she pulled back and stepped away from him. "Oh, God." she muttered and looked back up at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Stop pretending you don't know why I kissed you." Damon growled. "You said it yourself - we have something between us."

"Erm," The brunette's hand reached up to massage her temples lightly. "I'm not gonna pretend that you and I don't have something because we do, we have some sort of..." She struggled to find the word. "Connection." she finished and paused for a moment. "But I'm not her. I'm not Vivienne and I never will be."

"A fact that I'm fully aware of." he said.

Something in his voice always seemed to change when they standing this near and she wanted to believe him. He closed the gap between them once again and his hand reached to caress her cheek. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as his cold fingers brushed against her skin, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. He began to lean forward.

"Damon, don't," Louise breathed. "Please don't do this to me. Please don't try to play games with me." Her voice was soft and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "What happens when Vivienne come back into your life? Cause I know you'd go back to her."

The vampire didn't reply and he didn't get a chance two when a familiar voice said. "Louise."

The brunette turned away from Damon to see Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt looking at the pair. Louise suddenly became away of what the situation looked like, she cleared her throat and stepped back from Damon, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I knew it!" Caroline muttered.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Soo, Damon and Louise went on a date and we get some Douise moments. There were some Damon and Vivienne flashbacks. What are your thoughts? Review?**

 **You can check out my tumblr tangleddiaires where I post little sneak peeks and crackship edits I've made.**


	17. Let The Right One In

**Let The Right One In**

* * *

The Gilberts sisters found themselves at the boarding house after the younger Salvatore called to inform them that him and his brother needed to tell them something important. Apparently the tomb vampires were all out and were now living together in a concealed house in the woods with Pearl and Anna. Though, Louise was aware of the possibility of tomb vampires getting out, she had no idea that there would be a house full of over a dozen vampires who held a grudge against the town which now included the Salvatore brothers.

Two of the tomb vampires had attacked Stefan and Damon last night, while Stefan managed to kill one, the other one had escaped. Louise had a bad feeling that the death of his friend would only increase his thirst for revenge.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon suggested while he boarded up the window that was broken.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded as if he seemed to consider Damon's idea. "And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" he added sarcastically.

Elena shook her head. "I can't believe you made a deal with her."

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information." Damon shrugged. "And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Vivienne back." Once those words fell from his lips, Louise's eyes flew up to meet his.

"So that's what this about?" Louise scoffed "She promised to help get your _precious_ Vivienne back in exchange to be her little minion?" she questioned rhetorically with an edge to her voice. To say she was baffled was an understatement. Even after everything Vivienne put him through, he was still seeking her out.

"As usual, Damon gets what he wants. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena sneered, glancing over at her sister from the corner of her eyes.

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon replied with a smirk as he across the room to take a seat on the couch.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." The older Gilbert shot back.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked with a roll of his eyes. He sounded bored and exhausted. "I mean Louise's forgiven me, why can't you?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon." Elena moved forward with her arms crossed over her chest. "I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon placed his hand over his heart, fake wincing.

"Okay," Louise interjected. "This isn't helping."

"Louise's right - this isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" The younger Salvatore looked at his brother, trying to get him back on topic. Without saying another word, Damon gave a glance to Louise who immediately looked away then he got up and sauntered out the room. After the disappearing of his footstep, Elena groaned.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologised, frustrated. "He just makes me so cranky."

Stefan moved closer to his girlfriend and pulled her into an embrace, her head resting on his chest. "I know. He makes everybody cranky."

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked, pulling back from the embrace.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." Stefan assured the two.

"Well, what about us?" Louise asked crossing her arms.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena added.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you both safe." Stefan said.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Elena told him, looking up at him.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." he repeated her words from earlier but that did nothing to ease the brunette's mind.

"Well, that's comforting." Elena muttered.

* * *

"So, where does that leave you two?" Elena asked from the counter in the Gilbert's kitchen as she watched Louise open the refrigerator and take out a carton of milk. The two were discussing the dinner that went down between Louise and Damon the previous night.

"He's still obviously still hung up on Vivienne, I mean you heard him early." Louise answered as she took a glass from the cabinet above her head. "After everything she put him through." She started pouring the milk in the glass before she practically slammed the cartoon down him frustration. Elena's eyes widened slightly as she watched her continue to rant. "For over a century making him believe she was in tomb even though she wasn't but yet he's still looking for the fricking bitch."

Elena opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her phone ringing for the sixth time. She looked down at it before ignoring it. Louise furrowed her brows at her sister but before she could question her the doorbell rang. She placed her glass of milk on the counter before moving toward the door.

The brunette opened the door to reveal Damon who didn't bother greeting her as he pushed his way inside. "Are you avoiding me?" he questioned he strode into the living room, eyes darting around the place.

"Um, no?" Louise responded, furrowing her brows.

"Well why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Sorry," Louise apologised as she felt around in her pocket for her phone. She pulled it out and surely enough she found it on silent. The screen flashed with a bunch of missed calls from Damon. "I had it on silent. Why? What do you need so badly?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena's appearance made the two turn towards the kitchen to see an annoyed brunette.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked. His fears were confirmed when Elena frowned and made her way towards them.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Elena questioned, the worry dripping from her voice.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone." The vampire explained and the Gilbert girls became officially worried. "I figured he was here with you." Elena immediately pulled out her phone and hit speed dial calling her boyfriend. Louise watched her sister, she blinked a couple times as her vision blurred slightly.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Louise asked as she blinked away the blurriness.

"Couple hours ago."

"It's going straight to voice-mail." Elena told them once she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Where could he be?"

The raven haired vampire turned to the youngest twin when he heard her winced. Louise felt a familiar pull on her mind but this was different. A sharp pain shot through her head and she clutched her head in hopes it would lessen the pain but it only grew worse. She tried to focus on her named being called but it sounded miles away as her legs wobbled couldn't hold her weight.

The brunette began to fall to her knees and she cried out in pain as the pain became unbearable. Her vision faded in and out and the pain stopped before she was consumed with darkness.

 _All Louise remembered was falling. Falling into darkness and there was nothingness. The next minute she was lying on the ground face down in the dirt. She could feel the dirt, the gravel and dampness of leaves under her as she opened her eyes. As soon as they opened, she immediately shut them again as a raindrop splattered against her face. Then another and another. They trailed down her face like a canvas with paint running off._

 _She slowly pulled herself to her feet and her unblinking eyes surveying the drops of rain that pelted on her face as she took in her surroundings. Her breaths came in shallow pants. Trees scattered throughout the forest. The air was thick and the scent of mud and grass. The rain sounded like rice plunging onto mess of tiny drums scattered all over the forest. The breeze held it short, distinct rhythm. Crystal clear._

 _The brown haired girl stood looking around as the rain continued to fall down. Her hair was soaked to it's very roots, clustering the long strands of chestnut hues. She felt the rain capture her, engulf her with it's cold, watery flame. It burned her smooth slightly tan skin._

 _Her chocolate brown orbs squinted, peering through the rain in the hope of seeing something, anything that would explain why she ended up face first in the dirt. Louise could feel a terror past through her body as her eyes eventually rested on a hooded figure moving towards her. Her natural instincts told her to run but unfortunately she found herself stuck in place. A sigh of relief escaped her and a brief sile flittered across her face once the figure got closer._

 _"Stefan," She breathed. Her brows furrowed and she frowned as she watched the vampire rush straight pass her without so much as an acknowledgement. It was as if he didn't hear or see her. She called out his name again but this time he stopped dead in his tracks._

 _Stefan glanced over his shoulder but looked pass her. Her frown deepened and she followed his gaze to see two hooded figured. Louise quickly returned her attention to Stefan to see another figure driving a stake into his gut._

 _"Stefan! No!" She screamed._

Elena knelt beside her sister who was unconscious in Damon's arms. The brunette's eyes narrowed as she watched the vampire brush Louise's cheek gently with his thumb. Damon remained focused on the girl in his arms, his gaze never leaving her face. After a few more moment's, Louise's eyes shot open and she took a deep intake of breath and quickly sat up. She took a brief moment to let her eyes readjust to the surroundings.

The images from her visions flashed in her mind and her breathing became heavy.

"Louise...Louise, it's okay, breathe...breathe." Damon tried to sooth her. Her eyes connected with his and an instant calm embraced her.

"Lou, you collapsed in pain and kept screaming." Elena explained slowly, eyes roaming over her sister for any physical harm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It felt so real..." Louise muttered as she thought back to what she just seen.

"What felt real?" The vampire asked.

"I don't know, it was like I was having a vision but I was living it instead of just seeing it." Louise explained then she looked over at Elena. "I saw him."

"What do you mean? Who did you see?" Elena questioned, her voice tingled with confusion.

"Stefan."

* * *

In the passenger seat of Damon's parked car; Louise's foot tapped restlessly as she waited while in the backseat, Elena bit down on her thumbnail nervously with a worried expression. Damon was currently at the house where the tomb vampires resided and the sisters waited in the car for his and hopefully Stefan's return. Louise peered through the window, trying to see any signs of the blue eyed vampire in the heavy rain. The landscaped in front of her began to shift as her eyesight blurred. Everything became fuzzy and all the noise disappeared in an instant as a scene played out in front of her.

 _The older Salvatore stood at the door, unable to get past the invisible barrier as he watched two vampires hold up a panting, weak and pale Stefan. He couldn't do anything but watch as one of the vampires drove a stake through Stefan's stomach causing him to collapse as the blood poured out the wound._

Louise clutched her head as she was pulled back to reality with a gasp. She took a moment to let the information marinate. The sound of silent sniffling coming from the backseat gained her attention and she turned to face her sister. There were now tears sliding down from her chocolate brown eyes, cascading down her cheek.

"Elena,"

"I just really love him...I don't think I can deal with him being hurt..." Elena's voice cracked and her eyes closed for a second but reopened when she felt Louise grabbing her hand.

"Listen to me, Lena," Louise began. She shifted in her seat as she moved forward to wipe away the tears from Elena's cheeks. "I promise you, I will get him back. Okay?"

"Okay." Elena whispered and nodded.

Louise grabbed the black umbrella from Elena and moved to open the car door but paused. "Stay in the car." she ordered. With that the brunette hopped out the car, opening the umbrella as she did. She moved towards the house but didn't get far when she bumped into a hard body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon demanded.

"I saw...You couldn't get in but I can-"

"You're not going in there!" Damon cut her off.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm going." Louise went to push past him but her captured her in his embrace.

"You're not going in there!" he repeated as she squirmed, staring into his angry face. "I won't let you. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No! I'm trying to save Stefan! Damon, I have to...I have to for Elena. She needs him. I can't just sit back while he gets tortured..." Louise said and shook her head of flashes of the images of the horrible things these vampires could do to Stefan. Damon's hands closed around both her arms.

"And you think it's gonna help him if you rush in there and get caught? How will Elena feel then?" Damon's stormy eyes bore into her and shook her slightly. "That's exactly what they want. Revenge. They want revenge." Louise stared into his face that was only inches away from hers. Damon stared straight back, his face serious than she'd ever seen it before.

"Okay," Louise sighed. With a quick glace to where he still held her arms in a steel grip, she added; "You can let go now, I'm not gonna run off." The umbrella that the brunette had been holding over their heads the entire time fell from her hand.

"Good!" Damon released her and stepped back a little.

"But we have to do something, Damon. We have to get Stefan out of there." Louise whispered as the rain began to drip down her face.

"I know, Louise," he said, brushing away her wet locks. All she saw was his wet hair plastered on his head, raindrops running down his nose and chin, fear visible in his pale blue eyes. "But I don't know how to get him out."

After a brief moment, she looked at the vampire intensely. "I think I might know someone who can help."

* * *

The raven haired vampire tapped his foot impatiently as he, Louise and Elena all waited in the school corridor for Alaric Saltzman. Damon shifted slightly when he herd the sound of footsteps echo through the empty halls. He signalled for the girls to stay put before he stepped out into the hall to face the teacher. Alaric immediately halted in his tracts when he saw Damon.

"Well, don't you look...alive?" Damon commented.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said boldly. His voice much calmer than he was.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." The vampire replied, taking a step towards the human man when Louise and Elena took that moment to step out of hiding.

"Damon," Louise warned. "Threatening him isn't going to get him to help."

"Mr. Saltzman." Elena spoke up. "We need your help."

"With what?" he asked tensely.

"If we could sit down and we'll explain." Elena said, waving through to the history classroom and sent a warning glare Damon's way once her teacher's back was turned. They all settled in the classroom, Louise and Elena stood in front of the desk while Alaric sat in his seat behind it and Damon lounged by the window. The eldest Gilbert explained the situation. "Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you." she told him. "I would go, but-"

"But yours and your sister's lives are valuable." Damon cut in then glanced to the man. "Yours, on the other hand is..."

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena said, drawing the teacher's attention from glaring at the vampire.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap," Damon said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

Alaric stood and moved around his desk to Damon. "Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." he snapped back.

"This isn't helping!" Louise snapped, standing in between the two men. There was already one Salvatore in danger, she didn't need another one. She looked up at her teacher. "Mr. Saltzman, please. It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry," He looked between the two brunettes. "But it's not my problem."

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon commented and the three humans snapped their heads towards him.

"You're lying." Alaric accused and Damon moved to stand on the other side of Louise.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon challenged. Alaric didn't respond or move. The vampire shook his head. "Coward. Come on, girls." The girls reluctantly followed as Louise wrapped a comforting arm around her sister.

"All right! Wait." The teacher called and they paused, turning back to face him. "I'll go but we'll need weapons" They watched as he moved to the cabinet in the corner, pulling out a key and putting it into the lock. The door opened and dragged out a large black duffle bag, kicking the cabinet door behind him closed, he heaved the back to put it on the desk. He unzipped it and began taking out a number of tools clearly meant to kill vampires.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon stated as he picked up on of the stakes, examining it.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric said.

"Are those tranquilizer darts?" Louise questioned, picking up one of the syringes filled with a clear liquid. She swirled it around. "Filled with vervain?" She looked over at Alaric who nodded.

"I'll take that." Damon snatched the dart from her. When he looked back at the teacher, she discretely popped one in her pocket. "Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan?" Louise scoffed. "You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Damon replied.

"Well you're gonna need back up." Louise said and reached for another tranquilizer dart but this time Alaric was the one to pluck the dart from her. She shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Elena immediately shot her down. "I'll go."

"No-"

"It's too dangerous for you."

"It's not for you?" Louise resorted.

"I'd rather it be me than you." The taller brunette admitted.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon cut in, pulling their attention to him. "Neither of you are coming."

"You need me. I'll get in." Elena insisted. "You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out."

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there, either of you." Damon repeated, eyes bouncing between the two brunettes. Elena still stubbornly protested, but the vampire ignored her turning to Alaric. "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." Elena uttered.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car and Louise can be your sidekick. You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." Damon said sarcastically.

"This isn't helping - standing around arguing about who's going in or not." Louise said. She turned to face the vampire. "You can get in and out with a distraction right?" she asked and he stared straight into her brown eyes the same serious expression he wore earlier with determination.

"Yes."

Louise nodded, sighing before she turned Elena. "Lena, he won't be able to concentrate on getting Stefan out if he's worried about our safety." Elena didn't respond but she wore a conflicted expression. She couldn't bare the thought of her boyfriend staying in the house much longer. She just wanted so badly to help.

"But we can get in without an invitation." Elena protested.

Louise grabbed her shoulders. "The house will be full of vampires and I don't think we have the best track record of sneaking by vampires." Louise said referring to the time they were kidnapped in the motel and tried to escape.

"Okay," Elena said after a brief moment.

"Good," Louise smiled and turned back to Damon and Alaric. "We're still coming with you."

"But you just said-" Damon began but the brunette cut him off.

"I know what I said. We won't go inside but we'll at least wait in the car." She crossed her arms over her chest. Damon watched her in disbelief, his gaze flickered to the older twin who also looked determined. What he's learned so far was the Gilberts were very stubborn.

* * *

Elena felt like she was having deja vu, as she sat in Damon's blue mustang once again while Damon and Alaric were off playing heroes. She felt useless. No amount of danger concerned her so much as the kind of pain Stefan might be enduring. She peered out the window and tapped the steering wheel nervously. Her nerves was much worse this time round. She kept her eyes on the house in the distance expecting Damon and Alaric to surface with Stefan at any minute.

"Why do you get to drive?" Louise muttered from the passenger seat.

Elena's eyebrow raised at her sister ridiculous question. "Really, Lou?"

Louise sighed, slumping back down in her seat. She didn't want to admit it but she was getting a little worried. It's been just over ten minutes since Damon and Alaric went to the house. What if something went wrong? Alaric could be dead right now and Damon could be in the same position as his brother. Elena doesn't seem to care about Damon's safety, her main concern was Stefan, Damon didn't have to make it out alive as long as he got Stefan out.

The thought of Damon being killed in his attempt to be, as Elena put it earlier, a lone ranger, it made Louise feel sick to her stomach. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Elena rummaging through her purse, till she pulled out a vervain dart.

"Great minds think alike." Louise said as she reached into her jacket pocket and also pulled out a vervain dart.

A tree branch fell on to the car's windscreen which startled the girls and caused a crack in the glass. Elena opened the door and got out. Once Louise got out from her side of the car, Elena immediately grabbed a hold of her hand, in an iron grip. They made their way toward the white house.

The tallest brunette was at the front, as she hid behind a tree just before the house. She turned to her sister, placing a finger to her lips to signal her to be quite. Louise nodded understanding. Elena moved around the tree, walking on her tip toes trying to be as quiet as possible. She bent down low to the floor at the side of the house and jumped onto the porch. Louise follow suited and came next to her.  
They got ready to make their next move but the sound of voices caused both brunettes to move back, pressing their backs against the brick walls.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" The voice called.

They waited a moment before quickly dashing past the door and down the staircase that lead to the cellar. Louise was the first to notice the door and twisted the knob but it was locked. She looked around for anything to unlock it but found nothing, sighing the brunette used her elbow to burst out one of the windowpanes and reached her hand inside to open the door from the other side.

The two moved silently down the hall, pausing at the corner. Louise leaned forward before moving back once she saw the man guarding the door. She turned to Elena and mouthed 'vampire' and held her vervain syringe out, gesturing for her to do the same. The eldest Gilbert nodded. Leaning forward again, Louise watched the vampire pull his ear plugs out his ears before standing. She leaned back quickly causing Elena to gasp.

There was no doubt in her mind that he heard her. She gripped the dart in her hand tight as she moved around the corner seeing the vampire coming towards her. The brunette lifted her hand, ready to attack but Damon appeared out of the open space and injected the vampire in the neck with his own dart.

Louise let out a breath she was holding and Elena emerged from the corner. The raven haired vampire glared at the two. "Are you two insane?"

Damon didn't get a respond because as soon as Elena spotted the unconscious vampire on the floor she was rushing down the hall to the door. Louise followed close behind. There was no time for a lecture from Damon, they needed to get Stefan out.

They burst through the wooden door and immediately a gasp fell from their lips at the sight before them. Hanging from a metal hook from the ceiling with his hands tied above his head with a rope was Stefan, blood trailing down his bare chest. Elena ran to him straight away.

"Elena," Stefan breathed out weakly. "You shouldn't be here."

"She was supposed to stay in the car with Louise." Damon said when he entered the room.

"And do nothing while you put yourself in danger?" Louise questioned as she noticed the other figure in the room, sitting on a chair across from Stefan with two stakes going through both his thighs. She quickly recognised him to be the vampire she had a brief encounter with. Damon held a stake in hand, moving toward the dark skinned vampire, getting ready to stake him. "Damon."

"No. No. No. Not him." Stefan shook his head.

"Whatever." Damon rolled his eyes, putting the stake away and strode over to his brother. "Let's get you down." He moved to untie the rope but hissed when his skin sizzled.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan choked out.

Damon instructed Elena to untie her boyfriend and Louise wondered over to the only other vampire in the room. Her hand hovered over one of the stakes that kept him pinned to the chair.

"What did you do?" Louise asked him.

"I tried to help him." The vampire answered nodding toward Stefan. The brunette turned to the younger Salvatore who nodded in confirmation she then turned back to the vampire and proceeded to take the stakes out his legs. "Thank you."

"Louise, come on." Damon called as he listened to the footsteps above him. "You and Elena get Stefan to the car."

"What about you?" she questioned.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go."

"No, Damon." Louise shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are. I need you to get out of here where I know you're safe. I can handle this." Damon said. The brunette bit her lip, frowning up at him.

"Okay," She nodded. Suddenly without a second though she leaped forward to pull Damon into a quick embrace. She squeezed his surprised form and her hands found their way around his neck and into his hair. Damon's arms automatically closed around her slender form and buried his face in her hair. "Please be careful." Louise whispered into the collar of his jacket.

"I will." he promished her. Louise lifted pulled back and looked up at Damon through her eyelashes. "Now, go."

Without another word or glance, she moved the other side of Stefan, putting his arm around her shoulders. The Gilbert girls carried Stefan up the stairs to the cellar and down the few steps of porch, making their way towards the woods.

They're now in the middle of the woods heading to the car. Elena is surprised she managed to carry Stefan this far but that most definitely had to do with the fact Louise was helping her. As they continued to the car, Elena spoke up.

"Can you make it? " she asked and he didn't have time to answer when his foot got caught on a root and the three went toppling to the floor. Louise groaned, she glanced over at Elena when she heard her hiss in pain as she clutched her bleeding hand.

The scent of the sweet coppery liquid soon reached the vampire's nostrils and he looks to Elena. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded brushing it off.

"We have to keep going." Louise spoke up as she pushed herself up, along with Stefan. "Come on." She let out a low groan under his weight.

The girls managed to get Stefan to the car without anymore tripping or injuries. With combined efforts they helped him into the seat. Elena occupied the driver's seat while Louise sat in the back, this time she wasn't complaining she just wanted to get the hell out of there. Elena pulled out the keys to put them in the ignition but found it was removed.

"What's happened?" Louise questioned, leaning forward. She then got that sudden cold chill. The same one she always got right before something bad was going to happen. Then there was a loud shattering sound as Frederick broke the windowpane of Stefan's side and yanked him out.

Louise screamed as she watched the vampire beat Stefan restlessly. Elena looked around the car, searching for a weapon until she found Alaric's bag with weapons. Running out the car and to Frederick and Stefan, she out a cry when Frederick staked him, drawing out his torture for as long as possible before he could stake him in the heart. Louise jumped out the car just in time to see her sister inject the vampire with a vervain dart.

The vampire instantly crumbled to the floor and Elena dropped to her knees beside Stefan. She wrapped around hands around the tree branch impaled into his stomach and pulled it out. Stefan cried out once the branch was out. She crawled closer to him and began shaking him but he didn't respond.

Elena barely registered Louise behind her as she was too busy shaking and screaming Stefan's name over and over.

"Elena," Louise whispered as she noticed the vampire had began regaining consciousness beside them.

"Stefan, please. Stefan!" Elena begged. "Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan."

Noticing Stefan start to change, to get even paler. She looked at the cut on Elena's hand and got an idea. "He needs blood, Elena." Louise stated.

"Here." Elena said, gently brushing her wound on her palm from earlier against his bottom lip.

"Please run." Stefan begged as he woke from the taste of blood on his tongue.

"No." Elena told him sternly.

"Please."

"Stefan now is not the time to argue." Louise interjected. "We didn't make it all this way just to leave you."

"Stefan. My wrist." Elena urged, pealing back the sleeve of her coat. "Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood."

"Run. Run..." Stefan tried begging again.

"No." Elena shook her head. "I trust you."

Stefan hesitated before he crunched down on her wrist as soft as possible. The feeling was intoxicating; it had been over a hundred years since he had tasted human blood and it awakened his senses. He began to feed more greedily. Elena didn't know what to expect, it was slightly uncomfortable but she didn't have time to think about it. Stefan opened his eyes and noticed the look on her face. He released her wrist which she immediately cradled to her chest.

"Erm, Stefan..." Louise whispered when she saw Frederick stirring trying to crawl over and finish the job he started.

In a flash, Stefan grabbed the abandoned stake and rushed to the vampire slamming him against a tree. He plunged the stake into his heart. He pulled it out and repeated this over and over, plunging the stake back into the already dead vampire.

Louise clapped her hand over her mouth and Elena's mouth hung open wide. They had seen this before; Stefan had to stake that vampire at the school dance but this was different. Before it was chore. But this time it looked as though Stefan enjoyed it.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena moved forward to grab his hand and he turned, growling at her manically at her.

She gasped, taking a step back. Suddenly realising who he was growling at, the veins under his eyes washed away and the fangs retracted. He dropped the object used as a stake as both Gilbert girls watched him in horror.

* * *

The journey back to the boarding house was a quiet one. Elena was shell-shocked at having seen what Stefan had become once he'd drank her blood; he'd killed Frederick brutally, staking him repeatedly in the heart until Elena had stopped his frenzy. He hadn't been able to stop apologising since then.

Louise and Damon were alone in the boarding house library, side by side on the couch. She felt exhausted - without meaning to, Louise leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders and closing her eyes. Without much of her a thought, the corner of Damon's mouth turned up into a half-smile, then after a moment it faded.

"You could have gotten hurt today," he said softly.

"I know," she replied without opening her eyes. "But I didn't."

"Yeah...let's not do that again, okay?" he asked, she moved her head away from his shoulder to look up at his through her dark lashes.

The connection between them throbbed, sweet, sharp emotion spilling through it. They were close. His lips were only millimetres away from hers. She cold feel his cool breath. His lips parted slightly and Louise almost leaned in. She wanted to, she did. But there was something cold and hard inside her, like a ball of ice in the centre of her chest.

"They've found Vicki's body." Their heads snapped to the doorway to see Elena. Louise quickly stood up.

"Let's go." Louise said as she moved towards Elena, stopping at the doorway to meet the vampire's gaze. "See you later." She gave him a small smile and he nodded, returning her smile before following her sister out the house.

The hellish night seemed like it was never gonna end. Once they pulled up at the Donovan household, the two brunettes rushed to the door. Tyler opened the door and Louise gave him a sad smile, hugging him before she followed Elena into the house. She watched her sister wrap her arms around Matt, embracing him tightly. Over their shoulders, she caught sight of Caroline. The blonde's eyes sad as she watched her boyfriend cling to his ex-girlfriend.

Louise moved towards Caroline. She didn't say anything as she engulfed her friend into a tight hug. Suddenly the images of Caroline finding Vicki's body forced their way into her head. She flinched slight but tried her best to block them out and continue to comfort the blonde.

She caught her brother's gaze who sat in the kitchen, he quickly averted her eyes and she frowned.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope this was a good one! Let me know in a review. And as always you can check out my tumblr _tangleddiaries_ where I post little sneak previews and crackship edits I've made.**


	18. Under Control

Under Control

* * *

4:44 am

Shooting straight up in the dead of the night, Louise's body trembled. The heavy pressure of her chest made her feel suffocated, while her body shook violently at the images from her dream. It happened again.

The same three numbers flashed at her from the nightstand. Only shades of black surrounded her and she rapidly scanned her room for any signs of her dreams. Her staggered breaths were lost in the night. The beads of sweat formed below her hairline. For the past few nights she had the same reoccurring dream and woke up the exact same. The dreams were becoming more intense.

She reached to turn her bedside lamp and grab her journal from the stand. Each night when she woke she recorded the time, date and what she could remember.

 _January 29, 2010 4:44 am_

 _Dear diary,_

 _It happened again tonight. I woke up at exactly 4:44 am. My body was shaking. My throat felt dry and as if it was going to close on me. I'm scared that one time I won't be able to breathe, that my throat will close up or my lungs will give out._

 _The same dream was back and it was different this time though. I still saw the staircase. It was on fire like it always is. But something else happened. There were burning bodies - I've never seen them before. I can't seem to make out any of them though._

 _I don't know what to think of the whole thing especially with each new piece being revealed each time. Each time it happens it gets more intense and worse. Somehow I have to figure this out. There has to be an explanation._

 _Alright, it's now 4:52 and I should get back to bed. Thank you journal for letting me share what I can't in person. This is the only place I can be free with what's going on._

Shutting her diary, she fell back onto her bed and she felt her eyes falling heavy.

* * *

Later that morning, Louise was now dressed in black jeans, a short sleeve military green top with a pair of black converse. Her vervain necklace hung around her neck as always and she wore her hair dead straight in it's usual middle part. The brunette stood at the corner of Gilbert's kitchen beside the coffee machine. Her gaze was fixed outside of the window as she poured herself a large cup of coffee.

"Louise?" A voice called out, though it sounded muffed from a distance even though it was fairly two meters away from her.

The brunette didn't realise she poured too much until the piping hot coffee burned her hand as it spilled over the sides of the mug. It was enough to pull her out her trance. She cursed under her breath and ran her hand under the cool water from the sink.

"Another cup of coffee?"

Assessing her red hand, she picked up the cup of coffee with her opposite hand and turned to face her sister who sat the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"I need it, Elena." She leaned again the counter as she spoke with her lips just grazing the cup. "I didn't sleep well again." Elena frowned slightly at her words. She was the only one, apart from Louise's diary, that knew what was going on.

"Again? Same dream?" Elena questioned, concern filling her voice. She had learned by now that her sister's dreams were nothing to just brush under the carpet.

"Yeah." Louise nodded. She moved to sit opposite the other brunette. "Each time there's something new but I still can't figure out what it means. It's all scrambled." She sighed before sipping her coffee. Elena's brows furrowed together as she thought about it but she too couldn't come to any conclusion, then she let out a sigh.

Glancing up from her coffee that was raised to her mouth, Louise saw Jenna walk into the kitchen. "There's a fresh pot of coffee ready, aunt Jenna." she told her aunt. The dirty blonde haired woman grinned at her niece before thanking her and pouring herself a cup also.

Couple minutes passed as the Gilbert women ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. It wasn't long till Jenna pointed at the time and the twins were pulling on their jackets and school bag, getting ready to head out.

"Where the hell is Jeremy?" Elena questioned as her and Louise now made their way towards the front door.

"Don't look at me." Louise held her hands up. "I knocked on his door five times this morning and he said he was getting ready half an hour ago."

"Well, we're gonna be late if he keeps this up," Elena grumbled once they stopped at the door. She turned her head to the stairs as she yelled. "Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!"

Jenna ran over to the girls and shoved a thermos into Elena's hand. "Forgot this."

"Thank you." Elena muttered before she pulled open the door and the Gilbert twins plus their aunt Jenna were greeted by their Uncle John at the door who was about to knock.

"Elena!" he greeted cheerful, a tooth smile plastered on his face. "Louise!"

"Uncle John! Hi." Elena responded in a bit of shock and confusion. Louise however remained silent, it was not a secret she wasn't his number one fan.

His smile remained on his face as he looked toward the next person closest to him. "Jenna."

"John, you made it." Jenna said with obvious distaste.

"I said I'll be here before noon." he replied as he moved into the house and brushed past Louise who gave an annoyed eye roll.

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna said. Just then the youngest Gilbert came down the stairs, pausing half way once he saw his uncle.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy greeted, not too pleased himself.

"Hey!" John greeted back.

Jeremy clapped their uncle on the shoulder and walked out the door. Louise said a quick goodbye to John before quickly jogging off to catch up to her younger brother.

Ever since they found Vicki's body, she was kind of worried about him. She was seeing signs of sulky Jeremy again and she was afraid that the compulsion would wear off and Jeremy would remember everything that happened the night Vicki died.

"How you doing?" Louise questioned, looking over at Jeremy as they walked towards the car.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders lifted before they fell again in shrug. "Same old." Jeremy answered vaguely and she frowned. "I mean I'm fine honest, don't worry."

"You know you can talk to me right, Jer?" The brunette reminded him. Out of the Gilbert twins, Louise was the sister Jeremy was most closest to.

"I know."

* * *

Louise sat on once of the many desk in Alaric's classroom, Elena stood right beside her as the two waited for their history teacher to tell them why he kept them after class.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me." Alaric said, picking up some papers from the desk and handing them to Elena. "I think you two should take a look at it."

Louise leaned over Elena's shoulder, her eyes widened once she read the title ' _Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls._ ' Louise swallowed. Elena looked grimly down at the paper in her hands. This was all too much, right on top of Jeremy finding out about Vicki, the very reason she'd had to have his knowledge of vampires compelled away. What if the new grief had broken through the compulsion.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Louise questioned her worried eyes looking up to meet Alaric's.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric told them looking between the pair.

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this." Elena muttered. She exchanged glances with Louise before handing the paper back to Alaric.

"So, how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked and the brunettes both looked at him confused. "With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." Louise frowned at his words. That's the one thing she hated doing, lying to the people she loved.

Elena thought of Jeremy, Jenna, Caroline, Matt and Tyler and all her other friends. It wasn't that they didn't deserve to know; but they deserved to be safe. Stefan had taken a huge risk when he told Elena and Louise - he was risking his own life as well as theirs by telling them his secret.

"It's not safe for them to know the truth." Elena explained. "So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." Elena met his gaze unflinching when she spoke these words. Slowly, Alaric nodded, considering her words before he moved to stand behind his desk.

After a long pause, the history teacher spoke again. "I think Stefan is a good guy." he admitted. "But at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different." Elena explained to him. She looked over at Louise before looking back at Alaric. "He would never do anything to hurt us."

"And Damon?"

"He's a work in progress," Louise answered. The teacher didn't respond and after a moment she spoke again. "We should get going." she said to her sister. They said their goodbyes and the two began walking towards the school parking lot.

On their way out of school and going to the car, Louise's thoughts drifted to Jeremy. She had to admit that she was more than a little concerned. Before she'd met Damon and Stefan, she had no idea that Mystic Falls had a supernatural history of any kind, supernatural or otherwise, so why Jeremy who choose such an obscure subject to write his paper on was a real mystery to here. Louis pulled herself out of thought and glance over at her sister just as they reached the car.

"You know, he's right." Louise said.

"Who is?" Elena asked, walking towards the driver's side.

"Alaric," Louise answered as she stood on the passenger side. The older brunette furrowed her brows in confusion. "Jeremy's gonna find out eventually. Wouldn't it be better if it came from us?"

Elena fetched her keys from her back before she shook her head. "We've talk about this. It's not safe."

"And like I said, him not knowing isn't safe." Louise replied, her frustration showing on he face. "At least if he knew, it wouldn't be such a big secret. I mean he doesn't even know fricking adopted, Elena."

* * *

Evening soon came and in the Gilbert's kitchen, John sat at the head of the table with Jeremy and Louise sat either side of him while Jenna cleaned the kitchen and Elena was currently occupied upstairs in her bedroom with her boyfriend.

The brunette girl was currently attempting to learn how to use chopsticks. After many attempts, Louise let out a groan of frustration and the growling of her stomach, she opted for a fork. John handed it to her after seeing her failed attempts. She threw him a small smile but she was secretly sore at her failed abilities. She stabbed at the food in the chinse box, pulling out a long noodle. Jeremy smugly at his noodles with the chopsticks, clearly gloating. She glared at him, rolling her eyes.

"Choke." Louise muttered as Jeremy stuffed his mouth full of food.

"I've no interest in the Founders' Day Kick-off Party." Jeremy told John after his uncle had tried to enlist him to help. Louise smiled slightly, she knew her brother had always hated being apart of the founding families.

"Sure you do its tradition." John claimed.

"Far be it for us to break away from tradition." Jenna said mockingly as she took a seat at the breakfast bar but John ignored her and continued.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years." John explained to Jeremy. "We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party." He paused taking a bite of his food then continued. "One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage."

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was." Jenna mused and Louise bit her lip to stop her from laughing out loud. "I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

Jeremy glanced over at Jenna before he returned his attention to his uncle."Why does she hate you?" he asked.

"They used to sleep together." Louise answered. Jeremy almost choked on his dumpling. She remembered the time when both Jenna and John were visiting and she got it out of Jenna after a few glasses of wine.

"Louise!" Jenna scolded with wide eyes.

"What?" Louise looked back at her aunt in fake shock. Jenna rolled her eyes and threw a dish towel at the younger girl.

* * *

On the next day, there was a knock at the door. Louise walked slowly down the flight of stairs and with a deep breath she pulled open the large oak door. As expected, standing on her porch with an ever present smirk was Damon Salvatore.

"You came," She breathed out, sounding almost relieved.

"You ask I come. I'm easy like that." He smirked and the brunette stepped aside for him to enter, closing the door behind him. She turned to the vampire, pressing her index finger to her lips and nodded her head towards the kitchen where Jeremy sat, before she gestured up the stairs. "No Louise, I will not go to your bedroom with you." he said in mock loud voice, earning a slap on the upper arm.

Louise glared at him but always it never did the intended task, only amused him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stairs, leading him to her bedroom. Opening the door, she ushered Damon inside. Elena was perched on the window seat, one leg tucked under herself.

"Ah," Damon sighed with a smile as he walked around like he lived there. "Just like I remember." He then migrated his way towards her bed and Louise's heart sped up. She couldn't pinpoint it but something about him lying on her sheets made her nervous. She shook her head, shoving those thoughts to the side and tried to focus on why he was there. She leaned against her dresser. "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" he questioned.

"What?" "John?" The girls words overlapping.

"Yep." He nodded popping his 'p'.

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart. " Elena muttered.

"So, why was I called?"

"It's Stefan." Louise answered quickly and Damon nodded. He figured that's the reason for the call in the first place.

"I'm worried about him, Damon. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling." Elena explained briefly, looking at the vampire who was laying on her sister's bed with one hand behind his head. "How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" she questioned, concerned etched on her face.

Damon shrugged. "A few days, give or take."

"It's been a few days." Elena countered.

"Give then, I don't know." he answered sounding a little annoyed. "What's the big deal?" He moved from his position on the bed and sauntered towards the dresser where Louise resided.

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena said.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." He picked up a photo frame that held a picture of two little girls, grinning widely showing their missing teeth. There wasn't much difference between the two little girls in the picture to the two standing in the room with him now. Louise tried to snatched the picture from him but was too slow. He smirked down at her.

"Uh, stop touching things." Louise groaned trying to get the picture back.

"It is what it is. The Stefan you know was "good behaviour Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." he said and Louise snatched the photo frame from him, placing it back on her dresser.

Elena stood from the window seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not you, not even close."

"Well, he doesn't want to be me." Damon explained. "That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not." Elena frowned at his words, glaring at him before storming out of the bedroom. Louise sighed watching her sister leave and turned back to the vampire who had moved to the other side of her room once again.

"What's this?" Damon asked; a smug smile painted his cheeks as he flipped through her journal. She mentally slapped herself for not putting it back in it's hiding spot this morning.

"What did I say about touching things?" Louise questioned. "Damon, put it down." she said seriously.

"Make me," Damon said, his eyes lifting up to meet hers. When she didn't make a move towards him, he raised his eyebrows and returned to his reading. "Dear diary," he read out loud. Louise grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and threw it at him but he ducked out the way just in time. "Damon can be such an ass." He raised his eyes to meet hers once again and she smirked. "Ouch." he joked.

Louise sighed a little in relief knowing that what he was reading was an old entry. "Damon, do I have to have the 'invasion of privacy' talk with you?" she asked.

"Honestly, Louise, you don't need to talk at all...this diary is telling me everything." He flipped to a new entry.

"You're over one hundred years old, stop acting like a child." Louise said and Damon rolled his eyes then his typical half smile crept on his face. "Just give it back."

" _January 15, 2010. Dear diary,_ " Damon began again. " _I did something. It was very, very wrong. I know it was but my question is: how can something so wrong feel so right?_ " Louise's heart jumped to her throat at the sound of the dreadful words she had written in her journal. She ran towards him and tried to rip the book from his hands but he was faster. The vampire moved the book up and out her reach so he could continue reading.

"Damon! Seriously, give it back." Louise demanded, jumping a couple times in attempt to get her diary.

"Why would I give it back now?" Damon asked. "This is obviously the most juiciest entry." Louise placed her hand on chest, ignoring the feeling of his underneath his leather jack and pushed him against the wall.

"I said, give it back." Louise enunciated every word clearly, hoping desperately that he would listen but he ignored her.

" _I kissed Damon._ " Damon read out loud.

He stopped joking at those words and looked down at the brunette with shock. She took that opportunity and wrenched the journal from his hands and launched it across the room in fury. Her hand reached up to cover her face that she knew was probably as red as a tomato.

"You're pretty feisty, you know." Damon smirked, rubbing his back from where she shoved him against the wall. "My type of girl."

When she looked back at him, she was startled with how close he was to her. He was so close she could feel his breath and smell his skin; it was a mixture of leather and sweetness. She inhaled deeply ad raised her head, her brown doe eyes meeting his icy blue ones. Louise's pulse quickened - something that Damon would undoubtedly hear. He smiled quickly at that before returning to his normal façade. Her gaze dropped from his penetrating gaze to his lips.

"Louise." A voice came from the door, pulling the brunette out her trance. Elena stood at the door with her jacket on.

"Well," Damon said, clearing his throat. "That's my cue to leave." He began walking towards the door. Once he brushed past Elena, he stopped and turned to Louise, giving her a quick wink and a smug smile and just like that he was gone.

Trying to ignore her racing heart beat and all the emotion the blue eyed vampire always seem to bring out of her, she focused on Elena. "What's up?" she asked casually. Well as casually as she could muster.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier and you're right," Elena admitted. "I don't want Jeremy to know about the supernatural but he does deserve to know that we're adopted." she said and Louise nodded. "So, are you up for coming on a walk?"

"Let's go."

* * *

The sun wasn't far from setting and the forest seemed shadowy as Louise, Elena and Jeremy walked through it. Elena had made her mind up after her conversation with Louise. Alaric had also made his mark on her decision process, because Elena realised that of all of the secrets, that fact that her and Louise was adopted was one they could, and should, actually tell their younger brother.

"So why did you guys drag me out of the house?" Jeremy asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Louise answered. "We just really needed to talk to you and, it isn't easy."

"What's up?"

Simultaneously, Louise and Elena glanced at each other. The younger twin gestured for her sister to take over. "Well...we should have told you this before but we didn't really know how to and still don't so here goes; we're adopted." Jeremy stopped walking as the words fell from her mouth and both Louise and Elena paused too, looking back at him, afraid of his reaction.

The younger boy's face was painted with shock. "What?"

"I don't know. Mum and dad never told us, but Stef- we found our medical records because of the accident." Louise covered her mistake hurriedly, taking a quick glance over at Elena who caught it too. "And there was no record of mum giving birth to us. When we asked Jenna about it, she admitted that we were adopted."

"Wow." Jeremy muttered, taking in all the information. The idea of not truly being related to them was almost too crazy to believe. He began to walk again and the girl fell into step beside him. "I can't believe mum and dad didn't tell you guys." They emerged out beside a lake. The same lake they would always take walks as a family when their parents were alive.

"I'm sure they would have eventually." Elena shrugged and Louise nodded in agreement.

"Why were you worried about what I thought?" Jeremy asked looking between his two sisters.

"Because...I don't know." Elena said, looking to Louise who shrugged.. "It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone."

"Does it bug you that we're not?"

Both brunettes immediately shook their heads. "No, Jer, of course not. You're still our annoying little brother. There's not way you're getting rid of me that easy." Louise grinned at him and he laughed, bumping his shoulder against hers. After a moment, she spoke again, changing the subject this time. "So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now." She broached the subject as casually as possible, though she felt her segue might be a little awkward. Jeremy seemed unconcerned though.

"Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff." Jeremy admitted.

"He loved your vampire paper." Elena piped subtly, shooting Louise a glance. Elena was glad Jeremy wasn't a vampire because then he might hear her hear rate pick up at the mentions of vampires. "So what drew you that subject?"

"I don't know," Jeremy shrugged. "Boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies."

"Gilberts aren't crazy." Elena protested. The contents of their journals had been construed as such by people who didn't believe but Elena and Louise were all too aware of the truth about vampire and witches in Mystic Falls. Jeremy just shrugged.

"Easy for you to say. The two of you aren't not Gilbert's." Jeremy shot back and Louise stopped mid stride and Elena follow suited.

"Ouch." The eldest stated.

"That was cold, Jer." Louise said placing her hand on her hip. The twins exchanged a look before Louise rushed after their brother and jumping onto his back. "You're dead." She felt as if a huge weight had come off her shoulder now that they had told Jeremy at least one of the many truth plaguing her. And he didn't seem all fussed that her and Elena weren't his biological sister. It made no difference to them, she supposed, especially after everything they had gone through together when they lost their parents.

* * *

Louise stood in the middle of her bedroom, dressed only in a towel as she looked through her belongings. She rummaged through the draw finding some suitable underwear before dropping the towel and changing into them. The door was locked anyway so there was no reason to worry.

Before she began to raid her closet of clothes, she went to her stereo which was connected to her iPod. She scrolled through the songs not really finding any one to fit her current mood. At last she finally succeeded and as the song started to play, she cracked up the volume a little more. It isn't any fun if it isn't loud, you know.

She turned her attention to her closet which looked as if someone had bombed it; jeans along with various of old t-shirts had been through in during her last cleaning of her room.

She sang along to the song, knowing every lyric by heart of course. She swung her hips in a sexy manner as she always did when she singing that song.

Pair after pair of dark jeans got thrown throughout the room as she searched for an outfit. After some time, she finally found it; a short black dress with some lace detailing at the cleavage area and it had short sleeves. She would pair it with a red blazer and a pair of dark stilettos.

Going into the bathroom again, turning the blow-dryer on, she began whipping her damp hair back and forth. It ended up looking like a huge mess. Somewhere between fizzy and not brushed for ten days. Her eyes widened at the sight and quick opened one of the drawers in the cabinet. In it was both her curling iron and straighteners. Without further ado she began straightening her rebellious locks and ended with a fine result. Her eyes drifted to the curling iron.

"Straight," A deep voice said. She spun around in surprise and almost dropped the flat iron she'd just been using and hand firmly in her grip.

"Damon," Louise breathed. "How long-" She blushed as the sudden remembrance of her being naked in open display in the middle of her bedroom only five minutes ago hit her.

"I got here too late," he told her, blue eyes glinting seductively as he added. "I would have loved to watch the show."

The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "We really do need to talk about invading people's privacy."

She decided to continue prepping and merely pretend he didn't exist. But you see the big problem with Damon Salvatore was you couldn't do something as simple as 'ignore him'. He would always find someway to bug you into talking to him.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of lace." he said, while eyeing her dark purple bra with details in black lace along with the matching panties.

Louise didn't respond and she moved to connect the curling iron but Damon interfered.

"Don't" Damon said simply. She turned towards him, her brow arched as to question him. "It's prettier this way," He smiled before pulling a stray strain of her chestnut hair between his fingers, letting it run through them over and over again.

"Damon-" Louise started to say but he was quicker - he tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and in the matter of a second he was out of the bathroom.

Louise walked into her bedroom and found him lying sprawled out on her bed, hands behind his head just like earlier.

"What do you even want?" she questioned as she realised she couldn't be running around her bedroom in nothing but her underwear while Damon watched her.

"I came to see if you would pay me a compliment or two for looking sexy in a suit." He grinned.

"I'm sure that can wait till I'm dressed." She pursed her lips, waiting for him to take the hint and go but as expected he didn't. "Just - turn around." she instructed.

"And miss the show?"

"Damon-" More wasn't necessary. In the matter of a second, he got up from the bed and disappeared in a rush.

Louise exhaled a breath she didn't realise that she'd even been holding in. She continued getting ready, deciding to keep her hair straight. Not because of Damon's comment of course. Dressed in the black dress, she looked herself up and down in the mirror. It hugged her curves sensually. She smiled approvingly.

"I like you in black," The familiar voice of Damon said from the doorways.

"Well you would, wouldn't you." she murmured turning towards hm. It was strange how much more comfortable she felt with Damon these days.

In another rush of air and vampire speed, Damon stood before her; way too close before her. He looked deep into her eyes and took another strand of hair between his fingers playing with it.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

* * *

The Founder's Day kick-off party for the 150's anniversary was being held at the Lockwood Mansion. It was in full swing, all of Mystic Falls finest dressed up to the nines, enjoying cocktails and society chit chat. Once the Gilberts arrived, they were greeted by the Mayor at the door before John rushed off without much of a warning as well as Jeremy whilst Jenna went off to mingle with her friends which left Louise and Elena alone together.

"I wonder if Stefan's here yet." Elena wondered out loud, eyes darting around the party as they walked further into the room.

"Found him." Louise said as spotted the youngest Salvatore at the bar knocking back a glass of whiskey. Stefan placed the glass down at the bar and his gaze met the girls across the room and felt his face instantly brighten as they mad their way towards him.

"Hey!" Elena greeted once they reached him.

"Hey. How are you?" Stefan asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulling her in to kiss her cheek. "Hey, Louise," Louise's eyes widened in surprise when the vampire wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She met Elena's surprised gaze and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked turning back to Stefan.

"Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me." he informed her. "The alcohol takes the edge off."

Elena's lips curled up into a smirk as she turned to her sister. "He's totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze."

"He totally is, yeah." Louise agreed with a smirk before they both returned their attention to the vampire.

"How worried do we need to be?" Elena asked, watching his face for any signs of doubt.

"Oh no!" Stefan shook his head. "You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts." he said cheerfully as he held a hand out for her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

At that suggestion, Elena raised an eyebrow - that was new. Stefan hated dancing so it was rare that he'd offer. She supposed that drunk Stefan was more open to fun than sober Stefan. "You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you."

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary."

Elena casted a glance around the room. "There's really no one dancing." she said, turning to look at Louise who wore a frown as she narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

Stefan took a quick glance to the DJ before turning back to the girls. "That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back." He strolled over to the DJ.

"Yeah...That's not gonna work." Elena turned to see Kelly Donovan but Louise's eyes stayed glued to Stefan, watching him get the DJ's attention. "I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices."

"You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it." Elena said as they watched Stefan and the DJ who he was obviously compelling. The music then changed from classic to pop and Stefan turned to face the girls with a huge proud grin on his face. Neither brunette said as words as they watched Kelly pull Stefan on the dance floor, the vampire went along willingly.

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon said as he came up to the girls.

"I think you might lose your title as 'the fun brother' to him." Louise teased as she watched her sister's drunken boyfriend dancing with Matt's mother and enjoying himself immensely.

"Not likely." Damon muttered.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked, her eyes still glued to her boyfriend.

"Eventually." He nodded, looking towards his brother. "One way or another."

* * *

Not too long later, Jenna sat at the bar with Louise stood beside her. The brunette couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when she saw Carol Lockwood's reaction to the change in music. She watched as the older lady forced a big smile not wanting to make a scene. Though, after the change in music people were actually on the dancefloor now.

From across the room, Damon's eyes met hers and she blushed at the appreciative look her gave her. His eyes swept up and down her dress with a smirk forming on his face. She shook her head and grinned at him before she returned her focus to Jenna who happen to be talking to her.

"I mean who knew that when I told you her name was Isobel that is would be Alaric's Isobel? Weird right?" Jenna asked and Louise nodded in agreement. She had been telling Jenna about her and Elena, finally informing Jeremy about the adoption.

"Speaking of the devil..." Louise muttered as she spotted someone over her aunt's shoulder. "History teacher three o'clock."

"How do I look?" Jenna questioned.

"Beautiful." Louise grinned and Jenna smiled before going over to Alaric.

Now the brunette was left at the bar alone and decided to order herself a drink. She gave a quick smile to the bartender when he placed a glass of lemonade in front of her. She took a sip as she leaned against the bar and let her mind wonder. As usual these days, her thoughts drifted to Damon.

"You seem lonely." A voice announced, pulling her out her thoughts and she turned to see the elder Salvatore stood next to her.

"I can't get served and I have no one to dance with. Elena's too busy trying to keep your brother in check." she replied. "Have you noticed what he's been up to?"

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours." Damon said and the brunette glanced over at him giving him a questioning look. "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." Louise said confidently.

"Really?" he asked giving her challenging look. "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" He mimicked Jeremy's voice. "I know I know! Me!" he whispered holding his hand up. "I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

"No, I don't want you to compel him." Louise said firmly. She was against compelling Jeremy from the jump and still is. She's still convinced that hiding the truth from him may not be the best idea. Plus she hoped Elena wouldn't want to compel Jeremy again. Either way she's putting her foot down.

"If he keeps asking questions..."

"Damon, no I'm serious." Louise said with finality in her voice. "I'm don't want that to happen again. I'll handle Jeremy."

She sounded like her mind was made up, but Damon definitely had misgivings. He knew that Jeremy asking the wrong questions would eventually lead to the right answers - epically given that he had spent a lot of time in Anna's company before. But seeing there was no arguing with her, he rolled his eyes and plucked one of the roses out of the flower arrangements next to him and sniffed it lightly.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said and presented the rose to her.

She slowly took it from his hands and he moved forwards, his lips brushing against her cheek softly. Damon didn't give her time to react before he was sauntering away into the crowd of people. Her fingers gently brushed the petals and her lips curved into a smile.

* * *

The eldest Gilbert had been informed about Jeremy's suspicions on Vicki's death by her sister. Elena didn't waste another moment in finding her brother and trying to convince him that the cause of his girlfriend's death was due to an overdose. She had almost given away that she knew more than she led on but quickly fixed her mistake at the last moment. Jeremy of course was still suspicious and after his and Elena's talk, he wondered off to find his other sister.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Jeremy asked Louise once he approached her.

Louise furrowed her brows in confusion at the sudden outburst of the question. She shook her head. "No. Why? What's up?"

"It's about Vicki." Jeremy answered and the brunette frowned. "I just spoke to Elena and I know she knows more than she's leading on. I can't be the only one that thinks she was killed. I mean she was buried...and now they're saying she OD'd. What about you? What do you think?"

He was testing her. He already had a suspicion Elena knew something and he figured Louise did too. He just wanted to see if Louise would tell him the truth.

"Uh..." Louise stuttered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to find what to say. She hated lying to her brother. After a moment she let out a heavy sigh. "We need to talk, but not here."

Jeremy nodded and followed Louise's lead through the hallway. Suddenly a wave of dizziness overtook her and she reached out to hold onto the wall, clutching her head until it cleared. Her whole body tensed and Jeremy's eyes narrowed with concern.

"Lou, are you okay?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"Tyler." she whispered.

"What?"

Without another word or much of a warning, she took off, hurrying threw the hallway and towards the patio door. Jeremy was hot on her heels. She let out a low groan when she bumped into Alaric.

"You have to stop him!" Louise urged her history teacher. Both Jeremy and Alaric looked at her with puzzled expression. She pushed open the double doors or the patio. Once the stepped outside, they found the problem. Tyler Lockwood was beating Matt Donovan to a bloody pulp. Alaric immediately rushed forward to pull the angry black haired boy off of Matt, pushing him against the wall.

Jeremy's eyes moved from the sight in front of him to his sister's with wide eyes. She knew.

After that revelation, Jeremy left the party early. He was torn about his conversation with Elena and what he had witnessed with Louise. He entered the Gilbert resistance where no one else was present and hurried up the stairs and straight into Elena's room.

He had a feeling both his sisters knew something about Vicki's death. I thought Louise was about to tell him, till she got distracted and he couldn't wait. He needed to know the truth. His eyes travelled around Elena's room - was he about to go through her personal belongings to find out the truth? Yes.

He began his search. Searching in every draw, behind pictures, under her bed and pillow but he came up empty handed. Jeremy placed both hands on his hips, when an idea popped into his head. There was a large canvas above her bed. Pulling it back delicately, her diary fell out. He smiled before putting the canvas back, making sure it was straight.

He took a seat on the bed and began reading through the paragraphs that he didn't want to see or wished he never had. Certain sentences stood out to him.

 _Bodies drained of blood..._

 _Take away Jeremy's pain..._

 _...that Vicki was a monster?_

Elena lied. She swore to him she would tell him if she knew anything about Vicki's death but she straight out lied to his face. Just as his anger was taking a hold of him, he caught something else. He narrowed his eyes as he read.

 _We joked about Bonnie being psychic but I think it's Louise. She knows things, she sees things before they have even happened._

* * *

After the party, Louise felt exhausted. She stood in front of her vanity brushing through her hair before she would climb into the comfort of her bed. She still needed to talk to Jeremy but decided she would put that off till tomorrow. Suddenly she felt a familiar pain in her temples and she groaned in pain, immediately bringing her hands up to cover her ears.

"Not, again! No go, away! Get out of my head!" She shut her eyes tightly, the blackness behind her lids fogging up in a frightful mist she knew all too well. Soon as the mist consumed the blackness behind her eyelids, she fell to the floor on her knees. Images flipping quickly through the mist.

There was a flash of light and burst of sound assaulted her; so bright and loud that Louise pressed her palms to the ears deeper. The flash of light burned through her head as the blurred images slid into focus. _A bunch of bodies scattered all over the floor in the middle of a raging fire and the room was filled with piercing screams from the excruciating pain of being burnt alive._

It was rare occasion that Louise and Jeremy both had their doors open to the bathroom at the same time. When he heard a thud coming from Louise's room, he assumed she dropped something. It wasn't till he heard another big thud that he gets up to close his door but as he stood at the door, he spotted his sister on her knees with both hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight.

"Louise!" He raced over to her, dropping in front of her.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she chanted as she shook her head. Her eyelids still shut tight. "Fire! Make them stop screaming!"

"Fire?" Jeremy questioned confused, his brows furrowing. "Lou, what are you talking about?" He placed his hands over her own that covered her ears and lets out a gasp when disjointed images of fire followed by screams of people being burned alive then more fire. Jeremy broke physical contact with Louise and the images disappeared as he regained his sight back.

"Louise, open your eyes." Jeremy pleaded as the brunette in front of him kept repeating 'make it stop'. "Jenna! Elena!" he called out in a panic, not knowing what else to do.

Their legal guardian is the first to come running into the room in a panic. "What's happened? What's go-" She paused once she takes in sight of her niece. "What's wrong with her?" Jeremy looked between his worried aunt and his shaking sister, unable to answer.

Louise lets out a loud gasp and her eyes flew open, pupils dilated against stark whites. Then they rolled back into her head, her lashed flutter as her eyes closed. Jeremy was quick to catch her before she fell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's another chapter! Louise has been having reoccurring dreams of a fire, we got some Douise moment, Elena and Louise tell Jeremy about the adoption and finds out about vampires. Ooo, Louise has that vision of the fire and accidently shows Jeremy then passes out.**

 **Thank you to Guest, team steroline mom and thjtjtej for reviewing.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought in a review.**

 **And as always you can check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries where I post little sneak previews and crackship edits I've made.**


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**Miss Mystic Falls**

* * *

"Physically she seems okay, her temperature is running quite high however so we're monitoring that." The nurse explained to Jenna. "Other than that I couldn't find anything physical. Her resting heart rate appears to be normal, she's got no signs of any blood problems - no nose or eye bleeds are apparent so that rules out most internal difficulties."

Jenna let out a breath of relief and nodded. "So, what now?"

"Well right now she's sleeping. She might wake soon or it might be a couple hours." The woman said. "Right now she's kept comfortable and we're keeping an eye on her temperature."

The conversation with the nurse earlier replayed in Jenna's head as she shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair at Louise's side, finally sitting down again after spending several minutes just pacing around the small hospital room. Three hours. She'd been out cold for three hours. The doctors had told her she was going fine but she needed to see that for herself.

Jenna sighed, placing her hand top of Louise's. "Please wake up, Lou..." she murmured softly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

She had to be strong. If not for herself, then for Elena and Jeremy who were waiting outside for news. They were young and needed reassurance. She couldn't give it to them is she was too busy falling apart.  
Jenna sat that way for hours until she drifted off.

Outside the room, Elena ran down the fluorescent corridor, under flickering lights of the hospital. She ran to the main doors and burst outside into the cold night air, gulping it down thirstily. The cold air helped her to calm down. After taking in a couple deep breathes she turned her head to the side and spotted her brother sat on the stony ground, back leaned again the building.

"Jer,"

Jeremy gawked at his sister who stood before him. He didn't say anything, he just moved his gaze to his front staring off into the pitch black night. Elena let out a sigh before walking over to him and sank down on the ground beside him.

They sat side by side, neither one speaking. After a few moments, Jeremy spoke breaking the silence between them.

"How is she doing? I can't bring myself to go back in there and find out." The fear in his voice was not hard to catch.

Jeremy had almost lost Louise once before. When she had been in the car crash that killed their parents. It had been surreal and this time was no different. He felt empty. Nothing felt real anymore. He couldn't quite comprehend any of it. It felt like was floating from one disaster to the next with absolutely no control over any of it.

Elena watched her brother for a few moments in silence. Elena knew the truth. After Jeremy had explained to her what happened before they arrived at the hospital, she immediately knew what was going on. Although she was worried sick, she knew Louise would be okay. The doctors even confirmed it.

"She's going to be fine, Jeremy." Elena assured him. "She'll wake up soon."

"She really scared me." Jeremy admitted. His voice cracked a little with each word. "I didn't know what was going on...She kept saying something about a fire..." Elena gaze fell to the floor as she was instantly hit with a wave of guilt for not being able to tell him the truth.

It was some time into the night and past visiting hours that Louise finally began to stir, waking Jenna instantly as she realised she'd fallen asleep in the chair. She quickly sat up, pressing the 'call nurse' as she was instructed to do earlier in the case that she woke up.

"Jenna?" Louise called groggily, opening her eyes to look at her aunt sitting next to her. She frowned as her eyes travelled around the room, taking in her surroundings. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" The panic evident in her voice.

Jenna was stunned. She had no idea what to say...What could she say? "Jeremy found you on your bedroom floor...clutching your head in pain." she explained.

Louise frowned again, her brows furrowed as she tried to think. She remembered coming home from the founder's day party, she remembered the vision she endured after that it was all a blur. She reached a hand up to massage her temples where the pain once was then she met her aunt's concerned gaze.

"It was my head, I remember now." Louise began to say. She couldn't lie to her without giving everything else away but more frightening she couldn't muster up the courage to lie to her either. It didn't feel right. "I was about to get ready for bed and all of a sudden the pain in my head was so intense I...I must have passed out."

"I'll say. You scared Jeremy half to death." Jenna said. She had also scared the woman half to death too. "The ambulance brought you here and I haven't left your side since."

Louise probably should have been more concerned about the fact she blacked out and ended up in the hospital but all she could find herself thinking about was the last sentence Jenna had said to her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. Jenna smiled softly at her.

"The better part of the night..."

The nurse from earlier soon came rushing into the room. "Miss Gilbert! It's good to see you're up and about!" The cheerful woman said immediately coming over to check her vitals.

* * *

To everyone's relief, the doctors found nothing wrong with Louise and just told Jenna to keep an eye on her. So later that evening she was out of the hospital. Jenna was reluctant to let her out of her sight and insisted she spent the rest of the day resting even though Louise felt perfectly fine. Her aunt apparently wouldn't accept that someone could collapse one day and then be fine the next, no matter how many time she tried to tell her. So Louise finally gave in. She was currently laying in her bed with Elena at her side to keep her company.

The brunette paused mid sentence at the sound of soft footsteps climbing the stairs. She let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at Elena. "Oh, here comes Jenna again. I bet she's gonna offer me more soup. I'm not even sick!"

Elena bit her lip to stifle laughter then there's a soft knock at the door followed by Jenna's head poking through the gap. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." Louise forced a smile on her face. At the moment Elena was the only one not acting as if she was a china doll on the verge of breaking, that's why she had her as company.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked as she approached the bed with a gently smile and took a seat on the edge. "Are you hungry? I could bring you some soup."

Louise glanced to her twin giving her a 'what did I tell you'. A laugh instantly escaped Elena's lips and Jenna looked at her in confusion. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth, stopping the laughter.  
"I'm fine, Jenna. Really, I'm feeling much better." Louise told her. "I was thinking I could have some actual real food...since I'm not sick."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Erm, toast or a sandwich perhaps?" Louise battered her eyelids at her aunt. She picks something easy because it was not secret Jenna wasn't the best cook. "And a hot chocolate? I'd really like a sweet hot cup of that, with marshmallows..."

* * *

The following day, Louise finally decided to have that conversation with Jeremy she's been avoiding for so long.

Doe eyes followed the movements of her brother as they walked through the park. She focused herself on the reason they started this walk, a sigh escapes her lips and she bit down on her upper lip. She went over the sentence inside her mind but her tongue refused to work. It all sounded insane now thinking about it all loud. How should she start? By asking questions? By blurting it straight out?

"Stefan and Damon, they-" Louise began but paused, her finger nervously playing with her vervain necklace. "They're vampires. I know how that sounds, even to me, saying it out loud, it sounds crazy." The words fell from her lips in a quick rhythm as her heart beats rapidly. She observed her brother's reaction, certain coldness painted on his face. Her lips parted. "Do you understand what I'm talking about?" The guilt in her voice doesn't go unnoticed.

She had promised Stefan that his secret would be safe with her, promise she wouldn't tell anyone but this secret is heavy. Drowning her. Elena certainly won't be please she's come clean to their little brother.

They walked around the park as she explained everything to him.

Everything being; Vicki, his memories, the Salvatore brothers and her visions. She explained it all as best as she could. It was a lot for him to take in and though he was less than pleased with certain aspects of the story - the biggest being his memories and the fact she waited so long to tell him - he was relatively easy going. He didn't doubt one thing she told him.

Everything went without a hitch until he asked how she was handling it all.

"At first I was quite scared, don't get me wrong, I'm still scared sometimes," she confessed. "But I guess I'm handling it the best I can."

"Any questions?"

"The other night when I found you...you were having a vision?" Jeremy asked and she nodded. "When I touched you, I saw what you saw. Did you - did you do that?"

Louise's brows furrowed together and she frowned as she thought back to that night. It was all still such a blur to her. Did she show him her vision? If she did...how did she? The brunette shrugged before replied. "I suppose I did." she muttered, still unsure. "I don't know how though."

They spent the rest of the day together, just chit chatting about anything and everything. As it began to get dark, they decided to head home. Louise couldn't help the large smile that was plastered on her face on the drive home. It had felt good to finally tell Jeremy the truth. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"All I'm saying is, if you really put your mind to it, we could easily win the lottery." Jeremy half joked as they hopped out of the car, shutting the door behind them.

Louise stopped at the end of the driveway as she thought about it. "You might be onto something there, Jer." She nodded before narrowing her eyes at him. "Wait, what do you me we?"

"You and I." he replied simply, using his hand to gesture between the two of them. "Don't think your gonna leave me out of it. It was my idea."

"But I'm the one with the power." Louise resorted as they made their way towards the house.

"But it was still my idea."

"But it was still my idea." Louise mocked her brother as she pushed her key into the lock, unlocking the front door. Jeremy playfully rolled his eyes.

Once they stepped into the door, a wonderful smell wafted from the kitchen. They both looked at each other thoroughly confused; Jenna's culinary talents only extended to a range of about five, all of them humble. They strolled into the kitchen where they find Jenna chopping up vegetables at the counter, nursing a glass of red wine while Elena sat at the breakfast bar.

"Something smells good." Louise declared , walking over to the divider and leaning against it. She picked up a chopped tomato from the chopping board and threw it into her mouth.

"Hopefully it will taste as good as it smells..." Elena muttered and her siblings couldn't help but snicker a little.

"No promises." Jenna grinned. She picked up the board and swept the contents of it into the boiling pot with the knife.

"What's the occasion?" Jeremy asked.

"Family night." Jenna replied with a smile. Louise smiled back. This feels good. Her life feels almost...normal.

Jeremy soon migrated to the living to play video games and the twins stayed in the kitchen with their aunt. They couldn't help but cringe every time Jenna burned something but withheld commenting out of politeness. Louise smiled as looked at her phone, typing out a text to Caroline. She jumped when her sister no so subtly elbowed her with a pointed glance towards the now smoking oven.

"Anything we can do to help?" Louise asked sweetly, putting her phone down at the table. Jenna had told them earlier she wanted to cook the meal on her own but they couldn't exactly stand by and watch her ruin it.

"Erm, yeah, check on the roast while I finish these veggies." Jenna said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Louise placed the oven mit on and cracked open the oven, coughing as the smoke poured out of it. She waved it away and eyed the extra crispy roast with suspicion. She turned, exchanging a forlorn glance with Elena.

"It...looks good." Elena offered. There was a long pause before the entire kitchen erupted in laughter.

"Oh, forget it." Jenna said defeated and stopped what she was doing. "Jeremy!" she called, shutting off the oven and all the burners.

"Pizza's already on it's way." Jeremy shouted back from the living room, not peeling his eyes away from the video game.

Jenna shook her head. "I promise someday I'll get this right, guys."

"It's okay, Jenna. We love you anyway." Louise said with a grin and gave her a hug.

After dinner, they all moved to the living room, ready to watch a movie.

"Where's the popcorn?" Jeremy questioned as he placed the DVD into the player before he sat down on the recliner, the remote held tightly in his hand. From their seats on the couch, both sisters pointed to the kitchen where Jenna had just walked into.

It wasn't long till she was making her way back into the living room with two bowls of popcorn. One which she handed to Jeremy and the other to gave to Louise as she slumped down beside her. The youngest twin was now sandwiched between Elena and Jenna.

"Hand me a pillow." Jenna said to Elena. She leaned forward and gave her aunt one of her pillows.

Just before the movie started, Louise lets out a sigh and smile. "I need this." she whispered.

* * *

A few days later, Louise could hear the shrilling sound of her alarm blaring through her room. With a groan, she reached out to turn it off. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, allowing her chocolate brown eyes to adjust to the sunlight flittering through the window. The brunette sat up in bed, swinging her legs over the bed and bowing her head to rest again. She had a restless sleep, the same reoccurring dream she's been having for the past few weeks. It made her feel both uneasy and wary.

Sighing, Louise lifted her head and shook her long dark locks back behind her shoulders, getting up from her bed and making her way for the bathroom. She was in need of a shower. She inwardly groaned, hearing movement in the bathroom but just as she was about to head back to her room, the door opened.

"Louise." John muttered.

"Hey," Louise forced a smile. "You're up early," she commented as he moved aside to let her past.

"Well, I've got business to do." he told her. Louise nodded and watched him leave.

She entered the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind her and locking it. Louise stripped out of her pj's, throwing them in the hamper before she hopped into the shower. She spent the bigger part of her long shower hoping the hot water would help in getting rid of the exhaustion that filled every fibre of her body.

Once she finished in the shower, she existed the bathroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body and headed towards her room, locking the door behind her. The brunette opened her dresser, picking out a black lacy bra and matching panties, she quickly slipped them on then proceeded to rummage through her closet.

Louise decided on a black long sleeve top with a pair of dark jeans then she slipped on some black ankle boots. She brushed through her straight chestnut hair then applied a light bit of makeup. After giving herself a brief once over in the mirror, she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her leather jacket before heading out her bedroom.

"Jeremy!" Louise yelled through his door before knocking on it. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

She heard no reply or noise and after a few seconds she opened the door to be met with an already made bed and somewhat tidy room with no signs of her little brother. Her mouth opened slightly as she looked around the room. It was only rare occasions when this would happen, normally either her or Elena would have to wake him. She pulled his door close and turned to see her sister stepping out her bedroom.

"Jeremy's already left for school." Louise stated.

"What? Really?" Elena's eyebrows raised, surprise written on her features.

Louise nodded in response as the two began to walk down the stairs. "Yep and he even made his bed."

* * *

Louise pulled up at Mystic Falls High and parked in her usual spot; next to the space where she knew Bonnie would park. She reached behind her and pulled her bag off the backseat before getting out of the car, blinking in the sunlight. It was a bright day outside today. The Gilbert twins both wore a frown as they noticed the empty spot where their bestfriend's car would normally be parked. The parking lot began to fill up as people climbed out of their cars.

A shiny red porche pulled up in the parking lot, drawing everyone attention including the twins. Elena watched with her books clutched to her chest and Louise squinted her eyes as the door opened and the younger Salvatore stepped out. He closed the door and made his way towards the girls who were walking in his direction.

The vampire took his ray bans off, revealing his forest green eyes and tucked them into the neckline of his shirt as he approached them.

"Nice car. " Louise complimented, giving an appreciative glance to the car. Elena wore a soft time as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." Stefan replied before grabbing Elena's face and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Woah, guys, cool it with the PDA" Louise said loudly as Stefan and Elena broke apart to see the brunette covering her eyes with one hand as though to block the image of them two kissing, making them both laugh.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena said as she looked up at her boyfriend with sparkling brown eyes.

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." he replied. Louise couldn't help but notice he seemed somewhat calmer and more cheerful.

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena questioned her voice full of hope.

"Yeah," The vampire nodded. "I mean the worst part is over so...now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible."

"I'm okay with that." Elena blushed gently as he leaned forward once again to press his lips to hers. Louise rolled her eyes looking away from the pair.

"Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch."

"You're welcome"

"You're not gonna kiss again are you?" Louise joked as she watched the two look lovingly into each other's eyes. "Because we're gonna be late..."

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you guys, I'm gonna grab my stuff." Stefan said gesturing back to his car. "I'll be right behind you."

Louise's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at Stefan as he brushed them off with a charmingly convincing smile. The vampire noticed her glanced and gave her a smile, Louise returned it before turning, quacking her pace to match Elena's as they walked to history.

"Do you believe Stefan is really okay?" Louise questioned as they walked through the halls of Mystic High.

Elena immediately turned to her sister and stopped, making Louise halt too. "What do you mean?" she asked and Louise shrugged.

"I dunno, he just seems a little..." She paused, her face scrunching slightly trying to find the right words. "Odd." Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's probably nothing though, right?" Before Elena could ask anymore, Louise dragged her inside their history class.

The two took their seats beside each other in the third row. Gradually the rest of their classmates began to pill in. The youngest Salvatore was the last to enter, taking his seat next to Elena and not to far behind, Mr Saltzman walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day." he informed the class, moving to his desk and perching on the edge. "Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?" Alaric shrugged causing the class to chuckle lightly at the level of sarcasm.

Before the teacher could continue, the door swung open and Bonnie Bennett walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." The witch said sheepishly and moved towards the seat next to Louise.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie."

Both Louise and Elena turned their heads in Bonnie's direction with the biggest smile on their faces. The witch returned the smile before it faded when Stefan also smiled at her, she turned her head immediately. The girls shared a confused glances.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Louise screamed across the school yard when her and Elena spotted their best friend scanning some papers in her hand at the end of day. The petite witch didn't halt in her movements as she continued her journey as she didn't hear the brunette. The twins covered the large distance between them and once they got closer, Bonnie finally whirled around to face them.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted but it wasn't with the usual joy or a bright smile.

"Bon, it's good to see you!" Louise grinned before she pulled her friend into a tight hug. When she didn't feel Bonnie return the hug, she pulled back and is shocked when she saw a strained smile directed at her. She tried her best to ignore it as she added; "We tried to grab you after class but you already taken off."

"How are you? How's your family?" Elena asked.

"We're dealing, it's been hard." Bonnie replied briefly with a shrug.

"We missed you like crazy." Louise piped up, expecting a 'miss you too' but those words never left her friend's mouth.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Bonnie said the words slowly to reframe from the anger that wanted to be let out.

"I hope that you understand why I called..." Elena trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. "I wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why. I just...shouldn't know." Bonnie replied.

Just then Caroline interrupted any next words to be said as she bounced over, capturing the witch into a bone crushing hug. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home! I know we talked everyday but I missed you."

"You two talked everyday?" Louise asked the blonde.

"Yep." Caroline replied brightly. Louise glanced to Bonnie, a pure offended expression plastered on her face but Bonnie avoided eye contact with her. She had tried multiply times, practically everyday, to get in contact with Bonnie but received no reply. She darted her eyes to see her sister's upset face and the two shared a glance.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Better. Better." Bonnie said and Louise is shocked and a little upset to see a genuine smile, not a forced one, directed at Caroline. "You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court." Caroline said with her bubbly attitude.

"The Founders' court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked her brows furrowed.

"The Founders' court!" Caroline told her and seeing her still confused expression, she continued. "You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you, Louise and I are on it."

"What?" Louise's eyes widened and she looked utterly surprised to hear that. She never remember signing up for it. Caroline and Elena were the ones who were mostly excited to enter the pageant.

A look of realisation, lit up Elena's face. "Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago...I completely forgot."

"I never signed up for that, why am I on it?" Louise questioned, looking between her blonde friend and her sister.

"So, are you two dropping out then?" A slight tinge of hope was expressed on Caroline's face. Louise had to supress her urge to scoff.

"No," Elena said and Louise gave her a puzzled look. "We can't" She looked towards Bonnie.

"No?" The blonde asked confused.

"Their mum is the one who wanted them to enter." Bonnie answered.

"I thought, mum and I agreed that it was only you who would enter." Louise said to Elena.

"When we went to sign up, she scribbled your name down as well." Elena explained. "She thought when the time came she'd be able to convince you but now.."

"She's not here to do that." Louise finished in an almost whisper. She frowned. She had to do it now, her mother wanted her to it but would it feel wrong if she did it without her? But if she didn't then she would feel so guilty about disappointing her mother's wishes.

"Just make sure you make it to the interviews on time, okay?" Caroline told them before rushing off.

"Something, I'm not looking forward to."

"Why not? It's the title that every girl in Mystic Falls want, well expect me." Bonnie said.

"It's not my thing, Bon." Louise replied. She was never interested in these things. It was always something Elena and their mother bonded over. She sighed. It's the sort of thing Caroline cares about. I can guarantee she'll be the winner this year."

* * *

Louise stopped in front of the large oak door, raising her knuckles but the door swung open to reveal Damon Salvatore.

"How did you-"

"Vampire hearing. I heard your foot steps coming up the driveway." he replied. Louise remained silent as she thought what to say next. How does one even begin to approach the particular conversation she was about to have with him. Finding her silence annoying, with an eye roll he asked. "What do you want, Louise? If it's Stefan you're looking for then you have to wait for him to finish eating the Mystic Falls rabbit population."

"I'm looking for you." Louise admitted. At her words, his lips curled up with a trademark smile.

"Well what can I do for you?"

"The Miss Mystic Falls pageant is coming up and I'm on the list so I was wondering if you would be my escort." Louise hurriedly finished but his lack of response started her babbling mouth up. "You don't have to. I know it's last minute, I didn't even want to do it but my mum signed me so-"

"Louise," Damon cut her off, placing his hand on her arm. He shook his head with a light chuckle. "I would be honoured to escort you."

"Really?" she asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, why not." Damon shrugged. "I was around during the first pageant. I know how to dance and I look great in a tux."

* * *

The next day was full of pageant duties, Louise found herself in the Founder's hall where the interviews were taking place. She waited outside the interview room and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She remembered what Caroline had told her, earlier that day when they spoke about what to say. Just be honest and don't spazz.

When Louise walked into the interview room she saw the large table where the committee sat. It was made up three members but the only familiar face was Carol Lockwood. She did her best with answering all the questions that was thrown at her. The half hour past and the interview was over.

Worrying about the pageant took her mind off everything.

A little while after the interviews, at Mystic Falls High, Carol Lockwood was using the cafeteria to teach the dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners. Louise was currently stood opposite Damon, who actually surprised her by actually turning up to rehearsals. "Honour your partner." Carol instructed and all the girls, along with their escorts bowed at each other.

"Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes."

"As if we need a dance to do that." Damon whispered to Louise as they circled around each other with their right hand not touching. Louise laughed, her cheeks flushing red and she looked away from him.

"Left hand around."

"I like you like this." Damon stated suddenly, moving the same as they did before but this time with their left hand.

"Like what?" Louise asked.

"Both hands."

They followed Carol's instructions, raising both hands and circling each other without touching. Damon shrugged. "Relaxed I suppose." he said. "Ever since we met, you've been in the middle of some crisis or another."

"Oh and I suppose you had nothing to do with that?" Louise replied with just a touch of flirtation.

"I wouldn't say I am the one who's been most to blame, no." Damon said coolly, his grin fading. The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her sister's squealing and her and Damon turn to see Stefan twirling her and then dipping her.

"No! No!" Carol cried, running over to them. "There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." She moved back from them and continued observing the rest of the contestants. "Very nice, Louise!"

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood." Louise smiled and she caught her sister's glance and smirked. Elena rolled her eyes playfully, sticking her tongue out.

Carol continued with teaching the rest of the routine. Now they were on a little break when Caroline and Bonnie, who was filling in for Matt, walked in. Stefan and Elena walked over to the pair and the witch didn't look happy to see them.

"Come on, let's go over here." Louise said quickly, pulling Damon's to the side away from the others.

"Embarrassed?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Louise questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Caroline and Bonnie both hate you. And for rightful reasons." she muttered the last part.

"But you don't" he whispered leaning closer to her. Loise heard a light gasp coming from over Damon's shoulder and the vampire turned. "Caroline." Damon smirked as the blonde approached them.

"Damon Salvatore is your escort?" Caroline asked Louise as if Damon wasn't standing there. Louise doesn't respond she just grinned.

After thirty more minutes of rehearsals, Damon had stalked off to go about the rest of his day. In the corner of the cafeteria, the youngest Gilbert twin pulled on her navy hoody, flicking her chestnut locks over her shoulder before threw her bag over her shoulders. She turned and almost bumped into her perky blonde friend.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Caroline questioned, hands on her hips.

Louise's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Erm, rehearsals for the pageant..." she trailed off.

"That wasn't just dancing." Caroline whispered, her eyes darting around the nearly empty cafeteria in search for Damon. No signs of the vampire, she returned her gaze to the brunette. "Are you finally gonna tell me what's up with you and Damon?"

"I've told you before we're friends-" Louise stopped as Caroline spoke mocking in unison with her saying 'we're friends'. The blonde rolled her eyes and Louise frowned in annoyance.

"Cut the crap, Lou." Caroline said. "After practically walking in on your make out section with Damon a few weeks ago, there's something going on between you two. And nothing you say will convince me otherwise." Louise's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Caroline waited for a reply as she watched her friend's mouth open and close like a goldfish.

The blonde folded her arms across her chest. Her brows raised in suspicioning as she spoke. "So you're tell me, Damon Salvatore agreed to be your escort just like that?" she questioned. When she had been with Damon, he wouldn't even dance with her at the founders party and now he's showed up to rehearsals for someone who was just his 'friend'. It didn't add up.

"It was a last minute thing and Damon's just being nice." Louise told her, earning a scoff from her friend. "He is capable of that, you know."

"Yeah, right," Caroline shot back. "Just be careful with him okay? I saw the he was looking at you. He is definitely into to you."

Louise didn't respond. Secretly, she was glowing. At least this wasn't her imagination, if even Caroline - who could be slightly self absorbed and therefore not the most observant person in the world - could notice Damon was showing emotion, it had to be real. Caroline took her silence as a challenge.

"I'm not kidding, Louise!" Her words snapped the brunette out of her thoughts and she refocused on her friend speaking. "That wasn't his usual asinine behaviour. I've seen him tease you and countless others with his comments and gestures that border on harassment but the way he was looking at you-"

"Mrs Lockwood said, flirt with your eyes." Louise joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, no." Caroline shook her head. "That wasn't just a look of a guy that wanted to get in your pants. That was the look of a guy who wanted to get into your heart. All I'm saying is be careful. I don't trust him."

"I do." The brunette replied instantly. It surprised her.

"Well I just hope I don't have to say 'I told you so' anytime in the near future."

* * *

7th February 2010

The day after all the pageant duties and the day of the official event. The Gilbert twins held their dress bag in their hands as they walked down the stairs.

"She barely looked at Stefan since she got back. She blames him and Damon, doesn't she?" Louise asked. The eldest Gilbert had informed her about her chat with their witch friend the previous day.

"Yeah." Elena nodded in confirmation. "She blames them and she doesn't want anything to do with them. However she said she's not going to put me in a situation to chose sides or you. She's just having a hard time with it." She finished with a frown.

"She'll come round." Louise trying to assure her sister and herself as well. She could understand where Bonnie was coming from. Her grandmother just died and she has to deal with all of the supernatural stuff that's going on around by herself. And she barely knows how to control her witch powers, let alone dealing with vampires.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the door knocked and Elena reached to open the door.

"I heard you're driving." Elena grinned and Louise sent him a smile. They couldn't help being a little happy they wouldn't have to be riding with their uncle john.

"Yeah I am." Alaric said, as Elena moved aside to let him inside and closed the door behind him. "Let me get that for you." He took both their dresses from them and they muttered their thanks. He snuck a quick glance to Louise then back at Elena. "How...how is Stefan?"

"What do you mean?" Elena's eyebrows furrowed together and Louise perked up. She had her suspicions about the Salvatore and now Alaric was asking questions. Stefan must have done something out of the ordinary to worry Alaric.

"You know, he seems on edge."

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now." Elena replied. She stared at glance with Louise and Alaric watched her still sceptical.

"Alaric." John's cheerful voice boomed through the hallway. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric responded as Jenna descended from the staircase.

"I thought I was driving." John asked confused.

"No need, we're going with Rick." Jenna said, moving to stand next to the history teacher.

"Are we ready?" Louise asked.

Jenna nodded before looking towards John once again. "Jeremy can ride with you."

Alaric drove them to the Lockwood mansion, dropping them off at the side entrance before going off to park the car. The place was already filling up with people. The girls shuffled inside quickly and was escorted upstairs to the room where all the girls were suppose to get ready.

Louise sat next to Elena in front of the large mirror in a baby pink satin robe. She had two big clips on each side of her newly curled chocolate brown hair to keep them out of her face as she did her makeup. The brunette finished brushing a shimmery coloured eyeshadow over her lips and looked up in the mirror to admire herself. She smiled slight, closing the eyeshadow palette. Her mind couldn't help but wonder to her mother, wishing she was here to see her walk down the staircase and dance with Damon.

"Thanks for helping us." Elena said gratefully, looking at her aunt in the mirror while applying blush on her cheeks.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna joked as she took a strand of Elena's hair and wrapped it around the curling iron.

"Oh, come on, aunt Jenna. You're doing a great job." Louise told before smearing a red lipstick on her lips.

"You know I remember when my mum and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." Elena reminisced. It was hard not to think of their mother on events like this - this town's community had meant everything to Miranda Gilbert. Elena remembered a time when she thought she'd be just like her mother, but she didn't think that the girl she once had been would recognise herself very easily these days. The pageant didn't seem important at all now.

Jenna fiddled with a hot curl that fell on Elena's shoulders. "So were you if I recall."

"I was." Elena replied simply. "She just made it sound like so much fun. She was so convince she would get Louise to change her mind about signing up but...lots has changed since then." Her voice saddened and Louise frowned.

"I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet. I just...I think I'd-" Elena paused glancing over to her sister. "I mean, we'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Louise gave her a small smile and nodded in agreement. A long deafening silence pursued the declaration as Louise and Elena turned back to face the mirrors in front of them. Elena glanced up at her aunt face in the reflection which was reflecting the same expression as both her and her sister.

"Well I tell you one thing," Jenna began, breaking the silence. "Your hair would have a better chance if she was."

"Okay, I should go put my dress on." Elena said, turning to face Jenna. "Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." she added, pointing a finger to the curling tongs.

"Wait, Elena. I'll come with you." Louise said quickly as she pulled the two clips out her hair and placed them on the table. She ran her hands through her curls a few times and as she examined herself in the mirror a strange thought crossed her mind; this was the same face Vivienne saw when she looked into the mirror. Fighting the chill running down her spin, Louise dismissed herself and abandoned her seat, following after her sister.

The two brunettes entered the changing room and the first thing they saw was Amber Bradley, another contestant, pacing the length of the room while nervously gnawing on her newly manicured nails. The blonde was struggling to slow down her irregular heavy breathing.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asked, concern dripping in her voice as she took a few steps towards the blonde.

Amber gulped and shook her head. "I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks." she said with a nervous chuckle, resuming to walking back and forth, trying to calm her nerves.

"Do you need some privacy?" Louise questioned, titling her head towards the door. Amber shook her head side to side.

"Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air." The blonde said and with that she hurried out the door.

Louise and Elena both watched her leave before they turned to look at each other and shrugged. They walked to the stools where their dresses hung, before Louise could unzip the bag she noticed a pair of icy blue orbs staring at her through the mirror. He was dressed in his suit.

"Hey," Louise greeted a little breathless from the interruption. "You can't be back here." She chastised him lightly and Elena turned around sharply. Damon smirked for a second but then his face set into more serious lines and Louise readied herself for the almost certainly bad news that was bound to follow.

"Damon?" Elena asked confused.

"We need to talk." His tone was just as serious as his face, which was rare for him.

Louise held up her dress bag in her hand. "Does it have to be right now?"

The two brunettes looked at the vampire just as he opened his mouth and sighed. "Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?!" Elena gasped horrified.

"Are you serious?" Louise asked, though she knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't joke about something like that. "I knew there was something up with him." she muttered, the looks directed her way from both companions made her realise she spoke those words out loud.

"Yeah," Damon sighed. "A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena tried to argue. She swallowed. She thought if her nerves were strung any more tightly then they might just snap.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." he revealed, watching her carefully. Louise looked at him as if for confirmation and he nodded sadly. A quivering Elena walked over to the couch in the changing room, sitting down and setting her dress bedside her with a shock and hurt expression.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered. Louise quickly joined her on, lifting her hand to pat her back and kept her mouth shut.

Damon continued telling the girls about his brother's behaviour. "He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena said not wanting to believe it.

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

"This is all my fault." Elena sighed, lowering her head in her hands. She was so quick to blame herself. "I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

"Elena, don't say that." Louise tried to comfort her just as the door opened and the youngest Salvatore slipped in dressed in his black suit.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked suspiciously his eyes narrowing towards his brother.

"I was just filling Elena and Louise on your extra-curricular activities." Damon admitted with a smug smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. A gentle but fake laugh companied his words as fought the anxiety from creeping on his face.

"Oh, come on." Louise said with a little eye roll at his words. "Cut the crap - don't try acting innocent."

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Disappointment was ringing loud and clear in Elena's voice.

"Uh-" Louise looked between both Stefan and her sister before grabbing her dress and standing. "How about we give them some privacy, huh, Damon?" She ushered him out the door. Stefan and Elena needed to talk and them two being their was just complicating the situation. "Why did you tell me this earlier?" Louise hissed, smacking Damon's arm once they were far enough away from the room.

"I didn't know for sure until Sheriff told me about the robbing of the blood bank." Damon told her. "He's completely out of control."

"Well we have to do something about it before the council gets a whiff of this but how when there's a pageant full of witnesses."

"Oh, dear, you're not dressed either." Carol Lockwood approached them with a disappointed look. "And Damon, what are you doing here? Escorts wait downstairs."

"I forgot something and Damon was just bringing it to me. He was just leaving actually." Louise said staring pointedly at the vampire. He nodded and started walking away but not before he winked at her. She had not time to react as Carol was ushering her into one of the spear rooms to change.

* * *

"Louise, come on. It's nearly time." Louise heard Caroline call nervously through the door.

"I'm coming, just a sec." The brunette replied as she smoothed down her blood red gown once more. Her dress was floor length, made of satin with a square neck and thin straps over the shoulders. She hardly recognised her own reflection in the ceiling length mirror. Her usual straight hair, fell in loose bouncy curls around her face; her make up was perfect. It was more than that though. Louise felt different.

She felt older, more grown up and more at peace than she'd been since her parents' deaths. She dearly wished her mother, the one she was doing this for, could be here to see this day.

"Louise!" Caroline called once again.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." Before giving herself one last look in the mirror, Louise walked out the room and met her very nervous, yet excited blonde friend on the on the landing. Caroline looked stunning in her green silk dress which had an A-line cut that reached the middle of her thigh. "Wow, Caroline. You look great!"

"So do you." Caroline grinned. "Now I know you've got this in the bag and I just wanted you to know, I'm okay with that." Louise couldn't help but roll her eyes at her words.

"No way. You're going to get it and honestly I don't care." Louise said, taking Caroline's hand in her own. "I can't think of anyone that deserves this more than you."

Caroline opened her mouth to argue but they were joined by a frazzled Elena who wore a simple blue dress that was tight around the bust and flowed down to her feet. She immediately went to the balcony looking down at escorts and guests. " Do you see Stefan down there?" she asked. Mimicking her actions, Caroline and Louise looked over the banister but there was no signs of the younger Salvatore.

"Nope," Caroline sighed, moving back. "Just my boring fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Louise asked curiously.

"They wouldn't let him out of work." The blonde told her before turning to the eldest brunette. "Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know." Elena replied. "What am I doing?" she questioned herself. "I never should have gone through with this."

"What do you mean?" Caroline quizzed.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Elena said. Louise stared at her sister in shock but before she could say anything her blonde friend jumped in,

"No, no, no way, no." Caroline's words stopped Elena from walking further. "You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you, let alone you two." she admitted and the twins both wore disappointed frowns. "Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mum."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Mayor Lockwood announced. Caroline squared her shoulders then walked gracefully to the head of the stairs.

"Care's right, Elena. We're doing this mum." Louise said and Elena lets out a breath of sigh before she nodded. "Together."

"Elena, you're next then you Louise. Be ready." Carol Lockwood informed them.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." The mayor announced. Elena gave Louise one last look before she walked to the stairs. Once she was at the edge of the stairs, she saw one of the fill in escorts in her boyfriends space. "Oh change of plans, Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Joshua Fell."

Louise's expression changed to confused as she heard the mayor correct himself. Seconds later her own name was being called.

"Miss Louise Gilbert, escorted by Damon Salvatore."

Louise looked down the stairs and sure enough, there stood Damon, looking especially fine in his dark formal suit. She kept a tight grip on the railing as she descended the stairs. She couldn't see anything aside from Damon's captivating blue eyes. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Damon took her hand, leading her outside where the other girls and their escorts were.

"Where's Stefan." she whispered at a volume only Damon could hear. She could feel eyes on them as they passed.

"I don't know." he whispered back at her. Out of the corner of her eyes Louise saw Jenna and Alaric exchange glances. They reached the other contestants and Damon took a stance across from her, unable to take his eyes off the beauty in front of him.

"What are we gonna do?"

They both leaned in to bow at each other. "Right now, we just have to get through this." he said as he leaned back straight.

The music began to play. Her and Damon stalked around each other, their hands together but not quite touching. It wasn't like how they practiced before, this was different. It's the simple intimacy of the near touch. Mrs Lockwood was right, Louise thought. She could practically feel the electricity jump across the inch of space between her and Damon's hands. His eyes never left hers as they moved around each other; the music and any other sounds faded away until it was only them in the room.

God he was beautiful - handsome was too weak and colourless to describe him.

A smile played on her lips as Damon took her in his arms and they began to waltz around the room. He smiled back at her. Louise's heart was pounding so loud in her chest as they spun around the floor. Pressed so tightly together, he can feel the heat on her, smell her - practically taste her blood. A hundred other people watched but he can only feel her stare. They kept in time perfectly and her gaze has yet to leave him.

Louise drew away from him and it's only now he realised the music stopped and the dance was over. She dipped into a curtsy without lowering her eyes and Damon inches his head. The moment shattered as everybody applauded. Damon opened his mouth as if to speak but Caroline appeared between them, her arm going around Louise's waist as she steered her towards the stage.

"I was watching you!" The blonde told her quietly. "Damon can dance, can't he?"

"Yeah." Louise agreed, glancing over her shoulder back to where he was standing, watching her go.

After the dance all of the contestants were all lined up on the stage, waiting to hear the winner. Louise stood on Caroline's right while Elena was on the blonde's left. Louise's eyes looked amongst her fellow contestants see that Amber Bradley was no where in sight and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach it had to do with Stefan.

"Where is Amber?" Caroline asked the questioned they all wondered.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged. The matter of Amber Bradley's absence and Stefan's previous outburst had not left her mind during the dance. She glanced around the crowd as if to look for clues. Amber's parents were there, looking bewildered and worried.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Mayor Lockwood spoke into the microphone and everyone applauded.

Louise turned to look at Caroline who was biting her lip nervously. A huge grin was plastered on Louise's face as she watched her friend and waited for the announcement. The blonde gave a slight confused look but it was obvious her prediction came true. "So, without further a due it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline is in total shock at the results. She hugged Louise first then Elena.

"Congratulations!" Elena grinned.

"I actually won!" Caroline said still in shock.

"Of course you did. I told you." Louise reminded her as she went off to accept her sash and the crown. She cover her nose and lips with her hands and smiled.

* * *

 _"I don't hurt people." The younger Salvatore told Amber Bradley as he paced back and forth in the parking lot of the Lockwood mansion. "I don't do that. I'm the good brother."_

 _"Do you want to hurt me?" The blonde questioned._

 _Stefan stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the human. "I want to kill you." He growled, moving to stand in front of her. "I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood." He swallowed hard, moving her hair over her shoulders and exposing her throat. "Under your skin, pulsating, floating." His fingers trailed over the pale skin of her neck. "Your carotid artery right here." His finger stopping at that area of her neck. "If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any."_

 _"What's stopping you?"_

 _His fingers brushed the blonde strands away from her face. "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back."_

 _"Then don't." Amber replied._

 _"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste." Stefan whispered, his eyes fixed to the flesh of her neck as his eyes grew dark, the veins dancing underneath his eyes._

 _"One taste." Amber agreed nodding. His mouth opened, revealing his sharp white fangs before he latched onto her neck and began to drink her blood._

"Louise? Louise!" Damon's voice pulled the brunette from her vision and she's suddenly aware of her surroundings. Some people around her had turned to see what was wrong and her gaze fell to her feet where she dropped a glass, shattering it. But she couldn't care less about that right as her doe eyes looked back up at Damon.

His pale blues ran over her panic stricken face but before he could question her, Elena ran over to them.

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked immediately.

Damon lead them out of earshot of the other guests. He lowered his voice as he spoke. "There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood."

"It's Amber." Louise stated. Elena turned her gaze to her sister. "I saw her with Stefan."

Elena shook her head. "Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her. " Her mind immediately rejected the idea that Stefan could have done anything to her. "He won't!"

Louise and Damon glanced at each other, clearly in perfect accord. Neither one of them bothered to argue with Elena but they knew she was wrong. Stefan was capable of things she wasn't aware of.

"Let's just find him, okay?" Damon suggested, ignoring Elena's outburst. "Let's get your coats, come on!"

Elena took a deep breath before nodding. The twins moved to the coatrack by the door, fumbling through the coats until they found the ones belonging to them. Damon moved ahead of them, tugging open the thick, heavy door and holding it open for them to step through. They walked out into the cold and past the boundaries of the property and called out for Stefan but it wasn't long till they found him. All they had to do was follow the loud, mind numbing shriek of a teenage girl that echoed through the woods. They rushed toward the scream to see Stefan, still dressed in his formal attire feeding on poor Amber.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled getting his attention as he pulled away from the blonde and let her drop to the floor.

"Stefan," Damon repeated as he watched his brother look towards them, blood dripping from his chin and eyes wide. "Come on get control. It's okay, come on." Damon put himself between Stefan and the girls as he walked towards him, hand raised in an attempt to coax him into gaining control of the bloodlust. "Breath through it man."

Damon moved closer to the wide-eyed vampire, taking in the blood dripping down his chin. He got within inches of his brother, then Stefan snapped grabbing the eldest Salvatore and launching him at least twenty feet. Before Louise had a chance to react, Damon was on his feet again, back in a defensive position. The two brothers faced each other head-on.

"Stefan stop it!" Louise cried, terrified he was going to hurt Damon.

Suddenly, Stefan grabbed at the hairs on his head as he groaned in agony. It was then Louise released they were followed as she turned her head to see her petite, witch friend. Bonnie looked on as Stefan crippled under the pain she was inflicting on him. Slowly, he closed his eyes, losing the primal look in them and he's now conscious of his action. The witch took him a deep breath and released him from the torment she was causing. He looked into Elena's dark orbs, wide and betrayed, a completely different torment overcoming him.

"It's okay." Damon whispered, watching his little brother stumble back. He could see the pain in his eyes. "Stefan.."

The younger Salvatore gasp out of shame as he locked eyes with his girlfriend, who's mouth was hung open in shock and disbelief. He look a look at Louise, Damon and then back at Elena before he rushed off into the woods, leaving them with Amber's unconscious body on the ground.

There was a whimper behind Louise and she spun to see her sister pressing a hand to her lips, her eyes overflowing with tears. Louise wasted no time to ingulf Elena in a tight embrace. Elena sniffled, closing her eyes as she returned the hug.

"Everything's going to be okay." Louise told her, though she wasn't sure she believed the words that fell from her lips.

It wasn't long until the deputies and the sheriff made their way to the scene. Damon had compelled Amber to forget what happened and they spun the story that Bonnie, Louise and Elena found Amber and called Damon. Bonnie reluctantly went along with the story but it was obvious the whole thing made her uncomfortable. Amber was going to be okay but no one was sure about Stefan.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Louise questioned as her and Elena followed Bonnie to her car.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bonnie responded shortly.

"Bonnie, please!" Elena begged. "What did we do?" She didn't get the change to ask that question at school, but this time she was determined to get some kind of response. Bonnie stopped and turning to face the twins, folding her arms.

"Can you not understand that my Grams died because of them? That everything that has been wrong in my life lately is because of Stefan and Damon? I'm sorry, but I can't help but blame them for all that. Look, your my best friends and I am not going to make you guys choose a side, but I just don't understand how you can hang around with vampires and not be bothered by the things they've done!"

Bonnie's words cut deeper than a knife. Louise swallowed a lump in her throat as she met the witch's green eyes. Elena could feel tears welling up in her eyes; this terrible day was just going from bad to worse.

"So...if we hang around Damon and Stefan, you won't be around us?" Louise choked out.

"I don't know." Bonnie answered finally, after a moment. "I need time to think while I decide, I think it's best if you two leave me alone." And with that the witch got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Later at the boarding house, Louise stood across from each other in the hallway, near the stairs that lead to the youngest Salvatore's room. Currently, Elena was in Stefan's room - they had form a plan to vervain him and lock him up in the basement. Stefan need help and fast so that was the best thing they could think of.

Damon leaned his head back against the wall and his eyes fluttered closed, giving Louise the opportunity to study him without his sarcastic comments and sexual innuendos. Her mind drifted back to the pageant, dancing with Damon, his crystal blue eyes boring into her soul as they drifted gracefully across the dance floor. It had felt like it was just them on the dance floor as if the other contestants and their partners had melted away.

The brunette jump at being caught staring when Damon's eyes flew open.

"I know I'm incredibly good looking but it's impolite to stare."

Louise rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. There was a loud crash from upstairs, Damon glanced at Louise before leading the way up the staircase to his brother's bedroom.

They appeared in the doorway, looking down at an unconscious Stefan.

"Sure you want to do this?" Damon asked Elena, who was standing over his body with a vervain dart, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sure." She breathed. Damon moved to pick up Stefan's body and threw him over his shoulder. A tear rolled down Elena's cheek as she watched and seemed to have trouble moving her legs. Louise went to her side, taking the vervain dart from her shaking hand and threw her around her shoulder. They followed Damon to the lower level of the house where the basement was.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon told them as he came back out the cell, locking the door behind him.

"It has to." Elena replied simply.

Damon and Louise moved to go back the stairs but halted when they saw Elena didn't move from her spot. "Coming?" Louise asked her quietly.

"I'm gonna stay here." Elena slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. Damon looked towards Louise, watching her move to take a seat on the floor also, opposite her sister.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys liked that. I added some Gilbert family moments at the beginning and of course we had some lovely douise moments. If you have any questions or suggestions then feel free to leave it in a review. Also, Louise's Miss Mystic Falls outfit is on my tumblr ( tangleddiaires ) if you wish to have a look.**


	20. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

* * *

Elena hadn't budged from outside the cell door since they had locked Stefan inside. Louise still sad opposite her, knees pulled to her chest and head rested on them. Several times during the night Damon had tried to convince her to leave, but Elena had refused. At one point, she had cried. Louise hated Stefan in that moment, for making her sister believe that all of this was her fault - that she was the reason that he was like this. The older Salvatore leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he peered down at the two brunettes.

"Won't Jenna be worrying about you guys when she realises you've been gone all night?" Damon asked.

Louise shrugged in response, too tired to actually form a sentence while Elena once again stood up to peer through the bas. Stefan had stirred but still had too much vervain in his system to really be away of his surroundings.

"What teenager hasn't snuck out at some point?" Elena dismissed.

"I wonder how many have snuck out to imprison their boyfriend to stop eating the town." Damon mused. Louise cocked a brow and Elena looked at him with annoyance. "You should go and get some sleep at least." His eyes flickered to the younger twin. "Both of you."

"Did he feel bad when he did the same to me?" Damon recalled the time, which felt like lifetime ago now. Louise shivered at the memory. "If this works he will thank you for this, Elena, so don't worry about it." She nodded but still didn't budge.

Damon had left the basement, leaving Louise and Elena sat outside the cell. It was nearly dawn outside when Louise looked over to see Elena's eyes were closed; she was on the edge of sleep. They had been sitting outside Stefan's cell for hours now. They hadn't spoken much. Louise stood and peaked into the cell to see the younger Salvatore stretched out on the cot. He was completely still but he wasn't asleep. She frowned. They weren't doing him any good by sitting outside of his cell while he tormented himself.

The brunette bent down and gently shook her sister's shoulders. "Elena, wake up." she said softly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Elena replied groggily as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Nothing but you shouldn't sleep down here. The floor is hard as a rock. We should go."

The eldest Gilbert shook her head. "I can't leave him. Stefan needs me."

"Elena, you're not going to do him any good if you exhaust yourself. We've been down here for hours." Louise tried to reason with her. If she was being honest, she was beyond tired and her bed was calling her. "It's been a very, very long day. You need sleep." _I need sleep_ , she wanted to say. "Believe me, Stefan isn't going anywhere."

Elena looked like she wanted to argue for a second but then thought better of it. "Alright, but I'm not going home."

Louise resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her stubborn sister. "Fine." she said. "Stefan's room it is."

* * *

 _February 9, 2010_

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been a while since we talked. I really only have myself to blame for that. Even when I first started writing in you - vivid numbingly; painful memories of my past - I never went this long. It's weird to admit but things felt easier back then. 'Back then' wasn't so long ago, though, was it?_

 _I'm sorry I've neglected you for so long. There's been so much going on that I wouldn't know where to start._

Louise turned her head to the right side then the left, cracking her neck before she continued to scribble in her journal. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and her tongue poking out of her mouth. Beside her, Damon was lounging, fiddling with a circular device that resembled a pocket watch that Pearl had given him as an apology gift. His feet resting on the coffee table.

A comfortable silence had settled between them in the last hour or so and neither felt the need to break it. Downstairs, Stefan remained quiet, curled up in the cell, dead to the word. Elena was also downstairs keeping an eye on him. Louise had checked on her sister three times now but she refused to leave Stefan. It had been two days since they locked him up.

The muscles behind her knees began to cramp and she shifted uncomfortably. Damon raised his brows at her but didn't comment. She gave him an apologetic glance and muttered. "My knees hurt."

He took her feet in his hands and stretched them over his lap to relieve the pain and she sighed gratefully. They settled back into their routine again, for a while until Damon grew frustrated. He let out a low groan then glanced over to Louise to see if she had noticed. If she had, she was ignoring him, still scrawling on the paper before her. Damon huffed out a loud sigh. Still, the brunette ignored him.

"Louise." The vampire whined, tapping his fingers against her legs.

"Damon." she moaned back, mocking his childish tone, her eyes never leaving her journal.

The vampire squinted, narrowing his eyes at her. He wiggled his fingers as he spoke. "Your little visions you have, they happen when you touch things, correct?"

Louise looked over at him. "Sometimes, yeah but not always." she replied. "Why?"

"Well I need you to see if you can get anything from this." He held up the shiny device and then moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. She closed her journal and settled it in her lap, legs crossed. "Pearl gave it to me. It was one of Johnathan Gilbert's inventions. I just can't figure out what it does."

"I can try to get something but I can't guarantee I'll see anything." Louise told him. "They usually just come to me."

Damon gently set the device in Louie's open hand, it's cool to touch as she stared at it for a moment. Her brown eyes looked up at him then down at the device before closing her hand over it and closing her eyes. After a brief moment, she lets out a gasp as she's overcome with visions of people covered in fire screaming in agony. The images flashed in her mind so fast it was almost a blur. Louise's eyes quickly snapped open and she dropped the device but luckily Damon caught it.

"Louise, are you okay?" Damon asked, concern dripping in his voice. "What happened? What did you see?" She was till in shock and he could tell whatever she saw had troubled her. "Louise..." His voice faltered as he looked at her for an explanation.

Her mouth went dry and she seemed to had lost her voice as she opened it letting air in and swallowing it whole before pressing her lips back together.

"Louise…" His breathless, deep voice came to her sweetly. Her doe eyes couldn't help but look up at him as he said her name. The sound of her name coming from him in this instance was natural and pure. Something, whatever it was made her not scared. "What did you see?"

He reached out to hold her hand in his. Like a steady wave crashing at the shore, Louise felt herself ease. Louise gulped as she recalled the vision before she began to explain.

"I saw fire...people burning alive." she whispered. "It was all such a blur but I've seen it before."

"What do you mean?"

"Recently, I've been having this reoccurring vision. At first it was subtle just flashes and nothing I couldn't handle." Louise spoke delicately with each word. "Then it got more intense, they came in dreams and I would wake up panicking. Blurred spurts came to me but it didn't make sense. I wrote them down in my journal so I could remember the key moments."

"And you just got that same vision when you touched this?" Damon asked, holding up the device as he tried to piece everything together. The brunette nodded.

"Whatever it is, I think it's connected."

* * *

 _The Salvatore brothers snuck around the brush as they watched the towns people capture yet another vampire and move them into the back of the wagon. The same horse drawn carriage that was holding Vivienne and Katherine. It was a suicide mission but they were gonna save them._

 _"Circle around that way." Stefan told his older brother. "I'll distract them. Go." He pushed Damon in the right direction before stepping out in the opening. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!" he called to the men that were being led by Johnathan Gilbert._

 _"Arm yourselves." Johnathan ordered his men and they did as they were told. Cocking their rifles with a tight grip before they followed after Stefan. There was one man left standing guard over the carriage that was filled with vampires and Damon took his opportunity. He creeped round and stuck the man over the head, knocking him clean out, searching frantically in the man's pockets to find the keys to the cage imposing the vampires._

 _Stefan soon re-joins his brother from the wild goose chase he sent Johnathan and his men on. "We don't have long." he told him as Damon pushed the key into the lock and turned it. Opening the door, revealing the many vampires in the dark prison, he searched around for his special one._

 _"Vivienne." Damon whispered when he saw her moving around. Quickly the raven hair boy took Vivienne out of the carriage while his brother took Katherine out._

 _Damon and Stefan as quickly as possible, untied both brunette and began working on taking off the muzzles that covered their mouths._

 _"We're going to get you out of here." Damon cooed to Vivienne._

 _Stefan began to panic when he heard the whinnying of a horse the sound of Johnathan's men approaching them. He urged Damon to hurry, making his brother and himself quickened their movements. Once Damon got the latch off the muzzle, a shot echoed throughout the area and he fell back. A bloody red stain was seeping through his white shirt._

 _"No! No. Damon." Stefan cried as he watched the life leave his brothers eyes. There was no time for him to mourn his brother as he noticed the men getting closer. Quickly thinking, Stefan grabbed the gun from the guard that Damon had knocked out and went to shoot but before he could, another shot rang through the air. He fell back, just like Damon did._

Shooting up in her bed, Louise gasped for air, hand flying to he abdomen as she unconsciously check for bullet wounds. Breathing laboured and heart hammering inside her chest, the brunette glanced around at her surroundings. She was laying in her bed, her bedroom, alone. Still heavily breathing, she ran a hand through her tangled locks.

Her dream was so vivid, it was as if she was in the woods with the Salvatore brothers back in 1864. The loud shrilling sound of her alarm clock pulled her out a deep thought and practically made her jump out her skin. She slammed her hand down on it before placing it over her once again racing heart.

After giving herself a few moments to get her heartbeat to return to normal, she swung her legs over her bed and got up. Louise yawned and trudged towards the direction of the bathroom. She did her usual routine and opted to wear brown long sleeve top, black skinny jeans and a black pair of vans. She styled her hair in it's usual middle part before she grabbed her jacket and bag then heading downstairs.

She walked down the stairs and at the bottom threw her bag down by the front door and proceeded towards the kitchen where she almost bumped into a panicky Jenna rummaging through her bag. Jenna looked up and jumped seeing the brunette in front of her.

"Oh!" she said breathlessly. "I didn't see you there."

"Is today the day of your meeting with your professor?" Louise wondered.

"Yeah and I can't seem to find my...keys." Jenna said as she continued to search through her bag till she found her car keys. She adjusted her bag on her should, focusing on her niece. "Would you kindly inform your sister to call or at least text me to let me she's alright?"

"I will."

"I'm beginning to think Stefan has her locked up in the basement of that place." Jenna joked and Louise eyes widened slightly as she laughed nervously at the irony of her aunt's words. "How is he anyway? Getting better?"

"Yes. The fever is going down." Louise lied, not being able to look Jenna in the eye while doing so.

"That's good to hear." Jenna moved to the front door and the brunette turned to face her. "Okay, well, I'm gonna head out before I'm late. Will you get Jeremy up if he's not moving by the time your ready to go and make sure Elena gives me a call." Louise nodded as she watched Jenna go out the front door.

Louise sighed before she moved to go back up the stairs. She took them two at a time, not caring about the noise; she was going to wake up Jeremy anyway. Without knocking, she barged straight into his room to see him sound asleep.

"For, God sake, Jeremy. Get up!" she shouted but all he did was stir. Louise groaned and shook him but he didn't budge. "Get up!" Jeremy groaned, mumbling something about go away as he rolled over. Louise sighed and she had a lightbulb moment. "Fine, one glass of ice cold water coming up."

Jeremy immediately knowing what that meant, quickly shot up out of bed. "I'm up."

"Good." Louise laughed. "Now get dressed or you'll be walking to school."

* * *

Later that morning, Louise sat on one of the many picnic tables in courtyard of her high school. She lets out a heavy sigh as her chocolate hues travelled around her surroundings at the dozen of teenagers arriving to school. She glanced down at her watch to see she had a bit of time till her first period. She removed her royal purple journal from her bag, opening it to a fresh page to start a new entry.

 _February 14, 2010_

 _Dear diary,_  
 _It's been a week since Stefan's been locked away in the basement. There's still no sign of progress of him returning to his former self. He's refusing to drink any blood, human or animal and he's barely spoken to any of us, Elena included. I can see it's crushing her to see him like this. She's been spending her nights at the boarding house, determined to get Stefan back on his feet._

 _Speaking of Salvatores - I have a confession. I can't lie. Not here. I have to be honest with myself, even if I pretend with everyone else. Now diary, you are the only place I can work at my feelings._  
 _Ever since the pageant my mind has been on Damon. I wanted to kiss Damon. I wanted to touch Damon. I always have-_

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she shrieked, her dairy almost went flying out of her hand. Her head twisted around and her chocolate brown eyes met the blue ones of Caroline. She laughed heartily and Louise rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Not funny, Caroline!" Louise admonished and the blonde just shrugged, grinning.

"You should have seen your face. Priceless!" Caroline laughed, as she took a seat opposite Louise. The brunette tried to keep a straight face but a giggle escaped her lips and she shook her head lightly. She began packing her diary back into her back, looing back up at Caroline when she spoke again. "Hey, what's up with you, Elena and Bonnie? You guys have hardly talked since she came back and I see the weird looks you guys have been sharing."

Louise frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bonnie had been keeping her distance for the reason she couldn't forgive the Salvatore brothers for what happened to her grandmother but Louise couldn't exactly tell Caroline all that.

"I think she she's still sad about grams."

"Well, I know that," Caroline responded in a 'duh' tone. "But you would think she'd want all her friends to be around her now. She's fine with me." she said still perplexed.

Louise shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe-" she paused for a moment. Maybe she could tell her a half truth. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't like Stefan or Damon."

Caroline snorted. "Well, no one likes Damon."

* * *

Louise dropped her school bag on the floor and perched on the edge of her bed. She pulled out her phone ready to dial Damon's number as Elena told while she grabbed some clothes before they head over to the boarding house. She gave herself a brief prep talk before dialling Damon's cell number. She got butterflies when he answered. It seemed so juvenile being nervous about calling a boy.

"Is Stefan okay?"

"You called me to ask about Stefan?" Damon asked which earned an instant eyeroll from the brunette. "And here I thought we were gonna have a secret meeting or talk about what's going on." he joked and Louise shook her head, deciding to ignore his comment.

"Seriously, how's Stefan doing?" she asked again.

"Extra broody. Hold on." he told her not waiting for a reply as the line went silent instigating she was put on hold. She sighed but didn't have to wait more than ten seconds before the vampire returned to the conversation. "He won't eat anything."

"He has to eat something." Louise creased her eyebrows as she crossed her feet. "What's his favourite...Kind of, um..." she stuttered around with her words, having no idea how to word it. She tucked a few loose strands of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"His favourite kind of what?" Damon asked and she could tell he was smirking on the other end, knowing it made her uncomfortable to discuss this.

"Erg, you know what I mean, Damon. His favourite type of animal blood that he prefers?" she finally asked.

"Ew. Gross." Damon antagonised.

"Shut up. Your joking doesn't help this conversation." she said but there is a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do."

"I would say, " _drop dead,_ " but..."

"Ha ha." Damon said sarcastically. There's a brief pause before he adds. "Stefan likes...Puppy blood."

"What? Puppy blood?" Louise repeated not hiding the shock and disgust on her face or in her voice.

"Puppy blood?" Elena questioned as she walked into Louise's room with a freshly packed bag over her shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows at her sister and Louise just shrugged as she listened to whatever Damon had to say.

"Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favourite." She could practically feel him smirking through the phone.

"You're the worst type of person." She scoffed, hanging up the phone and shook her head. Elena looked at her for an explanation. "Damon thinks he's funny. Anyway we better get going." Elena turned and almost walked right into their uncle John who now stood in the doorway of Louise's bedroom.

"Sorry." John apologised as he entered the room much to the twins displeasure. The girls had done a good job of avoiding John since he had come back to town, though they knew Jeremy had spent some time with him. This worried them, on top of Jeremy's distancing himself from them both lately. "I thought we could talk. I haven't had a chance to catch up with you girls yet."

Louise's stomach turned over. She already knew what he was going to say, but she decided to act dumb until he came out with it - always the safer option. The brunette stood from her bed. "We're actually just heading out, so-"

John's lips twitched into a small smile as his gaze fell on a photograph of his brother, Grayson Gilbert with his arms around his wife, Miranda Gilbert. He moved over to her dressed and picked up the photo frame. "Well, it won't take long."

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

John looked back up at the two brunettes. "Well...I know you know." he said somewhat cryptically. Elena kept her face carefully blank and Louise's eyes widened slightly, immediately understanding what he was talking about. The sisters shared a quick glance before returning their attention to John.

"What are you talking about?" Louise questioned pretending to be confused.

"It's really silly to keep pretending." John said and he put the photo frame back in it's place. "What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?" He looked at Elena before looking towards the other Gilbert girl. "And you were getting awfully close to one?"

That took Elena by surprise but she quickly recovered. Both Louise and Elena had known this was what the conversation was going to be about, but they hadn't expected him to frame it the way he had. Guilt tripping them about their parents who hated vampires. However, Elena had an ace up her sleeve."Which mother?" she asked, eyebrow raised at John before walking out the room.

Louise went to head out the door behind her sister, but John grabbed her by the wrist, halting her actions. The brunette turned angrily towards him. "What is your problem?"

"Damon Salvatore is dangerous, Louise, and as your - your uncle," He faltered. "I think you should stay away from him!" Louise laughed in his face, taking him by surprise. He let go of her, staring.

"He's dangerous to _you_ , maybe - I mean, he _did_ kill you, didn't he?" John looked shocked. "Yeah, he told me about that. I know all about your ring." She also had an idea of where he'd gotten it from, though she wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation yet. She was more angry at the fact that he was trying to tell her what to do.

"Louise, he's a vampire. Vampires are monsters and you certainly shouldn't be hanging around one. He'll only end up killing you. That's all they're about." Louise looked at him coldly and was surprised to see him recoil as if he was afraid of her, which was strange.

"Let me make one thing clear, Uncle John." Louise stated. "You try to interfere in my life ever again..." She made sure she left the threat implicit before departing without looking back. She didn't have a thought to spare for John Gilbert at the moment with everything else that was going on.

* * *

Louise walked slowly down the stairs that lead to the Salvatore basement, a bottle of blood in her hand. "Hey, Stef! I brought you something to eat. I mean I didn't get it, Damon did and I'm just delivering it to you. I don't know uh, what kind it is but I was assured that it is 100% Stefan diet approved." she said softy, peering through the bars and frowned at the sight of Stefan curled up. He didn't move an inch, just continued to stare blankly at the wall opposite him.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered ever so softly that she had to strain to hear it. The brunette let out a heavy sigh at his words.

"Yes you are. It's been a while since you ate - you need to eat, Stefan." Louise reminded him. AB+ held loosely between her fingertips. He had to be starving; could he really resist? "Come on, Stefan. You need it, you can't survive without it."

"I don't want to survive." Stefan said his forest green eyes finally looking up to meet Louise's gaze.

"What?" Louise questioned in disbelief. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Louise." he apologised. "No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over."

"Starving yourself now won't undo what you did to Amber." Louise pushed the bottle through the bars, resting it on the edge. She stood silently but Stefan stayed in the same position but she was sure he could smell it. "Yes, you lost control, but no amount of pious brooding is going to change that. The only thing you can do now is learn how to control your cravings so that it never happens again. Drink!"

The brunette sighed again. She shook her head, looking in at the vampire with concern. "Stefan we didn't put you in here because you're the worse person on earth, you're in here because we are concerned about you and want you to get better." She remembered not too long ago when he had Damon locked up in there with intent to starve him, same way he was starving himself now. "You starving yourself isn't helping anyone." Stefan didn't respond, he went back to staring down. "It's not worth it." Still he didn't answer.

After a couple more tries of trying to talk to Stefan and not getting acknowledge, she returned upstairs where she informed her sister and Damon what Stefan said.

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes. "He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." he assured them.

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked quietly, clearly shaken at the thought of her boyfriend ending his own life. Louise wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Damon just leaned back into the couch and shrugged.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it?" Elena asked as the two brunettes looked to the vampire for answers. "Because last time I saw him, he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Damon said, his gaze fixed on the door that led to Stefan.

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena replied sharply, eyes on her hands.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you two gonna be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher?" Louise repeated with a light chuckle. "Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"You know you're my only friend, Louise." He winked at her and she smiled, blushing slightly. He looked between both brunettes. "You two should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourselves." Damon got up from the sofa and picking up his jack from the back of it.

"We'll be fine." Elena assured him.

"You know...You're very trusting of him, both of you are." Damon observed, slipping on his leather jacket and looking at the thoughtfully. "Given the circumstances."

"So are you." Louise resorted. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

The vampire is a little taken back with her statement and he's left with an odd feeling. "I won't be long." he assured them.

"Have fun." Louise wiggled her fingers at him.

"If you feel up to it, you can have another look at the Gilbert device and see you can figure out how it works." He then turned a headed for the door.

After Damon left, Louise felt restless. What was she was suppose to do? Elena's currently downstairs trying to convince Stefan not to starve himself and the other Salvatore is off doing God knows what with her history teacher. So she took that opportunity to explore the very large boarding house.

There was something about walking around a dark house at night, that mange to fill one with a sense of both anxiety and peace. Louise considered this notion as she wandered the seemingly never-ending hallway upstairs. The main light to guide her careful figure came from the moon. Which spilled from the window over the painting and tapestry filled walls. She had a look through the many guest bedrooms of the house but when she got to Damon's room she hesitate at the door but decided against entering.

By the time she reached the stairs that led to Stefan's room she had barely managed to avoid collisions with a wobbly vase, a stuffed wild cat of some kind and what she swore was some cliché suit of amour.  
She had never really been in the youngest Salvatore's bedroom. She climbed the few steps, opening the door and peered inside. The room automatically screamed Stefan. The first thing she noticed was his perfectly made bed and the shelves of books he had. Is this a library or a bedroom, she thought. She stepped in further into the room, moving to the closest book shelf. Her fingers brushed the spine of each book as she studied the large room. A laugh escaped her mouth when she spotted a guitar leaning against the wall.

Louise moved over to Stefan's desk, the lamp was still lit. It was the only light in the dim room. His diary was opened on his desk. She shook her head, telling herself she shouldn't read, it was private. She didn't want to invade his privacy ; a little late for that as she thought looking around the room once again. She couldn't help when her eyes returned to the diary but a line caught her attention.

 _I lost control today._

As she tried to concentrate her eyes felt heavy as the room became fuzzy and she tried to fight the dizziness that became to wash over her. Louise gasped, breathing heavily as her mind floated to a different time.

 _Stefan stood at the quarry where it all started. The first orange hue rays of sunrise peered over the horizon. The soft rays that should have brought warmth to the skin now, sizzled the vampire's skin as he closed his eyes, arms reaching outwards as he welcomed death._

Louise let out another loud gasp as everything come back into view. She was back in Stefan's room, his diary clutched tightly in her hand. She threw the journal down on the desk and made a rush decent down the stairway. Once she made it to the living she saw Damon and Elena.

The raven hair vampire turned his head at her entrance. "You missed story time, Louise."

"Stefan's gonna do something bad."

* * *

"Okay, then." Louise waited expectantly, sitting on the opposite side of the sofa to Damon and tucking her legs underneath her, ready for the story. Elena had gone after Stefan and even though Louise insisted she would go with her, she knew her sister was the best shot at getting through to Stefan. He loved her more than anything. She was pasting the time by listening to Damon's story.

"Did Stefan till you the story about how we were turned?"

"Not exactly. I assumed...I assumed Vivienne turned you." She knew this was a sore subject and because of her own person feelings, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this.

"Yes well, blood was exchanged, lives were taken but there were two major hitches in the plan." Damon began to tell her. "The first was that Vivienne and Katherine were captured. We tried to rescue them and were shot for our efforts, thanks to our dear, old, loving father."

Louise gasped. She had seen the incident earlier in her vision but she had not idea who actually shot them. "Your _own_ father shot you?"

The vampire just shrugged. "The minute we sided with the vampires, we were dead to him. He just didn't know he ended up helping us complete the change." He let out a humourless laugh. "Gotta love the irony."

"So, what was the second hitch?" The brunette questioned, picking up a throw pillow and hugging it, scared she wasn't going to like what came next.

Damon's eyes darkened. "I should think that would be obvious. Stefan." he hissed, hands clenching into fists. He stared off into the distance, the memory still accompanied with burning fury. "Let's just say we thought differently about the transition. When we realised that Vivienne and Katherine were no longer part of the equation, that changed things - well for me."

"I didn't want to live forever for the sake of living forever. What good was an eternal life without the supposed love of my life?" he questioned rhetorically, shaking his head and Louise swallowed. "I was so young and naïve. I didn't want to go on without her, I didn't want everlasting life - not on this earth anyway. Stefan on the other hand was mildly put on. He wanted to complete the change so we would live forever, galivanting around the world for all time." He snorted. "A dynamic duo. See, while I waited for welcomed death, Stefan had already fed on human blood. He was on that high, that heightened awareness that comes with power. The world was alive for the first time in his eyes. I, on the other hand had accepted my fate but he couldn't leave well alone. When he found me, he brought along a little present."

Louise gripped the pillow tighter as she continued to listen to the story as if she wasn't aware of the ending.

"There was a girl. She was young, pretty and...bleeding. Her neck was already pierced, the smell of her blood was overpowering. He brought her closer and closer..." He inhaled deeply at the memory. "And the rest is history. I'm still here today and he's the reason."

Louise tucked her hair behind her ear, swallowing thickly as she took in everything he said. She tried to put herself in both of their shoes but struggled with it. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it before she could say anything.

"What?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I uh, can't imagine what that must have been like. All of it. But is it wrong to say that it was ultimately a good thing?"

Damon looked at her incredulous. "How was it a good thing?"

"Well, you're here. Now. With me." she spoke in a small voice. Her chocolate brown eyes widened slightly, quickly realising how that sounded and backpedalled. "I just mean - I'm glad to get to know you." she clarified.

"Uh-uh." Damon said in a knowing voice. He mood seemed to have lifted into a light banter. "I think you just got a bit girly on me, Louise Gilbert. Fantasying about fate, how all the trails and tribulations were all worth it because the universe knew we were meant to find each other."

"Oh, shut up" Louise said, turning red. She threw the pillow at him but he caught it.

"Little boy lost." Damon announced.

Louise furrowed her eyes brows before she followed his gaze to see Stefan and Elena standing hand in hand. The brunette lets out a sigh of relief as she rose from her seat and rushed over to the pair. She threw her arms around Stefan, hugging him tightly, trying to push all her positive energy onto him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Two chapters in the same day! Bit of a short chapter, I know but hope you guys enjoyed it. Can you believe there's just two more chapters then season one is over. Who's excited for season two because I am! And as always you can check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries where I post little sneak previews and crackship edits I've made.**


	21. Isobel

**Isobel**

* * *

"Don't forget you and Elena signed up for float duty. Feel free to come up with some ideas. Catch you later." Louise read the text from Caroline out loud to Stefan and Elena as she led them into the school cafeteria where more than half the students sat around tables discussing ideas for the Miss Mystic Falls float. Every single student had something to do in order to make sure the parade was perfect.

"Ergh, I hate this." Elena complained as they walked further into the cafeteria. "She won't even pick any of our ideas."

"You never know." Stefan added trying to be an optimist.

"And you, my friend, don't know Caroline." Louise told him and Elena laughed nodding in agreement.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena greeted when he approached them, trying to sound normal around the other students. Louise narrowed her eyes at her history slash vampire hunting teacher and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Louise questioned now sensing a strange atmosphere around them.

"Come with me. We need to talk." Alaric replied before walking of in the other direction. Louise's eyebrows furrowed together while Stefan and Elena exchanged worried glances but the trio followed the teacher without a word. They were lead into an empty classroom.

"So," Louise began as popped her back down on the teacher's desk and took a seat on it. "What's going on?"

"Isobel." Alaric said. "I saw her last night."

Louise's mouth hung slightly open. "What?" she questioned in debrief. She caught her twin's gaze for a second before she looked back to Alaric. "Isobel? As in your dead wife? Our dead mother? The same woman who was turned by Damon? That Isobel?" she rambled on with the questions and the teacher just nodded. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "Well what does she want?"

"To meet you and Elena."

This time it was Elena's turn to ask a question. "Why?"

"I don't know." he admitted, leaning against the desk. "She didn't so much explain as...threaten."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, frowning.

"I told her I wouldn't deliver her massage and she said if I didn't she would start killing students." Alaric explained without sugar-coating.

"Oh, my god." Elena ran her hands through her hair and looked towards Louise. "We're gonna have to meet her aren't we?"

Silence filled the room for a moment as Louise's eyes fell to her lap, a million thoughts running through her mind. Suddenly the classroom door opened and the eldest Salvatore vampire sauntered in seeing Elena sat on a desk in the front row, Stefan stood by the window and Louise sat on the teacher's desk while Alaric leant on it.

"Damon," Alaric greeted. "Thanks for coming."

"Sorry I'm late." Damon smirked. "My dog ate my uh..." he trailed off as Louise raised her head to meet his gaze. "Never mind." His eyes travelled around the room, no doubt picking up on the worried vibe coming from the occupants of the room. "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric announced not missing a beat.

Damon blinked, his head turning sharply to the history teacher. "Isobel is _here_? In town?" Alaric nodded in reply and almost instantly Damon's icy blue eyes flickered towards Louise who continued to bite her lip nervously. The vampire turned back grill Alaric. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No they're not?" Damon asked for clarification.

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric replied, crossing his arms defensively.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely _escape_ you?" Damon questioned clearly annoyed at Alaric's lack of answers.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric replied just as frustrated, a glare fixed on his features.

"What did she want?"

"To see us, apparently." Louise drawled. "Elena and I." Damon's jaw clenched and his head snapped towards Louise, a protective glimmer in his eyes.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan explained as Damon continued to look at the youngest Gilbert, letting the information sink in. "We don't know why or what she wants."

Damon's expression softened slighty at the brunette. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." He continued to look in her chocolate brown eyes hoping to convey the message but Louise shook her head.

"We don't really have a choice." she told him.

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric explained.

Damon looked around the room, seeing if someone would show any signs of the same thing he was thinking but eventually he sighed. "Oh!" he mumbled as he furrowed his brows. "I take it that's not okay with you guys." A slight smirk appeared on his lips but it immediately disappeared when Louise glared up at him.

Elena let out a long sigh before she spoke up. "I want to do it." she stated. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." She glanced towards Louise who straightened up. "Lou?"

"I won't lie...I'm a little curious."

* * *

"Thank God you're here, I don't think I could do this without you." Elena told her sister as they sat next to each other, waiting to meet their birth mother.

"Me either." Louise admitted.

She felt nervous, jittery and scared. All normal feelings which was odd because nothing about this meeting was normal. Nothing about her life was normal anymore. Especially for the fact she's about to meet her mother for the first time - who was a vampire. She looked around the Grill, noticing it was still busy from the lunch crowd. She glanced over at Stefan across the room 'playing pool' while they waited for Isobel to show up.

She was grateful Stefan was here, though she wished Damon could be here too. Louise bit her lip and took another anxious sip of water.

Next to her, the eldest Gilbert wasn't much calmer than her. Elena jumped at the sound to their left and the girls turned expecting to see Isobel but it was just the waitress with Elena's coffee. She doesn't know why she ordered this; the caffeine is not going to help quell the shakes that seemed to have begun.

"Can you hear me?" Elena asked, whispering under her breath to Stefan. The vampire nodded almost imperceptibly. "Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." This earned a smile from Stefan. "I'm happy that you're here. I love you." she whispered and Stefan mouthed back 'I love you.'

"I love you too, 'lena." Louise joked and Elena nudged her with a light laugh. The smile soon faded once a dark haired woman came into view. Isobel. Louise suddenly felt nauseas and now felt this was not a good idea while Elena put her coffee down to hide the shaking of her hands.

Isobel took off her jacket and took a seat opposite her daughters. "Hello Elena, Louise." She looked between both girls. Louise's nose scrunched up slightly. She half expected her voice to be filled with bitterness but it was soft, it was off-putting. "You look _just_ like them, that's eerie."

Louise scoffed as she muttered. "So much for pleasantries." Isobel's eyes narrowed a little at Louise's comment. The brunette gave her a blank look in return.

"You've met Katherine and Vivienne?" Elena inquired in surprise.

Isobel hummed, her light orbs flickering from Louise to Elena. "They found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. They would be fascinated by you two." The way she said it, like it was some sort of science experiment made Louise's skin crawl.

The eldest Gilbert's eyes caught the blue stone that hung around the vampire's neck and put two and two together. "Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena questioned.

"Vivienne helped me obtain it." Isobel grinned, playing with the pendant.

"Who's our father?" Louise blurted out, deciding to cut to the chase. She figured they were skipping the bonding part anyway.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel brushed the question off.

"A name would be nice." Louise pushed.

"It would, wouldn't it?" The vampire smirked. "You two ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." This wasn't a question Elena had imagined asking her birth mother after finding out she was adopted. She assumed she would ask about where she's from, if she loved their dad - if they were still together, grandparents maybe. Instead she had to ask this one.

Isobel shrugged, her face as emotionless as ever. "Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective."

Louise couldn't comprehend that the person, well vampire, who sat across from her was remotely related to her. Even being a vampire, how could she be so cold? She knew both Stefan and Damon well enough to know that it didn't have to be that way. It was a choice Isobel made along the way.

"Human life means that little to you?" Louise questioned in disbelief.

"Means nothing to me." Isobel smiled and the two girls can tell she means it. "It's just part of being what I am."

"No it's not." Elena shook her head. "I know other vampires, that's not true."

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table?" Isobel questioned, a light smirk tugged at he corner of her lips, clearly delighted on the fact they didn't fool her. "Stefan Salvatore." She knew it all. Her eyes flickered to Louise. "And you, you're with Damon, aren't you? Both following in Katherine and Vivienne's footsteps."

"I'm not with Damon." Louise said simply and Isobel just hummed. The brunette pursed her lips. "Why did you want to meet us? Can't be to just catch up." That much was obvious.

"Because I'm curious about you. Both of you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention."

Louise couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. How can she continue to be surprised at anything anymore? "How do you know our uncle?" she questioned.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years." Isobel's face is clearly amused at her own statement. "He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena." The vampire's orbs flickered between her two daughters. "All of which I'm sure you've both thought about."

And Isobel's right. Of course Louise has thought about it. How could she not when not to long ago, Damon had ruthlessly shoved his blood down her throat as a way to get Emily's grimoire back.

"No." Elena shook her head and Louise stayed silent.

Isobel's head tilted slightly, as her eyes fixed on Louise's expression. "I think your sister here begs to differ." Louise looked up, catching her gaze and Isobel smirked before she turned her attention to the other brunette. "But, Elena, that was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old. Both of you. Stefan and Damon won't." Elena's stomach knotted instantly and she glanced over at her boyfriend, the sadness evident on his face. "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

Louise sighed. This meeting was a colossal waste of time. "As lovely as it was meeting you," she began to say, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "We don't have what you're looking for." Louise shot to her feet, ready to leave with Elena close behind.

Their vampire mother isn't satisfied and grabbed her hand, hissing. "Sit down." Stefan began to make his way towards the table - something that Isobel noticed. She looked over to Elena. "Tell your boyfriend to walk away."

Louise winched, feeling Isobel's fingers crushing her arm like a vise grip and she's not naïve to believe she wouldn't break it in a heartbeat given the chance. As she stated earlier, human life means nothing to her and the brunette doubted being her daughter changes anything.

The eldest's Gilbert cautiously grabbed Louise's free hand, her eyes fixed on Isobel's tight grip on the other. She nodded to Stefan to back away and though he does, tension rolled off him in waves.

"Let go of my wrist so I can sit down." Louise ordered. Isobel smirked before letting go and both brunette sat back down. Louise tried not to show how much the throbbing pain in her wrist effected her but it was quite difficult considering it was already bruising "I don't have the invention."

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to me." Louise shook her head. Both John and Isobel wanted the invention which means Damon will do whatever it takes to make sure that never happens. Also, her visions about said invention was scary enough to know she shouldn't just hand it over so easily.

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel sneered as she got up, retrieving her jacket from the back of the chair and folding it over her arm. "It was nice meeting you girls."

She isn't even out the door before the tears sprung to Elena's eyes and Stefan wasted no time in being at her side to confort her.

Louise blinked several times, not realising she had wrapped her arms around herself. A lump formed in her throat from trying to supress the tears now brewing in her eyes. She didn't know what she expected from that meeting. Isobel obviously had no intention of meeting either one of her daughters until she needed something, considering she sent a very strong message with the death of a stranger. Then she threatened Alaric and half of the town just to get her own way.

Louise felt a sudden panic building in her. Was this what a panic attack felt like? She didn't even realise the eldest Salvatore had now joined them.

"Breath, Lou." Elena cooed, stroking her hair calmly.

"Louise? Louise, can you hear us?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes at her. She looked up from the table to meet his concerned filled blue orbs. She could feel the tears threatening to slide down her cheeks but she didn't want to lose it here in front of all these people.

"We should get out of here." Stefan announced, holding onto his girlfriend's hand.

Damon nodded in agreement. "Come on, Louise." He gently gripped her arms and guided her up and out of the chair. She was shaking.

"Damon..." she said, unable to vocalise the thoughts and feelings swirling around in her head.

"I know," Was all he replied and he was surprised when she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, sliding her arms around his waist and holding onto him for dear life. "Hey, it's...uh...it's gonna be okay." He folded his arms around her, stroking her hair and tried to ignore both Stefan and Elena's expressions. "Let's go, hm?"

Louise pulled away, still trying to hide the tears that threatened to overwhelm her and locked eyes with a familiar pair of green eyes. Bonnie. A flash of concern crossed the witches features upon seeing both the twins. The same one she wore when their parents died, when Matt and Elena broke up or when anything bad happened. In an instant the concerned is washed from her face when she caught the gaze of the Salvatore brothers. The feelings towards the two vampires overpowered the ones pushing Bonnie to comfort her best friends.

Bonnie locked eyes with Elena then Louise and before either one of them could say anything she turned and left the grill.

* * *

Later that evening found Elena in the living room, her legs curled under her as she stared sightlessly in front of her. Louise stood in the kitchen, now dressed in a pair of white shorts with pink stripes and a pink camisole with her hair pulled into a bun. She knew her sister was glum so she held a massive tub of double chocolate chip ice-cream and two spoons. She moved from the kitchen to the living room and sitting next to her sister, handing her the ice cream.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked softly.

"Uh, I'm..." Elena began trying to find the right answer. She dug the silver metal into the tub of ice-cream and bringing it to her pause. She paused to answer. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about Isobel." she confessed before popping the spoonful in her mouth.

"Me too." Louise admitted.

"She tuned out to be such a-"

"Disappointment?" The other brunette finished and Elena nodded. Silence fell between the pair for a long moment as the ate spoonful after spoonful of the ice cream. Louise looked over at her sister hesitantly. "I can't stop thinking about what Isobel said." she stated and Elena gave her a look for her to elaborate. "How do you think things with Stefan will end?"

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned as she stared at her sister a little puzzled.

"I mean..." Louise thought for a moment before she spoke. There was no way to sugar-coat what she was about to say so she decided to go straight to the point. "I've really thought abut it and there's only two outcomes. One; when you die since he's...immortal, or two; if you become a vampire but then you have to die for that so-"

"I would never become a vampire." Elena cut her off.

"Not even for love?" Louise pressed and Elena opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. Would she ever consider becoming immortal to be with Stefan forever? "True love?"

"I'm only seventeen years old." The eldest Gilbert replied simply. "How am I suppose to know if I know what true love is?" she asked rhetorically, Louise's eyes fell to the ice-cream tub in her lap. "Besides, you know me, Lou. I've been mothering you your whole life...not just since mum and dad." That Louise could agree on. "I'm meant to be a mother and I don't becoming a vampire is something I would choose."

* * *

The day after the meeting with Isobel, Bonnie had stopped by the Gilbert's resistance to apologise to the twins for walking off when they were clearly upset. Her, Louise and Elena reconciled their friendship. Bonnie was back in their lives and they couldn't be happier. They had explained everything to her about Isobel and the witch had said she would look into it. So now here the trio was, sat in an empty classroom.

"I wanted you to see this." Bonnie said as both brunettes stood either side of her, looking at the old yellowed pages of a spell book. She leafed through the pages then stopped at a page with words they couldn't hardly make out since they were in a different language. There were a few pictures too. "I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." She pointed to the picture on the page.

"That's the vampire compass." Louise mumbled recognising the delicate structure.

"Yeah," The witch nodded. "According to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass..." She turned the page where a picture resembled the rings Alaric and John wears. "Rings…" She turned the page again to the picture of the invention that Isobel wanted. "And the mystery device you told me about."

"That's it but Damon only has the one piece." Louise said, staring at the much bigger picture of the invention.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Vivienne and consequently, Katherine." Bonnie stated, continuing to look at the pages. "But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Johnathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices."

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked curiously. Maybe if they knew what it did, they'd be able t figure out why Isobel and John wanted it.

Bonnie looked closely at the page, reading the old language of Emily's writing. After a few moments, her brows furrowed and she looked up at the twins in confusion. "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Elena said, she too was becoming confused. "Why?"

Bonnie looked between both brunettes. "This is a weapon against vampires."

What does Isobel want with a weapon that could harm vampires? As if something clicked in her head, Louise gasped, her eyes widening. Those visions she's been having about the inventions with people screaming in agony, was the cause of the invention. What exactly did it do? She winched slightly in pain as her previous visions bombarded there way back into her mind in rapid flashes.

After the revelation with their witch friend; Louise and Elena had split off into the crowd to work on the Miss Mystic Falls float.

"Oh, it's you." Louise groaned turning when she got the sense of someone behind her only to come face to face with her birth mother.

"You need a better attitude." Isobel commented.

Smiling sarcastically Louise asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother, Louise." The vampire replied, looking a little disappointed at the question. "I want to be more involved in your life."

"You're not serious." Louise scoffed. "Neither Elena or I don't want you in our lives."

"I understand that. You two already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying." She smiled seemingly trying to look like a devoting mother. "Let's see if I got this right." Bonnie passed them at the moment, smiling at her friend. "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." Isobel looked over Louise's shoulder, causing her to turn to see. "Oh...sad little brother Jeremy and there's Caroline..." Louise glanced to where Caroline was working on the float. "Obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh...And there's Matt, Elena's ex, one of your closest friends. Lots of connections there."

The way she was talking about her friends a chill run down Louise's spine. "None of them are involved in this." she said. "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

"No," Isobel replied moving closer to her daughter. "I have some friends here too. Look," She pointed to where Matt was and the brunette spotted a man dressed as some sort of cowboy. "You see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and...

"No!" Louise exclaimed just as the man jumped on the trailer causing it to fall onto Matt's arm. She tried to get to him, to help him but Isobel had her arm in an iron grip.

She stood helplessly as people started gathering around, trying to help Matt. It took half the football team and a little vampire strength from Stefan, they finally managed it and Louise could relax a little. Matt was going to be just fine.

She turned back to Isobel, her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel told her calmly as if she was explaining why the sky was blue to a toddler.

"And you're doing this just because of Johnathan Gilbert's invention?" Louise questioned incredulously.

"Hand it over and all will be stop."

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me." Louise stated.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel replied as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Louise shook her head. "He'll kill you before he gives it up."

The vampire didn't seem fazed at all. "Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she whipped her head towards where Jeremy was standing a few moments ago. He was gone. "Jeremy?" she called, frantically searching the crowd around Matt. "Jeremy?!" When she turned back to demand her that her mother left Jeremy alone, Isobel was gone.

"What's going on?" Her twin's voice came from behind her.

"She has Jeremy. Isobel." Louise explained and Elena's doe eyes widened in panic. "She's going to kill him if we don't hand over the invention."

* * *

"Louise..." Damon dragged out uncertainly. After telling him what Bonnie had found out about the invention, she told him about Isobel's 'visit' ending with the kidnapping of her little brother. They currently stood in the middle of the parlour of the boarding house, while Bonnie, Stefan and Elena stood a few feet away as she tried to convince him to hand the invention over to Isobel.

"Just hear me out." she pleaded.

Damon shook his head. "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living...dead person."

"You know I'm the last person who would give that invention up, especially with what I _saw_." Louise began to explain to him. "But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie assured them all.

"John and Isobel will never know." Louise explained with a small smile.

"No," Damon said stubbornly. "I'll get Jeremy in my own way."

"Really?" Stefan raised his brow, earning a nod from his brother. "How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Damon clenched his jaw when he realised Stefan was right and his eyes shifted to Bonnie. "Are you even up for this?" he questioned her. "I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." The witch stated confidently.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon resorted and Louise smacked his arm.

"What's your favourite book?"

Damon raised his eyebrow in confusion at the random question. "What?"

"Name a book, any book." she told him.

"Name a book..." Damon mockingly repeated. "How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?"

Bonnie turned around towards the book shelves that lined the wall of the living room and closed her eyes. A book started to shake on one of the shelves and flew across the room and Damon caught it with one hand. He looked down at the book.

"Jack London." he announced, hardly impressed. "Great parlor trick."

"We're wasting time!" Elena spoke up, annoyed at Damon.

"She's right Damon." Louise agreed. "Give me the device."

He looked at her with sympathy but it disappeared when he switched gazes to Bonnie. "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you."

Bonnie smiled at him in agreement. "You're right, you can't trust me."

"But you can trust me." Louise said, her chocolate eyes begging him to believe her. He does. And that's why it goes against every instinct in his body to hand over to her. As he does, he squeezed her fingers, holding on to them and hoping to convey what it's taking for me him to put his trust in her. "Thank you." she whispered before walking over to Bonnie and handing her the device. Louise and Damon locked eyes again and her heart beat quickens which she knows for sure hasn't gone unnoticed by him.

* * *

"Do you see her?" Elena asked nervously, stuffing her hands in her pocket.

Her and Louise searched the town square in the dark for any sign of Isobel. They had been waiting for five minutes and she was late. Louise hoped it was to prove who was in charge but was starting to wonder if the vampire was actually on them. Louise shivered despite the warm summer evening as she turned the device over and over in her hand. She froze, turning slightly behind her and narrowing her eyes into the dark causing Elena to look over at her.

"There," Louise said, with a gesture of her chin, indicating a shadow emerging. Elena whipped around to come face to face with her birth mother.

Isobel wasted no time with greetings of any kind and cut straight to the point. "Where is the device?"

"Where is our brother?" Elena questioned.

Isobel scowled at her daughter. "This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where is our brother?" This time it was the youngest twin who asked as she crossed her arms defensively.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel challenged, causing the twins to look over their shoulders to see the man who had crushed Matt's hand earlier with a woman stood beside him. Louise and Elena turned back to face their mother.

"Did you really think that _we_ came alone?" Louise resorted. It was Isobel's turn to look over her shoulder to see the Salvatore brothers walking up behind her.

She turned back to look at her daughters. She let out a sigh before saying. "For god sakes, call home."

Elena didn't understand. "What?"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Louise's eyes narrowed into a squint as she continued to eye her birth mother suspiciously while Elena turned sceptically as she fumbled with her phone, doing what Isobel told her to do. The telephone rang twice before her brother answered. " _Hello?_ "

As soon as she heard her brother's voice through the phone, she felt an incredible weight lifted off her chest. Elena looked to her twin, nodding at her in reassurance and Louise breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeremy, are you okay?" she asked.

" _Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident._ " From in the background she could barely hear Jenna shout something. " _But yeah I'm okay._ "

"Louise and I will be home soon, alright?" Elena said before hanging up the phone and turning back to face Isobel in realisation. "You were never gonna hurt him."

"No, I was going to kill him." Isobel corrected. Elena took in a staggered breath and Louise raised her eyebrow at the vampire causing her to shake her head. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon." Louise spoke up. "How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you."

Louise's breath hitched, her heart beat was wilding at her announcement and she caught Damon's icy blue gaze from over Isobel's shoulder. He doesn't say anything. His lips pressed together into a neatly straight line and he just stood there, clenching and unclenching his jaw subconsciously.

"Surprised?" Isobel questioned, taking a step towards her daughters. "You had to know you have him wrapped around your finger."

Narrowing her eyes, Louise pulled the device from her coast pocket and handed it over to Isobel. After a long pause she finally said. "Thank you."

Isobel cocked an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Louise replied pridefully as she took Elena's hand, squeezing it softly.

Isobel showed no signs of being hurt by that statement. "Goodbye, Louise, Elena." Her eyes darted between both brunettes. "As long as you each have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine and Vivienne were smart - they got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine or Vivienne." What should have been a compliment sounded more like an insult. The vampire took one last look at her daughters before leaving along with her two minions.

Louise let out a shaky breath and Elena squeeze her hand gently. Stefan walked over to embrace his girlfriend.

When Louise turned she didn't expect the eldest Salvatore to be staring at her. It was a look of longing, anticipation and wonder. His jaw as slightly slack as they held eye contact but no words were spoken. It was almost as if Isobel had ruined the moment for them. Was Damon really in love with her?

Stefan peered over at the youngest twin over Elena's shoulder, when she caught his gave, he gave her a small smile.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello again! New chapter alert...finally!**

 **So in this chapter, the twins meet Isobel, Elena and Louise talk about vampirism and of course we have some Douise moments.** **Founder's day is next chapter, anyone curious to what I'm planning with that?**

 **And as always** **y **ou can check out my tumblr - tangleddiaries where I post little sneak previews and crackship edits I've made.****


	22. Founder's Day

**Founder's Day**

* * *

It was no ordinary day in Mystic Falls, it was the town's 'Founder's Day'. Unlike the past 145 celebrations that went throughout the years, this was the first time Louise had been needed to be a part of it, while the town was in the middle of a hidden crisis of vampire havoc. But she wasn't supposed to think about that today. It was a celebration, and when celebrations are called for, it's a time needed for complete relaxation.

This isn't relaxing, the brunette thought to herself as Aunt Jenna helped her into the dress she is supposed to wear for the parade a little later. It was tight. It was retro. It was so...1864.

"Am I suppose to not be able to breathe in this thing?" She hissed through her gritted teeth when she felt the corset tighten around her torso. Her hand gripped the wooden mirror in front of her as she braced herself.

Jenna yanked at the corset strings once more. "Yep, breathing wasn't a priority for the rich and beautiful women back in the day." She continued to struggle with tying the strap that sealed the back of her niece's dress. Once she finished, she gave out a loud sigh and rested her hands on her hips. She breathed hard, as did Louise. The dress was torture, but it looked good, and her niece looked perfect.

The brunette met her own gaze in the mirror. Her usual straight chestnut brown hair now fell in tight ringlets, half of it tied up while the rest flowed down her back. She wore a deep purple Victorian gothic dress, it opened up like a balloon below her. The neckline was low and the only sleeves were ribbons that hooked around the top of her shoulders. Her jewlwery consisted of; her vervain necklace and silver dangly earrings.

She gave a deep sigh and smiled at her reflection. She was more than satisfied with how she looked but something about the theme bothered her. The theme drew comparison to her. Vivienne Pierce.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." Louise said as she turned full circle to face her aunt who was lazily lying on her bed watching her intently. She sighed, despite how impossible it was in the dress. "Thanks for helping me, Aunt Jenna."

"Well, you're welcome. And, you look beautiful, Louise." Jenna smiled a toothless grin and then got up from the bed. Just as she was walking through the door, she almost knocked over the eldest Gilbert girl. They laughed as Jenna moved to let Elena enter the bedroom.

"Just a little heads up is super easy to trip on, so be careful." Elena told her twin as she gestured to her corset dress. She was already dressed in a beautiful golden period dress that fit her slim figure perfectly. She placed the vervain necklace Stefan had given her around her neck and locked it into position.

"Have you...erm, spoken to Jer today?" Louise asked and she saw her sister stiffen at the question.

"Erm...I decided to give him a bit of space." Elena admitted. "He has every right to be angry at me after everything I did." Her little brother now hates her because in an attempt to protect him from the pain of losing Vicki, she had Damon remove the memories of the death through compulsion. She completely understood why he's mad at her but she just wanted to help him. Was that so wrong?

The younger twin's face softened at the sadness on her sister's face. "He can't be mad forever and I'll talk to him, okay?"

* * *

Damon arrived in the middle of town; it was like a huge case of deja vu. There were people walking around in period clothing and soldiers carrying gun, hopefully fake ones. He spotted his brother who was also dressed up, probably the only one sporting clothes he actually wore 145 years ago when the were in style.

"Look at you, all retro." Damon wiggled his brows at Stefan who was observing the other students getting ready for the parade.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon questioned as if the answer was obvious. "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founders' Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and get my girl." He smirked and placed a tap on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't start with me, Damon." Stefan muttered as he turned away. Damon did the same and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole, "I'm going to be the big brother you never was to me, leave Louise alone" speech. I'm enjoying that." The eldest Salvatore mocked and they both mockingly smiled at each other.

"As long as you heard it."

"What?" Damon raised his hand to his ear and mocked his brother again as he pretended to be hard of hearing. Stefan shook his head gently. "You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

"Actually I've no sense of ' _Damon_ humour'. "

" 'Damon humor'...Hey look, I get it, I get it." Damon held up his hands innocently. "I'm the better, hotter, superior and you're scared, now that Vivienne is out of the picture, that I'm gonna treat Louise like Vivienne treated me or treat her as if she's Vivienne...but don't worry." He placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Louise is _not_ Vivienne." He emphasised this and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"You're right, she's not." Stefan said.

As if fate needed to test that statement, Damon's eyes caught something. He was speechless and his jaw almost dropped open. Stefan followed his gaze to see Louise and Elena walk out in the daylight across the lawn, looking around. Elena spotted the vampires first and Louise second. First their eyes roamed over Stefan who gave them a small smile. Louise grinned as she watched Elena curtise teasingly to her boyfriend.

Damon's eyes narrowed as Louise's genuine smile turned into a playful smirk, that could match Vivienne's any day, as soon as her chocolate brown eyes landed on him. He couldn't help but admire her curls that gleamed in the sunlight. He would be lying is he wasn't taken back at the overwhelming sense of familiarity but Louise had a warmth to her eyes that Vivienne has never been able to master.

After a few moments, Stefan took Elena for a chat and Louise turned back to Damon who was still staring at her. She glanced down at herself and realised he must have been thinking about Vivienne. Something she didn't like. At all. An awkward feeling rose in her chest and she was about ready to turn and leave until Damon cleared his throat.

"We need to talk." At that statement her heart started hammering in her chest. "It's about who your biological dad is," he continued and a breath she didn't realise she was holding escaped her lips. "It's John." He finished - just straight out with it.

Louise's eyes widened in obvious shock. "John?! Is that even possible?" Her voice rose and forehead crumbled. "You're joking, right?"

"There's no proof-" Damon began but Louise cut him off.

"Oh, thank god!" She breathed in relief.

"But..." The blue eyed vampire continued. "He did date Isobel when she was a teenager and turns out he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." He explained to her calmly but it seemed Louise couldn't build up the facts in her head.

"Oh, this is great." Louise shook her head, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "I've spent my entire life practically hate this man and now he happens to be my biological father. Oh the irony!"

"Sorry for dropping it on you like this but I thought you should know."

"I really hope that it's not true. " Louise caught sight of Elena and Stefan pulling apart before Elena went after their brother. She should probably speak to her. Feeling a little awkward around Damon, she turned back to look at him. She bit her lip gently, jerking her thumb to Elena. "I should probably..."

"Yeah, you should." Damon nodded in agreement.

"I-I guess, I'll see you around after the parade."

Damon gave her a light nod and smile. With those final words, Louise picked up he dress and started walking off. The vampire watched as she disappeared towards the crowd.

* * *

All around the town square, the residents of Mystic Falls gathered around the streets to watch the parade floats. Carol Lockwood stood on a stage in front of a microphone, reading off index cards to introduce the passing floats. "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" she announced, causing the crowd to scream and applaud.

The marching band came by on foot, their loud and thunderous footsteps echoed through the streets as they played their favourite ensemble. Once the marching band had past, Carol began to introduce the next float.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The history students waved at the crowd as the float went by. Each student was dressed in a Civil War uniform smeared in fake blood. Jeremy and Tyler pretend to stoot at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carol spoke into the microphone slowly. "Please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts."

This float carried, the Miss Mystic Falls contestants, dressed in their old renaissance gowns and their favourable good looking escorts. There stood Caroline Forbes in a flourishing yellow dress, being crowned as Miss Mystic Falls, with Matt Donovan at the very top. Just below them, Elena stood with Stefan, Louise next to … and two pairs of contestants and their escorts placed equally.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

There was another wave of whispers and howls from the crowd as the float drove by. Louise stood, smiling and waving into the crowd, trying to think around the barrage information and emotions filling her brain. Uncle John, who she's hated for as long as she could remember, may be her father. Considering the hatred she felt towards Isobel, she wasn't doing too well on the biological parent front. She tried to push the negative thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoy the parade.

In the cheering crowd, Bonnie caught her eye as she waved frantically at her. She was thankful she had her best friend back in the midst of the chaos that has become her life. A bright smile spread across Louise's face as she waved back at the witch. Damon with a devilish smirk on his face, stepped in front of Bonnie, crossing his arms over his chest and waved at Louise. Her heart rate quickened as the vampire winked at her.

* * *

After the parade, Louise wasted no time shredding the itchy and uncomfortable corset dress and throwing on a black long sleeve top with a pair of skinny jeans and converse. Her hair was still styled in ringlets. She strode into the slightly less crowded grill, she just wanted to just have a seat and rest till the fireworks later.

Damon who had been waiting in the grill to pass the time, his eyes lit up when he saw the brunette step through the door. Her eyes darted around the place until they locked with the icy blue ones that belonged to the vampire. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

He was quick as he slide to stand in front of her. "Hey," He flashed her a pearly white grin. "You enjoying the ability to breathe again?"

"Yeah," She breathed, laughing a little. "I don't understand how women back then could wear those corsets all day, everyday."

"Well, it helps if you don't _have_ to breathe." He pointed out, hoping to make her laugh again but it didn't.

"That's not funny." she mumbled as her eyes cased down to her hands, remembering the way he had looked at her earlier. She had been right; he _had_ been thinking about Vivienne.

"Sorry, it was meant as a joke." he apologised, observing her closely.

"Yeah, well..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "Glad I could be of service today."

"What?" He frowned, not understanding what she just meant.

"Seeing me in that dress must have been like having Vivienne back for a moment, right?" she questioned, finally glancing back up at him. His stare had now hardened at her words. Did she think he enjoyed seeing her dressed like that, that he was imagining Vivienne? Another thought accoutred to him; was she jealous?

"I would never confuse you for Vivienne." he told her. "And, honestly..." He let his eyes wonder down her body, noticing her jeans hugging her curves just right. "I prefer you like this. The period look, it...didn't suit you." He had enjoyed seeing her in that dress earlier but it had been a little too much like revisiting his past and he was glad she was back to normal.

"Is that an insult?" Louise antagonised, stifling a smile.

"Actually, Louise, it is a compliment of the highest order."

She couldn't help but smile at that. What she got from that was, he prefers her to look like herself and not like Vivienne. She would take that compliment any day. She grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder teasingly.

Damon's who's eyes which had sparkled with amusement only mere seconds ago suddenly became serious. "Your sister is worried about our friendship."

Louise blinked at the sudden change in conversation. "What?"

"So is my brother. They think I'll hurt you." Damon told her, slightly frowning.

The brunette rubbed her forehead in frustration. "They lectured you?"

"Kinda." he replied but shrugged it off. "Nothing worth repeating, though."

Louise felt frustrated at her sister for interfering into hers and Damon's complicated relationship - if you can call it that. "Can I ask you something?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped back, creating some space between them. "Is this-" She gestured between them. "Is this _thing_ between us real or is it all in my head?"

The vampire held his gaze with her, showing no signs of actually answering her question as his icy blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. Moments passed by and still no answer. Her heart jumped to her throat as her nervousness started to get the better of her.

"It's all real, Louise. Every inch of it."

Louise sucked in a breath, her eyes softened and her body relaxed slightly at that. He didn't wait for the brunette's reply as he walked back over to his previous spot at the bar. Louise stared after in shock and he didn't even give her a glance back. Her eyes narrowed but before she could go after him her eyes perked up to the sound of two familiar voices having an argument.

She walked over to the table a couple feet away from her to where her siblings were. "Woah, Jer!" She cut off her little brother mid sentence as he had a go at Elena. "Listen you little brat! What Elena did was wrong and I'm not denying that but the way you're behaving is not okay. You say you can handle the truth but look how you're reacting right now."

"You know, you're just as bad as Elena." At Jeremy's reply, Louise chewed her bottom lip. He had never been like this with her before. "You both lie but you think because you came clean before I knew the truth makes you somewhat better."

"Jer-"

"You can both go to hell." Jeremy spat at the twins before getting up from the table and storming off.

* * *

The crowds of people of Mystic Falls were on the move to get a great spot to view the fireworks. Louise found herself being pushed and shoved as he tried to move through the crowd to find some of her friends. She continued her way through the crowd and suddenly, Damon's at her side, grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" Louise questioned, savouring the feeling of his hands around hers in silence.

"Saving your life." Damon replied which pulled her out her daydream. He didn't wait for her reply as he continued. "Fifteen words or less...Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are their target. Meaning, you're at risk."

"What?!"

"Now, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Elena; get out of here now." He squeezed her hand before letting go and breaking away from her.

"Damon, wait!" Louise called after him. She tried to follow after the vampire but he was swept up in the crowd of people.

The brunette's face twisted in fear as her eyes darted around the town square. Damon had taken off without much of a hint of where he was going, leaving her to find Jeremy and Elena and get out of there as quick as possibly. She scoured the crowd as tried to be as calm as possible. There were at least fifteen tomb vampires mixed in with innocent people of the town, ready to cause mayhem in order to exact their revenge.

She could hear the Mayor concluding his speech followed by the booming of fireworks, prompting a round of applause from the crowd. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness started to wash of Louise, smears of colour painting a scene. There was a tug on her mind as she was pulled into a vision.

 _Bodies after bodies were littered on the ground of what seemed like a basement. Splashes of gasoline were being poured over the bodies. The remains of the gasoline was poured up the stairs and followed by light of a match._

Images flipped quickly as the vision consumed her mind.

 _John Gilbert, flicked the switch on the device which was followed by a high pitched sound._

Louise brought her hands up to cover her ears as a harsh sob ripped through her chest and she noticed through blurry vision that she was back in the town square on her knees. The vision had ended. She took a moment to gather herself before rising to her feet. She put two and two together; Bonnie never un-pelled the device because she wanted all vampires, including Stefan and Damon to be put down.

"Damon!" Louise screamed as she started sprinting. She had to find him. She yelled out his name again as she looked around frantically but he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought of Damon. Suddenly, in flashes she saw Damon surrounded by fire then the sign 'Dr Grayson Gilbert, M.D'

When she opened her eyes, Louise waisted no time in running towards her dad's building. Then she smelt it; smoke. She nearly fell over when she felt someone pull her back.

"Damon's in there!" she yelled, as she struggled against the iron grip that held her in place.

"Louise, calm down!" Stefan told her. "You can't go in there."

"He's going to die, Stefan! We have to save him!" Louise said, her eyes began to sting as tears started welling up.

"The emergency exist." Stefan announced. "I'll get down there but you need to calm down first." Louise inhaled sharply a few times in attempt to follow his instructions.

"It was John." The eldest Gilbert twin stated. "He set this all up."

"Elena, I don't _care_ who it was. We need to get Damon out of there." Louise practically shouted and Elena stared at her wide eyed. "Let go of me, Stefan!" She ordered and the vampire obeyed. Once she was free from his grip she wasted no time to running towards the emergency exist with Stefan and Elena close behind.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" A voice came from behind them and they turned to see their witch friend. Stefan moved towards the door. "The fire will take you out."

"He's my brother, Bonnie!" Stefan stated before swinging the door open and running into the burning building.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled.

Louise moved to go into the building but Bonnie grabbed her hand. "You can't go in there!" The witch told her firmly.

"Get off me!" Louise pulled her arm back. "You lied to us! If Damon dies..."

"Lou, I'm sorry!"

Bonnie closed her eyes and started reciting a spell from memory. "Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!" she chanted as the two brunettes stared anxiously at her and suddenly she stopped chanting and her eyes flew open.

"Bonnie...Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?" Elena questioned frantically.

"I swear, If Damon's dead!" Louise said..

In response the witch's green eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God, Louise. You're in love with him. It's written all over you face." Bonnie practically shouted. Her intimal reaction was to deny her claims but seconds before she could speak. She heard Isobel's voice in her head; 'He's in love with you'. She was speechless.

And in that moment, the door to the building flew open and Stefan's half carrying Damon as they stumbled out the door and broke apart, each catching their breath. Elena immediately ran to her boyfriend. Louise's feet seemed to move on their own.

Without thinking she went straight to Damon. "Oh, Damon," she heard herself say in concern. The words burst frim her mouth, unbidden. "I'm so glad you're alright." she said, ignoring the soot on him and tossing her arms around him, hugging him for dear life.

Damon lightly groaned but smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Who gave a damn if it hurt like hell. It was nice to be needed - to be cared about. She was glad to see him alive and that made him feel...well alive. A little too alive. She was crushing him.

"Louise, I'm glad you're glad that I'm alright and everything but you're crushing me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Louise said, turning red and realsing him. Her face now had smudges of soot from Damon's shirt.

"Don't be." he said, tucking her hair behind one ear.

* * *

Louise remembered the days before vampires had entered their lives. When she and Bonnie would draw on Elena and Caroline's faces during sleepovers because they were the first ones to fall asleep. When she would help Bonnie and her grams make chocolate chip cookies for the annual school bake sale. When the worst thing that could happen would be Bonnie getting too drunk and puking in Louise's car after a party. Those times had been simpler then. Before Bonnie lost her grandmother and before the Salvatore brothers had arrived. Before Louise and Elena had found out their parents weren't really their parents.

Louise missed those times more than ever. As she stood on Bonnie's porch waiting for the witch to open the door, she would have given anything to get those times back.

When the door opened the witch looked surprised to see her but gave her a hesitant smile. "What are you doing here, Louise?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Bonnie had been getting ready for bed. While she still wore her jeans, she had on a thin pink pyjama top.

The brunette raised a brow. "A girl can't come check in on her best friend?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I thought you'd be with Damon or something." she muttered, shifting on her feet. "And you mentioned checking in on Jeremy."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright before checking in on Jer." Louise admitted and her friend raised a brow. "With everything that happened with the device. I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you. I wanted to thank you for what you did for Damon...and Stefan." The witch unsurprisingly winced as the brunette continued. "Even though they were in danger because of the device, I get why you did it. You saved a lot of people tonight - who knows what would have happened if the tomb vampires had attacked. How many loves would have been lost..."

Bonnie's green eyes casted down to the ground before she looked back up again. "So you actually do get it?" She sighed. "I thought you would be so focused on... _Damon_ that all you would see would be me putting his life in danger."

Louise ignored her friend's tone when she said 'Damon' and shook her head as she let out a sigh. "I get it." She was about to add to her statement but she found herself being enveloped into a hug. Her surprised expression was replaced with a small smile as she returned the witch's hug.

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie whispered.

"So, we're good?"

"We're good, Lou." The witch gave her a genuine smile as she pulled back. "But if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him out."

* * *

Vivienne and Katherine Pierce walked up to the Gilbert's residence with their doppelganger's dresses from the parade slung over their arms in garment bags and Vivienne held a purse in her hand. As they made their way onto the stairs, the front door swung open. Vivienne looked up in surprise and expected it to be anyone else than who it was.

Damon seemed to be thinking intently but the expression on his face, it was clear he didn't mean to run into her or her sister. The sisters exchanged a sly glance towards each other. His forehead crumbled as he stared at Vivienne. Jenna who stood on the other side of the door, caught this and looked towards Katherine.

"Erm, Elena, why don't you come inside and give these two five minutes." Jenna suggested. Katherine nodded, she threw a quick smirk at her sister before she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Vivienne asked once it was just her and Damon, carefully composing her expression as not to betray her surprise to seeing the eldest Salvatore at this house, at this hour.

He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing. " The expression on his face disbelieving that he was capable of even trying to do the right thing.

"Which was...?" Vivienne trailed off, the curiously getting the better of her, wanting to know more of his presence as to why he was here and maybe fill in the blanks Isobel had conveniently downplayed.

Damon walked closer to her and with a slight shake of his head, he said. "It's not important." His arms extended towards the dress in her hand. "Let me take this for you."

"Thank you." she replied automatically, keeping to safe words.

Their eyes meet for half a second as he took the things out her hands. She watched as he set Louise's things on one of the porch chairs. His gentleness, unnerving her - making her angry that a human girl might have temporarily replaced her in Damon's life. But she couldn't lose control, not yet. She needed to see it through.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it." Damon said breaking the silence, his voice distant. Vivienne watched him closely, noting how he fidgeted with his ring, his nervousness revealing his vulnerability as he broke down his walls. "How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Louise. I don't do good. It's not in me." He looked away, ashamed of the evil in him. Something she worked so hard to create in him and now he's losing it.

She pretends to ponder the question when in reality she's trying to figure out the person in front of her. She hadn't seen this Damon in a long time and it slightly confused her. Where was the man who was merciless and kills for fun? Where was the man who was afraid to admit weakness? This wasn't her creation. All of this, his words, his facial expression and his emotion. All because of her lookalike. She helped find it in him.

Her shoulders lifted in a light shrug. "Maybe it is." she said mostly to continue the conversation.

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you...and Elena...and...Bonnie," He held up his hand as if he ticked off the names on his fingers. "Who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you." he replied simply which caught Vivienne off guard. "Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving." Damon continued, the emotions in his voice threatened her temper.

She couldn't believe it. She was Damon's obsession, but this girl, this Louise, she was the one he truly loved.

"And I wanted to thank you for that." he finished and Vivienne could tell he meant every word. Her ears bled hearing his honesty and she wanted to hurt him for saying it because in her head, he's forgotten he's suppose to love only _her_.

"You're welcome." Vivienne replied, wanting to end the moment before she lost control and reveal herself by ripping his heart out.

Damon had narrowed the gap between them to mere inches as he leaned forwards, his warm and plump lips grazed her cheek. Her eyes remain open and her forehead crumbled in thinly veiled anger and confusion. He slowly pulled away. She was conscious of his every move but most of all - the love and desire that filled his eyes. It left a ghost smile on her lips.

Damon stared at her, almost in awe and his eyes flickered to her lips. He slowly lowered his head, bringing his lips once again closer to her own. He moved slowly enough that she could pull back. Vivienne almost did, anxious that he would sense something was wrong. Damon gently grazed her lips with his once, once, then twice before sinking deeper into the kiss and pressing his lips fully against hers.

His lips were gentle and yet desperate at the same time.

The front door swung open and Damon is the first to react, pulling his mouth away and turned away from the door sheepishly. Vivienne looked towards the person who had interrupted them and frowned, dropping arm from Damon's neck.

"Five minutes up, you should probably come inside." Jenna said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"I think you should come now."

Vivienne nodded, stepping away from Damon and picked up Louise's things. She didn't look at Damon as Jenna moved aside to let her inside. Damon slowly turned to look towards Jenna who rolled her eyes and without another word, closed the door behind her.

Jenna raised a brow at her 'niece' as the two stared at each other for a few moments. "So, ae you and Damon-?" Jenna questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't asked." Vivienne said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Jenna held her hands up in defence. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." The sound of footsteps made them turn their heads to the stairs to see, Katherine, pretending to be Elena was coming down them.

"Anyways," Jenna moved to grabbed her jacket from the coat rack before pulling it on. "I have to run to the fire station about the building." She pulled her dirty blonde hair from out under her jacket and moved to fetch her keys from the dish-bowl. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

The two brunettes nodded as they watched their 'aunt' head out the door.

Vivienne looked towards the kitchen before returning her gave to Katherine. "You okay to deal with John?" she asked and a mischievous smirk pulled at the corner of Katherine's lips. "I've got unfinished business."

* * *

At the boarding house, Vivienne stood in the doorway that led to the living room as she watched the eldest Salvatore brother stare down at the bottle of bourbon in his hands. The flames of the fire flickered on his face making his pale face have a slight glow. She didn't know if he knew she was there but she didn't say anything to alert she was.

Damon picked up his bottle of bourbon and looked at it quickly, before he put the tip to his lips and drunk. He didn't stop drinking until the bottle was half full and then he placed it back onto the wooden cabinet but his hand never left it. He closed his eyes for a moment before they flew open and his head snapped into her direction.

The surprise washed from his face as his eyes lit up to see 'Louise' stood in the doorway. His lips twisted into a small smile.

He stared at her, his eyes drifted up and down her body but he didn't make a move. So Vivienne took the first move, dragging her feet towards him until she came to a halt just before him. His body tensed but his eyes never left hers, just watching and waiting. He didn't realise that those slightly darker chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him contained only hatred for the girl he truly loved.

Vivienne gently touched his cheek with her finger and his eyes fluttered close at her touch.

"Louise, what are you doing here?" he whispered and his hand caught her wrist, pulling her hand away from his face. His eyes searched her carefully like he was trying to read her mind and if Vivienne didn't know any better, she would have thought he realised it was her. But she was wrong. "Louise?" he asked again as he leaned closer to her, the smell of alcohol lingering on his breath.

Vivienne had resisted the urge to roll her eyes at hearing her dull as dishwater doppelganger's name leaving his lips when he addressed her.

"Damon, you kissed me tonight and I'm here to finish what you started." She spoke slowly, trying to be her doppelganger and not blow her cover.

His icy blue eyes searched hers again, looing for any signs of trickery or lies but then a smile slowly crept on his lips. He gently placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer slightly, his eyes still on her.

She stared back at him, waiting for him to recognise her but he could only see Louise. He was so far gone that he couldn't even tell she had no heartbeat.

Vivienne raised her hand to his cheek, caressing it and smiled back at him. She could see in his eyes, he was whole and she, the supposed love of his life was the farthest thing from his mind even those she was right in front of him. He risked everything to find her and now he can't even recognise her.

"Kiss me again."

Damon followed her instructions instantly, grabbing her face and smashing his lips against hers.

* * *

Inside the Gilbert's kitchen, after grabbing a bottle of water, John closed the refrigerator door. He is slightly startled when he sees who he thinks is his daughter, Elena but is really Katherine pretending to be Elena. "You scared me." John stated, startled by her presence.

"Sorry." Katherine replied before walking towards the sink to beginning mindless chores that she imagined her doppelganger would do.

"Is Jenna home?" John asked as he glanced over his shoulder into the quite house.

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building." The vampire told him, still keeping up her pretences. "She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up."

"Yeah I know." John nodded. "How's Jeremy?"

Katherine's shoulders rose in a small shrug as she answered. "Holed up in his room."

"Can I help?" John asked with a small smile on his face as he moved towards the sink to grab some dishes.

The brunette's eyes caught the giant ring on his finger and a ghost smile pulled at her lips as she nodded. She passed him some cutlery before she gripped a large knife in her hand and brought it down on his fingers effectively removing his ring that brought him back to life after being killed by a supernatural species. Katherine shoved him back against the sinl.

John face painted with horror. "Katherine?!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And there we have it...the series finale. Now this is the end but not forever though. I will be back with the sequel but you'll have to follow me as an author to know when it's up. It will be called 'Tangled Fate'. I'm excited for season two! Anyways, thank you to all of you for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. It really means a lot.**

 **Let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **P.s**

 **Y** ** **ou can check out my tumblr - tanglediaries where I post little sneak previews and crackship edits I've made.****


End file.
